Law Crazy
by LittoGrrlStephie
Summary: XUndergoing Major EditingX A graduate from Harvard and the richest man in Japan are working together. What happens when the lawyer's stuck doing crazy things she never thought of doing?
1. A New Job at MRS

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I am currently editing this story! I highly do not suggest that anyone reads this story until I am finished! If you do, then you can expect to look forward to bad grammar, spelling, and all these other mistakes that a preteen might make in attempt to write fanfiction. Please forgive me those of you who had to live with me through my bad writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Also I do not own Nakamura; she is a character made by Chiki from WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU.

**Law Crazy**

**By: LittoGrrlStephie**

_**¤¤¤¤¤**_

Chapter One: **Finding a New Job at M.R.S.**

¤¤¤¤¤

Kaoru Kamiya had graduated the top of her class from Harvard in the states. She was a prodigy. All through her academic career, she had she never gotten anything less than a 95 on her work.

After graduation, Kaoru had come back to Japan to look for a job. It wasn't as if she wasn't wanted in the states, but in truth, she missed her home country.

For two years she had been working for a company called Takeda Incorporated, but quit after a few technical problems with her boss. A quarrel and one quitting letter later, she finally was out of the crazy place. She never did like Takeda Kanryu. So when the company went down without her, Kaoru laughed. She always knew they'd never make it without her, especially when they had her doing most of the work.

So here she was, 24, and looking for a new job.

While coming back to Tokyo, she met up with her college friends, Misao and Megumi Takani, whom were cousins on their fathers' side.

There was however, one upside to working for Kanryu, which was all the money she was paid to work for him, which was the reason why she had managed to afford living in a luxurious apartment with her two friends.

¤¤¤¤¤

"Where can you find a descent job around here? It seems like all of the good jobs are taken or the employers are just jerks," said Misao as she looked through the newspaper for a job; she too had decided to quit her previous job and look for a better paying one.

The three friends were seated around the kitchen table at breakfast, looking for through their newspapers.

"Look here: M.R.S. Corporations (Mitsurugi Ryuu Sen Corporations) is hiring. Seems like the owner wants to win a case against Takeda Incorporated. Didn't you use to work there Kaoru?" asked Megumi as she read the front cover of her paper.

"Yes, but that was a while back. M.R.S. is lucky that I quit or they wouldn't have lasted this far in their case against Kanryu. You two want to try it out? It really wouldn't hurt if we try you know," said Kaoru as she drank her coffee.

"I guess. We can always be secretaries; they're looking for those too," stated Misao.

"Yeah but we master in law enforcement. Who wants a secretary?" asked Kaoru.

"Aoshi Shinomori, he's one of Kenshin Himura's best men. He's such a hotty," said Misao as she clasped her hands together as if she were in a whole other world.

"The other is Kenshin Himura himself. Amazing how he's only 28 and already handling a whole business," said Megumi as she skimmed the newspaper.

"I'll stick to the attorney business. Shall we make an appointment?" Asked Kaoru as she grabbed the phone and then the newspaper.

"Yes," said the other two excitedly.

¤¤¤¤¤

"Mr. Himura, what do we do about the case? If we don't win it then Kanryu will take nearly a quarter of our income this year," said Soujiro as he walked over to Kenshin with a folder in hand.

"Why in the world did we even sign that contract? There has to be a way out of it," said Kenshin as he grabbed the folder and led the way towards the conference room.

"We've tried, but we can't find a way to get around it. It's like who ever drafted it knew exactly what he or she was doing," said Soujiro as his boss skimmed it over with his amber eyes.

"Find me a new attorney now," said Kenshin as he slapped the folder on the desk once they entered the meeting room, which had glass walls that the occupants to overlook the city of Tokyo, Japan.

"At least we don't have to worry about Takeda getting anymore money from us; it seems that the lawyer that made that contract has left. I believe that is the reason why he is pushing for the money so quickly. It seems that his company is failing," said Saitoh.

"I want that lawyer as my attorney then," said Kenshin as he sat down at the head of the table.

"She hasn't applied for anything yet, as we know, so getting her to work for us might be easier said than done. If she decides to get a job with some of the other companies that we're close to then that can easily arranged," said Soujiro.

"Sir, the folder on the lawyer you wanted is here," said Yahiko, the assistant worker, as he gave the file on Takeda's previous attorney to Kenshin.

"Kaoru Kamiya" whispered Kenshin as he scanned the portfolio.

"The case is tomorrow at noon," reminded Soujiro when he was handed the folder.

"She's good," said Sanosuke after he had gotten a chance to look at her folder as well.

"How do we know that she will be loyal? Or even good for that matter? She is from the states after all," said Saitoh.

"Who cares? As long as we win right?" stated Sanosuke.

"Get her if it's the last thing you do," ordered Kenshin as Soujiro bowed and left to do his job.

"Finding one person in Tokyo is not an easy task," said Sanosuke.

"I don't care; we have to win that case. My uncle won't like it if we lose," said Kenshin, his head pulsing at the mere thought of what his uncle might do if they really were to lose their case.

Then a teenager in a suit came in with a phone.

"What is it Tsubame?" asked Sano.

"Mr. Himura, it's for you. From Mr. Seijuurou," said Tsubame, handing him the phone.

Kenshin took the phone and replied as calmly and politely as he could.

"Kenshin, you baka, what have you gotten yourself into this time? I cannot afford to lose that much money! You may be the present owner of the corporation, but I am still your uncle and the old owner of it. Why did I even retire and let an idiot like you take over? You had better win, or just wait until I get back to Tokyo," threatened a dark voice on the other line.

"I will win, just stay in Germany on your vacation uncle," grounded out Kenshin.

"How can I relax when I know that my company that I've worked so hard is about to fail? I will hopefully be there before the case and face the court. What was it about?" demanded Hiko.

"Kanryu and I signed a deal where we would give him a quarter of our income of one year, if we ever did anything wrong. It was a check and balance thing. Though if we can find a way to say that he did, then we'll get more money. He's saying that we had a deal with drug lords on opium," said Kenshin in a disgusted voice.

"There has to be a loophole, find one," yelled Hiko.

"We can't find one, the whole contract doesn't show any," protested Kenshin.

"I'll see it myself when I arrive," said Hiko angrily and hung up.

Kenshin sighed in frustration and handed the phone back to Tsubame.

"Soujiro better do his job," said Kenshin, as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

¤¤¤¤¤

"I have been in this line of business for two years and was the top graduate of my class," said Kaoru as she was interviewed by a short plump woman by the name of Nakamura.

"Well your resume says it all. This is professionally done. It seems that you do well and are quite dedicated to your work. Well... there is a spot open, but another girl, by the name of Tomoe Yukishiro is also applying for it. I'll need to ask the boss, wait here," said Nakamura as she took the resume and left her waiting in the waiting room.

Kaoru sighed as she thought about how her other friends were doing. They had wanted to apply for jobs as secretaries and because she wanted to remain in her profession as a lawyer, they had been separated upon entering the building.

Looking down at her navy blue skirt suit, Kaoru felt herself thinking back about the other woman who would be competing with her for the job.

"Tomoe?" asked Kaoru, struggling to remember why the name sounded so familiar.

"Someone say my name?" asked a girl wearing a white dress, her long black hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Oh, you must be Tomoe. I'm Kaoru," greeted Kaoru as she extended her hand.

The woman only stared at her hand and then looked away in a huff.

"Snob," muttered Kaoru under her breath as she took back her hand.

There was a long silence before Tomoe broke it after having looked over her file on Nakamura's desk.

"So you graduated from Harvard. Big deal. They won't hire you, so you might as well go home. Everyone knows that people from the states are all lower class and aren't very bright. They are behind most of the countries in education. I graduated from the top college in all of Japan," gloated Tomoe as she flipped her hair with a hand.

Kaoru clenched her fists, she did her best to remain calm and not punch the other woman.

"Well at least I can get the work done. Just you watch, I can excel you in any subject and come out with flying colors. I don't think that you can even write a document without breaking a nail," spat Kaoru angrily as she glared at her.

"I'll get this job. I happen to know Himura. I was his old girlfriend," boasted Tomoe.

"It depends on your work not connections. Wait, you're the Tomoe that hurt Himura with that blade? I can't believe you would even dare come show your face to him. He'll most likely get rid of you and your pathetic boyfriend," snapped Kaoru; she had now just remembered reading about it a year ago in her old office on a lunch break.

Tomoe was fuming, but still blushed at that statement. Kaoru only smirked.

"Follow me ladies," said Nakamura as she came back with their resumes.

They glared at each other and quickly followed.

"The CEOs are currently working on a case and whoever can help out, or even solve it, though I doubt that, will get the position. Don't bother the men, unless you have a statement. Mr. Himura will not tolerate any giggling. If Mr. Seijuurou comes, be as polite as you can," warned Nakamura as she led them to the meeting down the halls.

Nervous, Kaoru began to fiddle with her hands; a habit she had yet to get herself out of.

Looking over at Tomoe, Kaoru say that she was in the same state, maybe facing Kenshin again was getting at her.

When they entered, the Harvard graduate noticed that most of the men in the room were all glaring bloody murder at Tomoe, who wore a straight face. It was after all business, not past issues.

Kaoru couldn't help but feel really out of place.

A cough from a man sitting by a the multi-billionaire Himura Kenshin caused the men to stop their glaring..

"Hello ladies. I am Hiko Seijuurou. You two ladies have quite the resumes, so this case will determine if you are worthy of the open position. Please look over these two documents and the contracts and tell us if there is a way out," said Hiko, passing them the papers so they could both see it.

Kaoru took one look at it and smiled. It was a contract that she herself had drafted. She knew that there were no loopholes and bit her lower lip.

Taking one look at the top corner of the paper that Kanryu had pressed charges on them and practically jumped with glee. She knew a way out.

"I don't see a way out. Whoever did this was way too good," protested Tomoe, she couldn't see a single way out of the mess.

Kaoru only snickered at her frustration.

"Do you know a way Missy?" asked Sanosuke as he raised a brow in her direction.

"Of course. It's all about past and present tense. The contract has no flaws," said Kaoru calmly as she smiled at their confused faces.

"I thought you had a way out," said Sanosuke annoyed.

"That contract doesn't, but the document that Kanryu press charges with does. Those two dates are what will get you out of this situation," said Kaoru professionally.

"Explain," said Hiko intrigued as he leaned closer to her.

"In paragraph eight, it states that 'One-fourth of the money of the company shall be given to the other, as a check and balance, should the other do something against the law.' But Kanryu pressed charges that you bargained with drug lords, _before _the contract was made. This means that the contract has no effect, since you did all of that before you signed it. So unless you do that again, I'm not saying you do, then this contract has no hold over you. Therefore the flaw in this situation resides within the dates," said Kaoru proudly.

The others looked at her surprised while Hiko chuckled at the simplicity of their solution.

Himura Kenshin now had his full attention on the intelligent raven-haired beauty.

"You don't have to go to court. All you have to do is show them the papers and explain it to them. Kanryu can't do anything about it. So no one loses. Unless..." began Kaoru, but trailed.

"You mean there's a way we can get a forth of his money?" asked Sanosuke in delight.

Kaoru only smiled mischievously; they could take half of his money if she wanted to help them.

"How did you know that contract so well?" asked Aoshi suspiciously. He had been sitting in his seat silently throughout her explanation.

"Well you don't spend 48 hours writing something and then not remember it," said Kaoru flatly.

The men all stared at her in shock.

"I use to work for Kanryu," said Kaoru with a shrug. "He was a lazy opium addict and left me to do all of his contracts and win all of his cases while he swam in his profits. I left after a few issues started to arise and when I did, it all went downhill for him from there," added Kaoru.

Suddenly the door to the office was swung open and in walked Seta Soujiro.

"Mr. Himura, Kaoru Kamiya is in the building..." trailed off Soujiro as he walked in and saw her.

"You're Kaoru Kamiya? I've heard a lot about you," said Hiko, grinning at her.

Kaoru blushed a bit and Tomoe started glowering.

"You're hired. Kenshin, didn't you need a secretary? Forget that, you need a personal assistant. I'm not about to trust you to make decisions on your own again," said Hiko before he looked over at Kaoru. "Would it be all right if you also become a personal assistant for my idiot of a nephew? I would feel much more relaxed, knowing that he has a professional helping him out. I trust your words and your judgment," said Hiko.

Kenshin opened his mouth to protest angrily, but shut it tight when he saw his uncle's glare. Then again, he could do with someone to talk to when there was nothing to do.

"Though how can we trust a person who use to work with one of our rival companies?" asked Saitoh, eyeing Kaoru suspiciously.

"I reassure you I am not a spy for that perverted creep that use to be my boss. I will remain loyal to the M.R.S. for as long as I work here," said Kaoru seriously.

"You see, how can angels like that lie? You start tomorrow in the morning and you will be given schedules of meetings and events then . Nakamura, will you show these two ladies out and tell Miss Kamiya what she needs to know," said Hiko.

Nakamura bowed before showing the girls the way out. Though when Kaoru walked out, she locked gazes with Kenshin. She gave him a shy smile before walking out of the room.

Kenshin smirked, she would prove to be very interesting to work with.


	2. A Warning and a Raise

Note: Kenshin is Battousai in this, because he has to be tough in the business world. But I will make him have some personalities of the Rurouni, just that I like his eyes amber. Therefore, his eyes will be amber for this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Thanks for to all that reviewed!

Chapter Two: **A Warning and a Raise**

¤¤¤¤¤

Kaoru rushed to the office to get all that she needed. Nakamura told her that she had to be an hour early to the office everyday; so she could get Mr. Himura's folders ready for the day.

There were a lot of things in which she had to remember too. For example, she had to remember to take notes on meetings and not say a single word unless she was addressed to. Then if she were to ever have any free time, she was supposed to use that time to make sure that she kept her employer happy. She even had to make sure that he had a fully planned schedule of their day on his desk every morning so he wouldn't forget and if he did, she had to make sure that she had it memorize for him! Kaoru could have sworn that she was going to be acting more like a slave than a lawyer from now on.

Getting her morning coffee and the morning items: the documents, paperwork, and contracts; she would be getting the notes after their first meeting.

Kaoru placed everything in order as Soujiro filled her in on everything that she could possibly need to know to survive at M.R.S.. At least she wasn't the only one that came in early to please someone.

"As I was saying, if Sano acts foolish, then that means that he's in a good mood. He is the only one who isn't seriously all of the time. The other CEOs always are. And I'll warn you now about Saitoh's crude comments. You won't have to worry about Aoshi. Oh, and Mr. Himura is deadly serious at times. He never raises his voice, so when he's angry, he kind of goes into a whisper. Don't ever tick him off when he's like that. You'll see what I mean later, when you get to know them better.

"Aoshi and Saitoh have new secretaries and they'll be coming in and out at times to give them their notes and phone calls," said Soujiro, as they walked down the hall, wearing his ever present smile.

"Who are the new secretaries?" asked Kaoru, her voice full of hope at the thought of Megumi and Misao working in the same building as her. She didn't get a chance to talk to them about how their interview went since she was so busy getting ready that she ended up falling to sleep the moment she got home.

"They're sisters I believe. They have the same last name. But they don't look alike; maybe they're cousins. Aoshi's is Misao Takani, and Saitoh's is Megumi Takani. If you ask me, they seem okay. I just hope they can handle their bosses.

"Another thing is that Saitoh has a wife named Tokio. She comes here sometimes and she's really kind. Even though her husband is the complete opposite. As they say, opposites attract.

"One more important thing; Master Shishio isn't here right now, but he will be. I actually work for him, but he works for Mr. Himura. Master Shishio has a wife too, her name is Yumi. You don't want to ever talk about him. He's Mr. Himura's top man. So that means that you really don't want to get on his nerves either. Though what you really really have to worry about is accidentally getting on the boss's nerves," said Soujiro with a smile.

Kaoru paled at his words. It was going to be tough getting use to all of this. But nonetheless she was glad that she would at least be able to see her friends in between breaks.

A few minutes later they walked into the meeting room, where Soujiro gave her the company agreements to look at.

"Since Master Hiko has placed his full trust in you, you are to look over these agreements that we've made with other corporations. If you see any mistakes or details that will bring us down, then you are to report to Mr. Himura and show him so he can fix it before anything happens. If you see what will profit us, then show him as well. We sometimes redraft the contracts, which mean we'll have to sign the new contract with the other companies all over again," said Soujiro as he walked into another office that seemed the same size as the meeting room.

Kaoru skimmed the first contract, noticing that they were all made for the company's profit.

"This here, is Mr. Himura's office. You'll be spending most of your time following him, or in this office. Another thing, I hope Nakamura has told you, but you will be staying at a hotel that is close to here. It's all paid for and we've covered your financial problems and health care. Your entire daily needs and clothing are already bought and at your new home.

"Before you go yelling at me for not telling you, you have to realize that you will also be accompanying Mr. Himura on business trips. You are to be ready to work 24/7/365. But we do get vacation, but that's after about a year of working or so. You only have 25 sick days. But that does not mean that you don't have to do the paperwork. That only means you don't have to show up here. I know that it's a little too much, but the money you'll make is great. Then you get holiday bonuses as well," said Soujiro smiling happily.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to work for the largest corporation in Japan. _Thought Kaoru, as she heard all of this, but she only nodded at the part that benefited her.

They walked down the hall and then stopped at a pair of black doors that had the words**_ Kenshin Himura's Office_** written in gold in the center of it.

"Good luck" said Soujiro as he opened the doors of the office for her.

"Thanks," said Kaoru almost in a whisper as she stepped in.

Soujiro closed the doors and Kaoru slowly made her way to her new boss. He was seated in a black leather chair and was facing the windows, his back to her.

The room was twice the size of the meeting room and there were filing cabinets located behind her, along with shelves filled with binders of previous documents. There were lamps all around the room and it was furnished with black leather furniture. What caught her eye though, was that the window her boss was facing showed a perfect view of Tokyo.

"Mr. Himura, I'm Kamiya Kaoru and I'm here for..." started Kaoru.

"I know what you're here for. What do you think about the contracts that were made by my old personal assistant?" asked Kenshin in cold voice.

"Well Mr. Himura, I believe that if I... or someone else drafted this contract in a certain way... we could profit the corporation a lot more," said Kaoru as she looked through the papers.

"Another so called 'professional lawyer'," said Kenshin as he sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm only doing my job," snapped Kaoru, she didn't like his tone at all and she didn't like to be insulted. She never could control her temper.

Kenshin turned to face her and intertwined his fingers on his desk, which was covered with the latest computer, a stash of pencils, pens, and piles of quotas and contracts. The black table was neatly organized and placed in the center of the room.

Staring at his personal assistant, Kenshin saw her in a new light; she wasn't as innocent as she looked. No one ever dared talk to him like that or even in that tone. His amber eyes fixed on her burning blue flames. He smirked; this girl wasn't your average woman.

Kaoru glared at him defiantly, she refused to be belittled like that. She was caught off guard when he suddenly chuckled.

"What's so amusing?" demanded Kaoru, angered that he would laugh at her when she was so serious.

"Show me what you mean when you say that we can profit this corporation," ordered Kenshin seriously.

Kaoru took the document that she was talking about and showed it to him.

"Come next to me and point it out. I can't read your mind," said Kenshin calmly.

Kaoru fumed, but quickly did as she was told.

"I suggest that we change the document saying that the other side doesn't have to pay until next year, but they have to pay the interest to the fullest. Of course we'll need to wait a year to get the money, but we'll make triple the money the company owes us, rather than just a few hundred thousands if we get it all now," said Kaoru as she pointed to the paragraph that she thought they should alter.

Kenshin looked it over seriously, trying to see if it really was a good idea to do such a thing as not get money from a company for a year.

"If we do, it won't make our corporation go bankrupt, I assure you. It'll be completely legal, and because this other company isn't giving us a lot of support anyways, no one would care if _it_ goes bankrupt," added Kaoru quickly, so he'd get what she was going at.

"Fine. Rewrite it and show it to me," said Kenshin finally as he looked at her.

"Me? But don't..." began Kaoru, startled at his request.

"You did it for Takeda, why can't you do it for me?" asked Kenshin calmly.

"Sir, I came here to only advice you as a personal assistant and lawyer," said Kaoru. She really didn't want to do all of the work again like she did for Kanryu.

"I'll pay you 400,000 a year then," said Kenshin calmly as he turned to look out the window again.

Kaoru gaped at the amount of money that he just handed out.

"Sir shouldn't..." began Kaoru again.

"Are you that stubborn?" asked Kenshin as he turned to face her again. He was quite shocked to say the least that she didn't want that type of money. He suddenly started to think that Takeda must have paid her a fortune. Or was it that she was just lazy?

Kaoru started to fume; she had to control herself from snapping back at him. Her job was at stake here.

"What I was about to say, Mr. Himura, was that you shouldn't be paying me so much. But if you are willing, then I'll take it," said Kaoru grinning devilishly.

It was his turn to glare at her; damn she was good, and too smart for her own good.

"I like you; you're the only employer that has ever done anything like that. You got a raise on the first day of work too," said Kenshin smiling.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Kaoru smiling.

_Maybe this will work out after all. _Thought the two.

¤¤¤¤¤

Kaoru was showing Kenshin more problems on the paperwork and showing him possible solutions when Sanosuke came waltzing on in.

Ignoring their stares, Sano only smiled at them before slouching into a large leather chair in front of them. Tie loose and toothpick in mouth, Sano grinned at the pair mischievously.

It was amazing how such a person had managed to get such a well paying job.

Kenshin waved his hand at the work and Kaoru quickly organized it before placing them back in the folder.

Remembering what Nakamura had told her, Kaoru quickly stood to Kenshin's left.

Sano gave Kaoru a cocky grin, but all he received was a glare and a roll of eyes from the woman.

"What is it Sano?" asked Kenshin, his voice indicating that he was already annoyed.

"I need a secretary too. Why is it that Aoshi and Saitoh got the hot ones while I'm stuck with nothing?" whined Sano as he frowned at his friend.

Kaoru's eye twitched. She hoped that he was much more serious to work with.

"I demand the hottest, smartest girl there is to be with me at all times," said Sanosuke grinning.

_Or maybe not. _Thought Kaoru as her face faltered.

"Sanosuke Sagara, what in the world are you thinking? We are here for business, not to have girls all over us for our money," snapped Kenshin.

"But you got a beautiful woman next to you whenever you want. Missy here is probably the most beautiful one you ever got. Why can't I get one?" demanded Sanosuke, acting more and more like a spoiled bratd.

Kaoru blushed while Kenshin closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's business terms Sagara, not personal benefits," said Kenshin, glaring at the taller man.

Sanosuke just shrugged it off and said calmly, "I see. You're using the excuse that your uncle told her to be with you most of the time so you can always have a hot chick with you in public. Such a sly dog." Sanosuke shook his head and tsked.

"Look you pervert, it's all business, nothing more," said Kaoru through gritted teeth as she glared at him for thinking that she was some type of whore.

"Just joking Missy. You don't have to kill me. It was a compliment," said Sanosuke as he raised both hands up in defense while she glared death at him.

Kenshin coughed, causing Kaoru to blush before looking away.

"If you are done Sano, please go back to work," said Kenshin, waving a dismissive hand at the door.

"Hey, if you get tired of her attitude, can I have her?" asked Sanosuke as he stood up.

"Out," barked Kenshin, glaring a promise of death at him.

Sanosuke then jetted out of the office before the redhead could do anything to get him out of his current position as one of the CEOs of M.R.S..

"You have to remember to be careful around Sano. Now where were we?" asked Kenshin turning to her.

Kaoru showed him the files again and taught him a few ways to sneak in a few words so that the company would gain more money and at the same time make sure that contract remained legal. It was a way to get money without all of the court business. That was how she helped Takeda Inc. become so successful before its tragic fall from the loss of their best employer.

"Where did you learn to be so clever? You've completely sugar coated the contract so it would seem as if they _other_ side was benefiting, not us," said Kenshin curiously as he watched her file all of the contracts into his filing cabinet.

"It comes with the job of being a lawyer. You have to appear like an angel on the outside and make sure no one knows of your inner demons. Isn't that how the business world works too?" asked Kaoru innocently as she looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Indeed it is, you should know by now baka deshi," said a cold voice from the doorway.

Immediately, the two straightened. Kenshin stood up from his chair and bowed lightly to Hiko.

"So, how was today's business?" asked Hiko as he took Kenshin's seat.

"We've revised most of the contracts for further profit. Other's we've managed to obtain a little extra from. Now we're working on future documents for our benefit," said Kenshin.

"Let me see some of this new work," said Hiko.

Kaoru stepped up and handed him the folder she was about to put away.

Hiko skimmed it over while the two in the back held their breath, hoping he would approve.

"That would mean we'd have to lose a bit of our annual profit for a year," said Hiko as he read the first order of business that they had discussed earlier.

"Yes sir, but we'd..." started Kaoru.

"We both decided that it was for the best," cut in Kenshin calmly.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at him, she was the one that suggested it and so she should take the downfall for it. She didn't want him to get yelled at.

"But it's worth it," said Hiko smiling pleasingly at them.

The two blinked at him.

"I knew that with her help you'd actually do something right. All of these documents and contracts help our corporation in ways I've never imagined. I knew that whatever you decided to do, it'd be for the best of the corporation. Good work," complimented Hiko.

The two let out a relieved sigh when they realized he wasn't going to yell at them.

The old CEO shook their hands and handed Kaoru back the folder. On his way out, Hiko bowed in respect before leaving them alone to their work.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru and smiled at her. She could only smiled back.

¤¤¤¤¤

Misao jumped up and down when she found out that she was actually going to work for Aoshi Shinomori. The hottest guy in the world, in her book at least. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him in person and when he actually spoke to her. Even if it was to get him coffee.

Going to the lounge, she met an enraged Megumi. She was beating the life out a sugar bag.

"What's wrong Megumi?" asked Misao concerned as she stopped her cousin's actions, before she could tear the bag apart and spread the sugar all over the counter.

Seeing Megumi calm down, Misao let go of her cousin's hand.

"I got stuck with the worst boss in the world! Saitoh keeps complaining about things and this is the fifth cup of dark coffee today that he made me do over. His wife must be a goddess or something to be able to handle him," fumed Megumi as she finally tore the bag apart.

"Well unlike you, I got the best boss in the world, hottest too," said Misao happily.

"I hope Kaoru is having just as bad a day as I am," muttered Megumi grimly as she walked to the door with a cup in hand.

As she was heading out, Megumi nearly bumped into Sanosuke.

Luckily, none of the coffee spilled on her.

Megumi quickly faced the man that nearly made her make another cup of coffee.

"Watch it rooster head, this cup is hot. You nearly made me spill it," snapped Megumi angrily.

"Chill out kitsune," said Sanosuke, raising his hands in defense.

Megumi glared daggers at him and flipped her hair as she walked past him out the door.

"What's her problem?" asked Sanosuke as he got his own cup of coffee.

"She's just mad at her boss," said Misao with a shrug.

"That explains a lot. Who's your boss weasel girl?" asked Sano playfully.

"Shut up you baka rooster head," yelled Misao as she too walked out of the lounge.

Sanosuke just blinked at her and backed away from her as she passed him.

Woman could be very scary at times and it annoyed him how they could still look beautiful in their maddened state.

"I guess girls really don't like nick names. Darn, that's three girls that have dissed me today. I really need to find a way to get them to like me. Stupid Kenshin and his 'it's all about business ordeals'" cursed Sano at his lack of skill with woman.

¤¤¤¤¤

"Lunch. What do you want to eat?" asked Kenshin as they finished another deal.

"I don't really care as long as it doesn't have a lot of fat," said Kaoru, putting things away.

"You look like a model and you're on a diet? I really don't understand you women," said Kenshin shaking his head. It seemed like even the skinniest ones were on diets now a days.

"That's because you're a guy," said Kaoru rolling her eyes, though she blushed at his comment earlier.

"Okay. What about take-out?" asked Kenshin trying to think of something without too many calories. It was proving to be very difficult to find one.

"Too much fat," said Kaoru as she walked over to him.

"I'm a grown man, I need protein. Let's just get sushi," said Kenshin.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

Kenshin flipped out his cell and called the cafeteria on the first floor to bring him sushi.

It still amazed Kaoru that the cafeteria would actually have someone go get the food ordered from another place and then delivered it up to the purchaser. And because it was the owner of the entire corporation who was ordering, she was certain that they would have it ordered in a heartbeat and always made by the master chief's hands at the place that the food was ordered from.

"Don't you eat with your best men?" asked Kaoru curiously.

"That's only in meetings. About that, when is our next one?" asked Kenshin.

"Tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning," said Kaoru as she stood before him.

"You do know that I can contact you at any time of the day and you'd have to come right? No matter what it is that I call you for, since you are my lawyer and my personal assistant," stated Kenshin as he typed something into his cell phone.

Kaoru didn't like where this was going, but only nodded. Soujiro had warned her.

"Give me your cell phone," ordered Kenshin, it wasn't a choice; she handed it over.

For a moment he just stared at it, it wasn't as new as his was.

"We really need to get you a better cell phone. You know what, we need to get you a lot more things. Since your paycheck will most definitely pay for it. Forget it, I'll pay. We'll go after lunch. About that car that you have. Let's get you a new one too. My personal worker, that's with me most of the time, has to look nice," said Kenshin as he eyed her smiling.

"The other things I'm willing to do, but I won't change my appearance. Make-up isn't my thing," said Kaoru as she backed away from his gaze.

He blinked at her and said, "You're not wearing make-up? Wow. You're the first woman I've met that actually has natural beauty. I like you like this, don't change. Though we will have to change almost everything else," said Kenshin with a mischievous smile.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at him. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	3. Shopping and Deals

Note: I'm going by U.S. Dollars.

****

Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue.

¤¤¤¤¤

Chapter Three: **Shopping and Deals**

¤¤¤¤¤ 

"Are you sure about this, sir?" asked Kaoru, trying desperately to get out of this shopping spree. She honestly didn't find that it was right that she bothered her boss like this on the first day of work.

"Of course," reassured Kenshin as they stepped out of the elevator and into the parking garage.

Lunch wasn't as long as Kaoru had wanted it to be and she was really dreading the upcoming shopping spree for some odd reason.

"Where's the limo?" asked Kaoru looking around the garage. She was certain that the richest person in all of Japan would have a limo to take him places.

"We're taking my car. Limos go too slow for my taste," said Kenshin as he took out his keys from his pocket and walked deeper into the garage.

Kaoru gasped as she saw the cars. They were all located in one section and just above them were the words: _Property of Kenshin Himura_.

There were a total of three cars: a Porsche, a Ferrari, and a Mustang all painted in red.

"These are the only ones that I keep here for myself. The rest of my rides are at my estate. These are the ones that I like driving the most. So which one do you want to go in?" asked Kenshin with a grin as he saw her eyes go wide.

"I..." Kaoru was speechless. She hadn't really expected him to have a car selection at his corporation, though she should have expected it from a multi-billionaire.

"You want one these? We can get you one in midnight blue...or maybe black?" suggested Kenshin.

"I... don't know," said Kaoru. All three looked so nice.

"Or do you want to go and look at more choices?" asked Kenshin.

Dumbfounded, Kaoru could only nod.

Not really caring what care he took, Kenshin got into the car closest to him, the red Porsche.

Kaoru quickly got into the passenger seat, immediately falling in love with how comfortable the seats felt and deciding that she had to make sure her car was just as comfortable as this one.

A few minutes into their ride and Kaoru was literally attached to her seatbelt and trembling: Kenshin was an insane driver that should have never gotten his license. The redhead obviously enjoyed accelerating to the car's top speed and turning only at the last second.

All Kaoru could do was glare at him when she saw that he was grinning and obviously enjoying her misery.

"Can you please go slower?" pleaded Kaoru as they nearly hit a road sign if not for Kenshin's quick maneuver.

"What's the point of getting a fast car if you're not going to go fast?" asked Kenshin, openly smirking at her.

Unable to hit him while he was driving, lest she get herself killed, Kaoru resolved to further trying to kill him with her eyes.

Clutching the door handle desperately when he made another sharp turn, Kaoru fought the urge to reveal her lunch all over her boss's car.

I swear he's trying to kill me. Thought Kaoru as she shut her eyes.

The sudden sound of a door slamming closed made Kaoru open her eyes.

"Are you going to stay in the car all day or go check out the new cell phones in stock with me?" asked Kenshin, rounding the car to look at her through her window.

Kaoru blushed and quickly got out.

Locking the car with his remote, Kenshin led the way into the shop.

The shop was three times the size of Kenshin's office, filled with all of the latest technology.

The owner seemed to know Kenshin fairly well. The man slightly taller than Kenshin by an inch and wore a black business suit, which went well with his short black hair. After their introductions, the man led them to the cell phones.

"We've got flip phones, spin phones, and the regular. Which one in particular are you looking for, Miss Kamiya? Do you want certain items in it? You can customize your own if you wish," said the man.

"I prefer flip phones," answered Kaoru.

"Those are nice," said the owner, leading them to another section of the store.

"She's my lawyer and personal assistant. So her cell has to be somewhere on the line with my own," said Kenshin, placing his hands in his pockets as he looked at the cell phones placed on display.

"Of course. The original package of extra memory, text messaging, GPS, picture taking, e-mail, and worldwide connection?" asked the owner, leading them to the back of the store.

Kaoru just blinked, they actually had all that in a cell phone?

The room was quite small, but filled with more glass cased cell phones than Kaoru could count.

"What color would you like it to be, Miss Kamiya?" asked the owner.

"Do you have one in blue?" asked Kaoru, looking around curiously.

"How about platinum blue?" suggested the owner, handing her a flip phone.

Kaoru loved the cell phone at first sight. It was beautiful.

"We'll take it. Put it on my bill," said Kenshin as he saw Kaoru's face light up.

Kaoru stared at her new boss for a few seconds in disbelief before smiling.

"Very well. If you'll come this way, we'll get the papers done," said the owner, leading them out.

The next time they were on the road, Kaoru wasn't as freaked out as the first time she had gotten in the car with Kenshin. Plus, this time she had her cell phone to keep her mind off of the insane way in which her boss drove.

She was still reformatting and organizing her cell phone by the time they reached a tailoring shop.

Placing the new cell into her purse once the car stopped, Kaoru followed Kenshin into the shop.

"Hello, Himura darling, how are you?" greeted a woman with a masculine voice once they were inside. Kaoru wasn't exactly sure whether the person was a Miss or Mister.

"Kamatari, this Kaoru Kamiya. She's working for me. Do you think you can make her look better in a business suit? Something different. Not too different though," said Kenshin.

"Ooooooh. She's so pretty. This won't be too hard. She already has that different, yet erotically beautiful look. Come this way, dear," said Kamatari, dragging the flushing Kaoru with him to a private room in the back.

Once they had entered the back room, Kamatari had literally pushed her onto a white platform with mirrors all around it on one side, allowing Kamatari to look at her from every angle.

Kaoru was sure that her face was beet red by now.

"Don't be so modest, dear. Time for your measurements," said Kamatari as he got out the measuring tape to measure Kaoru.

Once she was properly measured, Kaoru found herself nearly choking from the way Kamatari was shoving one color fabric after another under her chin.

"That's not good either. Himura, what do you think? Green doesn't suit her at all," frowned Kamatari as he held up the hunter green fabric to the worn out lawyer.

"Black's too plain. Purple?" suggested Kenshin.

Kaoru's slump in her shoulders told him the answer.

"What about red? Gold wouldn't do. Midnight blue mixed with dark blue. Yes, that would bring out your eyes. It'll be kind of like a navy color, just a little darker," imagined Kamatari with a spreading grin on his face.

"Sounds good," agreed Kenshin.

"Then what's wrong with the navy one I'm wearing right now?" asked Kaoru, pointing to the navy blue suit that she wore, which looked much like a skirt. It was what she had worn when had been under Takeda's employment.

"Let's get you into pants, shall we? Just to see how it looks," said Kamatari, smiling broadly.

Kaoru rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was suppose to working, not shopping!

"Her shoes...high heel covers, navy blue?" suggested Kenshin as gave her a once over with his golden eyes.

"Oooooooooh! Definitely, yes. I'm having so much fun. You know you're the first girl that I've worked with that actually has a nice and fit body. Those others are either too big or too small. You're just perfect. I can't wait for when I get to design you over with classical and all those other fun clothing designs. You are going to come back aren't you?" asked Kamatari, who was practically beaming off in waves.

If it were possible, Kaoru was certain that she flushed yet another darker shade of red.

"All right! I'll send them over to your apartment once they're done. It'll take a day or two. Usually it's a week, but since you're with Himura, I'll make sure to get it to you as quickly as possible," said Kamatari, smiling when they finished their shopping there.

Kaoru only smiled in return, frowning once they got in the car.

"So I guess you don't really like him?" asked Kenshin as he drove to their next destination, a car dealership.

"He's okay. It's just that I'm not use to people... He's... I don't have anything against him, it's just that...he makes me think that I'm a doll," admitted Kaoru.

"Well of course. He is a designer, he's suppose to dress you up," smirked Kenshin.

"Yes, but I've been independent most of my life. I took care of myself most of my life, and I'm not use to others treating me like I'm something more," said Kaoru.

"But you are something more," smiled Kenshin.

Kaoru smiled in return.

¤¤¤¤¤

Kaoru's eyes went wide as she saw the collection of the most beautiful cars she had ever seen. They were currently in a private section of the dealership, away from the other cars that were out for display to the public.

It amazed her how Kenshin had so many connections, and connections in high places at that.

There were just so many cars to choose from. Kaoru couldn't decide.

"We need car that will just... That has Kaoru written all over it," said Kenshin as they walked through the aisles looking at different cars.

The owner looked at Kaoru and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"It would have to be a car in midnight blue. Though with her features...I believe that any sports or luxury car in that color would scream Kaoru at you," said the owner.

That had to be the thousandth time she blushed that afternoon.

"What specific car would you like, Miss Kamiya?" asked the car owner.

"I'm not that sure," said Kaoru, looking around at the cars once again.

"We've got four cars in midnight blue that have just been shipped in. There's a Porsche, Honda S 2000, BMW, and a Ferrari. You can choose from those four or you can get a customized car," said the man.

"Uh... I don't know yet," said Kaoru, still uncertain.

"It's all right, we'll take them all," said Kenshin to the smiling salesman.

"What?" asked Kaoru incredulously, amazed that her boss was willing to spend that much money on her so easily.

"It's on me. You can place two in the garage at the office, then the other two at the hotel," said Kenshin as they went to go make it final.

"It's not too much trouble, is it? I mean, this is my first official day at work and you're buying me such... expensive items," said Kaoru, feeling kind of guilty.

"You got Hiko pleased and that's not easy to do, so it's on the house," said Kenshin, smiling.

Kaoru could only smile weakly at him.

¤¤¤¤¤

"I thought you said that I didn't have to change my appearance," said Kaoru as she found herself inside a very large beauty treatment center.

"It's only your hair, toenails, and nails that are going to be done. Nothing else. Though Tae might end up doing a little more. She's a professional after all. She works for models," informed Kenshin as he followed a worker deeper into the back.

As they walked, Kaoru realized that most of the better quality items in major places were in the back.

The moment a woman with short brown hair in a traditional kimono came out to greet them, Kaoru and Kenshin both came to a halt.

"Hello, Mr. Himura. How are you? Is this my client? What's your name, dear? Don't be shy, come here," said Tae as she pulled Kaoru from behind Kenshin to her.

Kaoru blushed as she found her face being thoroughly examined.

"Your hair, it doesn't look all that nice in a bun. We can put in down and have half of it in a ponytail. What do you think, Mr. Himura?" asked Tae.

"Yes, that would look nice," said Kenshin, trying to visualize it himself.

"How much rogue do you wear, dear?" asked Tae, looking at her face again.

"I don't wear make-up," stated Kaoru.

Tae's eyes went wide. She looked at Kenshin, who nodded. Tae gasped.

"You're not wearing make-up? So you're telling me that your skin is actually that... You're not wearing make-up," said Tae in disbelief, touching Kaoru's face to try and find traces of make-up, but she found none; the girl had natural beauty.

"Surprised me too," admitted Kenshin.

"You're cheeks are actually a tinge of pink, lips a rose color, and your eyelashes, and eyebrows are perfect. Oh my god. You're not wearing make-up," said Tae once again. She had never met a single model that looked this good without make-up.

Kaoru was blushing for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"She's not wearing make-up, Tae. Get over it and fix her up," said Kenshin.

"Besides her hair and nails, there is nothing to fix up," said Tae, still shocked.

Kenshin sighed and left as Tae did her work on Kaoru.

¤¤¤¤¤

Kaoru was looking at her pedicure in the car, and couldn't help but keep staring at her hair. Most of her hair was in a high ponytail, however, some still dangled down to her shoulders while her bangs were parted away from her face. She had to admit, she looked better.

"Now, what else is it that you need?" asked Kenshin.

"I think I got everything," said Kaoru.

"Then let's get back to the office. We did two day's work this morning. Now all we have to do is wait for tomorrow's meeting," said Kenshin.

"It's 5:30 right now, I'm sure we can squeeze in enough time to work on a few more papers. So we can get ahead," said Kaoru. She liked be one step ahead of things just incase she had to go back.

"Is that all you like to do, work and more work?" asked Kenshin as he parked in the garage.

"Well...I like to be ahead," said Kaoru as she stepped out of the car.

"You need to loosen up a bit; bend a few rules," said Kenshin as they headed for the elevator.

Kaoru sighed and then took out her cell.

"Thanks for everything, Kenshin," said Kaoru, smiling at him

He couldn't help but smile back at her as they entered the elevator.

Remembering something, Kenshin ordered, "I need your cell. He pulled his own cell out at the same time.

Kaoru obediently obeyed and gave him the cell phone.

He typed in a few things into her memory chip and handed it back. Then he placed something in his own cell. Which was like hers, just in platinum red.

"That's my cell number, and e-mail if you need to reach me," said Kenshin.

Kaoru placed back her cell just as the elevator door opened and the two stepped out.

"Mr. Himura, Mr. Seijiro just sent for me to get you. He wants you in his office. Nice hairdo, Kamiya," said Soujiro, his usual smile in place.

Kaoru nodded in thanks and the two went to Hiko's office, which was across from Kenshin's.

Hiko was in his office with Takasugi, which was identical to Kenshin's, just that it had ancient Japanese decorations to it. Which went quite well with the modern day items.

"You sent for me, Uncle?" asked Kenshin as he sat down. Kaoru remained standing to his left.

"Nice hairdo, Kamiya," commented Takasugi, comfortably seated to Kenshin's right.

She could only smile in return.

"I called you in here, because I just found out that, for once in your life, you actually got your work done on time and even managed to get ahead. So I want you to go to the Sakura Blossom restaurant for dinner with Takasugi for a deal with Choasu Corporations. They will be sending their owner there as well. Since you are the rightful owner of M.R.S. you are to go. This man is very powerful in some places, his name is Katsura Kogoro," said Hiko seriously.

"What type of deal?" asked Kenshin.

"A partnership," said Hiko calmly.

"What? Are you sure we can trust that corporation? If they fall, we will too. Isn't that a bit risky? Why aren't you going?" demanded Kenshin.

"For I am no longer the owner of this corporation. Since when did you not take risks and actually care about if they fall or we do? Katsura and I go way back, he'll surely sign it with you. He holds the contracts, so you must read them carefully," said Hiko seriously.

"Of course I care about our corporation! I'm suppose to. Kaoru's going too right?" asked Kenshin, looking at his uncle and master almost pleadingly. Kaoru would no doubt be of a major assistance in this deal.

"I'd be an idiot not to. You've proven worthy of your spot, Miss Kamiya. Please don't let them sign until you look it all over and discuss it with these two," said Hiko, eyeing her as though he was entrusting her to babysit children.

Kaoru nodded.

"I want you to call me if you think that anything is uncertain," said Hiko.

"Yes sir," said Kenshin and Takasugi in union.

"You should get going then," said Hiko, waving a dismissive hand.

"He might as well be the owner of this corporation again, he's still giving orders," mumbled Kenshin once the three of them left Hiko's office.

Takasugi only chuckled.

"He's only trying to do what's best for the corporation. If you do get a partnership with Mr. Kogoro, you'll be making a lot of profit, you know. His corporation has many connections. It'll actually bring in a lot of skilled workers too," said Kaoru.

"And how would you know that?" asked Kenshin looking at her.

"Well, Mr. Kogoro had a partnership with Takeda and it brought both businesses up. The only reason I worked for Takeda was because he was a partner with Mr. Kogoro. Mr. Kogoro is a strict man, so for someone to work with him in any way, they have to be very good. I wanted to be the best, so I took the job for Takeda. However, Mr. Kogoro cancelled the partnership a month later after my employment, causing Takeda to depend mostly on me to keep his corporation running," said Kaoru as they went down the elevator.

"So basically...smarter people will work for us," said Takasugi.

"I don't see him being the richest around here," said Kenshin coldly.

"That's because he has to pay other corporations _and_ he uses only the best items," said Kaoru.

"We do too, just that other corporations pay us," said Kenshin calmly.

"No, I mean all of his buildings are filled with the latest of everything! Mr. Kogoro's corporation is the second richest and he has all that too," said Kaoru.

"Whose side are you on?" asked Kenshin, annoyed at how she was talking about another corporation so well.

She's a lawyer, she's suppose to try and get people to change their minds. Said a voice in his head. Kenshin growled at how well she was doing it too.

"Well, Mr. Kogoro is fairly old. If he were to die, then the two corporations will be one and under your management," said Kaoru, causing Takasugi to grin at the idea.

"It wouldn't be a good thing. That's too much work," said Kenshin as they got to the garage.

A long black limo came into view just as they stepped out. Kaoru inwardly thanked the heavens above that Kenshin wasn't going to drive them. She really didn't want to go through another maniacal driving trip just before dinner.

¤¤¤¤¤

The Sakura Blossom was one of the most expensive restaurants in their area of Tokyo. It was made to have the fancy and traditional look of Japan. The restaurant didn't obtain the completely high class over fancy appearance, but rather held a simple classical look to it.

There were separate rooms for the more important guests.

The three were led into the back to the largest room there.

Their room was the size of the meeting room and the table was round to fit at least a party of 24 people. It was clothed in red with golden flower designs with tea placed in the center. The rooms held more of the traditional look, while the open tables in front held the more civil look.

Katsura smiled at them as they walked in and stood up. He may have looked like a polite man, but his aura and appearance said otherwise. The man demanded great respect. Beside him was another man. The corporations bowed in respect and sat down.

"Kenshin, Hiko's nephew, am I right?" asked Katsura.

"Yes, Mr. Kogoro," said Kenshin, playing a smile on his lips.

"The man beside me is my lawyer, Okita," introduced Katsura as the other man nodded.

"This young lady is my lawyer, Kaoru, and he is a member of my court, Takasugi," said Kenshin.

The two nodded when their names were called.

"Shall we begin now or after dinner?" asked Katsura.

"Now would be best. So that our meal will hopefully taste better with our outcome," said Kenshin.

"Very good. Okita, the papers please," said Katsura.

The man beside him went to his suitcase and pulled out papers and slid them to Kenshin.

"As you can see, there are only benefits for our corporations if we combine into one," said Katsura, sipping his tea.

Kenshin allowed the other two to read it over.

"I think it's good. I don't see any flaws," commented Takasugi.

Okita and Katsura smiled at that.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who was flipping through the papers.

"I guess..." began Kenshin.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kogoro?" interrupted Kaoru as she looked up from the papers.

"Yes, Miss?" asked Okita instead.

"Well, wouldn't it be best if this contract lasted more than five years? That way, if one corporation were to drop, the other can bring it back up with the still standing corporation. Your contract must have had a typo, since it says that our corporation would earn all of your profits if you die within seven years of the signed contract. If you don't, then all of the money made by both corporations would go to your heir. I believe that the contract was suppose to last 10 years, not five," said Kaoru as she showed them the 'mistake'.

Kenshin glared at the lawyer, he was trying to sneak in a way to get all the profit in the end.

"Oh my. I guess I accidentally gave you the wrong deal. This was meant for another meeting that we were going to have," said Okita, quickly putting back the contract.

"Very perspective of you, Kaoru. I guess that having a partnership with such a corporation as yours will do us good. Now give them the real one," said Katsura.

"Wait. You mean that one was like a test?" asked Takasugi angrily.

"Yes, to see if you were worthy enough to be partners with our corporation. You see, our past partnerships were all with novices, and to last in this world, we need professionals. If you wish, you can check this one over as well if you don't trust it," said Katsura, smiling.

"I told you he was brilliant," whispered Kaoru to Kenshin as he looked at the new one.

"Not too brilliant if you found out his mistake," said Kenshin, reviewing the whole contract.

After having Kaoru check it over three times, they finally signed the deal and shook on it.

"Now why don't we eat? It's on me," said Katsura, smiling as waiters came in with dishes.

Takasugi's face lit up as the food was placed in front of him.

¤¤¤¤¤

"Ah. That was delicious," said Takasugi, rubbing his full and satisfied belly as they walked back to the limo after saying their farewells to Katsura and Okita.

"You sure read fast," said Kenshin to Kaoru when they got in the limo.

"It's why I always get ahead in things. My grandpa knocked it into me in training. He wanted me to be the best. Grandpa Okina was always strict about that. But he also made sure that I had enough money to get into Harvard since we weren't that rich. I finally repaid him after I came back here for a year. Now he runs a dojo. He was pretty happy that I got job here. Says that Takeda was trouble from the moment he laid eyes on him," said Kaoru.

"Do you know the kitsune and weasel girl?" asked Takasugi in surprise at the mention of Harvard.

"Who told you that? We're college friends. Who told you their nicknames?" asked Kaoru.

"Sano told me all about them. I guess you don't have financial problems anymore. A few more years, and I'm afraid your salary will pass mine," said Takasugi, grinning.

"Financial problems?" asked Kenshin, raising an eyebrow at her; he never had to deal with that.

"I had a tough time in college, but when I came back over here, it got better. Though Megumi and Misao still do. They won't let me help them. All of their money goes to their family. They won't let me help them even though we go way back, I feel bad," said Kaoru grimly.

"That'll subside. They do work for the one of the richest corporations in Japan after all. You shouldn't worry so much. If they say that they can handle it, I'm sure they can," said Takasugi, from what Sano told him, it seemed like they could do anything.

"You're living the better life now," smirked Kenshin..

Kaoru smiled weakly. At least now her grandpa didn't have to worry about money anymore and he could retire soon. Though she doubted that. Even if he was old, her grandpa still had a lot in him. She had to make sure to thank him again, she wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him and his support. She smiled purely at that.

¤¤¤¤¤

"Kaoru has her own place now, it's going to be lonely here by ourselves," said Misao as Megumi and her got home to their apartment.

"Well at least now we can pay for the place alone. That Saitou sure is strict. You know what, I think I'm going to quit and work with Grandpa Genzai," said Megumi as she fell into a chair in her work attire.

"You can't! You'll make loads more at this job. Just take it for a while, then you'll get use to it, Megumi. We need the money," said Misao.

"Yes, but from the beginning, you know that I wanted to be a doctor. It was just that my father wanted me to be a lawyer to get more money," sighed Megumi.

"I have problems too, you know, it's because of my... no our family that I'm doing this. It's the reason why I went to one of the hardest colleges to get where I'm at now. My mom's gone, Father is in debt back in Kyoto, and my sister Ayame and your sister Suzumi are in school. We have to get money for them you know, they only have us left; Grandpa is going to retire soon too. Your father is ill too, Megumi, he needs money for medicine. They're depending on us, Megumi. You can't fail them now. Being a doctor will only cost more money for schooling," said Misao.

"Let's just ask Kaoru for help," said Megumi in defeat.

"We can't. We've depended on her long enough. She's not even related to us! Just take it, Megumi, it won't kill you. Once we get back on our feet, you can be a doctor. This job is going to help us. Please Megumi, don't bail on me," said Misao, holding her cousin's hand.

"You have more problems than I do, so you can't quit. I guess I can handle it. It's much easier work than before, and I get a higher pay. 140,000 a year is a lot," said Megumi.

Misao smiled at that.

"We get our first paycheck in two weeks. I think we can make it," said Misao.

"I think we should get an apartment that isn't so... perfect. It's only the two of us now, we don't need that much room. Our money is going to Kyoto, you know," said Megumi.

"I know. That's why I found one close to work. It's 500 a month for rent. If we pitch in for the bills and rent, I think we can make it," said Misao grinning.

"Like I'd make you pay it all," snorted Megumi.

"Let's go check the apartment complex out then," said Misao, pulling Megumi to her feet.

Megumi nodded and they left.

¤¤¤¤¤

"How did the deal go?" asked Hiko almost anxiously as the three walked back into his office.

"Why does Kenshin get the smart attorney? I'll gladly take her off your hands if you don't need her anymore," said Takasugi, grinning at Kenshin.

"Nope, she's a keeper. The deal went well thanks to my new lawyer," said Kenshin, winking at Kaoru, who blushed a nice tinge of pink.

"He said that our corporation was filled with professionals, since Kamiya here was able to find a major mistake in his contract," said Takasugi proudly.

Hiko blinked at them.

"It was a test to see if our corporation was 'worthy' of becoming partners with the Choasu corporation. I guess we passed, since he signed a ten-year plan," said Kenshin.

"Good. Good. Well I think we should celebrate," said Hiko beaming.

"I don't think my stomach can handle it. We ate a lot at the restaurant," said Takasugi, rubbing his still bloated stomach.

"You should have at least saved some room," admonished Hiko.

Takasugi grinned. "Well I guess I could eat a bit more...consider how much work I put into this whole ordeal. All that work does make one hungry!"

"Kaoru and I did most of the work, you took one look at that fake contract and wanted to agree with it. You could have brought the whole corporation down, you idiot. Haven't you heard of think before you act?" snapped Kenshin, clearly annoyed.

"I wasn't reading paragraph by paragraph," protested Takasugi.

"That's what will bring us down. I refuse to let you go make deals with corporations alone, you'd probably sell our whole corporation away," said Kenshin disgusted.

"What?" Takasugi glared at Kenshin.

"You heard me," said Kenshin calmly.

Takasugi huffed and looked away.

Kaoru sweat dropped as Hiko sighed.

Then, seemingly out of the blue, Sano strolled on in.

"What do you want rooster head?" asked Hiko.

"I need a secretary," said Sano calmly as he pulled up a chair.

"Why do you need a secretary? You hardly work anyways," teased Takasugi.

"Precisely why I need a secretary. To remind me to do my work, when things are due, when we have meetings, and all that. It'll help me do better," said Sano.

"Fine. I'll find you a secretary. Though if you don't improve in a few weeks with that secretary, you can be certain that your position is going down a spot," warned Hiko.

"Yes sir. Though can you make it a well looking female?" asked Sano.

"You'll accept what you get, Sagara. Secretaries are for helping you, nothing else," spat Hiko.

"Ah, but at least one you can look at," whined Sano.

"Out!" roared Hiko, standing up to his full height.

"Shorter than me though," said Sano over his shoulder as he raced out before Hiko could yell at him some more.

The other three workers in the room sweat dropped.

"It's 8:00. We should be closing in two hours. You can leave now if you wish," said Hiko, sitting back down on his seat.

The three nodded and left.

¤¤¤¤¤

Kenshin sat in his chair looking at few more papers while Kaoru was filing old ones.

"You're going to need a desk," said Kenshin suddenly.

"It's okay. I'm suppose to follow you," said Kaoru, walking over with a binder of documents.

"I know, we can put your desk in here too. That way you're always right where I need you. If you're going to be redoing documents, you're going to need a computer. What the heck, we'll just get you a whole new worktable like mine in here," said Kenshin.

"This is your office though," said Kaoru, not really liking the thought of bothering her new boss any further than she already did this afternoon.

"I guess. I know, we'll get you a laptop. When you need to print, you can use mine. I've got tables in here, so you can always work there or on the sofas," offered Kenshin.

"Yes, that's much better," said Kaoru.

They fell into silence for a while until Kenshin finally broke it.

"After we finish with this document, we're leaving. So you can go home. The two cars arrived earlier. You have your own parking spots next to mine. They brought over the Ferrari and BMW. Your Honda S 2000 and Porsche are at the hotel. Here are your keys," said Kenshin, tossing her four keys and an automatic locker for each of them.

Kaoru nodded as she caught them before they got back to work.

¤¤¤¤¤

"This place is small, yet homey," commented Megumi as she entered the white apartment.

"It has two rooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen. But no air conditioning though," said Misao with a frown.

Standing in their new apartment, which was located on the bottom floor of an apartment complex just a few blocks down the road from work, the two cousins began to go over their living accommodation.

The apartment was actually quite roomy. Walking in, you were able to see the living, taking a left turn you would find yourself in a small kitchen. To the right of the kitchen was a long hallway, which led to the single restroom in the apartment. There was one bedroom to the right of the bathroom and another to the left.

"It's kind of like the one in Kyoto. This reminds me how we use to run up and down the apartment halls together when we were small," said Megumi, walking deeper into the empty apartment.

"We lived right across from each other... Ah, those were the good old days," sighed Misao.

"Yeah, until our family began to break up," said Megumi with a frown.

Feeling the tension rise from the particular delicate topic, Misao suggested, "Let's begin to bring things down."

"How? We don't have a car, remember?" reminded Megumi.

"We can always use Kaoru's silver, Honda Civic," said Misao.

"That's too small. We have a lot of stuff," said Megumi.

"We'll just make more than a few trips. Call her up on her cell," said Misao, throwing Megumi her own cell phone.

Megumi hesitated before dialing in Kaoru's number.

¤¤¤¤¤

Kaoru and Kenshin were in the parking garage when Kaoru's old cell phone began to ring.

"You still have that old thing? I thought you would have thrown it out once I got you that new one," said Kenshin, still unable to believe that she had such an old cell phone.

Kaoru glared at him as she picked it up.

"Hello? Kaoru?" asked a familiar voice.

"Megumi? Hello, what's up?" asked Kaoru.

"Misao and I need to borrow your Honda Civic," said Megumi.

Kaoru gasped. "I almost forgot about my old car!"

"You had a Honda? Where is it?" asked Kenshin, looking around the garage curiously.

"Over there," said Kaoru, pointing to an old silver, Honda Civic way in the back.

"Seriously, don't you have anything up-to-date besides the things I got you?" asked Kenshin.

Kaoru glared at him.

"Kaoru?" asked Megumi.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Megumi. Sure you can. Though do you two think you can come down to the garage at work and get it?" asked Kaoru.

"Then what will you drive home with?" asked Megumi.

"Don't worry, I got a new car. I'll wait here for you two," reassured Kaoru.

"You should just give her the old car," said Kenshin as if giving her car away was the equivalent to giving a child a cookie.

Kaoru shook her head, he was just too rich.

"Who's the jerk that's talking?" snapped Megumi angrily at Kenshin's tone of voice.

Kenshin blinked at that, no one ever dared call Kenshin Himura anything unless it was with the utmost respect.

"Megumi," warned Kaoru, certain that Kenshin was going to fire her friend if Megumi didn't stop.

"I guess Takasugi was right, she sounds like a kitsune all right," grinned Kenshin

"What? Who is it, Kaoru? He's going to get taught a lesson! Tell me who is with you?" demanded Megumi.

"Stop it, Megumi. I'm with Mr. Himura," said Kaoru in hissed whisper.

Megumi fell silent. Kaoru was positive that her long time college friend was as pale as a ghost right now.

"Just come down here and get your car. I'm giving it to you and Misao," said Kaoru.

"How much?" asked Misao, who had obliviously taken the phone from Megumi.

"I'm giving it to you for free," smiled Kaoru. She had always wanted to help her friends.

"Like you can actually get a decent amount for that old bucket of bolts," said Kenshin, looking at the 1992 Honda Civic with clear distaste.

Kaoru glared death at him now, rolling her eyes when he simply smiled at her.

"Are you sure? We'll pay it off," said Misao.

"It's a gift, so you have to take it. I've got four other cars, don't sweat it," reassured Kaoru.

Kenshin stared at her with a raised brow.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"And you were just telling me this afternoon that you didn't need four cars," said Kenshin, grinning at her.

Kaoru blushed crimson.

"We're on our way. No take backs," warned Misao.

"Why would she take back that old thing when she's got the four latest cars?" asked Kenshin in confusion. He really didn't understand poor people. They had to be if they had financial problems, if it weren't for a few of his workers being poor, he would have never known what financial problems were. He had always been rich for as long as he could remember.

Kaoru sigh, he was really too rich for his own good.

"Four new cars? We'll be there in a few minutes," said Misao excitedly before hanging up.

"How _poor_ are they?" asked Kenshin, clearly not use to saying the 'P' word.

"They're not poor. They just have money problems," said Kaoru, putting back her old cell in her purse.

"What's the difference?" asked Kenshin.

"Poor is when you have no money. They do have money, just not as much as you," said Kaoru out of annoyance. She really didn't like the way he was talking about her friends, but then again, how could he possibly understand? Being born with a silver spoon and golden pacifier in his mouth, Kenshin Himura obviously never had to deal with real life situations. So it was understand when the redhead just stared at her.

"You should really go on home, Mr. Himura. Your estate is a long drive," said Kaoru, not liking the silence that had filled the garage.

"It's only a twenty-minute drive," stated Kenshin with a shrug.

"No, it's out in the middle of no where on a hill. That's at least an hour..." began Kaoru, but the images of her afternoon in the car with Kenshin came back and she finally understood. He could probably go well over 80 and the police wouldn't do anything about it. She had noticed that when they went over the speed limit, right in front of a police, the officer hadn't bothered to siren them, just simply continued to drink his coffee.

Kenshin Himura's definition of driving civilly was obviously quite different from hers. He could easily go over speed limits and break every road rule in existence and never get pulled over.

He should just join NASCAR. Kaoru thought as she remember her boss's driving skills.

¤¤¤¤¤

Misao quickly dragged Megumi into the garage. The place was going to close in half an hour.

"What if Mr. Himura is still with her?" asked Megumi, not really wanting to face the man.

"She has new cars, Megumi! Plus, Kaoru said she was going to wait for us. That doesn't mean that he'll still be there, you know. I want to see her new cars," said Misao chirpily as they raced into the garage.

Kaoru was the first to see Misao and immediately waved her over.

"They don't have a car?" asked Kenshin, realizing that the two had walked into the garage.

"That's why I'm giving them mine," said Kaoru.

"Then how are they not poor?" asked Kenshin, still confused about the ways of the lower class.

Kaoru sighed, he was so difficult sometimes. He really needed to sit down and learn that not everyone was as rich as him.

"Kaoru! Where are your cars?" asked Misao, grinning as she made her way over to her friend.

Megumi hid behind Misao as she saw Kenshin beside Kaoru.

"Is that the boss?" asked Misao in a whisper to her cousin, surprised etched on her face when she realized that the auburn-haired man had heard her.

"Yes, I'm Kenshin Himura, your boss," confirmed Kenshin, smiling at their pale faces.

Not wanting the situation to get any more awkward than it already was, Kaoru dug into her purse and fished out her old set of keys.

"Here you are," said Kaoru, tossing it to the smaller one of the two before them.

Misao caught it easily and smiled at her.

"Well, I better get going now. I really don't want to go home in the same vehicle as Hiko. See you tomorrow, Kaoru. Good night," said Kenshin as he walked over to his Ferrari and got in.

Misao and Megumi let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding when Kenshin drove off into the night.

"Well, what do you guys need my car for?" asked Kaoru.

"We're moving tonight," chirped Misao.

"It's 9:30, do you guys think you can do it? You don't want to be late for work," said Kaoru, clearly concerned for her friends' well beings..

"We'll make it," said Misao with a reassuring wink.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then," said Kaoru as she pulled out her Ferrari keys and walked over to her new midnight blue car.

Megumi and Misao stared at her with eyes wide and mouths hanging as she got into the car.

"No wonder he said that your old car was a bucket of bolts. This car is way better," said Misao.

Kaoru smiled weakly at them.

"See you," said Kaoru as she started the car and drove off.

"She's loaded now. Kaoru even has her own parking spots! Look at that BMW, it's so beautiful. I knew I should of studied harder in Harvard. Do you think she'll let me drive one of them? It's so cool," said Misao happily.

"We should have just asked her for a loan," said Megumi.

"No. We're going to make it without her help. I'm determined to make it. She did it before, so we can do it too," said Misao with determination flaming in her eyes. Maybe if she did well enough, she could get what Kaoru got too. Misao smiled at the idea.

¤¤¤¤¤

Note:

Misao and Megumi are cousins. Their fathers were brothers. I made them in a lower class like what Kaoru was, so that getting this job means a lot to the two. Or as some of you said, why would they work if they were already rich? So I did what most of you wanted me to do. I have my reasons for making them kind of poor, so don't flame about that. Their problems will get better.

Kenshin has always been living in the high and powerful life, so explains his attitude. I made him kind of like the Rurouni in this one, I just couldn't go all the way. Making Kenshin act super unintelligent is something I can't do. Though I like reading them. I just can't do it. Clueless I can do, but not like some people do.

Kaoru was in a low class and Okina is her grandfather. She really respects him since he is her last living relative. He helped her through Harvard and that school is very expensive. Thanks to this job, she's going to repay him to the fullest.


	4. Part One: Modeling?

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. I would like to thank you all one by one but I wanted to get this chapter up. Note that Kaoru gave Misao and Megumi a Honda Civic 1992 not her Ferrari. I think that one of you got it wrong and thought that I gave them her Ferrari. That's her car though. Someone else said that about the paperwork on the cars, Kaoru's was done at the dealer's place. I'll have Misao and Megumi get it done in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own RK.

Chapter Four: **Modeling?**

Kaoru was at the office early getting a few more paperwork done. She had an hour before the meeting would begin, and she was waiting for her boss to come to work. So she went to the lounge to get coffee.

I hope he won't be late. Thought Kaoru.

"Kenshin comes at around 8:30 or so. Don't worry, he's never late for meetings," said Soujiro, seeing her expression, as he entered the lounge to get coffee.

"Thanks. That brings my spirit up," said Kaoru stirring her coffee as she smiled at him.

"Heard about last night and about Katsura from Takasugi. That was pretty good of you," said Soujiro.

Kaoru blushed at the compliment and nodded in thanks.

"Don't be so modest. Once you're here, you're like family. Loosen up a bit," said Soujiro smiling.

"I'll try. My position isn't suppose to be so openly to those of the M.R.S. court," said Kaoru.

"You'll be accepted soon enough," said Soujiro with a smile.

She smiled weakly back. _Does he always smile?_

"It's the smile isn't it? Well it's the only way to be polite around here. Have a good day. I'll see you at the meeting later," said Soujiro with another smile and left.

"Am I that predictable?" Voiced Kaoru out loud.

"You're eyes give you away," said Kenshin from behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin from his unsuspected appearance. How did he come in without her knowing? She knew kendo; she should have been able to sense someone sneak up behind her.

"Don't do that," said Kaoru, as she tried to make sure the coffee didn't spill.

"Let's get going," said Kenshin as he got his own cup of coffee.

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I usually go early and talk to my uncle. Katsura should be there. I think he'll enjoy meeting you again. Do you have the papers?" Asked Kenshin stirring his coffee.

Kaoru nodded and handed him the paperwork.

He skimmed it over before nodding and handing it back. Then the two left for the room.

*~*~*~*

Misao was collecting her papers and answering the pone when Megumi walked over a bit pale.

"What's wrong?" Asked Misao as she hung up.

"We need to get our car papers. It's still under Kaoru's name. We need Kaoru to go to the insurance company to approve that she gave us the car. Then it's more paperwork for us," said Megumi with a sigh.

"Oh. I forgot about that. Dang. We'll ask Kaoru when we see her," said Misao.

"She'll be with the boss all day though," said Megumi, she still felt bad for last night.

"At lunch then," said Misao.

"We didn't see her yesterday," stated Megumi.

"Then after work," said Misao.

"Just make sure to catch her before the insurance company closes at 9:00 tonight," said Megumi.

"Sure thing" said Misao with a chirpy voice.

"I'm stuck 'til ten for Saitoh. So you must remember," said Megumi.

"Sure," said Misao waving her hand.

"I'm serious. I don't want to be put up as a person, who stole their friend's car," said Megumi.

"I know. I know. Just get to work," said Misao pushing her out of her desk area.

"Remember" reminded Megumi one last time.

"Just go," said Misao waving her off.

*~*~*~*

"Well hello again Kenshin and Miss Kamiya" said Katsura smiling at them as they entered.

The two bowed in respect. 

Hiko and Katsura had been talking when the two entered, with Okita at his left.

Kenshin sat down while Kaoru stood at his left as usual trying to hold her paper and coffee cup. She placed the papers by Kenshin and held her cup in both hands carefully.

"Why don't you sit down Miss Kamiya? You are Kenshin's lawyer," said Katsura.

"I'm also his personal assistant. I'm suppose to stay to his side," said Kaoru.

Katsura looked at Hiko confused.

"Sit down Kaoru," said Kenshin.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. He glared at her and she sat down.

"Loosen up a bit," whispered Kenshin.

Kaoru only nodded. That was the second time someone told her that. She just had to relax.

*~*~*~*

"You want models on our company magazine?" Asked Hiko to Katsura, as he shared his idea to the whole M.R.S. court including Shishio.

"It shall attract more readers," said Katsura calmly.

"Yeah right. They'll just stare at the models," whispered Sano to Takasugi who was grinning.

"I guess more people will buy the magazine, but it's what's inside that counts and what we want to get out to the people," said Hiko.

"That's why we have the models advertise for us. It'll cost a bit, but it'll be effective," said Katsura.

"That might just work," said Hiko.

"But how will models advertise selling computers and all the technical items that we produce? Or is it just the items that we sponsor like milk, Nike, and Tommy Hilfiger?" Asked Saitoh.

"Well the items we sponsor are easy enough done. Though I'm not sure on our items," said Katsura.

The others sighed at that. They were suppose to try and sell their own products the most.

Kaoru was about to suggest something, but decided to keep quiet on it.

"Do any of you have a suggestion? Any of you sitting around this table have an idea?" Asked Hiko.

Kaoru raised her hand shyly.

"Yes Miss Kamiya" said Katsura a bit relieved to have a suggestions.

"Why not have the models working on the computers? They could be wearing their cute glasses and in a loose business suit. I heard somewhere that the intelligent look is pretty high now a days. It's to say that even models have intelligence not just the figure," said Kaoru in a professional like way.

The others thought about it for a while.

"Well most people that buy computers are looking for intelligent people to use them. So that they think that if they use it, they'll look smart too," added Kaoru quickly.

"Makes sense," said Sanosuke.

"Sounds nice enough" said Shishio.

There was a lot of nodding.

"Great suggestion Miss Kamiya. Well now Mr. Himura, since you are the owner of the corporation, you're going to decide the pictures," said Katsura.

Kenshin smiled at that and the others stared at him in envy.

"They're at the Kirei Blossom Studio," said Okita as he handed him the lists of models.

"Just have them pose like what Miss Kamiya suggested. Mr. Kamatari will arrange the other advertising suggestions," said Katsura.

Kenshin nodded at that and stood. Kaoru followed along as the meeting continued on another issue.

*~*~*~*

Kamatari was dressing a model with hazel eyes and light brown hair as the two entered the studio. The lights were all centered on the middle of the screen in the back. A throne-like chair was in the middle, and a table next to it. On it was milk in a perfect wineglass. It was on a red clothed table. Making it look as if royalty was going to drink milk.

"Kenshin darling. One minute please. I can't get this dress on. I thought you models went on diets," said Kamatari trying to tie the royal-like robs on the model. The knot on the back wasn't tying.

"Well I never," said the model very offended by his comment.

"Sorry Kea but we need to make all of you look nice for this," said Kamatari trying to pull tighter to tie it.

Then Tae came out with make-up and began to pat the model with powder.

"Watch out with the powder Tae. It'll get on the robes," scolded Kamatari.

"Sorry but I didn't get a chance to finish with her before you took her out here to change," said Tae.

Kenshin coughed and the two stared at him.

"We came here to give you the suggestion about modeling for advertising our computers. Here is what we think you should do," said Kenshin as he handed Kamatari the papers.

"Why are you giving it to him? I thought he was only a designer," said Kaoru beside him.

"He's also a photographer for our company," explained Kenshin.

Kaoru nodded in understanding.

"Good idea but... This is frustrating," said Kamatari.

"Why?" Asked Kenshin worried that something bad happened.

"Most of the models won't fit into the clothing that we give them. Make-up is costing a fortune, and I'll need to design larger clothing now. We only have until midnight to turn in the photos. They didn't give us enough time," said Kamatari exasperated.

"Why not just wait for next month's issue to put them out?" Asked Kaoru.

"It's to celebrate Katsura's partnership and that he's doing our company some good. So that's why we are rushing dear," said Tae as she added more rogue to Kea.

The two-stepped aside as the two workers worked on the model.

"Here I thought that models had natural beauty," said Kaoru as she watched as gallons of make-up were poured onto Kea's face.

"That's why Tae was so shocked when she saw that you didn't have any make-up on," said Kenshin, he was shaking his head as the models came out. They weren't suits for his taste. It was a pain that these were the only ones they could get at the last minute.

*~*~*~*

Misao tried to call Kaoru's cell phone but it wasn't picking up. She had tried fifty times at least until she got so frustrated that she banged the phone down on the receiver.

"Why isn't she picking up? And here I am wasting my lunch break calling her. Then Megumi has to work through lunch for Saitoh. Man the guy is mean," said Misao to herself exasperated as she sat down at her table at the company restaurant downstairs.

She only had time to down a coffee and some muffins and doughnuts. 

"She better pick up during dinner" said Misao angrily as she went back upstairs to her office.

*~*~*~*

"Finally," said Kenshin once he finished choosing the photos for the magazine.

It was dinnertime and the four were all tired out. Kaoru had helped Tae get the different shades of make-up and Kamatari bring out the clothes.

The four fell to the floor and ordered dinner to come to them.

Kaoru was about to eat her fried rice when her cell vibrated. She picked it up and noticed that she had at least fifty missed calls. Then she quickly picked it up.

"Hello? I'm sorry I was busy," she had picked up to a pissed Misao.

"Well we have to get to the insurance company. I'll meet you there at 8:30," said Misao.

"The car. I forgot. Okay, I'll leave at 8:00 then to get there," said Kaoru.

"Okay. Just be there before Megumi yells my head off," said Misao as she hung up.

Kaoru pocketed her cell as she ate.

"Now to put the things away," said Kamatari with a sigh.

Kaoru got up and held a few dresses used to herself.

"Wait," said Kenshin as he stood up.

"What?" Asked Kaoru.

"Why place this stuff to waste on one person? Put on the dress and pose like the girls did Kaoru," said Kenshin as he redid what the were going to put it back.

"What!?" asked Kaoru shocked.

"Just for fun," said Kenshin with a wink.

"You can't look worse than the others," said Kamatari looking at her and trying to picture her in the dress.

"But.." began Kaoru.

"Come on dear. It'll be fun," said Tae smiling.

"Before 8:00 though, then I'm off," said Kaoru.

"We don't close until 10 though," said Kenshin.

"I have to meet Misao about the car," said Kaoru.

"Fine. But you have to pose perfectly," said Kenshin.

"I know how to pose. I did this in college," said Kaoru as she went to change.

"What!?" asked Kenshin walking to the changing door.

"Remember how I told you I had money problems back then? Well I needed money for college, and well Misao, Megumi, and I walked the runways for money. It was like pre-modeling. We were like the dummies in the store, the people wanted to know what it looked on different people. We didn't have a clue so they taught us. So I got a lesson and money at the same time," said Kaoru changing in the room.

"Oh," said Kenshin.

*~*~*~*

They were finishing developing Kaoru's pictures when Kaoru looked at her watch and scream.

"I'm going to be late. Can you show me the pictures tomorrow Kenshin?" asked Kaoru as she gathered her things. They had so much fun that she forgot about the time. It was 8:08 she had to get there quick.

"Sure. See you," said Kenshin.

"Thank you. Bye," said Kaoru as she rushed off.

"The pictures are ready," said Kamatari as he brought out the developed photos.

"Let's see them," said Tae excitedly.

Their eyes' widened as they saw all the pictures.

"Is this Kaoru?" asked Tae in shock.

"Yes, and she look..." said Kamatari as he looked at all the pictures.

"I got an idea. Did you send the other photos yet?" asked Kenshin.

"No. We were waiting for closing time," said Kamatari.

"Good," said Kenshin with a grin.

*~*~*~*

Kaoru was only late a minute. She felt terrible for having to speed here. 

"Over here," shouted Misao.

Kaoru sighed and rushed over.

"I'm sorry. I was caught in something," said Kaoru.

"It's all right. Let's just get this paperwork done," said Misao.

"Okay. Where do I sign?" asked Kaoru.

"Here read this and then sign on the dotted line the two of you," said the worker.

Kaoru read and agreed.

Misao just signed once Kaoru nodded. She wasn't as quick a reader as Kaoru was, and she trusted Kaoru's judgment on these type of things.

*~*~*~*

"The car name is under your name now Misao. That means that you have to pay the insurance, don't forget to," said Kaoru as they departed.

"All right. See you tomorrow at work," said Misao happily as they departed.

Kaoru got into her BMW and rode off.

Misao grinned as she got into her new car, she was going to like having a new car.

*~*~*~*

Kaoru got to the office early to try and finish the items needed for today. Luckily they didn't have a meeting today. She was so busy worrying about today that she didn't look at the M.R.S. magazine that just came out.

As she walked to the lounge for coffee, one of the workers smiled at her.

She was sure she never met him, why was he smiling at her for?

Shrugging it off she kept on walking.

"Hey Kamiya," said a male worker that she was sure that she didn't know.

This is just freaking me out. Thought Kaoru as she walked into the lounge.

"Kaoru," said someone, she jumped and caused her hot water to spill onto the counter.

"Mr. Himura, can you please not do that?" asked Kaoru cleaning up the spill.

"Well I wanted to show you the pictures," said Kenshin handing her a packet like item.

She cocked her eyebrow and looked at it. Taking it, she gasped. She looked at him her mouth open as he grinned at her.

*~*~*~*

A/N: Okay bad cliffy. Well I bet you that most of you all know what she saw. So please review. I wanted to continue, but couldn't think of anything. Sorry. 

Please give me suggestions, I'll really appreciate it.


	5. Part Two: Modeling?

Disclaimer: Me no own RK.

On with the fic, and thanks for all of the reviews.

Chapter Five: **Modeling? Part Two**

"You... I... Why?" asked Kaoru confused as she looked at the magazine, that happened to have just been published yesterday, in her hands. It was May's issue. 

"Well you looked better than all those other models," said Kenshin with a shrug.

Kaoru was in the front cover of the magazine in a very lightly covered outfit that showed nothing, yet enough for the imagination to pick up on.

She flipped through the magazine, and most of the ads had her picture, she just wanted to die on the spot. Why did this have to happen to her? Why? There were only a few ads with the other models, the group pictures, and the ones that she refused to do for the lack of clothing.

"Do you know that 1,000,000 of these are published a month? Do you know how many people read this? You..." began Kaoru, she just wanted to punch him across the Pacific.

"I'll just pay you extra," said Kenshin calmly.

"No. We paid the models, I don't even think that anyone bought this article. I look just terrible. That means that we've lost a lot of money. They're professionals, why didn't you use their photos. That's the point of hiring models," said Kaoru scanning the pages.

"It's no big deal. It was my decision, my uncle told me to choose the best ones, and yours were it. So I was only following orders," said Kenshin.

Kaoru glared at him, how she wanted to just strangle him.

"Besides, I think you look nice in them. You said to show you the pictures today, so here they are," said Kenshin with a grin.

"I didn't mean..." began Kaoru, but was cut off by Hiko's roar for Kenshin.

Kaoru was feeling unwell. Why did she get stuck with such a...jerk for a boss? No, he wasn't a jerk, he was some guy that was really getting on her nerves right now.

The two rushed into Hiko's office, and saw him glaring at them. He was angry, no that was an underestimate, he was enraged and furious. Katsura and Okita were seated on one of his sofas.

"Sit. The both of you," said Hiko, in a much too soft way, it made Kaoru shudder.

"Yes?" asked Kenshin calmly.

"Do you know that we paid those models, how much money? We were to use them on our magazine. If you wanted to use Miss Kamiya's pictures, then you should have said so, that way we didn't have to pay the models. Why didn't you use them?" asked Hiko, staring at his idiotic nephew, though his voice was all too calm.

"She didn't take them until after the shoot," said Kenshin.

Kaoru wished that a hole would open up and just swallow her, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Do you know that if we don't sell those magazines, we'll lose profit?" asked Hiko; voice rising.

Kenshin nodded calmly, he was confident in his decision.

Hiko was glaring death at him now, he still didn't understand. How in the world did he even decide to give his company to such a novice kid? 

"Mr. Seijiro," said Soujiro as he burst in with a folder in his hand.

"I'm busy!" yelled Hiko angrily, he was finally letting it all out.

"But sir," began Soujiro.

"I'm scolding your boss, now get out. He needs to learn that what he does can and will being down this company," hollered Hiko.

Before Hiko could begin his lecture, Soujiro cut in defiantly.

"We sold all the published magazines, and all of the newsstands have run out. All of the companies that we sell magazines to are demanding another stock of this month's magazine. We've sold double the amount of magazines that we've sold all year," said Soujiro loudly so he'd hear.

Kenshin smiled, Kaoru gasped and wanted to faint, Katsura and Okita were pleased, while Hiko was at a lose of words.

"Say that again. Double this years sell?" asked Hiko still in shock.

"I knew that it would work out," said Kenshin gloating.

"Yes they demand another 1,000,000 by this afternoon. They all ran out when people got the paper this morning at the stalls," said Soujiro.

"What are you waiting for? Get those copying machines working," said Katsura.

"They want to know more about our company model," said Soujiro grinning at Kaoru who was flushed to an extent of red. It seemed to be competing with Kenshin's hair.

"What about the other models?" asked Okita curiously.

Then Sano came in catching his breath, holding that month's magazine from M.R.S..

"Do you know how hard it is to get a copy of this thing? You're pretty famous Missy," said Sano waving the magazine around.

"What happened to you?" asked Kenshin.

"I decided to take a morning stroll and just coming to work. Then I saw our magazines thrown in the trash. The cover, and most of the inside of the magazine was ripped out. I was like, what the heck is going on here. Then I walked over to a stand and asked for a M.R.S. magazine, and the guy just laughed at me. He said that he sold out an hour ago. It took me an hour through pushing and shoving people aside to get a whole magazine," said Sano as he sat down and began to look through the magazine for the first time.

"Which pages were ripped out?" asked Okita.

"I didn't know that Kaoru was even in the magazine until I got this. People aren't reading it, they're taking the pictures in it. Some other model pictures were taken out too, but not one magazine I saw kept Kaoru in there," said Sanosuke still looking at the magazine.

Kaoru blushed deeper if that was possible, she was looking at her feet.

"You didn't have to push pass people. You know that we have our own magazines at the front counter," said Hiko.

"Not any more. Now I can see why all of those guys were grabbing these pictures. Dang Kaoru, you look nice in this. Maybe we should change our dress code," said Sano grinning.

Kaoru glared at him, even though her face was still flushed.

Takasugi came in then, he looked like a tornado had hit him. He had a magazine in his hand, and was smiling contently. Takasugi grinned at Kaoru.

"I thought that since we made the magazines, we'd actually have some. Did you know that not a single magazine is in good condition out there on the streets? I had to race to the stall and then pay 20 bucks for this thing, when they're suppose to be only a few dollars. Those people are crazy, have you ever heard of people bidding magazines? They're all torn and I don't even think that anyone bothered to read my article," said Takasugi sadly.

Kenshin grinned at his uncle, who had no choice but to admit that Kenshin did something right this time and that he was wrong. He hated doing that.

"Hey Sano. How'd you get that?" asked Takasugi, looking at his top conditioned magazine.

"It's called skill," said Sano with a grin.

"Can I see it?" asked Takasugi.

"After I look at these," said Sano.

"You have all of her pictures? What did you do?" asked Takasugi, his was missing a few.

"I told you, it's skill," said Sano grinning.

"Soujiro, have Kamatari make more pictures quick," said Hiko.

He nodded and left.

"Let me see it," said Takasugi walking over to Sano.

"No," said Sano getting up, ready to fight for the magazine.

"Take this," said Kaoru, as she threw him her magazine.

Kenshin blinked at her, she was giving away a valuable object.

"I can always look at my college pictures," said Kaoru calmly.

Takasugi and Sano looked at her.

"You're telling us that you did this in college?" asked Takasugi.

Kaoru blushed and nodded.

"With Megumi and Misao," added Kenshin.

"Who'd want to look at a kitsune and weasel girl?" asked Sano annoyed.

Kaoru glared at him, he was being mean to her friends, she doubted that he even knew them. 

"That explains why the poses are like the models," said Takasugi.

"Well since we did so well with this one, why not do the same, with different poses, for the next month's magazine?" suggested Katsura.

"I think that people would probably get over this little craze in a few weeks sir. They're just rowdy for a new figure is all. I don't think that it would do so well," said Kaoru, she really didn't want to be in another magazine just yet.

"We'll find out soon enough. If you are not mentioned in the week before the next magazine must be done, then you don't have to do it. Though if you are, you must promise that you and your friends will do some shots," said Katsura.

"You want to have the other two help too?" asked Sano in shock.

"Well of course. They work for us after all, do they not? So just raise their pay a bit. As Kamiya said, the people want new beautiful new faces and figures," said Katsura.

"What if they decline?" asked Kaoru.

"Then they're fired. We need a group that is willing to help their company," said Katsura.

"He's right. Now get out of my office, all of you," said Hiko.

Takasugi, Sano, Kenshin, and Kaoru both left.

*~*~*~*~*

Misao was working on paperwork when Megumi rushed over with the company magazine.

"Look," said Megumi, slamming the magazine on the table.

Misao gasped and flipped through the magazine, her eyes widening.

"Oh my God. She's a model now too? I can't believe it," said Misao.

"Me either. I was shocked beyond imagination," said Megumi, leaning on her desk.

"The lucky devil," said Misao, she was growing envious of her by the day.

"We need to talk to her soon," said Megumi, she felt happy for her friend, yet couldn't help but feel jealous of her successful life.

Misao nodded.

*~*~*~*~*

"You lucky bastard, why do you always get the good looking ones?" asked Sano.

Kaoru blushed at that, and stayed behind the three.

"What did you call it? Oh yeah, it's called skill," said Kenshin with a grin, as he turned to look at Kaoru who averted her eyes from his golden gaze.

Sano snorted and went off into his own office.

"See you later," said Takasugi as he went into his office as well.

"See, I told you that you looked good," said Kenshin as they entered his own office.

Kaoru didn't speak, she was too mortified at what he did without her permission. What would her grandfather say?

"Well now most people know you. It won't hurt to be famous, it's a once in a lifetime deal you know? What I mean to say is that I'm sorry that I put your pictures up without your permission. I thought that you would have liked the attention, from your terrible past. Now that you live a better life, I though you'd like to go all the way," said Kenshin as he sat down.

Kaoru stared at him in shock. He was apologizing to her? _How sweet._

"Thanks for the concern. Well we do have a lot to do today. So let's get to work," said Kaoru as she went to get files out of the cabinet and binders. 

"You're not mad?" asked Kenshin, he was for sure that she would go all crazy on him.

"You did apologize, and plus it's not right to go all out on your boss. Just make sure that you keep your word and pay me extra," said Kaoru with a grin.

He frowned at her, but then they both laughed and got to work.

*~*~*~*~*

"Kaoru? Do you think that we can meet for lunch?" asked Misao on her morning break.

"I have papers to draft. I want to, but I have to get my work done. One more thing, you and Megumi might need to do photo shoots with me. It'll be like in college. If you don't, then you'll be fired. It's only maybe," said Kaoru quickly and hung up before Misao could reply.

Misao gaped her cell phone just as Megumi entered the lounge.

"She couldn't come, could she?" asked Megumi as she saw her cousin's face.

"Yeah. We're going to do photo shoots with Kaoru for the next magazine. Otherwise we're fired. She said maybe," said Misao.

Megumi eyes widened.

"I had the same reaction," said Misao with a sigh.

"But..." began Megumi.

"We have no choice. Let's just pray that we don't have to," said Misao.

"We'll get paid extra right?" asked Megumi.

"I better, or someone's going down," said Misao.

Megumi just shook her head. 

Please don't let us have to do it. Thought all three at once.

*~*~*~*~*

"Let's go celebrate tonight," said Kenshin after work.

"What!?" questioned Kaoru.

"It's May 15, a Saturday night," said Takasugi.

"Well on our corporation's profit," said Kenshin.

"And how Missy is now a true player in our corporation," said Sano.

"Yeah. Let's have the four of us celebrate 'til dawn," said Takasugi.

"But.." began Kaoru's protest, but she was ignored.

"Onward to my place," said Kenshin.

"No. Hiko will be there. My place," said Sano.

"Fine. Let's go," said Kenshin, dragging Kaoru into the limo.

Knowing that any attempt to leave was futile, so she allowed herself to be dragged to Sano's luxury apartment and to celebrate. What harm could a night of partying do, it was at Sano's place with her people she knew? 

*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru woke up at dawn to a splitting headache. 

Her eyes snapped open as she felt something warm and comforting beneath and around her.

She screamed when she saw that Kenshin and her were on Sano's bed, his arms around her.

He woke up immediately and rubbed his ears. 

Takasugi and Sano weren't in the room, they must have been to drunk to wake up.

"What..." began Kaoru.

Kenshin only grinned at her.

She slapped him, he was too groggily to deflect the blow.

Kaoru moved the sheets over her.

Kenshin woke up fully at that.

"Pervert, taking advantage of me last night," said Kaoru.

"No. Just chill out. I didn't do anything to you. Look at yourself," said Kenshin.

"Pervert," yelled Kaoru throwing a pillow at his head.

He caught it easily now that he was wide-awake.

Kaoru looked down and blushed. She was still clothed, that meant that he didn't do anything to her. She shouldn't of known better.

"Then why was I..." Kaoru blushed before finishing.

Kenshin sighed and sat down on the bed's side.

"You're not a drinker are you?" asked Kenshin

Kaoru shook her head.

"Well Sano put a bit of alcohol in your drink and you went crazy. Those two were way too drunk, and I wasn't going to trust them with you in that state. So I brought you in here, and you just fell asleep. We must have just gotten that way, that you found us this morning, from last night's sleep," said Kenshin.

"Did I do..." began Kaoru blushing even more.

"I brought you in here before you could," said Kenshin.

She felt like he wasn't telling her something, but left it at that.

"Thanks," said Kaoru shyly.

"Well let's get you to your apartment to change and wash up," said Kenshin standing, as he helped her up as well.

"What about you?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll just borrow one of Sano's suits, then have Kamatari send me a new one," said Kenshin.

"It's 5:30, let's go. I don't want to be late for work," said Kaoru in a rush. She should have never agreed to party with them. She made a mental note on that.

*~*~*~*~*

The month went by quickly. It was time to see if Kaoru would have to model or not. Kenshin, Hiko, Katsura, Okita, Sano, Takasugi, and Kaoru were all waiting for the results.

"Hey. Where have Saitoh, Aoshi, and Shishio been?" asked Takasugi.

"They have business across the sea. They'll be back soon," said Hiko.

"Well was Miss Kamiya mentioned anymore?" asked Katsura.

"Well... No," said Soujiro sadly as he walked in.

"Yes," said Kaoru in a whisper, thank the heavens.

The others frowned at that.

"Well I guess it was just a faze. Now what about the other models?" asked Hiko.

"Yes. For a few beauty magazines," said Soujiro.

"So we'll use them, and only them," said Hiko looking at Kenshin who nodded.

"All right. On to our next point of business," said Katsura.

*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru called Misao and told her the big news. The three sighed in union. What a relief.

She hung up and got to work on her new laptop that she got from Kenshin earlier. Kaoru was in her new suit that Kamatari had sent over. She had to admit that it was quite comfortable, and she couldn't help but keep looking at herself in a mirror.

Then Kenshin entered, and slouched into his sofa.

"How did the choosing go?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin had gone to choose the pictures, and Kaoru had to stay behind to make sure Kenshin didn't pull the same stunt. Like she would really fall for that again.

"They're all... Why do people like them? Some are like toothpicks. Why do they go on diets, when they're all already skin a bones. I swear, people these day don't have any taste what so ever," said Kenshin, he was still mad that Kaoru wasn't the one modeling for their corporation.

"We have to go with what the media likes. I've finished all of the rest of the week's work. Do what do you want me to do now?" asked Kaoru.

"Get me a large cup of cappuccino," said Kenshin closing his eyes.

Kaoru nodded, and left to do so.

*~*~*~*~*

When she returned she heard Kenshin shouting in his office.

She rushed in and saw Tomoe crying with Akira holding her shoulders. Hiko was looking angry, and Kenshin was looked furious out of his mind.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru, as she left the cappuccino on the table.

"Look Tomoe, here's my lawyer. She can defend me," snapped Kenshin, as Kaoru walked over to the scene.

"What's the case about?" asked Kaoru seriously.

Tomoe began to cry, as Akira tried to comfort her.

"The whore's lying," said Kenshin coldly, as he glared at her.

"Don't you talk to her like that," snapped Akira angrily.

"That's what she is," said Kenshin darkly.

"What's the problem?" asked Kaoru.

Tomoe stopped crying and looked at Kenshin to Kaoru before answering.

"I... I'm a month... pregnant... with... Kenshin's baby." 

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! Am I evil or what?


	6. A Victim or a Fraud?

Disclaimer: Me no own RK.

On with the much awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Six: **A Victim or a Fraud?**

Kaoru's mouth fell open, but then she quickly closed it and placed back on her professional expression. She must be lying; she just had to be. Kenshin wasn't like that, was he?

"I did not sleep with her," protested Kenshin, he was growing angrier by the second.

"If you did, then you must take responsibility and marry her before the press find out," said Hiko forcefully, he by God hoped that he didn't sleep with her. That last problem with the triangle affair was enough. He didn't want that same scenario replaying.

"No. He just needs to take care of the child and send her money. They'll be staying with me, for Tomoe and I are engaged," said Akira calmly, a little too calm for Kenshin and Hiko.

"You planned this didn't you, you little bastard," yelled Kenshin, ready to attack him, but Hiko put a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Tomoe, I ask you, when did... this happen?" Asked Kaoru, she really didn't think that Kenshin was a person like that.

Kenshin looked at her; she was his only way out of this whole set up.

"May 15th," said Tomoe crying into Akira's shoulder.

Kenshin began to laugh, and Kaoru just shook her head.

"Are you sure that it was that Saturday?" Asked Kaoru again, he couldn't have done it on that Saturday. She had to be lying.

"Yes. I'm a month pregnant after all," said Tomoe sitting straight.

"Well I'm sorry but I couldn't, and wouldn't sleep with you," said Kenshin disgusted.

"She said that you went into her hotel and raped her," said Akira angrily.

Kaoru only rolled her eyes; she must have been blind.

"What if it was you that rapped, and blamed on me so you wouldn't have to take care of her monster of a baby," snapped Kenshin angrily. (Remember that Kenshin is being accused Tomoe fans, and is spitting this way and that because he didn't do it.)

"Well I'm sorry, but it must have been someone else," said Kaoru politely as she could.

"How would you know?" Snapped Tomoe angrily.

"She was with me May 15," said Kenshin calmly.

"That's right, Kaoru was always with you that last month," said Hiko.

"It was late at night, around midnight," said Tomoe, beginning to cry again.

"The building closes at 10:00," said Akira.

Hiko looked at the Kaoru and Kenshin at that. They better have an alibi.

"She was still with me," said Kenshin smiling. The tables had turned in his favor.

The other three stared at the two in shock.

"Takasugi and Sano were also there. We were celebrating for our corporation and how we made a huge profit out of those magazines," said Kenshin grinning.

Kaoru nodded.

"Send for Takasugi and Sano," said Hiko, it was as if they were in court.

"Of course they'll backup their friend and boss," accused Tomoe.

"I was with Mr. Himura the whole time. You must have mistaken him for someone else, it was in the dead of the night after all," said Kaoru calmly. Tomoe would never make a good lawyer; she forgot about details.

Then Sano and Takasugi confused came in. They were told the problem and they glared at Tomoe and Akira. Kenshin would never sleep with her after what she did.

"We were at my apartment. You can ask the manager," said Sanosuke calmly.

Takasugi nodded.

"You'll probably pay the manager to lie for you," accused Akira.

"Well there is another option to settle this," said Kaoru.

All eyes were on her.

"There is a test that you can do; it's a DNA test. We can take Kenshin's blood and then the child's and find out if they match. If they don't then another man raped you," said Kaoru; she had learned about that from the states.

"The child is yet to be born. Do you expect us to wait eight more months?" Asked Akira.

"No. They have a way to take a sample from the baby while it's still inside the mother, in the states. We can easily fly over there and get it done. The results will come back with two to four weeks. No need to wait for the child's birth" said Kaoru professionally.

"What will they do, just surgically go in a take a sample?" Asked Akira, that was absurd.

"Of course not. They are professionals. It'll hurt, but you'll be up to your head in painkillers, so it really won't matter. It's kind of like when a woman over there gets an abortion," said Kaoru calmly, as if it were about the weather.

The others shuddered at that; it was cruel to get rid of a child that was yet to breath in this world and was clearly innocent.

"I... guess that another could have done it. It was at the darkest time of night, and the lights weren't working. If you say that he was with you, then he couldn't have done it," said Tomoe; she really didn't want to go through all that. Though she still glared at Kaoru.

The others but Akira were smiling.

Then Tomoe was escorted out with Akira.

"Nice going with all that junk," said Sanosuke patting Kaoru's back.

"No, it's all real. I don't lie. They actually do that in the states, it's just that it has not been perfected yet. I don't think. It wasn't when I was back there," said Kaoru.

The guys shuddered at that. 

"We could of just gone through with it, and find out that she was lying in front of officials, and sue her for it," said Kenshin. Man did he hate her even more now. Trying to use him to raise a child that wasn't even his. Fat chance.

"Be quiet baka deshi. It's just a good thing that she's out of here. We don't want the press to dig up more about the problem. All that matters is that you didn't do anything dishonorable," said Hiko holding onto his shoulder and applying pressure to it before leaving.

"I can't believe she would do that," said Takasugi shaking his head.

"The girl needs the money. Kenshin already sued her for almost all that she had. If she could get money from him, then it's good enough for revenge," said Sanosuke in disgust.

The others shook their heads as well. What people would do these days for money.

*~*~*~*~*

Misao banged her hand on the table at their apartment after work, and a phone call.

"What?" asked Megumi, she was shocked by the noise, she had been making a snack.

"My father spent all of the money I sent them to pay off the debt. I told him to give some to my sister Ayame for school uniforms, but he said that he had to do it," said Misao pissed off.

"We just got paid, send more then," said Megumi patting her shoulder sympathetically.

"Father will only spend it. Poor Ayame," said Misao. If only she could just bring her over here with her, but then that would just cause more trouble, and she didn't want her sister to go through all of this at such a young age.

"I know; send it to grandpa and have him buy Ayame's things. I had him do that for Suzume," said Megumi with a smile.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do. See you then," said Misao as she got the keys and left.

Megumi shook her head. Misao's always had the tough life since the beginning, with her father and being in financial problems all the time. At least she had more reliable parents, and didn't have that much money problems in college. It was surprising that Misao actually made it through college. She was sure one tough cookie. 

*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru was worried about her friends. She kept wondering what they were doing, and how they were doing. They hadn't talked for a while.

Finally making up her mind, she rolled out of her nice comfortable bed and called their new apartment number. Though she still lied in her bed, as the phone began to ring. She really wanted to talk to them, it had been so long since they got together again.

"Hello?" answered the person from the other line.

"Megumi. How are you? It's been a long time since we've talked," said Kaoru happily.

"I know. I'm fine. What're you doing?" asked Megumi.

"Just laying around bored," said Kaoru.

"With all that work you have to do?" asked Megumi surprised.

"Finished it at work. I'm ahead anyways. So how's your life now a days?" asked Kaoru.

"... I'm fine, but Misao... Never mind," said Megumi, she had promised not to tell her.

"No tell me," said Kaoru, as she sat up straight.

"No. She doesn't want you to worry," said Megumi.

"She's so stubborn. How much do you guys need?" asked Kaoru.

"We couldn't," protested Megumi.

"Yes you could. I got tons of money. I don't use a lot. My savings account at that, is already enough for me to retire you know. I got a new bank account at almost every bank there is from all of that money. How much? Let me help," said Kaoru concerned for her friends.

"She wouldn't like it," said Megumi.

"Let me at least help you out of your debts. You can pay me back later," said Kaoru.

Right then Misao came back looking grim.

"It's all right. I got to go, see you," said Megumi, and hung up.

*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru glared at her phone. They were so thick headed. She was their friend right, and friends are suppose to help each other. 

If they were going to be stubborn, then so was she.

She changed and then placed on a coat. Grabbing her Porsche keys and check book, she headed out of her apartment and into the garage. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Who were you talking to?" asked Misao taking off her coat.

"Kaoru called to say hi," said Megumi, at least she wasn't lying, she just wasn't detailing it.

"Oh. If she asks about our problems, just say that we're doing fine. I really don't want to bother her. She's already done enough for us," said Misao.

Megumi only nodded as she got up to get some snacks.

"Did it go through?" asked Megumi.

"Grandpa Genzai should get it in a few days. Aoshi has left for a while, and he's got loads of calls. I hope that he comes back soon," said Misao.

"Were any of them important?" asked Megumi.

"I sent them all to him by e-mail as instructed," said Misao as she sat down.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Misao looked through the peek hole and saw Kaoru, and opened the door.

"What are you doing here Kaoru?" asked Misao, shocked that she'd come so late at night.

"I came to see my friends," said Kaoru with a smile.

Megumi kept her head down as she placed the refreshments out.

The three sat down as Kaoru took out her check book.

"Tell me, how much you two need?" asked Kaoru beginning to filling out the check.

"We don't need your help Kaoru. I made it through college, and I intend to make it through the rest of my life on my own," said Misao stubbornly, as she stopped Kaoru.

"How much will you borrow then?" asked Kaoru.

"No. We won't take your money," said Misao angrily.

"And I won't take no as an answer. We're friends, and friends help each other out when one is in need. Let me help you. Or do you not see me as a friend?" asked Kaoru.

"Friends respect their friends' wishes. So please, just leave. We don't want to bother you, and we need to learn to fend for ourselves," said Misao.

"It's not a bother. Look, I'm alone with my grandpa, you two have a family to take care of, and you need help. Woman shouldn't be working as hard as you two," said Kaoru.

"Well I'm not working hard enough. I only have to work half day at M.R.S. from now on, so I'm taking on another job," said Misao.

Kaoru was about to protest when Megumi spoke up.

"So will I. Please, let us take care of ourselves," said Megumi.

"Fine. Just remember when you need my help, I'll be here for you. If you work at something that will disrespect yourselves or is a dishonor, then I'm going to Kyoto and bringing your family over here and taking care of all of you," said Kaoru standing.

"I'm not bringing my father over here, so don't worry," said Misao, that was the last thing she wanted. He would only cause more trouble in Tokyo.

Kaoru smiled weakly at them and then left.

"So I guess it's time to find another job," said Megumi whipping out the newspaper.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" asked Misao looking at her suspiciously.

Megumi only grinned and flattened out the newspaper.

*~*~*~*~*

"Where are all the cute models?" asked Sano, as he looked through the new released issue of June's M.R.S. magazine. 

"Well this month's issue is every where. We might have sold the same as last month, but not that many people are buying them as before," said Takasugi at the meeting table.

"Kenshin, are you sure that you chose all of the best of the best pictures? These don't look too flashy as before," said Sano with a frown.

"The public just keeps changing on us," said Hiko with a sigh.

"Well Master Shishio says that when they come back, they're going to work on a new computer type. They say that we'll make millions off of them," said Soujiro smiling.

"Yes but the magazine advertises the product, and our advertisements aren't going so well," said Takasugi with a sigh.

"What do the public want then?" asked Hiko angrily. He could never figure them out.

"What about my secretary?" asked Sano, finally remembering as he saw Megumi working.

"... Well... With all of the commotion, we haven't found one for you yet," said Hiko.

Kenshin just rolled his eyes, he knew that his uncle was hoping for Sano to forget.

"Well then hurry up," said Sanosuke.

"After we solve our problem," said Hiko sternly, leaving no room for protests.

"Why don't we have Takasugi go investigate all of the magazines that are sold out. That way we can do something similar to them," suggested Kenshin.

Then Yahiko came in with a magazine in hand, and gave it to Hiko. Whose eyes grew wide as he looked at the magazine cover.

"What is it?" asked Katsura.

"Well I guess our problem is solved. Look at this," said Hiko, slamming the magazine from a beauty magazine down on the table.

"It was released a few minutes ago," said Yahiko.

They all gaped as they read the main title of the magazine.

" 'WHERE IS, OR WHAT HAPPENED TO M.R.S.'S NEW MODEL?' "

Then they all looked at Kaoru who was flushing.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well I thought I'd end it there. Thanks for all of the e-mails again, I really appreciated them. I hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Problems

Disclaimer: Me no own RK.

This (*...*) are my little notes in the story. Do read.

From the title I bet you all know what this chapter is about. ^_^!

Chapter Seven: **Problems**

Kenshin was grinning at Kaoru, he knew that she was picture perfect.

"So I guess that problem is solved," said Takasugi.

Sanosuke was flipping to the article about the headlines as they talked.

"As we said before, you'll need to bring your friends to the Kirei Blossom Studio," said Katsura smiling at her warmly.

Kaoru blushed and could only nod.

"This isn't right, listen to this. 'What is M.R.S. thinking? This magazine was the one that sold the most copies in Japan, don't you think that they'd have been smart enough to know that people want to see more of this girl?' asked reporter Shura of Beauty Magazines.' That is so messed up," said Sano angrily as he slammed the magazine down.

"No one said anything about it, how were we suppose to know that the public wanted more of our model?" Asked Takasugi just as angry.

"So we'll do the shoots a week before the next issue is to be done. That means you have three weeks to get ready," said Katsura.

Kaoru nodded, though deep inside she just wanted to die.

"Well Kaoru and I have to go see a company that we sponsor today. We have to help them decide on a few things. If you need me, just call. I'll be back before dinner," said Kenshin, as he and Kaoru stood and left the meeting table.

"Well at least we know what the public likes for now," said Soujiro with a smile.

"Call Shishio and tell him to bring his bandaged butt back here with the new product. We can put it with our 'new models' and hopefully sell out on them," said Hiko.

Soujiro kind of frowned at Hiko for talking bad about his master, but went to do as he was told. Hiko still had power in the company after all. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Admit it, I was right," gloated Kenshin as they got into the limo.

"About what?" Asked Kaoru as the limo driver closed the door.

"That I was right about you looking better than those other wannabes," said Kenshin.

Kaoru blushed and then nodded.

"I told you to stop being modest," said Kenshin annoyed, he hated the too nice ones. He had liked Kaoru for her spirit.

"Well Mr. Himura, thank you for the compliment," said Kaoru through gritted teeth. Here she was being nice, and he blows it in her face about how to act. Men!

"Until then, what do you think about sponsoring this company?" Asked Kenshin.

"The car dealer company that we signed with last week?" Asked Kaoru.

Kenshin grabbed a wineglass out of the limo cooler and nodded as he drank from it.

"I think it was great. Why else would I have allowed you to sign the deal?" Asked Kaoru as if it was so obvious.

"That's more like it," said Kenshin smiling.

"Huh?" Asked Kaoru confused.

"*Sigh* You weren't being modest. Can you please act normal?" Asked Kenshin.

"What does that mean?" Asked Kaoru angrily, she was using all of her control not to punch him out of the limo right now.

Kenshin just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kaoru confused.

"It's amazing how you can still look beautiful when you're angry," said Kenshin smiling.

Kaoru blushed and looked away.

"It's lunch. Where do you want to eat?" Asked Kenshin putting back his wineglass.

"We're to do work first Kenshin Himura," said Kaoru. She was amazed that he lasted this far without her help from before. He seemed so lazy from first sight.

Kenshin only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You need to loosen up a bit. Life isn't all about work you know," said Kenshin.

"If no one did work, then I'd hate to imagine what type of world we'd be living in," said Kaoru.

"You're human too, and humans need to take a rest once in a while before they malfunction and do something stupid," said Kenshin.

"So that must mean that you're a genius," said Kaoru mockingly.

"Well of... hey that's not right," said Kenshin.

Kaoru laughed and suddenly Kenshin joined in.

*~*~*~*~*

Misao raced up into the M.R.S. building. She had been caught in traffic from her second job and was now two hours late. _I'm so dead._

She got to her desk and quickly began to see if anyone called. Amazing enough, most of her work was already done.

Thank you. Thought Misao looking up into the sky.

"Where have you been weasel girl?" Asked Sanosuke as he stepped out of the meeting room.

"Busy," said Misao as she got to work, she didn't feel like arguing today.

"Well you better be free in three weeks," said Sano as he sat on the edge of her desk.

He got a quizzical look from the confused girl.

"You're doing photo shoots with Kaoru and Megumi for July's issue. Just wanted to let you know," said Sanosuke grinning as he saw her face pale.

Misao was in shock, she thought that it was over. Then she looked at a sticky note that was in the center of her desk. It seemed to have been written quickly.

It said:

**_Dear Misao,_**

**_I got all of your morning work done; I know why you were late. Don't get mad, but we're going to have to do photo shoots for M.R.S. in three weeks. Do tell Megumi. Talk to you later. Got to go._**

**_Signed,_**

**_Kaoru Kamiya_**

Misao crumpled the paper angrily. _Great. Another problem to worry about._

She looked at the back of the paper and smoothed it out, it had words on it: You get paid $100 per photo. Mistakes or not.

Misao grinned at that, as money signs appeared in her eyes. She went to tell Megumi.

*~*~*~*~*

"You what?" Asked Kenshin and Kaoru in union.

"We want to do a commercial with Miss Kamiya here in it. She could be just driving one of our many famous cars. Oh please. It'll attract so many people," said the owner, he saw Kaoru and was jumping up and down.

The two were twitching.

"I'll do shoots, but not commercials. I can't act, that's Misao's area," said Kaoru.

The owner sighed and nodded; he couldn't force her.

"You wanted our help on deciding things. What are they?" Asked Kenshin.

"It's for the commercial. I can't decide which car to use for the commercial. We need a car that will attract people. So which one do you think?" Asked the dealer, as he showed them three magnificent cars. They were beautiful.

The three cars were a gold Mercury Grand Marquis, a silver Mazda Miata w/black fabric interior, and a black RX8. (*I want to thank Moonlight Ladies, Inuyashachic515, and Female Hitokiri Battousai for the car suggestions. *)

Kaoru was just dazed by the cars; Kenshin wasn't all that impressed. He had to have at least two of each at his estate. The guy was a billionaire for crying out loud. It took a lot to impress him with something. (*Though that's not a problem for Kaoru, is it? ^_^*)

"You see we don't know which one to use for the commercial. We want the car to be driving alone and have like the sunset or the night in the background. It brings out the color of the car, we were planning to show the person's face, but in these kind of commercials, it really doesn't matter," said the owner as he looked at the cars.

"They're all beautiful. What do you think Mr. Himura?" Asked Kaoru looking at him.

"They're okay. I think any would do," said Kenshin with a shrug.

"That's because you probably have them all," said Kaoru rolling her eyes.

"Is it my fault I already have the best of the best before it's even sold to the public?" Asked Kenshin defensively. What money could do these days.

"Well what do you think I should use Miss Kamiya?" asked the dealer.

"Um...." Kaoru wasn't sure either, Kenshin was right, any would do.

Suddenly there was a flash of light that startled everyone, and then a scream.

"I got... I got the picture of M.R.S.'s model," came a squeal of delight.

Kaoru and Kenshin had on confused faces. What was going on?

Then a swarm of girls rushed over, including a few guys. The security was having trouble stopping the crowd that was forming. They were being blinded with camera flashes, and the screams were getting to them. It left Kenshin and Kaoru in shock as they were helped to their limo. Some of the girls squealed when they saw Kenshin.

"Well that was fun," said Kaoru as Kenshin helped her in the limo.

"One magazine shoot and you already have a fan club. Amazing," said Kenshin with a grin.

Kaoru only glared at him, it was his fault she was now acting like a Barbie doll. She wanted to live a normal high pay life, when all of a sudden he had to go and put her picture in that magazine without permission. She sighed, she could never have a normal life now, could she?

"Well your 'fans' are going to be where ever you go that doesn't have guards. You had better have a good disguise or you better run fast. They'll be on you like white on rice. That's what happens to me," said Kenshin with a conceited smile on his face.

"Thank you so much," said Kaoru sarcastically.

"You're welcome," said Kenshin.

Kaoru made a face like a 'Are you kidding me?' type of face. This man was way too rich and conceited. Kaoru only sighed and thanked the heavens that they had black tinted windows.

"Where shall we go for lunch?" asked Kenshin looking at the time on his Rolex.

"I don't know, and I really don't care," said Kaoru, she didn't like today at all. First she had to do photo shoots again, and now she was almost jumped by a bunch of weird fans.

"Why are you so mad? Any woman would give anything to be in your shoes now. Have fun with it. This will be your chance to really do what any girl dreamed of when they were little and playing with dolls. Don't tell me that you never planned on being famous," said Kenshin, he had no idea why she didn't like her new life.

"Look, all I wanted was a normal life. This isn't normal. I'm the simple type, simple things make me happy. I don't need fame to be happy Kenshin. And I really don't need people breathing down my neck and watching practically everything I do," said Kaoru. (*I made Kaoru a bit like me, the simplest things like a review, makes me smile and happy.*)

"I take it that we're not going to the Sakura Blossom restaurant?" asked Kenshin.

Kaoru glared at him, was he that dense? 

"Did you even hear what I was saying?" asked Kaoru angrily.

"Well you don't want to go to a place that will attract people, and sense Sakura Blossom is a very famous place, you don't want to go there," said Kenshin scratching his chin as he thought about it again.

Kaoru wanted to explode, was he that idiotic? She took in deep breath and counted backwards from 10, that wasn't enough, she counted back from 1000.

"Why are you holding your breath?" asked Kenshin as he looked at her face.

Kaoru took in breath and glared at him, he only blinked at her.

Are you serious? Asked Kaoru to herself, this guy was so ... so whatever he was. She was so angry and confused that she couldn't think of anything.

Kaoru let out a sigh before asking, "Can we just get back to the office and eat there?"

"But I wanted to eat out," said Kenshin acting like a two-year-old.

God help me. Thought Kaoru.

"Fine. Where?" asked Kaoru.

"I asked you first," said Kenshin.

Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was acting like a child.

"I don't know. We'll go to where ever you want to go to," said Kaoru, she didn't feel like arguing with him today.

"Let's go to the Akabeko," said Kenshin.

"The what?" asked Kaoru, she never heard of it.

"A five star restaurant at the other end of the city. It's a traditional place, but you don't have to dress up in a kimono or anything. Though you'd probably look real nice in one," said Kenshin grinning at her flushing face.

"What ever," said Kaoru as she looked in another direction.

*~*~*~*~*

"A $100 per photo, even if it's crappy? Wow!" said Megumi as she met up with her cousin at Starbucks for lunch.

"I know. This is so great," said Misao as she picked at her muffin.

"How was your morning job at the Akabeko?" asked Megumi.

"Well at least I got the job. I'm going back there in a few minutes. I just had to tell you the good news. I'm staying over time at the M.R.S. to make up for this morning. What's your new job Megumi?" asked Misao as she quickly ate, she had to be there on time.

"I'm doing night shift at the Akabeko. You get paid more since people intend to go there more often at night," said Megumi as she played with her straw.

"Well I'd better get going," said Misao as she got her coat and purse, then left.

*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru looked around the restaurant, it was simple yet inviting, amazing how it became a five star restaurant with traditional features.

The waiter showed them to a private room area that was give to all guests.

"Are you sure that this is a five star restaurant?" asked Kaoru as she looked around.

"The place might look a bit out of style, but it's traditional. It's the food that gave it the five stars, it's really good. You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover," said Kenshin, it was his turn to think that she was too use to all of the fancy things.

"I know, but I didn't know that this place was so... beautiful. It's not too fancy and not too plain, it's just right," said Kaoru smiling.

Kenshin loved her smile, but he'd rather lose a car than admit that to her. 

Kaoru just stared at his scar, she was drawn by it.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kenshin, he was feeling uneasy at the way she looked at him.

"You're scar..." began Kaoru but he cut her off.

"I was planning on having it surgically removed," said Kenshin as he touched it.

"Don't... I mean you... It looks nice on you, it makes you look... more... manly," said Kaoru, and she wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. 

"Are you saying that without it, people would say that I look like a girl?" asked Kenshin, so he had long hair, that didn't mean anything.

"No. No. It makes you look handsome. Your hair adds to your traditional samurai look is what I meant," said Kaoru quickly, he got the wrong message.

Kenshin was flattered, but he didn't like that someone would call him a girl. He got teased enough when he was small, that was until he Hiten Mitsurugied them to the other side of the playground and beat them up to a pulp. But a girl never said anything like that to him, they always said that why couldn't they have nice hair like him?

Kaoru realized that she was staring and looked away, she wasn't suppose to get attracted to the boss. It was clearly boss and worker. Nothing more. Wasn't that the reason that she ditched Takeda? She couldn't fall for him, but somehow she was without her really knowing it.

Then again he was handsome, rich, and sometimes really charming.

Snap out of it Kaoru. He's way of your league. Said her good half.

That's why this modeling thing is going to make them go on the same league. You're going to get famous and get with him. Said her naughtier half.

I got here first sister. You can't get with him, what would the press say? Think of your reputation. Her good half yelled.

I think he's the one that has to worry about that. Said her bad half.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" asked Kenshin, she seemed to have spaced out.

"Huh?" asked Kaoru, she was knocked back to reality.

"What were you thinking?" asked Kenshin.

Kaoru blushed and shook her head.

About you. Answered her bad half happily.

Kaoru kept her head down, she couldn't even look at him now.

He's a sight to behold, look at him. Her naughtier half was going to drive her crazy.

Think of work and how he put up your pictures without permission. Her better half said.

Will you two stop arguing and leave my head in peace? This is just as confusing without you two yelling at me. Kaoru said annoyed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kenshin, only a bit of concern crossed his features.

"I'm fine. Just sorting things out. All of this happened in barely a few months after all," said Kaoru, at least she wasn't lying.

Kenshin nodded at that, it had been a crazy day.

Then a waitress came over with short brown hair and a bit of an ascent.

"Hello, I'm Sae. I'll be your waitress. What may I do for you?" asked Sae.

"Hi Sae. I'll get the special," said Kenshin with a smile.

"Mr. Himura, would you like the regular as well?" asked Sae.

"No, I don't feel like it today," said Kenshin.

"Who's this young lady?" asked Sae looking at Kaoru who had her head bent.

Kaoru looked up and wasn't surprised to see that she was shocked to see the 'model'.

"You... you're that model on the magazine," said Sae practically about to squeal in delight.

Kaoru only nodded.

"How may I help you?" asked Sae excitedly.

"The special as well please," said Kaoru as she gave back the menu.

"Tae told me so much about you. Right away Miss Kamiya," said Sae as she happily left.

"She knows Tae?" asked Kaoru.

"Yup. They're sisters," said Kenshin.

Kaoru made an 'oh' shape with her lips. 

"Well you're even famous way out here," said Kenshin with a grin.

"So you want me to thank you for doing this to me?" asked Kaoru glaring at him.

"What, you don't like it? You're a strange person Kaoru Kamiya," said Kenshin as he drank the glass of water that was placed before him.

"You should be talking, you're the strangest person I ever met. You and your weird mood swings," said Kaoru angrily.

Kenshin nearly choked on his water, no one ever mentioned it, at least not as straightforward.

Kaoru gave a triumphant smile, she had gotten to his weak point.

"Well at least I know when to appreciate people's hard work for me," said Kenshin.

"I do more than you do, I don't see you thanking me. So you doing this makes us even," said Kaoru as she crossed her hands over her chest.

Kenshin's left eye twitch. She was one feisty woman and really confusing at times. That was one reason that he never got with smart woman like her. They always think that all men are jerks and only wanted to sleep with them, well some are actually descent. Yet here she was completely blowing him off before she truly knew him.

"You are one arrogant being," said Kenshin calmly, as he folded a napkin on his lap.

"Excuse me?" asked Kaoru unfolding her arms.

"You're stubborn and you know it. I think that it's suppose to be the other way around. You are the one acting like a rich spoiled brat here, not me. I'm happy with all I've got, from what you say, you want more," said Kenshin calmly.

Kaoru glared at him, how dare he?

He's got a point. So just enjoy it. Said her other half.

I'll have to agree with her. Said her better half.

Kaoru felt bad to the pit of her stomach and she kept her head bent.

Kenshin saw this and sighed.

"It's not your fault, I was the one that put your picture in the magazine. I guess I should have asked for your approval first," said Kenshin.

"No, it's not your fault. I really should be thanking you. Thanks Kenshin. I shouldn't take things for granted as I did before. You were absolutely right, I was the one acting like the spoiled brat. Thank you for not shoving that in my face," said Kaoru.

"Apology accepted, if you'll accept mine," said Kenshin with a grin.

Kaoru only nodded.

"Here are your meals," said a high chirpy voice.

Kaoru looked up with a smile that turned into a shocked expression that met with the waitress's own mortified face expression.

"M-Misao?" asked Kaoru in shock.

To Be Continued................

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. Plans

Disclaimer: I no own RK.

Chapter Eight: **More Modeling**

"M-Misao?" asked Kaoru in shock.

The whole restaurant seemed to be looking at them, and time froze as the two friends looked at each other in shock.

"K-Kaoru? Mr. Himura," said Misao as she bowed in respect to him and placed the orders down before them, and tried her best not to make contact with Kaoru.

She knew that Misao would get another job, but she was really hoping that her friend wouldn't have to work so hard. In her heart she really hoped that Misao would let her help her out. Then again Misao was just as hard headed and prideful as she was.

Misao gave Kaoru a weak smile before leaving.

"Wasn't that your friend?" asked Kenshin, he was sure he saw her before. 

"Yeah," said Kaoru still looking after Misao.

"Why is she working here? I thought she would be at the office," said Kenshin as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Remember when I told you that my friends had financial problems? Well she was one of them," said Kaoru sadly as she just looked at her order of beef stew and sushi.

"Really? Well that would explain why she works here," said Kenshin absent-minded as he ate.

Kaoru glared at him, he was so hurtful yet he had no clue.

"You know what, people don't live a glamorous life like you," said Kaoru, she was tired of him for being so dense when it came to money and classes; though not so much money, it was just that he was being all too clueless.

"You basically do, all you need now is a company and an estate. Why should you care about others?" asked Kenshin as he looked innocently at her, with his sushi just a few inches from his mouth.

"I'm just saying that you should be more careful of what you say about others. It might seem normal to you, but it can be very hurtful to others," said Kaoru, she knew he didn't mean it, but she use to be like Misao too. 

Kenshin only blinked at her, he wasn't all that sure about the lower classes' lives. He was never on their level.

Kaoru sighed, there was no point at reasoning with him, he would probably never understand.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Kenshin looking at her untouched food.

Kaoru nodded and began to eat.

She wanted to help Misao and Megumi, but as long as they were as stubborn as they were, she couldn't.

~*~*~*~*~*

Misao sighed from the kitchen in the back; she hadn't expected to see Kaoru. She didn't want her friend to worry about her, and her ego wouldn't allow her to ask for help. 

"Misao, table nine needs cleaning," yelled Sae as she poked her head in the kitchen.

She nodded and shook the thoughts out of her head before getting back to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey! We never finished our job with the dealer," said Kaoru, realization hit her hit her, as they rode in the limo.

"Get us back to the dealer's place. I almost forgot from all of the commotion," said Kenshin as he smiled at her.

Kaoru sighed; she knew she was forgetting something.

"Well the crowd will most likely be gone by now," said Kenshin reassuringly as he heard her sigh to herself. He might not be as her, but he knew how to put two and two together.

Kaoru nodded; she really hoped so.

Upon arriving at the dealer's, they were greeted by a crowd of screaming people. For some reason they must have known that they would return. 

Oh great. Thought Kaoru sarcastically, as their limo stopped at the entrance of the building, with people trying to get to the limo and seeing the richest man in Japan, and one of the newest and hottest models.

"I never knew how fans know where you are all the time," said Kenshin as he looked at the crowd.

"They're obsessed and crazy," said Kaoru with a sigh.

"Well we're going to have to go out there sometime," said Kenshin looking back at her.

"If only we could go past them very quickly," said Kaoru.

Kenshin grinned; he knew a way.

"Hold onto my hand," said Kenshin extending his hand to Kaoru.

Kaoru cocked her head at him, and trusting her boss, took his hand.

Once their driver managed to get the door open, Kaoru felt herself being rushed into the building and having the wind knocked out of her.

She was shocked; she barely blinked and was inside the closed the building.

"Your wish was granted," said Kenshin grinning, he had used his god-like speed to get past all of the people and cameras.

"How..." Kaoru stared at him in shock as she tried to get her breath back.

"Well I had to deal with crowds larger than this before," said Kenshin with a shrug.

Kaoru looked at their still connected hands and blushed before taking her hand away.

"Thank goodness you came back, we didn't finish," said the owner smiling in relief.

"Let's get this over with," said Kaoru as she walked ahead of them and fixed her now disoriented clothing.

Kenshin only smiled at the man and followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sano looked at his soon to be secretary. She had short hair and looked tom-boyish; though she still looked nice he had to admit that. He looked at her clothing, that was formal and in the color green. That was a first.

"So what's your name lovely?" asked Sano grinning at the girl.

"Shura," said the girl, trying best to keep on a smile.

"You don't know that pirate Shura do you? I've never met her, but just reading her columns makes me want to puck," said Sano disgusted.

He got a glare from the girl.

"Well I happen to be a fan of hers, and she writes very reasonably," said Shura angrily.

"Just chill, it's not like you're her," said Sano defensively.

In reality she was the reporter in Beauty Magazines; the only reason she took this job was to get more information on M.R.S.'s new model. 

"What do you think rooster head? Is she for your taste?" asked Hiko annoyed. He had called the man to see the girl in his office. If he wanted to really torture the muscular man, then he would have chosen a male, but this one had the best résumé.

"Well she does look okay. Though I think Kaoru looks much better," said Sano rubbing his chin as he looked at the girl.

"Well she is a model after all," said Shura defensively.

"Here in the office she is my nephew's personal assistant and lawyer. She has much more brains than those other model figures," said Hiko as he leaned on his desk.

"So do you have brains?" asked Sano.

He got death glare from Shura that caused him to back up a bit.

"Yes or no? She is to be your secretary, nothing else," said Hiko annoyed, he was losing his patients, and that was never a good sign.

"I guess she'll have to do until I can find a better looking one," said Sano, trying to sound disappointed and making Hiko and Shura want to strangle him to no end.

Then the door opened and in walked Kaoru and Kenshin, with a smile on their faces.

Shura smiled and made sure that she heard every thing they'd say.

"How was the decision making?" asked Hiko turning to his nephew seriously.

"I don't think we can go into public so easily. There are crowds following us," said Kenshin as Kaoru looked through the folders avoiding all eye contact and hoping that no one noticed her blush.

"Well for one Missy is becoming a hot model, while you were rated one of the hottest and richest guy in Asia," said Sano as if it were obvious.

"Who's the new girl?" asked Kenshin as he noticed Shura for the first time

"Shura, my secretary," said Sano grinning.

"You actually got him one?" asked Kenshin looking at his uncle who only snorted.

"Well she might not be model material but that doesn't really matter," said Sano.

Shura gave him her most hated face. He was going to pay when she got to her laptop and began to write her new article.

"Then what took you so long to decide rooster head?" asked Hiko.

Sanosuke couldn't say anything against it as Kenshin chuckled at his childhood friend.

"Well I hope that you and Miss Kamiya chose well," said Hiko, it was amazing how his questions hardly seemed like questions when he was serious to the bone.

"Here's a copy of what we chose," said Kaoru as she walked over with the folder and handed it to Hiko before standing beside Kenshin again.

They all waited silently as Hiko scanned the folder and looked for any problems.

Even if Hiko did give the company away to his nephew, he would not stand back and let anything happen to it. He spent too much work on this company, and there was no way that he was going to let it fall. So basically Hiko came back to work.

"Good work. Now if you'll all leave my office, I have much to do," said Hiko as he gave back the folder to Kaoru and sat down on his pure leather chair.

Nodding, the four left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I thought he retired," complained Sano once he was sure Hiko couldn't hear.

"My uncle was the old owner of M.R.S., and he takes great pride in it. We'll need his help for the partnership of Choasu Company," said Kenshin as he walked back to his office with Kaoru right behind him as Shura was to Sanosuke.

Now's my chance to talk to her. Thought Shura as she opened her mouth to talk, but Sano went in another direction and she had no choice but to follow.

Sanosuke led her to her new desk that was just a few yards from his own office. He left her to do her job when he was sure she knew how to do every thing, and had told her his expectations of what she must do.

Shura sighed as she though about when dinner came. _How in the world does he expect me to bring him that much food, and that many different orders?_

The cell phone rang interrupting her death threats to Sano.

"Yes?" asked Shura.

"Get any scoop on her yet?" asked an all to familiar voice.

"Not yet Tomoe, though I'll be able to get it all soon," said Shura speaking to her boss.

"Good. Get me all that you can. I'm going to make her pay for making a fool out of me like that before," said Tomoe angrily.

"I thought it was for my article," said Shura.

"Don't you want to help your pregnant sister? Just do it for me and your soon to be nephew or niece," said Tomoe sweetly.

"I don't see why you won't just do abortion on it if some guy raped you. Wouldn't that be easier on you?" asked Shura, her sister was confusing at times.

"No! I mean, the innocents shouldn't be killed," said Tomoe.

"Ok. You'll have to wait though," said Shura.

"I know. Lucky you; you get to help your magazine, and me" said Tomoe.

She got a call on the machine.

"Sorry, got to go," said Shura and hung up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So she'll do it?" asked a man sitting in a large spinning chair.

"Yes she will," said Tomoe grinning.

"Excellent. You get your revenge and so do I," said a familiar voice.

Tomoe walked over to the man in the chair and sat on his lap while she stroked his blonde hair with her pedicure nails.

The man caressed her bottom as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Yes we will Takeda darling," said Tomoe as she placed her head on his chest.

"If all works, then we'll be the ones living the great life," said Takeda laughing as he lit a cigar and stroked her stomach softly.

"Yes, and our child will be so happy," said Tomoe kissing his chin.

Takeda laughed as malice seemed to encircle the two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru stretched after a few silent hours of retyping drafts and documents while Kenshin looked over a few contracts and had her write even more. 

She had done a week's job, but still she forced herself to go on. It was this way in college as well. She always had to do her best; she was always at 1000%.

Kenshin cracked his knuckles and stretched his limbs. Sitting in the same position wasn't very comforting, and all of these little letters was making him dizzy.

Looking up from a document, he looked at Kaoru and saw that she was in the same state.

"You need to rest you know. I don't see how you can do so much and not go in sane," said Kenshin as he walked over to her.

Just standing and moving about made him feel better.

"You can't possibly be relaxed like that," said Kenshin as he saw that she was sitting on the couch, and her laptop on the coffee table that was shorter than it was; so she had to crouch over to do her work.

Kaoru sighed and stretched her limbs, and nearly hit Kenshin in the nose.

"Sorry," said Kaoru.

"At least you didn't hit me, and then I'd have to hack at your paycheck," said Kenshin playfully as she stared at him in shock.

"I was only joking, you'd probably stop working and we wouldn't want that, would we?" asked Kenshin with a grin.

Kaoru rolled her eyes before going back to save her work.

"Why don't we go down to the Kirei Blossom Studio and go have dinner with Kamatari and Tae? I bet they'll be dieing to see you again. I think that they sent a message earlier to come down so that they could try and few clothes out," said Kenshin grinning.

"Oh no, don't you think you helped me enough? I am not going to go down there and model for them. For all I know you could have planned something and have the public see me in clothing that show more of my curves and needed," said Kaoru looking suspicious at her new boss that was becoming more like a friend as days went be.

Kenshin gave her an innocent look that she just couldn't refuse. 

He was getting to her and she knew, though how could she refuse a face like that?

Sighing she nodded and turned off her computer and followed him out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: That's about it!


	9. Trouble

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own RK.

Chapter Nine: **Trouble**

Megumi was walking to the Akabeko since her name wasn't on the Honda Civic and she really didn't want to break any laws, so she was walking to the restaurant. She was having headaches recently and it was really annoying.

She was lucky that Saitoh had yet to return, or else she probably wouldn't have been able to leave for her late night shift. Her world was hard enough as it was.

Staring at a monitor, taking calls, and writing e-mails was taking its toll on her, and because of her other job, that would mean that she wouldn't be able to sleep as much as before. It wasn't like she could even sleep peacefully for an hour without getting a phone call for Saitoh.

Since she had to be on duty the whole time, the people who wanted to give her boss a message were to call her cell phone. It was getting to her.

Then her medical books that her grandfather sent over for her was making her head spin. She wanted to be a doctor, and by god she was going to be one. Maybe Misao was right; studying for one occupation was enough. But it was her dream since they were small and she wasn't going to give up just because most of the odds were against her.

The thought of helping others was what was keeping her standing and working.

It seemed like her feet were taking her to the Akabeko, and that her senses were leaving her.

The lights of Tokyo were blinding her eyes as she walked on; the noises were drowning her, as her steps became unpredictable as she swayed to the side.

Megumi shook her head trying desperately to clear her vision.

I knew I should have drunk more coffee. Thought Megumi as she walked on.

Her purse was falling to the side as she pulled it back up, but soon found that her strength was also leaving her.

She couldn't seem to walk any more; she leaned on a building wall. Her eyesight was leaving her and she felt her world go dark as the car noises and screaming faded from her. Finally leaving her in peace.

Before going out, she saw a tall figure approach her and said something but she couldn't understand and then she clasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao was taking calls upon calls as her stomach began to grumble.

Cursing that she didn't get enough time to eat, she got up and placed all the calls on hold as she asked a co-worker to get her dinner.

"What do you want?" Asked Tsubame.

"A salad and a bottle of water," said Misao with a weak smile.

"You don't look well. Maybe you should ask for the rest of the day off. If you don't get enough rest you'll clasp," said Tsubame as she took Misao's money for the order.

"I'll be fine," said Misao with a cheerful smile.

"All right. Just take it easy," said Tsubame before going down to the restaurant.

Misao rubbed her eyelids as she cleared her vision. Placing on her black specs from college, she went back to the blinding computer screen to e-mail the messages and calls to Aoshi.

"Don't you get tired of that?" Asked Shura as she walked over and sat on the edge of her desk.

"You are?" Asked Misao as she looked over her monitor.

"Shura. I'm the rooster head's new secretary," said Shura as she took an apple from a fruit basket and began to munch down on it. 

"Well you won't be keeping that job if you don't get to work," said Misao annoyed, she really didn't want to get bothered right now.

"That rooster head doesn't get that many calls. Really, who would want to talk to such an over grown child?" Asked Shura as she bit down on the apple and sucked on its juice.

"You'll get fired if you talk about your boss like that. Now will you please leave me alone?" Asked Misao as she began to go back to her letter.

"We're the only ones here; the rest are at dinner. So why aren't you at dinner?" Asked Shura.

"I, unlike you, want to get my work done" snapped Misao; she was trying her best not to lash out at her new co-worker.

"It's not like your boss is coming back soon. I heard that Aoshi and the others aren't coming over for a few more weeks because of that new product thing. So that means that you can lack off for a while," said Shura as she threw the core of the apple away.

"That's why I must take the calls. They're about the project," said Misao ignoring Shura.

"Well you're the one that's hurting yourself" said Shura as she jumped off the table and walked back to her own.

Misao sighed as she got back to work.

Then her cell rang.

"Yes?" Answered Misao.

A male voice was heard at the other end as her face paled.

"At the hospital!? I'll be there in a second," said Misao as she hung up and got her coat.

"What's up?" asked Shura as she stopped tossing her pencil back and forth.

"Can you get my calls? I have an emergency," said Misao as she grabbed her keys.

"If you do something for me," said Shura.

"Sure, just make notes I can read," said Misao as she went into the elevator.

Shrugging Shura walked over to Misao's table. She grinned as she saw a picture on her desk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru and Kenshin walked into the Kirei Blossom Studio and found out that no one was on the main floor where Kamatari usually worked.

Even the photo area seemed like it hadn't been in use the whole day. The rakes that was usually filled with the latest clothing and changing area was completely empty.

"I told him that we'd be here," said Kenshin as he took out his cell phone and dialed in the man's number.

"Maybe he forgot. He does have a lot to do you know. It's not like Kamatari only works for the M.R.S.'s magazine," said Kaoru as she walked over to the cameras and checked out the wiring and how it was set up.

"He's also in charge of the modeling runway walk for us. You know as well as everyone else that M.R.S. sponsors a lot of groups," said Kenshin as he waited for Kamatari to pick up.

"So he could be doing that," said Kaoru as she walked back over to him.

"Why isn't he picking up?" asked Kenshin angrily as he hung up after the tenth ring.

"Let's just get back to M.R.S. and eat there," said Kaoru.

"All right," said Kenshin as he pocketed his cell phone.

They were about to leave when the large twin oak doors swung open and Kamatari walked in with a whole camera crew and the press as well.

"Well this is my working area, and..." began Kamatari but gasped as he came eye to eye with a very angry boss and lawyer.

"That's the Kamiya model," cried a reporter.

Suddenly flashes were seen making the two new comers blind. 

The press rushed over to them cramming them together and asking questions until Kamatari made his way through and told them all to stop out of the top of his lungs.

"Miss Kamiya and Mr. Himura are not here to be blinded by flashes and squashed with questions," said Kamatari angrily.

"So you're not married. Are you and Mr. Himura going out?" asked a reporter shoving the microphone to her face.

Kaoru flushed nervously and just wanted to melt into the floor.

"She's my lawyer and personal assistant," answered Kenshin as he saw her predicament.

"A lawyer? Where did you go to school?" asked another reporter.

Suddenly she was being drowned by questions and she felt like she was going to burn from all the heat that was going to her cheeks.

"That is enough!" yelled Kamatari angrily as everyone else fell silent.

"You came here for a tour, not an interview," said Kamatari trying to act normal again.

Everyone fell silent and back away from the two.

"Now will you all leave while I talk to my friends?" asked Kamatari.

The press and reporters all scurried out with whispers that filled the photo shoot area.

Once they were gone Kamatari faced his two best clients and bowed to them out of respect and as an apology.

"I guess you didn't remember our little dinner arrangement?" asked Kenshin calmly.

"I am sorry Mr. Himura but I was so busy getting ready for those people that I kind of spaced out on that. Please forgive me," said Kamatari with another bow.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," said Kenshin as he eyed Kaoru who was still a bit dazed about what just happened.

"Sorry Miss Kamiya," said Kamatari bowing to her.

"It's all right. Can we just go to dinner? I'm famished," said Kaoru with a smile.

Kamatari's face lit up as he ranted on about where to eat as they walked out to their limo.

Kenshin just shook his head as Kaoru giggled at how Kamatari was suggesting places to eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takasugi was walking back to the office after a drink with Sanosuke, who had decided to go back home to sleep.

He was bored and had nothing to do. His thoughts kept going back to his last girlfriend, she was so sweet and loving. He was such a fool to let her go.

She had short black hair, beautiful emerald eyes, a pretty laugh, and the scent of a perfect perfume that she always wore. The woman had taken his heart the moment that they met on that flight back to Japan from England after a business trip. 

If he hadn't suspected her then she would still be with him, they would probably be married by now if he had been trustworthy and hadn't suspected things.

As he cursed himself for loosing such great person when he saw a figure with long black hair stumble around ahead of him.

"Why should I care? Probably just some drunk," said Takasugi as he walked passed the figure and headed back to the building.

He turned around when he heard a thud and realized that the girl was Saitoh's secretary, and that kitsune Sanosuke was always talking about.

"Are you all right?" asked Takasugi as he knelt down to her level on the ground.

He began to panic when she clasped.

Looking around for a policeman, he lifted her up into his arms and had to find a place to set her down so he could call an ambulance.

Finding a bench he placed her down and took out his cell phone.

He waited impatiently for the ambulance as he helped Megumi sit up.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but can you give me the number of your cousin? She might want to know that you've clasped," said Takasugi oddly, he never tried to talk to an unconscious person before.

Megumi was out cold and didn't respond.

Suddenly he heard the sirens and waved the ambulance over.

As they placed Megumi on the stretch her purse fell out and Takasugi took it.

"Sir, are you with her?" asked the nurse.

"...Yeah," said Takasugi as he hopped into the back of the ambulance.

They were rushed to the hospital and Takasugi looked through her purse hoping to find the phone number of that certain weasel girl.

He almost smiled when he saw that Megumi had placed Misao under W for weasel girl.

"We're here. May we ask what you are to the young lady?" asked the burse as they rushed into the ER.

"I'm... her... boyfriend," said Takasugi quickly, he knew that you had to be something to the person otherwise you couldn't go in with the patient.

The nurse nodded and they went into a spare room as the doctors began to check up on Megumi.

Takasugi stood to the side and waited until he knew what was wrong with her before going into the waiting room and calling Misao.

"Yes?" came the person on the other line.

"Your cousin has fainted and is now in the hospital in the ER. You might want to come and check up on her," said Takasugi.

Once Misao answered and hung up, he walked back into the ER to Megumi.

He smiled when he looked at her, she looked like his old girlfriend as she slept. Even with all of the plugs and needles in her, she looked like the angel that he lost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yahiko raced down the streets trying to catch the bus stop to get home. He was younger so he was allowed to go home before dinner. His sister and older brother would be furious if he was late and didn't get his homework done.

He worked after school to around 7:30, but on the weekends he was allowed to work from 8:00 to 8:00 in the afternoon. But he still didn't do his homework from school that day before when he rushed to the office. He was too busy getting things for the boss and doing errands.

If his family didn't need the money then he could be a normal 16-year-old.

His brother 28-year-old Shougo Amakusa Myojin worked for another company, but he didn't play a big part so his income wasn't enough. Then 24-year-old Sayo Magdaria Myojin, his sister, had a part time job as a counter worker for one of the many M.R.S. buildings.

He was lucky to have worked for the very boss of M.R.S. Corporations. Being paid $1000 every week that was without the tax and everything was pretty good. (A/N: I'm using U.S. dollars, I'm not good with yen.)

At 16 with $4000 a month was pretty good, that was only about $1000 less than how much that his brother made. He was glad to be able to help out the family.

His parents had died when he was seven and he had relied on his siblings too much, so he wanted to help them out.

It was fate that he met Kenshin in the streets after he showed that he could beat up a group of three grown men with just a wooden stick. Kendo had come in handy.

He was hired right then and there as a errand boy and assistant to all of the people in Kenshin's court. Fate had played its part for him and he was thankful for it.

It only made his belief in God stronger, he use to think that what his older brother and sister believed in was a joke, but after praying, being baptized, and getting this job, he knew that there had to be a God out there some where. 

"I'm home," said Yahiko as he entered the fairly sized home.

He dropped off his book bag and headed to the kitchen to help his sister with dinner.

Magdaria was what his sister loved to be called, she always smiled no matter the circumstances to make sure that her family would stay strong like their mother did.

"Need any help sis?" asked Yahiko as he watched as she finished making the rice.

"No, you better do your homework Yahiko," said Magdaria smiling.

"Where's Shougo?" asked Yahiko as he looked around, his brother would usually be reading something at the kitchen table as Magdaria made dinner.

"He had to work late, so you can do your homework now. You know that education is very important," said Magdaria as she began to chop at the vegetables.

"How are you doing? Did they find a match yet?" asked Yahiko in a whisper.

Magdaria fell silent and only shook her head sadly.

"I'll go do my homework now," said Yahiko as he walked out of the kitchen and got the material needed for his homework.

Another reason that they needed the money was for Magdaria's visits to the hospital. She had leukemia and the money for a bone marrow transplant cost a lot. They saved up as much as they could for one, but now they needed to wait for a donor.

Though it was expected to take a while since Magdaria's blood type was AB positive and that was very rare and cost more than the others do. It was very shocking that none of them had that type since they were related, but it seemed that fate wasn't so kind.

He felt tears well up into his eyes, the thought of loosing another family member ate at him, but he refused to let them fall. He would not cry, that meant that he was weak and he had to be strong for his sister. 

There was a sudden thump from the kitchen, he rushed over and found Magdaria laying on the floor her breath uneven.

He ran for the phone and called the police.

Hang in there sis. Thought Yahiko as he finished and held her to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru yawned as Kamatari made a decision at a five star restaurant. He had been making up his mind for the past 30 minutes. The man was pickier than a woman was.

She nearly fell asleep when Kamatari finally spoke up and ordered.

"Finally," said Kaoru as she sat up and gave her order.

Kenshin kept in a chuckle as he ordered.

"Well I see that you like the business outfit I made for you," said Kamatari as he looked at the design that he made for her.

"Yes, it's very comfortable," said Kaoru with smile.

"You must come back some day, so I can try a few things on you. Well you're going to have to for the shoot that should be done in a few weeks. So what do your other friends look like; I want to have a very lovely crew," said Kamatari as he sipped his drink through a straw.

"One's shorter than I am, the other is taller. You can use my size and just bring it down one for Misao and add a size for Megumi," said Kaoru.

"Well that's good. So what type of clothing should you wear?" asked Kamatari as he looked at her trying to see her in the clothing that would make her look fabulous.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin asking for help with pleading eyes.

"You should dress her in a golden dress, make it show, yet not," said Kenshin as he swirled the wine in his glass before sipping.

"Yes, that could work. Your hair... well I'll let Tae handle that. Tsked. Tsked. You need to wear better office suits now that people will be after you. We're going to have to make you look better all the time. Then again you're always look wonderful," said Kamatari.

Kaoru blushed as she looked at her wineglass.

"How about a swimsuit? It is July after all," said Kamatari.

"Can we not talk about business while we're out?" asked Kaoru.

"I thought you liked business talk," said Kenshin grinning.

Kaoru glared at him as he looked innocently at her.

"Well have you heard that Tomoe and Akira are going to marry soon?" asked Kamatari.

Kenshin snorted in disgust as he drank his wine. He didn't want to know anything about that wench that accused him of sleeping with her, the nerve of some people.

"Well if he dies she gets all of his money. I think that his company is doing okay," said Kaoru as she thanked the waiter that brought over their orders.

"You mean all of his shares of the company goes to her? I thought that at least some of the men of his court would get it. That is if he gets an heir. Though since she's pregnant with some other man's child, though it could be his, it'll take a while," said Kamatari sounding professional like.

"Well it depends on what he does. The boss of a company can either give it all to an heir or their wife or husband. Then if they have neither, they can give it to relatives or split it among his loyal court. So it depends on the boss," said Kaoru as she went into lawyer mode again.

"What are you going to do Kenshin darling?" asked Kamatari as he eyed his friend and boss.

"Got no relatives but Hiko. Though I plan to give my share of the business to my heir like Hiko did," said Kenshin calmly.

"What if you don't get one in time?" asked Kamatari, but it was in a whisper. He really didn't want to think like that.

"Then I'll share it among the people near me," said Kenshin with a shrug.

"Well let's hope that you find a great heir, or have someone produce you one," said Kaoru.

"Well at least you don't have one yet, otherwise all of that money would go to Tomoe too if she wasn't lying. Though I know you would never do that with her after that incident. Nice day we're having aren't we?" asked Kamatari as he ate, he had gotten a deadly glare from his boss.

Kaoru kept quiet as they all began to eat in an odd silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao raced up to the nurse at the counter and nearly collided with a cart. Bowing in apology she came up to the nurse panting.

"Where is Megumi Takani? I'm her cousin," said Misao trying to catch her breath.

"Let me see," said the burse as she punched in a few keys on her computer.

Misao nodded and waited. _I hope she's all right._

"She's in room 626 down the hall with her boyfriend," said the nurse.

Misao blinked at her. _Boyfriend?_

Realizing she was wasting time, she bowed to the nurse and rushed off.

She walked into the room silently and saw that Megumi was on the bed and someone was on a chair in the corner of the room. 

"Hello?" asked Misao as she looked at the stranger.

She gasped when she saw Takasugi walk over to her.

"You... Megumi..." Misao was for a loss of words.

"I made it up, that boyfriend thing was to get me in here. I found her as she clasped on her way out of the building," said Takasugi as he scratched the back of his head.

Misao let out a sigh, then averted her attention to Megumi who was on the respirator.

"She has leukemia. They said that they had a donor of her blood type; AB positive. We can do the transplant but we need a relative to do it," answered Takasugi to the unasked question.

"We don't have that type of money though," said Misao, she was close to tears. She wanted to help her cousin, but they just didn't have the money for it.

"Well you help someone to the end. I'll pay for it, you can pay me back later," said Takasugi; he hated to see women cry.

"Thank you so much," said Misao as she held Megumi's hand.

Someone else was suddenly rushed into the same room; it was Magdaria.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yahiko as he walked in with his sister.

"We're here to get Megumi's bone marrow transplant," said Misao.

"So am I for my sister. She's been waiting for years. They finally have her blood type, AB positive," said Yahiko with a smile.

Misao and Takasugi looked at each other and then at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's about it for this week. I hope you guys liked it.


	10. Life Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. 

Chapter Ten: **Life Decisions**

Kaoru waited patiently as Kamatari finished his dinner. She had finished her meal about half an hour ago and Kamatari was still picking at his steak hoping not to get any fat. He had to be one of the pickiest people in all of Japan.

Kenshin was busy looking at his stock market pager and he occasionally would start a conversation with her but then Kamatari would come in with a strange comment about how sweet it was that he would be trying to get with Kaoru. Which led to death glares, blushing, and another long period of silence.

"Well that was delicious," said Kamatari as he wiped his face with a napkin and took a few sips of water and patted his belly happily.

Kaoru sighed and was ready to stand when Kamatari hauled her back down by the sleeve. 

"What now Kamatari?" Asked Kaoru annoyed, she would rather go to work.

"We must have dessert," said Kamatari smiling as he snapped over a waiter.

"I'm full. Kenshin, shouldn't we be going back to the office for the extra paperwork that Hiko wanted done?" Asked Kaoru as she smiled at him.

"Didn't we already finish..." began Kenshin but he stopped when he felt Kaoru's heel in his shoe.

"Then again we have lots to do," said Kenshin as he pulled his foot from hers.

"Oh. Then maybe another time" said Kamatari as he began to order a large sundae.

Kaoru and Kenshin stood up and nodded in thanks for the meal before departing.

Once in the limo Kenshin was holding his foot in pain, all of the pain that he kept in came out.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that I don't think I can handle any more of Kamatari and his weird manners. I'm not even that picky or perfect" said Kaoru as she tried to help him but he swapped her hand away.

"You've done enough today," said Kenshin as he made round movements with his foot.

Kaoru pouted and sat back into her seat.

"Why do you work so much?" Asked Kenshin suddenly as he put back on his shoe.

"It helps clear my mind when I focus on one thing at a time," said Kaoru.

"You really need to get a real social life you know that? Maybe you should get a boyfriend; he'll probably loosen you up a bit," said Kenshin with a grin.

"It'll only interfere in my work," said Kaoru as she sat up straight.

Kenshin only rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Asked Kenshin looking at her knowingly.

"That's none of your business," said Kaoru as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away out into Tokyo's lights.

"I'll take that as a no. I know a few people that you might like. They're just like you. Too involved with work to do anything," said Kenshin as he sat back and grabbed a soda from a compartment to his left and poured it into a glass.

"I do have a life thank you," said Kaoru angrily.

"That's all they do. Can't even get a descent girl," said Kenshin as he shook his head.

Kaoru was glaring at him and was restraining herself from punching him to no end.

"You need someone to lighten you up a bit. Someone that makes you do things that you thought you'd never do," said Kenshin as he took the full glass and drank its contents.

"Like you," muttered Kaoru as she sat back.

Kenshin nearly choked on the soda as he wiped the loose soda from his sleeves.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kaoru as she suppressed laughter but failed.

"You do know that I have good hearing right?" Asked Kenshin as he cleaned himself off.

At the thought of that she fell silent and blushed a bit. Trying to conceal it, she looked away.

"I bet you that the press are going to say that we're going out, and the only reason that you got such a job is because you're my girlfriend. Though they'll be proven wrong when they dig up your old files," said Kenshin calmly as he threw away the soaking napkin.

Kaoru didn't say anything.

"I think that it would be best if you went out more," said Kenshin suddenly.

"I really don't want to talk about that. My friends are enough. I really don't want to get to know new people that much. People you can't trust are always out there to get the innocent, and I don't want to fall for that again," said Kaoru as she looked out the window with a distant look in her azure eyes.

"Something happened to you in school?" Asked Kenshin as he sat beside her.

"I fell into the wrong crowd. They were the popular and richer kids. You know that back when I needed money so they would give it to me if I did things for them. I could wash their cars, do their chores, and help them with schoolwork. Then one day one of them said that they'd give me $1000 if I slept with him. I denied of course, but then he tried to force me into it. I was lucky that I met Misao who beat the crap out of him. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be a virgin right now," said Kaoru in a more than a whisper.

Kenshin felt his blood boil from what the creep almost did. He nearly jumped when he felt soft spheres drop on his hand that was close to Kaoru. 

Looking up he saw that Kaoru was crying to herself.

Feeling bad for her he wrapped his arms around her and rested her head against his chest in comfort. He hated it when females cried, when descent innocent women cried. 

He fully expected her to push him away, but instead she snuggled into his embrace as the tears fell from her sapphire depths.

It was awkward, he never comfort anyone before. So letting instincts take over he rocked her back and forth until she calmed down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takasugi and Misao stared at Yahiko who was smiling that his sister would be able to get well soon. They didn't want to make him sad, yet they had to save Megumi.

Before any of them could speak up, the doctor came in.

"Hello I'm Katsu. Dr. Katsu. Which one is Miss Myojin?" Asked the doctor. He had long black hair and looked sweet and dangerous enough.

"That's my sister. We've been waiting years for a donor," said Yahiko with a frown, but it soon turned into a smile as he looked at his sister.

"Yes well we'll need to get her into the operation room then," said Dr. Katsu as he called for a few more nurses.

"Dr. Katsu. My cousin needs the same transplant from AB positive," said Misao, she forced herself to stay calm, but she found that her voice was cracking on its own.

"I know, but this woman has been waiting for years. Miss Takani will be able to last for a few more months without it. Miss Myojin needs it in a few hours," said Dr. Katsu.

"But.." began Misao.

"Let her have it. I know I can make it," said Megumi weakly.

Misao rushed over to her cousin's side and held her hand to her face, she felt so cold.

"I want to be a doctor, and as one I must take other's lives before mine," said Megumi as she began to cough a bit.

Misao kept in her tears as she nodded.

Yahiko looked at them with sympathy, which was exactly how he felt for his sister. He wouldn't let his sister die, he had worked too hard to make it this far.

He gave them a sympathetic smile before leaving with his sister to do the surgery.

"Don't worry. We'll find a donor soon," said Takasugi with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you. I was afraid that someone else had found me when I clasped," said Megumi as she tried to greet him properly.

"It's all right. Just relax, you need your strength," said Takasugi as he made her stay down on the bed to rest.

She only nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Misao tucked her cousin in before looking at Takasugi with a smile. She wiped her tears away before extending her hand to him. He gave her a quizzical look before taking it.

"Thank you. I don't know what could have..." began Misao as they shook hands.

"It's no big deal. I wouldn't want Saitoh to come back without a secretary and go blame it on me for letting her die out there," said Takasugi scratching the back of his head.

Misao bent her head as droplets fell from her green eyes.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant," said Takasugi, he didn't mean it. There was something that all men in Kenshin's court hated, and that was when innocent women cried. They couldn't do anything to help them, and that made them feel helpless.

Misao brushed the tears away with the back of her hand.

Before Misao could say anything, her stomach said it all for her.

She blushed as Takasugi let out a chuckle.

"I'll go buy us dinner," said Takasugi with a smile before leaving the cousins alone.

"You're going to do just fine," said Misao as she squeezed her cousin's hand. She smiled as Megumi squeezed it back weakly.

Misao went to get her some water when something floated out of Megumi's purse that was seated at the stand next to her bed.

She bent over and picked up the piece of parchment.

It read:

Read books on Medical Conditions for the college exams.

Misao looked at her cousin in shock. It was no wonder Megumi looked so tired, she had been doing two jobs and trying to get into college to become a doctor.

She only shook her head, she was going to ware herself out by doing so much. 

Maybe it was time to ask Kaoru for help.

No you can't. Kaoru has done enough already. You have to do this yourself. A part of her said. It was her large ego that wouldn't let anyone help them.

Misao shook the thought out of her head. Kaoru would be furious if she knew that they asked help from a man that they only knew from work, than from a long time friend. They had been through so much, she knew that Kaoru wouldn't mind. She did say to ask her when they needed help.

She got her cell phone and dialed in Kaoru's new one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru wiped her tears away as she moved back and smiled at Kenshin who looked at her with sympathy as he pulled back some loose hair that went into her mouth. 

He smiled at her as her eyes sparkled to life again. Her spirit seemed to show in her very eyes, that was what pulled him to her from the very beginning.

Kenshin smile at her when he saw how beautiful she looked. He tilted his head as their heads got closer. Their lips only a hair's breathe away when Kaoru's cell rang.

Kaoru blushed and pulled back as she answered the cell.

"Yes?" asked Kaoru as she gave Kenshin an apologetic look.

"Kaoru? Megumi's in the hospital. We found out that she has leukemia. She needs a donor for a transplant. Then the hospital bills..." began Misao.

"You need help?" asked Kaoru for her.

Misao nodded, but realized that her friend couldn't see her so answered a weak yes.

"The local hospital?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Misao.

"All right, I'll be there soon," said Kaoru.

"Thanks," said Misao as she hung up.

Kaoru smiled as she hung up, she knew how hard it was for Misao to admit that. Then she frowned at the thought of Megumi with leukemia.

Kenshin sat up straight and tapped on his driver's window.

"Yes sir?" asked the driver as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"Take us to the local hospital," said Kenshin.

"Yes sir," said the driver as he turned to get there.

The black tinted window that separated them came up again.

Kaoru smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in thanks.

Realization hit her as she blushed crimson and pulled away and tried to reclaim some modesty.

Kenshin only smiled as they rode in a comfortable silence to the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takasugi came back with a few cookies, bottled water, and chips. He found out that the cafeteria was closed at this time so he had to settle for the vending machine.

"Thanks," said Misao as she took the chips.

"You know, I can go down and get some fast food if you wanted," said Takasugi as he gave her the bottled water.

"It's okay," said Misao as she opened the bag of chips.

He looked at Megumi who seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep.

"If you want I can tell the others to get her a day off tomorrow, since in her state I don't think she'll be able to call in," said Takasugi.

"How can we ever repay you?" asked Misao.

"Well... the Sakura Ball is next week, which is a week before the shoots... and I was wondering if one of you could be my escort. I couldn't seem to find one," said Takasugi nervously.

Misao smiled up at him.

"Of course one of us will go with you. But we need to pay for..." began Misao.

"If she'll go with me, I'll pay for everything. The bills, the transplant, the dress and accessories, I'll take care of it. Money isn't really a big deal for me," said Takasugi as he began to blush a bit from her smile.

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up," said Misao looking at her cousin.

Takasugi smiled, he wanted to go with Megumi since she reminded him so much of his ex. It would also be nice to be seen with a future model. He grinned at that.

Right then Megumi began to stir as her eyelids slowly opened and adjusted to the room.

"How you feeling?" asked Misao in a whisper.

Megumi only nodded.

"Megumi, Takasugi wants to ask you to the Sakura Ball. Do you want to go?" asked Misao.

He smiled at her weakly waiting for her reply.

Megumi only smiled as big as she could and nodded. She had to thank him somehow, and plus he seemed really sweet to have helped her out like that. Even if they barely knew each other.

Takasugi smiled large enough for both of them, wait until he told the others.

Just as he went to call the doors opened and in walked Kenshin and Kaoru with smiles on their faces as they looked at the occupants.

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow when he saw Takasugi in there.

Takasugi pulled him outside as the girls began to talk silently.

"How you doing Megumi? Feeling better? I told you to go easy on the work," said Kaoru.

Megumi only smiled weakly and nodded.

"So I'll pay for the bills. Where's the nurse?" asked Kaoru as she stood to leave.

"You don't have to," said Misao holding her arm.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Takasugi is paying for it all. In return Megumi goes to the Sakura Ball with him," said Misao.

Kaoru chuckled and then sat down.

"I should have guessed. Well then you better get well soon," said Kaoru looking at Megumi.

Megumi nodded.

"Well you'd better get some rest. Do you want some real food Misao?" asked Kaoru as she looked at the junk food that she was eating.

Before Misao could answer Kenshin and Takasugi stepped in again.

"Kaoru?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes?" asked Kaoru walking over to him.

"Can we talk outside?" asked Kenshin a bit hesitant.

Kaoru nodded and left with him as Takasugi sat down on the chair in the corner.

"I almost forgot! I left Shura at my post. I'll come back later tonight. Can you look after her while I go back to the office?" asked Misao grabbing her coat and keys. She had also forgotten that she ordered dinner from Tsubame.

Takasugi nodded as Misao bowed in thanks and quickly left.

He looked back at Megumi and smiled, she looked so much like Madeline.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what's up?" asked Kaoru when they were at the waiting room; Kenshin didn't even look at her as they walked there.

Taking a deep breath Kenshin began, "The Sakura ball is next week... and I need... What I mean is that..." Kenshin closed his eyes and ran a hand through his flaming red locks. This was embarrassing and his brain couldn't find a way to phrase it.

Kaoru smiled and decided to save him the trouble, he was her boss after all.

"You want me to go as your escort," said Kaoru.

Kenshin grinned up at her and nodded.

"Well... I might have plans," teased Kaoru with a smile.

Kenshin twitched, she was going to do this to him? And why in the world was he nervous; he would always be the straightforward one with the other girls. Then again Kaoru wasn't one of those other girls.

"Of course I would go," said Kaoru with a smile.

He was knocked out of his thoughts and smiled back at her.

"Well in that case we're going to have to pick out a dress for you. You do know that when I say we... I mean Kamatari right?" asked Kenshin.

Kaoru glared at him; Kamatari would go crazy again in delight. He did the day that she did her first photo shoot. She was changing so many times that she swore her legs would clasp below her if it wasn't for Tae helping her.

"He's the best designer you can get Kaoru. Plus the Sakura Ball isn't traditional, so you'll be changing in and out of regular expensive dresses instead of those kimonos. If I have to suffer with him to get a tuxedo, then so do you," said Kenshin.

"How long does it take him to choose you a suit?" asked Kaoru instead.

"I don't know... three maybe five hours," said Kenshin with a shrug.

Kaoru grinned as Kenshin gave her a confused look.

"I guess I could handle that, but you have to be there to help me. But I get to choose which tux you go in," said Kaoru with a sweet smile.

Kenshin paled as the meaning of her sentence drowned in. She was going to take her time in choosing him a tuxedo to wear on purpose. The sly little vixen.

"Then I get to choose what dress you wear," said Kenshin with a grin. Two could play at that game, and he planned to take his time as well. It would take longer since there were a lot more dresses to go through than tuxedos.

Kaoru glared at him, but then she saw Misao rush out of the room.

"Where are you going? It's 8:30," called out Kaoru.

"I'll be back at like 10:00," said Misao as she rushed to the elevator.

Kaoru nodded and turned back to Kenshin.

"Do you want to stay here and take the rest of the night off, or do you want to get back to the office like you told Kamatari?" asked Kenshin as they walked back to room 626.

"Depends. Do you want to stay, or do you want to go back?" asked Kaoru.

"I asked you first," claimed Kenshin.

"I know, it's just that you're the boss and your opinion and wishes come before your employee's," stated Kaoru as they entered the white room.

"Ladies first," said Kenshin in a whisper as he closed the door.

Kaoru sat next to Megumi and smiled at her sleeping form.

"Would it be all right if I stayed here with her and you can go home if you wished?" suggested Kaoru, that way they could both be happy.

Before Kenshin could reply, Magdaria was rolled back in with Yahiko holding onto her hand.

The girl looked a bit better but she was still pale, her brother's concerned face didn't look well either. It seemed like the boy had been worried sick.

"Yahiko," said Kenshin once Magdaria was hooked up to an oxygen tank to help her breath.

He looked up from his faint sister and nearly gasped when he saw his boss. Carefully covering his sister's hand that he was holding, he walked over to him with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing here Mr. Himura?" asked Yahiko confused.

"He's here with Kaoru, and she's here for Megumi," answered Takasugi for him.

"Yahiko. How's your sister?" asked Kaoru as she walked over to look at the unconscious girl.

She had grown to like Yahiko and Magdaria really soon. He was like a brother to her as well, and Magdaria was a good friend. They had met when Yahiko was screaming at Kaoru not to call him a kid and she was arguing with him not to call her ugly. It was thanks to Magdaria that the two put that aside and began to become real pals.

Kaoru was really sad when she found out about Magdaria's condition and wanted to help, but Yahiko and Magdaria insisted that they only needed to wait for a donor. She hoped that Magdaria would get well soon.

"She's getting better. The doctors said that the transplant was successful. All we need to do is wait for her to become conscious again," said Yahiko turning his head to his sister.

Kaoru smiled at that.

They all laughed when Yahiko's stomach interrupted the silence. The young boy was blushing from embarrassment; he was so worried about his sister that he forgot that he didn't eat dinner.

"Come on kid. I'll call a limo and we can get some fast food," said Takasugi as he ruffed the younger boy's hair playfully.

Yahiko didn't move, he stared back at his sister.

"I'll watch her and Megumi. Go ahead. Kids need to get their protein and rest," said Kaoru.

Yahiko stuck his tongue out at her for the kid part, but then followed Takasugi.

Once they were gone Kenshin sat in Takasugi's old seat as Kaoru sat across from him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao was panting when she entered the building and rushed into the elevator and went to the top floor to her desk.

"What took you?" asked Shura as she finished Misao's salad. Tsubame had come up with it and looked confused when Misao was gone, and just sat it down on the table. 

"What... Did you do anything?" asked Misao as she pushed her off her seat and sat down to look at the computer screens.

"A few calls; I noted them all," said Shura as she showed her the notes.

"Wow! You sure write nice," said Misao as she looked at the notes. She usually just scribbled down chicken scratches in her rush to get the info.

"Well I write a lot of notes," said Shura; as a journalist. She added that as an after thought.

Misao got to her e-mail box and began to write down the numbers, the person who called, and the message before sending it to Aoshi.

Once she was done, Shura sat on the edge of her desk and picked up the same frame that she had earlier that night.

"So... you know Kaoru Kamiya?" asked Shura, as she showed Misao the picture of the three friends when they were in college. They were in school uniforms and hugging each other in a tight shoulder lock and smiling at the camera.

Misao nodded and placed on her head set so it'd be easier to get the calls.

"You know how you owe me something?"

She looked up and nodded as she arranged a few papers.

"Well I was wondering if you could let me get to know Kaoru? I'm a big fan of hers and her work, and she was a great hit on the magazine."

"So you want to use me to get to her?"

Shura only nodded as if she were embarrassed.

Misao sighed.

"So will you?"

"Kaoru's sort of busy. Though I'll try."

Shura smiled and jumped off to hug Misao tightly and repeated her thanks as if she were excited, though a part of her was. Not just for her article and sister, but just for meeting Kaoru in person on a regular bases. At heart she knew that she envied the woman, she was intelligent, spoke English fine --from what she dug up--, and was beautiful.

(A/N: The reason that Kaoru went to Harvard, instead of one of the universities in Japan, was because she wanted to learn English better. Since English is becoming a major language through out the world, and she had a good chance of getting a job with the ability to speak English properly. In my fic anyways, so I don't offend anyone. I know that the schools in Japan are harder than in the states, but she really wanted to get a good job. You have to remember that Kaoru had a lot of financial problems before she worked for Takeda.)

Now the problem was how was she going to get more information for her sis and her article on this appointment. Truth be told, she really didn't want to make Kaoru a laughing stalk, since from what she heard of the other employees that day, Kaoru was a very great person.

She knew that her sister was wrong to do such a thing, and Kaoru was only doing her job as Mr. Himura's lawyer, but Tomoe was her sister. 

Shura sighed as she sat down at her own desk, maybe if she got enough from this job she could stop being a journalist. She really didn't like putting others down, but that was the only way that she could get money. Her sister was having her own money troubles, so she didn't ask her. 

She sighed as she turned back on her computer; life was cruel she concluded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You don't have to stay. You know that right?" asked Kaoru from across the room as she looked up from the magazine she was reading to Kenshin.

"I have nothing better to do anyhow," said Kenshin as he sat with his elbows on his knees.

The two patients in the room hadn't stirred since Takasugi and Yahiko left and the two were getting bored by the minute.

Kaoru placed her magazine down and stood up to stretch when Kenshin's cell rang. He picked it up before it could wake up the two occupants of the room that were still asleep.

"Hi," said Kenshin in a whisper.

Sanosuke's loud voice boomed out and Kaoru gave him a questioning look.

"Shut up Sano," hissed Kenshin in a low tone.

"Why? Are you at the library or some where?" asked Sano, just as loud as ever.

"I'm at the local hospital," said Kenshin in a whisper.

"What!? Are you okay man?" asked Sano loudly in concern.

"No! Just be quiet. What do you want?" asked Kenshin annoyed.

Kaoru realized who it was and only rolled her eyes. The guy was a pain and was real sweet when he wanted to be. He had become like an older brother to her since she had come to M.R.S., but he was really annoying when he wasn't thinking straight.

"Do you think that Kaoru can go to the Sakura Ball with me? I couldn't get an escort to go with me," said Sanosuke.

"Why didn't you ask her yourself? No she won't," answered Kenshin.

"Why?" demanded Sano. He knew that he was at least fine enough to go with her.

"Cause she's going with me," said Kenshin smugly.

"You..." began Sano, as he thought of a word to call him without losing his job.

"Why don't you go with your secretary?" asked Kenshin as he winked at Kaoru who only rolled her eyes, she could easily hear the conversation since she had decided to sit next to him.

"No! She makes a good secretary, but not a good escort. There will be cameras there, I need a nice looking escort that I would like to have seen in public with me," said Sano.

Men. Thought Kaoru as she snorted in disgust, was that all men thought about?

Kenshin kept in a chuckle from his two friends' responses, though for some reason, a part of him didn't see Kaoru as a friend or sister at all. It was hard to explain, and it confused him.

"I need an escort man. Hook me up with someone," said Sano, he was practically begging.

"I don't know how to help you. Though there is a pretty lady in a bed right now just a few feet from me. Maybe you can ask her when she's better," said Kenshin.

"Why would I want to go with some sick chick?" asked Sano.

Kaoru glared at the phone. That was impolite and uncalled for. She grabbed the cell phone from the shocked Kenshin and began to yell at Sano about how rude he was, and that no one would go with such an insensitive jerk like him to a ball.

"I'm sorry Missy," said Sano, he hadn't expected that.

Kaoru took in a deep breath before handing the cell phone back to a taken aback Kenshin; he knew that she had one heck of a spirit, but not that big. She had just told off Sano, something that not even he would do. That was only because the two were friends, but Kaoru seemed to have just told everything to Sano that he dared not; but not without suffering their friendship.

"Don't ever give the phone to her again. So who's the girl? She must be important if Missy there got mad at me," said Sano trying to recover from Kaoru's outburst.

"She's Yahiko's sister Sayo, but she prefers Magdaria," said Kenshin, he had met her a few times when he brought Yahiko home so that his brother and sister wouldn't yell at him or think that he was out with a bunch of alcoholic lunatics at night.

"That brat's sister. No wonder. Is she pretty?" asked Sano a bit interested.

"Well... I don't know what you mean by pretty to you Sano, you have weird taste. Magdaria isn't going to be sick any longer, she just got a transplant. She's going to live and be better than ever. So if you want to go with her, then you can ask her yourself," said Kenshin.

"So where are you again?" Asked Sano, his reception was breaking.

"At the local hospital," said Kenshin.

"What floor?" asked Sano as honking was heard in the back.

"The fourth," said Kenshin confused as he heard shouts from Sano's end of the line.

Suddenly Sano's connection was destroyed. Kenshin looked at his phone, and realized that Sanosuke's old cell phone was some where under the bridge. That was the only place where cell phones didn't work. Luckily for Kenshin his cell phone worked there too.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru as Kenshin pocketed his cell phone.

"We lost connection," said Kenshin as he stood to stretch.

Then the doors opened and in walked Yahiko and Takasugi with take-out for them. The two walked over to the table that was provided and looked through all of the food.

"What took you two so long?" asked Kenshin as he took an order and sat back in his seat.

"We ate there so you guys could actually get food. You know that this guy can eat a whole horse without taking a break," said Takasugi with a grin.

Kaoru giggled and then took her combination-fried rice and sat down beside Kenshin who was busy chewing down.

"I'm still hungry," said Yahiko as he took out another order and began to stuff his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiko was busy doing paperwork when Katsura walked in and sat in the seat across from him.

"What is it?" asked Hiko not looking up.

"The Sakura Ball is coming up," said Katsura with a grin on his face.

"I know," said Hiko as he stapled a few papers back together.

"So who are you going to go with Seijiro? I remember last year's Sakura Ball. You went with that beautiful young lady from Beauty Magazines. So what happened?" asked Katsura.

"That's my concern," said Hiko coldly, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"We're old friends Hiko. You can tell me," said Katsura.

"What about you and that blonde model? You do know that all of those women are only trying to get at our money," said Hiko darkly as he opened up a binder full of previous work.

"Isn't that Kenshin's job?" asked Katsura.

"Well he's finished it all. I'm just looking them over. I can't afford to have any mistakes in my Corporation. No matter what, I still see this as my own," said Hiko taking down another binder from the huge shelf full of them. He wasn't sitting any more.

"I do believe that Miss Kamiya has proofread them all for you," said Katsura.

Hiko was busy going through another binder to bother.

"Well you're going to need an escort. What would the media say if you don't show up?" asked Katsura as he twirled the chair so he could see Hiko's shoulders tense.

"They'd say that I'm no longer part of the Corporation," said Hiko coldly.

"Then all of Kenshin's bickering of you needing to retire will have proven not to be in vain after all. That's when you won't have any excuse but to let him be boss," said Katsura with a grin.

"So whom do you suggest?" asked Hiko turning to him.

Katsura grinned, he knew that would work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Just go ask Soujiro," said Tsubame as the two watched as Misao clicked away on her computer from the lobby.

"I can't... I..." Soujiro was blushing and looked away from his younger sister.

"Come on. All you have to do is ask. I'm sure she'll accept it," said Tsubame as she pushed her brother out of the lobby so that he could be seen.

He sighed and thanked the heavens that no one else but them were there. Shura had left early, and Misao was making up time. Tsubame and him always stayed to help close up.

Taking in a deep breath, he walked over to Misao who looked up at him and smiled.

"What's up Sou?" asked Misao. The two had become good friends in the last month, like she had with most of her other co-workers.

"Hey," said Soujiro as he tried to keep a smile on his face without blushing.

"Need anything?" asked Misao as she put down her headset to look him in the face.

He wanted to just leave and forget about it, but his sister gave him a death glare. So swallowing the lump in his throat he asked her, "Misao. I was wondering... The... Sakura Ball is next week and I was... Would you go with me?" He scolded himself for just blurting it out like that.

Misao looked at him in disbelief and blushed before nodding in acceptance.

Soujiro sighed inwardly in relief and smiled genuinely at her. 

"So I'll pick you up at 6:00?" asked Soujiro.

"No! I mean why don't we meet up?" asked Misao, she really didn't want to show her status to him.

Soujiro looked at her confused.

"Since I'll probably be getting ready at Kaoru's hotel like when we were in high school and went to prom," said Misao with a smile.

"Oh. Then I'll pick you up there," said Soujiro with a smile.

Misao smiled back, all she had to do was get Kaoru into this.

Kaoru, you better be up to helping me out on this one this time. Thought Misao as she smiled at Soujiro as he left to go back into the lobby.

"How'd it go?" asked Tsubame when she closed the doors.

Soujiro didn't turn around.

"Oh Sou. I'm so..." began Tsubame.

He turned around and kissed her on the cheek and spun her around.

"She accepted," said Soujiro excitedly.

It took her a minute to get over her shock.

"I told you. So what do I get for helping you?" asked Tsubame.

"How about dinner tomorrow?" asked Soujiro.

Tsubame thought about it, but smiled when her brother frowned.

"Good. Now what should I wear?" asked Soujiro.

"Something presentable," said Tsubame as she looked at him hard.

Then the two laughed.

"Don't worry, we got one week to shop," said Tsubame with a smile.

"Yeah," said Soujiro as he looked back out to Misao who was still blushing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 9:00 when Kenshin and Kaoru finished, and Yahiko went for seconds.

"Can you get me a drink?" asked Kaoru as she went to get her purse.

"It's on me. So how many do we need?" asked Takasugi looking around.

"Four," said Kenshin.

"I'll get five just in case," said Takasugi as he looked at Yahiko and left.

Suddenly the room became quiet except for the machines and Yahiko's eating sounds.

Kaoru jumped and Kenshin flinched a bit when Sanosuke burst open the door and came in with a big smile on his face, and a toothpick in his mouth.

Everyone stopped and looked at him confused, how had he gotten in?

"What are you doing here rooster head?" asked Yahiko between mouth full.

"Came to see my girlfriend," said Sano with a grin to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"You're going out with ugly?" asked Yahiko as he looked up from his food.

"No. Magdaria," said Sanosuke as he looked at the one on the hospital bed.

Yahiko was in such shock that he spit rice back out that landed on Sanosuke's back. He glared at the man, his sister never said anything about a boyfriend.

"Hey! Lay off the suit," said Sanosuke as he took off the outer attire that he had worn that day to work.

"My sister is not your girlfriend," yelled Yahiko angrily as he put down his food.

He walked over to the imposter angrily, how dare he even think of going with his perfect sister?

"I had to use it, or they wouldn't have told me where she was staying at," shouted Sanosuke back just as loud and irritating as a child.

"Then use her," said Yahiko as he pointed at Megumi.

"She already had one, and how was I to know she would be here?" shot back Sano.

The two glared at each other as Kaoru and Kenshin watched in amusement.

Yahiko grew angry and threw his box of open and half eaten food at Sanosuke, who ducked just in time as the door opened and the food landed over the unfortunate character that just walked in on them.

They all gasped as the saw the person; Yahiko paled, Sano shifted uncomfortably, Kaoru was in shock, and Kenshin was laughing his head off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'll let you guys decide who got foodatized. Hint: It wasn't Takasugi. That should keep you all guessing for a while.


	11. Old Friends or Foes?

Disclaimer: Me no own RK.

Chapter Eleven: **Old Friends or Foes?**

"I'm so sorry," said Yahiko as he rushed over to the 28-year-old that was at the doors.

The man's face was covered in rice and pieces of half-eaten sesame chicken. He wiped the food off his face with a hand and flung it back at Yahiko who ducked just in time.

"How's it going Shougo?" Asked Kenshin as he stood up to meet an old friend from college, but he was still laughing as he watched Yahiko's older brother take out rice that had gotten into his hair line.

"I just came home from work and saw the note that Yahiko wrote about Magdaria. I rushed over here as quickly as I could, but I didn't expect to see you, find out that my little sister has a boyfriend I never heard about, or that I would get hit in the face with food," said Shougo as he looked at Yahiko sternly.

"Well this might cheer you up; your little sister had her transplant. She's going to make it through, you just have to wait for her to wake up and feel better so you can go home and become a family again," said Kenshin happily for a friend.

"Are you her..." began Shougo.

"No. Sano used that, as an excuse so that he could come in this late is all," said Kenshin with a smile toward Sano; he knew how protective Shougo could be of his family.

Sano smiled warily at Shougo who gave him a deadly look.

"I don't see why you won't work for me, I mean we're old friends and you work hard. The other workers won't pummel you, and I'll give you... $8,000 every two weeks as a start. We could use another dedicated worker as you," said Kenshin with a pat on his old pal's back.

"That's... a..." Yahiko tried to do the math in his head.

"$192,000" said Kaoru.

"Oh yeah," said Yahiko.

"I make $425,000 a year, and Missy here makes $400,000 and makes a whole lot of bonuses too. It's not all that fair you know? I've been here for four years, since I got out of college, and Missy here's only been working for... let's see only a few months? At this rate, she'll make as much as Shishio at $500,000 a year" said Sano.

"That's because she does more work than you would ever do in four years in just a day," said Kenshin.

"You know me, I barely graduated," said Sanosuke.

"That still doesn't give you the right to slag off. I think that you should give Shougo his job and kick Sano to the bottom floor as a clerk," said Kaoru as she jabbed her thumb in Sano's direction.

"Hey!" Protested Sano. 

Kenshin seemed to consider that.

"That's not right," said Sano.

"So will you take it, or I could give you $225,000 a year if you wanted?" Asked Kenshin, he really wanted Shougo to work for him. He was one of the brightest students and college and he knew that Shougo wasn't going to slack off like some people he knew.

Yahiko was nodding, Sano didn't care, and Kaoru only smiled politely.

Shougo looked at his little sister. She deserved a better life, and with the money he could provide that for her. Then he won't feel pathetic that his little brother makes almost as much as him every month, so he looked at Kenshin with a small smile and nodded.

"Great," said Kenshin as he patted his friend on the back with a smile and shook his hand.

"The problem now is what category to put him in," said Sano.

"I still say that you should just give him the rooster's job; the rooster doesn't do anything descent and hasn't turned any papers in for a week," said Kaoru.

"That is really messed up Missy. All the times that I've been nice to you," said Sano.

"Yeah, when there was food involved with it," shot back Kaoru.

Sano blew up his cheeks and huffed as he fell into a seat and into silence as Kaoru smiled triumphantly.

"Can you sort out files, place them in the right cabinets, do company errands as one of my court, and make sure that due dates are posted on the bulletin in the lounge?" Asked Kenshin.

Shougo nodded.

"But you will have to do more than that" said Kenshin with a grin.

"I think I can handle it," said Shougo with a smile.

"Well I must say that our court is looking brighter already," said Kaoru with a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean? I think it was already bright before we hired Shougo," said Sano.

"It was the efforts of some people that made our company go down a bit," snapped back Kaoru.

"I was not slacking," yelled back Sano standing up as Kaoru did the same.

"Be quiet the both of you. My sister is sleeping," hissed Yahiko.

The two glared at each other before sitting back down and looking in another direction angrily.

"Let me warn you now, you're going to be working on the same floor as these two," said Kenshin.

Shougo only sighed and went to sit next to his sister.

"It's almost ten; Misao should be here soon. Shougo, are you going to stay here for a bit longer? Do you think you can look after Megumi for me? I need to get back to M.R.S. to get my laptop and finish a document that I'm working on," said Kaoru as she grabbed her purse and coat.

The man nodded as Kaoru and Kenshin left the room.

"So whom are you going to the Sakura Ball with Shougo?" Asked Sano.

"I don't really plan to go," said Shougo as he looked at his sister.

"Why don't you go with my secretary, Shura? She'll need a date and you need an escort," suggested Sano with a grin.

"I don't think that my brother would like a person like her. She freaks me out sometimes," said Yahiko as he remembered her scowl and how nasty she got when he accidentally spilt something onto the magazine she was reading when he bumped into her desk with a stack of binders in his hands.

"It's only an escort. Plus you don't have to dance with her, she'll probably go off with some other guy anyways. It's just nice to be seen in public that you're going to the Sakura ball with someone," said Sanosuke reassuringly.

Shougo only shrugged, he never really cared about any of that stuff to begin with, and he had always cared for his little sister and Yahiko. Since he was the head of the house, he held the most responsibility in the house and was suppose to place a roof over their heads, supply food, and make sure they have nice clothes to wear as well. With all of that, he never really did have time for a girlfriend or anything close to it.

"I'll have her go with you then. That way we all can go with a beautiful lady" said Sano.

"Who are you going with?" Asked Yahiko.

"Well your sister of course," said Sano with a grin.

He immediately regretted his grin for two pairs of angry eyes was glaring at him.

"That is if she wanted to," added Sano hastily.

"She won't because you're a..." began Yahiko.

"Yahiko! Magdaria can choose who she wishes to go with. I think that her going to the Sakura Ball will be a great way to celebrate her being better and getting over her disease and no more life threatening things to worry about. She's going to want to have a bit of fun when she can finally feel safe and secure again," said Shougo as he looked at his baby sister and pushed back a lock of stray hair from her face.

Sano grinned as Yahiko glared at the older man with the deepest loathing.

~*~*~*~*~

"Do you hate Sano that much? I mean, so he doesn't really work but..." began Kenshin once they were seated in the limo and were driving out of the hospital garage back to the M.R.S. building.

"I don't hate him. I only said all that so the rooster head would get his act together. He thinks that every thing is fun and games and he needs to know the truth that nothing comes easy and that you have to work for every thing. I don't think that he could make it in the real world. If you weren't his friend than he might just be a gambling addict and be living on the streets somewhere begging for spare change. I just hope that he gets that before it's too late," said Kaoru.

Kenshin nodded, it made perfect sense. Even he did more work than Sano. Then again he was the boss. But Kaoru was only a personal secretary and lawyer yet she did more work than most of the people hired have done in all their time working here. It still shocked him as to why Kanryu let her go. 

Letting his curiosity get to him, he asked her.

"Why did you quit your last job?" Asked Kenshin curiously.

Kaoru was a bit taken back at the sudden question, it seemed to have popped up out of no where.

"Well Takeda Kanryu was a jerk. I didn't want to do al the work, so I quit," said Kaoru.

Kenshin looked at her questioningly; there was something that she wasn't telling.

"Truth be told, he was trying to hit on me. The guy was just some sick drunken addict that tried to grope me. I had enough and just quit on the spot, took my things and left. If he wasn't a drunken punk, gambling freak, and so ugly, then I would have been fine with that one time and move on, but he tried to many times," answered Kaoru.

"So if a cute boss tried to hit on you then you'd be fine?" asked Kenshin.

It was Kaoru's turn to look at him questioningly.

"If I liked him maybe, I guess. Why do you ask?" asked Kaoru.

"Nothing, just wanted to know," said Kenshin with a grin as he took out a wineglass and poured Pepsi into it.

Kaoru was sure that she had missed something here but the thought flew out of her mind when he handed her the glass.

"It'll keep you awake. I don't have coffee, but I'm sure that pop works just as fine," said Kenshin.

She looked at it and then him before taking the glass.

Kenshin poured himself another glass and jugged it down.

Kaoru watched as his Adam's apple moved up and down as well. She blushed as she noticed that she was staring and downed her own glass as well.

~*~*~*~*~

Tomoe smiled when she hung up on her cell phone.

She was in a white night gown that went to the floor, and she was in a white hotel room that had a single large bed that was occupied by Takeda Kanryu as he eyed her deliciously.

"Shura says that she's going to be able to talk to that Kamiya girl at lunch soon. Our plan will work this time," said Tomoe as she sat on the bed's edge.

"Good. What has your 'fiance' said about you disappearing at night?" asked Kanryu as he pulled her to him.

"I just tell him that I need time to think about the baby," said Tomoe as she played with the collar of his shirt.

"The fool won't suspect a thing when we take all of his money," said Kanryu with a grin.

"You're so brilliant love," said Tomoe as she kissed him.

Kanryu grinned and dragged her below him.

~*~*~*~*~

Misao looked at her watch as she drove down to the hospital again. It was 10:00 and she was hoping that the nurse would allow her to still see Megumi and spend a night there to look after her too. She rushed through a yellow light and was glad that there were no police out there tonight. 

When she found a parking spot in the hospital she parked in and got out as she locked her car doors.

She rushed over to the hospital entrance and ran to a closing elevator just in time too.

As she fixed herself, she didn't notice the person that was in the elevator with her.

"You sure are fast Misao," said a familiar voice.

Misao finally looked up and saw Takasugi standing beside her with a grin on his face.

"I came down here to get the others a drink," said Takasugi before she could ask. He showed her the Cola, Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Water, and Sprite bottles in his hands.

She nodded and the two fell in silence as she waited for the fourth floor. The two stepped out when the doors opened.

When they were in the room they were surprised at the two new people that took Kaoru and Kenshin's place.

"Hey! Finally, something to drink," said Yahiko as he rushed over to Takasugi and took the Coca-Cola bottle from him and began to gulf it all down.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Takasugi as he placed the other four bottles down on the table.

"For Magdaria," said Sano with a grin.

Takasugi understood and nodded at the two but returned Sano's grin.

"Misao Takani?" asked Shougo as he got a good look at her.

Misao turned to the familiar voice and gasped.

"You two know each other?" asked Sano as he watched them stare intently at each other for a moment.

"Yeah. He was my ex-boyfriend," said Misao.

Yahiko spit his drink out at Sano again; Sano knew the kid was bad from the beginning. He probably did it on purpose.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That was it, I know it's short but I didn't have enough time to write a long one.


	12. Who's Going with Whom?

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or Nakamura, she is the soul character from Chiki's fic, WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU. Thx for letting me use her Chiki. ^_^

Chapter Twelve: **Who's going with whom?**

Kaoru rushed to Kenshin's office once they arrived, it was close to closing time so she had to get her laptop and documents quickly. They were the only ones left on that floor. Everyone else had gone home for the day.

Kenshin calmly strolled into the office as Kaoru scrambled to get all of the papers in order.

"You do know that I'm the boss and can choose to close late right?" Asked Kenshin; he saw no purpose to rush like Kaoru did. He always took his time.

"I know, but I really want to get all of this done and go to bed," said Kaoru as she placed papers into binders and gathered up her laptop.

Kenshin sighed. At the way things were going he would never be able to make her fully loosen up and take it easy. It was like she always had to do at least 150% on everything.

"No ones perfect you know" said Kenshin as slouched into his black leather chair.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Asked Kaoru as she went toward the filing cabinets to get a few older documents.

"You could have fooled me about that phrase. You're the only person that I know that has to do everything perfectly or else you get stressed and do it all over again, when it's already good enough," stated Kenshin.

Kaoru only continued to look for documents; she knew too well that he was right.

"Well I don't want it to be just good; I want it to be the best. It's just something that my Grandfather knocked into me when I was little," said Kaoru as she walked back over to the folders on the desk to place the documents in.

"My uncle knocked a few things into me too, but you don't see me going all ballistic over any thing when it's not at its very best," said Kenshin as he stood up to walk toward her.

"Well that's you. You're the boss; you don't have to worry about getting fired" stated Kaoru.

"True, but I have to worry about my corporation's status and to make sure that it doesn't go down and I have to lay off people," shot back Kenshin calmly.

"Yes, but even if this corporation does go down and you have to fire everyone and condemn the building, you still have at least $19 billion to live off of. The rest of us aren't so lucky," said Kaoru.

Kenshin sighed; he really shouldn't try arguing with a lawyer.

"You can stay here then. I'm going to take my Ferrari home then," said Kaoru as she finished gathering up all of her stuff.

"Are you crazy? Why in the world would I want to stay late?" Asked Kenshin.

"You did say that you could keep this place open later because you're the boss," said Kaoru as she walked to the door.

Kenshin glared at her, she really was a tricky one, and quickly followed after locking his office door. 

He'd just have to figure out another way to get at her when she least expected it. 

An idea popped into his head, and he grinned before following her into the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~

"You went out with the weasel girl?" Asked Yahiko in shock as he stared at his older brother.

Misao glared at Yahiko before throwing the Mountain Dew bottle at him. It landed smack daps on his forehead and he turned around with a large bruise there.

He glared right back at Misao angrily.

"I'll let you know that it was when I was in my first year of high school and his last," said Misao.

Shougo nodded.

"Here I thought that you had met her just now. At least it was only for one year," said Yahiko as he used the water bottle to cool down his lump.

Misao only smiled nervously.

"Hold up! It was for four years not one. Because I remember you said that you had a long-term relationship but it ended because your girlfriend left to the U.S. for college," said Takasugi as he remembered.

"F-four years!?" questioned Yahiko incredulously. 

Shougo and Misao fell silent.

"It's been four years since the two of you have met. How far did your relationship go? I mean, people who've gone out that long are usually married by then," said Sanosuke.

"Must we talk about this?" asked Misao exasperated.

"Yes, because then you two can go to the Sakura Ball together," said Sano with a grin to Shougo, but he got a glare in return.

Shougo knew what Sano was thinking, and wasn't going to allow him to take his sister to the Sakura Ball without her consent. Sano wanted to have him go to the ball so that Magdaria would have to go so she wouldn't be left out. It also meant that she would have to have a date, and he knew that Sano would more than gladly 'help' them on that issue.

"No we can't," said Misao.

"Why?" asked Sano as all eyes fell on her.

"Because I'm going with Soujiro," said Misao quickly.

"I had a feeling that Sou was eyeing you," said Takasugi.

"So you can go with Shura then," said Sano toward Shougo who wasn't saying anything, he had turned his attention toward Misao who wasn't looking up at him.

"Hey! Do any of you know if Aoshi and the others are going to make it back in time for the Sakura Ball?" asked Takasugi.

"If the guy does come back, then he'll most likely go with that Omasu chick or Okon girl," said Sanosuke with a shrug.

"Aren't they the models that Mr. Himura left in the M.R.S. magazine that time when Kaoru was in the cover?" asked Yahiko.

"Yeah, they're okay I guess," said Sano.

"We know that Shishio and Saitoh are going with their wives, but who are Hiko and Katsura going to go with?" asked Takasugi.

"I have no idea, and I really don't want to know," said Sano.

Misao shifted uncomfortably under Shougo's gaze, and had a gut feeling he wasn't too happy about her going with another guy.

Why should I care what he thinks? He was the one that said that we should see other people since we were going to different colleges and countries. Calm down Misao and show him that you don't care any more. He probably has his own girlfriend by now anyhow. Though Misao as she straightened up and smiled her happy smile.

"Why are you so happy weasel girl?" asked Yahiko.

Misao looked at him and grinned devilishly, making Yahiko take a step back by instinct.

"I was just thinking, since you are part of Himura's court as well, who are you going to go with Yahiko?" asked Misao with an innocent smile, making Yahiko gulped.

"Yeah, whom are you going to go with?" asked Sano with a grin, he wanted to make the kid suffer for all the times that he spit on him.

"All members of Himura's court got an invitation. So you must have at least thought about whom you're going to go with," said Misao.

"Then why are you asking whom Shougo's going with Sano? I didn't recall him being in Kenshin's court," said Takasugi a bit confused.

"Kenshin just hired him," said Sano.

Misao's stomach turned, that meant meeting him everyday at work. She forced herself to go on with torturing Yahiko.

"Why don't you go with that 15-year-old girl that you're always with?" asked Misao.

"Tsubame? She's your date's sister you know," shot back Yahiko.

"I never knew that you were Shougo's brother either," said Misao.

Yahiko fell silent at that.

"Hey, that would be cute to see them together," said Takasugi.

"Yeah, and you two can finally come out of your shells and tell the world that you two are seeing each other," said Sano as he nudged Yahiko in the ribs.

"We are not," protested Yahiko, but his blush told them all that he had feelings for the girl.

"I can see why, you act like such a child," said Misao.

"Were you on crack when you went out with her Shougo?" asked Yahiko, he really couldn't see how his brother could like someone like her.

Misao threw the Sprite bottle at the kid and caused another bruise on his skull.

"Stop throwing things at me weasel girl," yelled Yahiko angrily.

"Shut up you little brat," shot back Misao.

"I'm not little," yelled Yahiko.

"Be quiet little Yahiko," said Misao calmly.

Megumi and Magdaria began to stir in their sleep.

"Will you both shut up? This is a hospital," said Sano.

Misao threw the Pepsi bottle at him as Yahiko threw the water bottle at him. They both smiled when they made their target.

Sano began to see stars and fell into a chair.

Takasugi and Shougo only shook their heads.

~*~*~*~*~

Shura rode home in her black Mitsubishi Eclipse after she called her sister. For some odd reason, she had a feeling that her sister was hiding something. She knew that if she dug up any thing bad about Kaoru then her sister would praise her and she could write her article, but something about how her sister sounded on the phone made her think twice about that.

Maybe I should quit being a journalist and stay as a secretary. I do make a lot more at M.R.S. than I have at Beauty Magazines. Tomoe is being too revengeful, Kaoru seems like a really great person. She just happened to have a brilliant mind and great body, something that I know Tomoe is envious of. She's been acting strange ever since she was raped and Kaoru corrected her that the child couldn't have been Himura's. Shura kept pondering about this until she got to her apartment and parked her car in the lot.

Shura lived in a normal apartment, she lived where Megumi and Misao did, and she didn't want to spend all her money on looking for a nice place to live. She'd rather spend it on make-up and clothes. She rather preferred the simple life. Even if her sister and family did have a small fortune.

To her, as long as you had a place to stay it was all good. The only thing that mattered was the person inside and the type of clothes and car they had. Where they lived didn't matter to her, as long as it wasn't on the streets in a box then she was all good.

Money wasn't really a problem to her, so she didn't have to work two jobs. So leaving one and joining another full time wouldn't effect her much.

M.R.S. gives me more money and I only have to work half day at the most, and if I work longer I get paid more. I really don't have to work that hard. So why do I even bother to keep my job at Beauty Magazines. I only have a small column to write any how. Thought Shura as she walked up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door.

"That's it. I'm going to quit being a journalist and work at M.R.S. full time," said Shura out loud when she entered her apartment that seemed to glow at her decision.

Her apartment was like Megumi and Misao's, just that it had newer furniture and a lot more items in it. Even if she could afford a better place, it was still nice and comfy. It was her home.

~*~*~*~*~

The elevator door opened to the garage and Kaoru and Kenshin stepped out.

Before Kaoru could walk over to her car, Kenshin pulled her behind a large poll.

"What are you doing?" asked Kaoru.

"Quiet. See that black Porsche over there? Look who's over there," said Kenshin.

Kaoru gave him a quizzical look and followed his eyes and blinked at what she saw. Hiko was leaning on the Porsche and talking to Nakamura who was blushing and looking at the ground.

She looked back up at Kenshin who moved a finger to his lips and motioned her to continue looking.

"Mr. Seijiro, I do not think that it would be right for a employee to go with their boss," said Nakamura a bit uncomfortable as she shuffled her feet, not daring to look up.

"I'm no longer the boss here though Naoko," said Hiko.

Nakamura blushed at the old nickname. It was what he called her when they were going out in high school; it didn't surprise her that he remembered it.

Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged shocked glances and then looked back.

"I thought you were going with Omasu," said Nakamura; she was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Beauty Magazines has become a major rival for the M.R.S. magazine," said Hiko in disgust.

"Sir I..." began Nakamura.

"You have other plans?" asked Hiko.

"No! It's just that I really didn't plan to go," said Nakamura as she straightened, but then bowed her head for being impolite at her outburst.

"Now you will," said Hiko in the voice that said: _You're going wither you like it or not._

"Yes sir," said Nakamura with a small bow.

"Just call me Hiko, Naoko. We've known each other since high school," said Hiko as he straightened up.

Nakamura smiled up at him before excusing herself.

Kenshin was peaking over Kaoru's head as she waited until Hiko and Nakamura left the garage in their cars before stepping out. 

"Naoko?" questioned Kenshin, he never heard his uncle address her like that.

"They sure have known each other for a long time," said Kaoru.

Kenshin thought about it and grinned mischievously.

"What are you thinking?" asked Kaoru knowingly.

"I have a feeling my uncle does have feelings," said Kenshin with a grin.

"Everyone has feelings," said Kaoru annoyed as she walked toward her Ferrari.

"No, I mean this is the first time I saw my uncle act this way. It's usually the girl that goes after him, not the other way around. My uncle doesn't ask favors or anything, he demands it," said Kenshin.

"Yeah, well his tone did demand that she go," stated Kaoru as she took out her car keys with keys to her hotel room, and her cars, and used her Ferrari car remote to unlock her car.

"With him," added Kenshin.

"Well it's not our problem," said Kaoru as she placed her purse, folders, and laptop in the passenger seat, and then walked over to the driver's seat.

Just as she was about to get in her car, Kenshin was suddenly in front of her and leaning on her door so she couldn't get in. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Amazing how uncle and nephew are alike," said Kaoru.

"Listen. I have a feeling that my uncle has true feelings toward Nakamura. I think that we can help him show them," said Kenshin.

"I'm a lawyer, your personal assistant, and escort, not a match maker. So can you move aside and allow me to get into my car?" asked Kaoru through gritted teeth.

"Technically it's my car," stated Kenshin smugly.

Kaoru clenched her jaw and finally sighed in exasperation.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Kaoru.

Kenshin grinned and whispered it in her ear making her jump back when he finished.

"Are you crazy? I'll lose my job," said Kaoru, there was no way she was going to do that.

"No you won't, you heard me, I'm the boss remember? There is no way that I'm going to fire you," said Kenshin calmly.

"How do you expect me to pry into Nakamura, and find out about her past with your uncle?" asked Kaoru annoyed.

"You have to pry it out of my uncle too," said Kenshin.

"No way, am I doing that. You can do that, since he can't fire you," said Kaoru.

"Fine. You find out Nakamura's side and I'll find out my uncle's," said Kenshin.

"I better get paid extra for this," said Kaoru jabbing a finger at his chest.

"Of course," said Kenshin as he raised both hands in defense.

"Now can you move out of the way," asked Kaoru.

"I would, if you'd get off of me," said Kenshin.

Kaoru looked down and noticed that she was pressing herself against him toward the car, she blushed a furious red and jumped back embarrassed. 

Kenshin grinned at her and side stepped so she could get in.

She quickly opened the door and got in before he could say anything else, and rode off to her hotel.

Kenshin smiled all the way as he strolled over to his red Porsche and got in before driving back to his estate.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry that it was so short, but school has hacked its way into my life and I really couldn't write that much in a week with my homework piling up on me. So bare with my head and its lack of imagination. Plus I really wanted to get this chapter up and running so you all don't have to wait. I'll try to write faster.


	13. Clothes and More Clothes

**Disclaimer:** I WILL SAY IT ONLY ONCE, AND NEVER AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE FIC. THIS IS FOR THE REST OF MY STORY. **I DO NOT OWN RK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Nakamura is the soul property of Chiki, and I also do not lay claim on her either. SO YOU PEOPLE NO YELL AT ME FOR USING HER!**

Chapter Thirteen: **Clothes and More Clothes**

"It's getting late; I better go home," said Takasugi as the clock struck midnight.

He lifted the still unconscious Sanosuke over his shoulder, and with a bit of struggle, was able to 

get him to the elevator.

"Ma'am, are you going to stay here tonight?" Asked a plump short nurse.

Misao nodded as the woman went to get an extra blanket for her.

"I'll stay here too," said Yahiko as he looked at his sister.

"No, you have to do your homework. Your education is more important, now that Magdaria is doing better. She'll get sad if she finds out that it was because of her health that you failed a course. She'd never forgive herself, and you know that," said Shougo.

Before Yahiko could speak, his older brother gave him the look that told him to go or get in big trouble when Shougo got home. 

"Wait up you guys," yelled Yahiko as he bolted out the door.

He had just realized that Takasugi was his only chance of getting back home, so he rushed out the doors and was able to catch up with them before the two went down the elevator and to the parking lot.

~*~*~*~*~

Misao couldn't look at her old boyfriend. It's been more than four years since they last met each other, and four years since they've ever made any contact whatsoever. She hadn't seen him since he called it off.

A part of her was crushed, and didn't understand why he did it. They had gone out for four terrific years, from what she could remember. 

Her heart had struggled to replace its shattered pieces from then on, but seeing him again after all this time, was breaking, yet somehow warming her heart again. She didn't understand any of it, and she felt so confused right now.

She had kept telling herself that he deserved better, and that he should stick to his own class. 

He had money, she didn't. Well, not as much as him anyways. 

"Miss, here's your blanket and pillow," said the same nurse; knocking Misao out of her thoughts.

Misao blinked up at her, before blushing and taking the blankets away from the elderly woman with a nod.

"Thank you," said Misao with a smile as she put the folded blanket down beside her.

The nurse nodded as she gave Shougo his own.

She looked over at Shougo who grinned at her, and she quickly looked away.

Tonight was going to be a long one.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru drove home, her mind in a swirl. She couldn't believe she was going to help Kenshin get Nakamura and Hiko together. Her instincts told her to just let fate decide, but knowing Kenshin, he was going to fate.

She really needed to knock some sense into that man. He needed to understand that some things weren't meant to be messed with. She just hoped that they were going to make things better, not worse.

Maybe I should just whack him upside the head a few times. That'll help him see the light. Thought Kaoru. But she knew that she could never do that; but she could always dream about it. That brought a smile to her lips.

Then her mind went to the Sakura Ball. She had never really gone to a dance before, she usually preferred to stay at home and study. Kaoru was pretty anti-social, except for when it came to her two best friends. 

What made her worry the most, was dancing. She couldn't dance if her life depended on it; she had two left feet. Dancing was something she didn't learn, and didn't want to learn for the fear of humiliating herself.

She knew that at the ball they were going to have to dance; she groaned as she thought about it.

This was great, she was going to a ball--let alone it being the Sakura Ball for all of the important people-- and she didn't know how to dance. She could picture it now, the headlines would be: **The Perfect Body with the Worse Feet. **

I should have declined. Thought Kaoru., but at the moment she had forgotten all about her problem.

How am I going to learn how to dance in one week? Thought Kaoru.

She sighed, she was going to have to ask for help. Asking for help was something that Kaoru 

Kamiya hated doing. She hated asking for help, she hated it more than anything else. Asking for assistance made her feel... helpless. She hated feeling helpless, she wanted to feel great. That was why she would give help, but not accept it. 

Karma. Was the only thing that went through her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Misao," said Shougo suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.

She slowly looked up at him and smiled her cheerful smile. The last thing she wanted to do was to show him a weakness. She was never one to be called weak. Her ego was just too big to show anyone that she was weak.

"Yes," said Misao in her usual chirpy voice.

Shougo took a seat across from her so that he could see her green eyes. How he missed her eyes.

Misao's hold on her jacket, that she had taken off and placed in her lap, tightened. Her knuckled turned white, as she kept her smile and looked into his chocolate eyes. She wasn't going to melt, she wasn't going to melt under his gaze. Oh but gods his eyes. 

Amakusa, which most of his friends used and what Misao use to call him, placed a warm hand on her cold ones. He looked deep into her eyes, as if they held the secret to how she felt about him, or if she still felt for him.

Misao was shaking now, he really couldn't think that after so many years apart, that she would crawl back into his warm, comfortable, and powerful embrace... 

No! _Don't think like that. _Thought Misao as her thoughts trailed off to the old path that she had sworn not to follow again. 

But the way he was looking at her made her forget temporarily.

"I'm sorry," said Amakusa suddenly; that jerked her attention to his face. 

Her eyes scanned his face. He looked so sincere and guilty, she just wanted to hug him and say that it was all right. But for some odd reason, she seemed to be frozen in place.

"I... The biggest mistake in the world was me letting you go. I... I didn't know what I was doing. You... You're a marvelous person, and you deserve so much better than me. Back when, I was in financial problems too, and I didn't want to bring that on you as you were. So when I saw you with Cho, I thought..." began Amakusa as he looked down.

"No! You got it all wrong. Cho and I... We were just friends. Now I understand," said Misao, as she tilted his chin so he could look up at her; she nearly went into tears at the hope in his eyes. They sparkled like they did all those years ago.

What are you doing? You can't just throw yourself back at him. He left us, he turned around and left us. This man made you cry yourself to sleep in college. Think about it, think about Soujiro. Said a part of her; her ego. 

Misao wanted to cry, she didn't know what to do.

"I thought that you were with him. He was richer, so I decided to let you two be. I was so stupid; I should have known better. I'm so sorry Misao," said Amakusa with a weak smile.

She could only nod.

Shougo inched his face closer to hers.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Misao jumped as she heard the noise as Shougo closed his eyes and took out his pager. He let go of Misao's hands and then sat back down in his own chair.

Her heart pounded in her ears. What would have happened if his pager didn't go off? She had to get out, she had to get out of here. Anywhere away from him.

She stood up, grabbed her jacket, and left the room. 

A nice walk would do. Thought Misao.

She left before Amakusa could do anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A sunray went into her eyes, as she rolled over.

Morning already? Thought Kaoru. She didn't want to get up.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Kaoru groaned. _Stupid alarm clock. _She threw a pillow at it, but it wouldn't shut up.

"I swear. They must test the most annoying noise, and stick it in those alarms," said Kaoru as she reluctantly left the warm covers and got off of her bed. She walked over to the table at the far end of the hotel room, and turned off the alarm. She did that so she wouldn't turn off the alarm and then go back to sleep. 

(A/N: Don't you people just hate those stupid alarms? Curse them all, I need my beauty sleep!)

She turned it off and yawned as she stretched her arms. Slowly she dropped into her comfortable bed and began to snooze back to dream world. Old habits die-hard.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

Kaoru groaned and rolled up into a ball with her covers. She needed more than six hours of sleep. Staying up at the hospital, and with her thoughts made it only five hours of sleep.

Who would be here at six in the morning? Complained Kaoru as she placed the pillow over her head and hoped that the person would leave her alone.

Her head zipped back up when she heard the doorknob turn. She curled back up, thinking that it was the hotel maids.

The door burst open, and in walked Kenshin Himura with a big smile on his face. He was wearing the latest style. 

His long red mane was high in a ponytail as he strode in like he owned the place. He had on a pair of black pants, a red t-shirt that had **Bad 4 Life ** that were in a flame fonton it, and a pair or red and white Nike shoes. 

Kaoru peaked her head out of her protective warmth as the door slammed shut and locked. 

She sat up straight as she saw her boss and was barely able to make out his form in her groggily state.

"What in the world are you doing here for? How are you so awake? Did you down all the coffee at Starbucks?" asked Kaoru as wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Actually, I bought a Starbucks shop. So therefore I can drink all the coffee I want. Waking up at this time is a habit that my uncle knocked into to me. Old habits die hard you know," said 

Kenshin with a broad smile.

Kaoru could only nod. She was trying to get over her own, of sleeping for at least eight hours a day.

"I'm here because we're going to go look for your dress. We need to find one that will blow everyone away, and we'll need more than one day to find one, so let's get going. Oh yeah, you're not going to work today. We need the time to find the perfect outfit," said Kenshin with a grin.

His lawyer only looked at him as if he were crazy.

Kaoru stretched and yawned to show him that she wanted the day off to sleep.

That was when Kenshin finally noticed her morning state and grinned inwardly. She looked so cute with her hair disarrayed, her red lips, flushed face from the morning, and the way her clothes were practically sliding off her body made her look good enough to eat.

His grinned became visible; Kaoru cocked her head at him. Making more of her skin show; the tank top that she had worn to sleep, that had Angel embedded in blue, was close to falling off of her shoulders. A strap was down and showed her smooth milky white skin underneath it.

Kenshin wanted no more than to ravish her that very moment, but thought better of it. She was still in a sleepy state, and he would not take advantage of her. He had too much dignity and pride. But he couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to her goddess like features.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, and stood up. She yawned as she made her way to her closet to get her daily clothes, and then left to the bathroom.

Her boss let out a sigh; if he did find the perfect dress for her, he would have a hard time taking his hands off her. It was replaced with a grin, when he realized that they would be dancing, and that meant body contact. ^_~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao woke up to an all too familiar scent. She cracked open an eye, and saw that she was laying on something hard, yet soft. Shaking her head, and trying to sit up, she noticed that she had a blanket over her.

Her eyes finally registered her surroundings as she heard the pumping of machines, and realized that she was in Megumi and Magdaria's hospital room. Then her eyes fell on the item that she had been laying on, and realized that she slept in a chair.

That's odd, why didn't I get cramps? Thought Misao, her eyes hadn't fully gained their vision. 

She usually always woke up with cramps when she slept on something other than a mattress or futon. Even couches didn't make her feel this relaxed.

Her eyes finally working for her, she saw the reason why she didn't feel so terrible. She practically screamed, she got tangled in the blankets as she fell to the tile floor and groaned as she rubbed her bruised bottom. But luckily, from the tangle she was in, the wrapped blanket cushioned most of her fall. 

"Are you okay?" asked that deep masculine voice, as Shougo stood up to help her.

Misao blushed as he extended a hand to her. She smiled weakly and took the offered hand, as she pulled the blanket off of herself as she came up.

He pulled her up, and she was face to face with his masculine torso. Misao noticed that he had unbuttoned his suit, so that his chest was bare. She felt her face flush three shades of red as she smelled his cologne that she was sure that was all over her too.

She had woken and saw that she was lying on Amakusa and had her hands around his waist, as he had his strong arms around her then frame. The blanket was over the two as they slept peacefully, that is until Misao woke up. It felt just as good as when they last snuggled up together. Misao shook her head, she wasn't going to fall for him again. Oh but gods, it was going to be hard.

Misao stepped away from him, and stared off at Megumi. She couldn't look at his face, it would only make her blush more.

Shougo only chuckled, making Misao turn around.

"What's so funny?" asked Misao; but it came out oddly, since she had yet to wake up and wash her face or even brush her teeth. _I hope my breath doesn't smell that bad. _Thought 

Misao, as she resisted the temptation to cup her mouth with one hand and breath in it to see if it did smell revolting.

"You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" stated Amakusa, with that grin of his. 

That grin always told others that he knew something that they didn't, and it always got on her nerves.

"What was so funny, was the question," said Misao through clenched teeth.

Amakusa only smiled at her; making her legs want to just clasp below her. But her ego wouldn't allow her to show any sign of weakness. Even though she knew that she was helpless.

"If you must know, I was thinking of how you looked when I found you asleep in the waiting room. You were so happy and peaceful, and you looked like an angel when I carried you back here," said Shougo with a pure smile; that made Misao practically feel her bones melting from inside her. Curse his face expression and god-like body.

"So why were we like... that?" asked Misao as she looked at the seat they were occupying.

"I was going to put you in a chair, but I knew how cranky you get when you don't sleep comfortably. So, since I was the softest thing in here, I thought that I could be your pillow. You didn't complain, so I just left you on me to sleep," said Shougo innocently.

Misao flushed furiously, after all this time he still knew practically more about herself than she did. He was so sweet, and charming too. It did help that he was hot, sexy, and those grins. 

Misao slapped herself mentally, she broke up with him. They were no longer together. She was going to the Sakura Ball with Soujiro.

She closed her eyes and kept repeating the last sentence.

But you two aren't dating, or anything. You're only his escort. Said a tiny voice in her, which she had thought had been discarded so long ago.

Curse that voice, it was right and she knew it, and hated it. She was falling for Shougo all over again, and she knew it too. No! She promised herself she would forget about him, and she would. _But heaven help me, I'm going to need a miracle not to fall for him again. _Thought Misao.

"You can take the restroom before me, you need it more than I do," said Shougo suddenly; with a smug look on his face as he smirked when Misao turned redder, if possible, but she did it.

Misao then glared angrily at him, and threw the blanket that had fallen on the floor when she did, at him. She then stormed off into the bathroom, uttering incoherent words under her breath. 

Shougo easily caught the blanket with his left hand, as he straightened out his suit and began to button up his outfit again. It was quite hot at night, with another warm body snuggled up to him with a blanket too. Though he didn't mind that at all. It was Misao that snuggled up to him. He grinned at the thought. 

He then began to fold the white cotton blanket as he looked at his sister that had yet to open her eyes. A smile came upon his face, as he laid the folded blanket at the edge of Sayo's bed.

Amakusa placed his right hand over his sister's cold one, and squeezed lightly as if to comfort her.

"You're turn Amakusa," said Misao when she came out with a towel; she was still wiping her face from the water.

"I haven't heard you call me that since high school," said Amakusa with a smile to her.

Misao was taken aback a bit, as he walked passed her and closed the bathroom door behind him. She slowly finished wiping her face, and took a seat next to Megumi.

"You'll be fine. Just hold in there. We'll find a donor soon," said Misao in a whisper as she tucked a stray hair out of Megumi's face with a delicate fingernail. She smiled when Megumi wrinkled her nose and turned to her side, away from her. It could only mean that the fox was coming back to her usual self.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stop! It's a red light!" yelled Kaoru, as she hung onto her seatbelt in the passenger seat. Why oh why, did she let him drive his red Ferrari? The should have taken her midnight blue Porsche.

Kenshin stepped on the breaks, making a screeching noise, as his rims twirled the other way. 

He had just gotten them installed today, and was quite happy that it got so many people's attention when he stopped dramatically before he crossed the street walking area.

"It was a yellow light! I could have made it," complained Kenshin.

Kaoru took in deep breaths. She could swear that he was going to kill them both.

She was wearing t-shirt with **ANGEL **in the front, and clouds all around it. A halo was above the A. Kaoru had on blue round sunglasses, blue jeans, and a belt with PRINCESS on the leather to hold up her pants, and blue and white Nike shoes.

The two actually looked completely different too, since Kenshin had on red round sunglasses.

Kenshin tapped his nails on the stirring wheel, she was so boring.

"Can't you for once, not follow the rules? We're late to meet Kamatari at the Kirei Blossom 

Studios, and Tae wants to get you into a dress and looking nice," said Kenshin a bit annoyed; he didn't look at her angry face though. If looks could kill, he would be a puddle of nothing right now.

"You could kill us both! I don't feel like dressing up today," said Kaoru in a low voice.

"Why not?" asked Kenshin as he looked at her over the brims of his sunglasses confused.

"I've been thinking," began Kaoru, as Kenshin stepped the gas once the light turned green. He left dust for the slower cars; the only thing left for them to see was his license plate that read: **KENSHIN**.

"What?" asked Kenshin, as he stole a glance from her before focusing on the road again.

"I really don't think I want to go to the Sakura Ball," said Kaoru in a low whisper, her eyes were on her intertwined fingers in her lap.

Kenshin slammed on the breaks so fast, that he left tire tracks. He had stopped just in time, to not cross a red light, when Kaoru told him something that he couldn't believe.

"Why in the world not?" demanded Kenshin as he looked at her. When she didn't look up at him, he tilted her head up so that he was staring right into her eyes.

"Tell me why," commanded Kenshin, his amber eyes seemed to pierce her very soul.

Kaoru looked away, not daring to meet his golden colored like orbs.

"I... Well... I've never really been to dances... and I... I don't think that I'd..." stuttered Kaoru as she fiddled with her hands; trying to make him look away. His stare was giving her goose bumps.

A light suddenly popped up in Kenshin's head, as he realized why she didn't want to go.

The light turned green, and Kenshin drove off, much to Kaoru's relief because he couldn't look at her.

"You can't dance, can you?" asked Kenshin; his eyes never left the rode.

"I..." began Kaoru, but slouched back in her seat. She couldn't yell at him for telling the truth.

"You don't have to dance at a ball you know. What people care about is you showing up, making conversation, and letting the press take pictures of you," said Kenshin calmly.

Kaoru bit her lower lip, she wasn't quite sure about that.

"If you want, I can teach you the Waltz so you'd feel more comfortable," said Kenshin with a smile as he caught a glimpse of her from over the rims of his sunglasses.

He couldn't help but grin when Kaoru looked up at him with hopeful eyes, he swore that he saw them sparkle.

"But first we must find you a dress, and see if you can dance in it properly," said Kenshin, when he pulled up to the gates of Kirei Blossom Studio.

Kaoru gulped, this was going to be one long day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shura happily strolled out of the elevator, and into her cubical. She had done. She actually quit Beauty Magazines, and now she can work full time. The pay was going to be great.

With a smile on her face, she sat in her leather chair, and took out her head set.

"Excuse me, Miss Shura?" asked a very masculine yet childish voice.

Shura looked up from her desk, and saw Soujiro standing over her.

"Oh hey. What do you want?" asked Shura, as she looked through the papers that Sano so neatly placed on her desk, she snorted at his organizing abilities. The man really was a rooster head. He expected her to retype all of these papers? _I better get paid extra for this. _Thought 

Shura as she started up her computer.

"Have you seen Miss Misao anywhere? I haven't seen her all day," said Soujiro politely.

"... I think she took a day off. She had to go to the hospital last night to visit someone. I'm not sure who though, but I'm sure that it was someone close. She sounded worried when someone called to tell her," said Shura.

Right then Takasugi just walked over.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell Hiko that Misao took the day off," said Takasugi; he was about to leave when Soujiro gripped his arm a little too tightly.

"Why?" asked Soujiro, his voice had dropped a bit.

"She's staying there today to look after her cousin Megumi. Misao's in room 626 at the local hospital with her ex-boyfriend. Did you know that she use to go out with Shougo Myojin, for four years?" asked Takasugi as he remembered.

Soujiro's hold on his arm became a death grip.

Takasugi tried to jerk his hand of the shorter man's hold, but failed miserably. Then a thought went across his mind from last night. _That's right, Misao's going to the Sakura Ball with Soujiro. _Takasugi looked at his college buddy, and realized that he shouldn't have told him that Misao was with her ex-boyfriend.

"Soujiro, you're cutting off my circulation," said Takasugi finally.

The smaller man let go, and then placed on one of his fake smiles. 

"Hey! Is Misao's old boyfriend Shougo Amakusa Myojin?" asked Shura, she wasn't paying attention when Soujiro nearly squeezed the life out of Takasugi's arm.

Takasugi nodded as he rubbed his arm. _That's going to leave a bruise._ For a small guy, he sure had a powerful grip, just like Kenshin. _What's up with all of these short people being so strong? _Thought Takasugi as he tried to move his arm, but it was in pain. Luckily it wasn't his better arm.

"I heard that the guy is quite the genius," said Shura as she went back to typing up Sano's paper, which was the reason why she didn't see Soujiro act so weird.

"He graduated Valedictorian of our high school graduation class. Though he made it second best in our class in college. I think that his break up with Misao at the end of the year caused him to not think straight. I didn't know he was going out with her, but I knew that he was sad when he broke up with a girl. We didn't know that he had gone out with her for four years though," said Takasugi absentminded, as he rubbed his bruised arm.

"Who got first in your college class then?" asked Shura, as she stopped typing and looked at him.

"You wouldn't believe me," said Takasugi with a grin.

"Don't tell me that it was the rooster head," said Shura; if it was, then she swore that she was going to have a heart attack from the shock.

"It wasn't him. I thought it was going to be Shougo or Aoshi," said Takasugi truthfully.

"Then who was it?" asked Shura curiously.

"Kenshin Shinta Himura," said Soujiro.

"Really? Dang, and here I thought that he was some spoiled brat. So the saying you can judge a book by it's cover it true. I didn't think that he was that smart, I mean you don't expect that from rich kids, and he was the richest back in college too. Amazing," said Shura.

"What about all of those papers that has made him richer?" pointed out Takasugi.

"I thought that Hiko or Kaoru was helping him," said Shura.

"Himura's smart, it's just that he doesn't like to show it that much, not unless he had to," said 

Takasugi calmly, as he defended his friend.

"Mr. Himura and Shougo were pretty close to the top in high school as well. It's just that Shougo was happier with Misao with him," said Soujiro with a smile, though Takasugi could swear that he felt hatred in those words when he mentioned Shougo with Misao.

Shura nodded before going back to work.

Soujiro then left to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" asked Takasugi, one hand still on his arm.

"Do tell Mr. Seijiro that I'm going to take the rest of the day off," said Soujiro with a smile, before the elevator door closed.

Takasugi sighed, and left to Hiko's office. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Spin around darling. That dress was made for a woman to move in it. Now walk the runway for me. That's it, don't be shy," said Kamatari as he ordered a model in training to go up on stage and do a walk.

The man looked weary, as if he hadn't slept in days. He must have been having a major headache right about now. The expression on his face was tense and looked like he was about to explode in any minute.

Kamatari rubbed his temples, he wasn't expecting to be training new models today, he had so much work to do already.

"From the beginning," yelled Kamatari.

His trainee walked around the stage for him.

The girl was in a golden dress that went all the way to the ground, with slits up to her thighs. Her honey colored legs was visible with every step she took. She had her hair up in a regular bun, as some of her coffee colored hair went to her shoulders. The dress was strapless as the sleeves split in half to her elbows, and went down to wrists.

Kaoru and Kenshin had just entered the room, and felt a bit sorry for the girl. She looked no more than 15, she was the same age as Tsubame. 

Another girl came out with the same dress, but in black. She had chocolate colored hair was in the same bun, as she walked down the runway; her face flushed just like the other girl. The girl looked 15 as well, and Kaoru knew that they had to be fraternal twins because they had the same hazel colored eyes and body structure. 

"Do you want a dress like that?" asked Kenshin as he looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at the design and shook her head, she wouldn't wear those tall heels. They seemed to be like 5 inches high, she thought it was a miracle that these girls could even wear them. She swore that you can kill people with them too.

"You're right. Now's the hard part, finding something new for you to wear," said Kenshin.

"I think that you should wear a midnight blue regular tuxedo to match my black dress," said Kaoru.

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well I get to choose what you wear," stated Kaoru.

Kenshin only sighed.

"So you want a black dress?" asked Kenshin eyeing her blush.

"Well... Or midnights blue one. I don't want a bright color, because I don't want to attract people to me. Don't look at me like that. I swear if you make me wear a red dress..." began Kaoru when she saw Kenshin eyeing one of the two girls coming out again in a red dress that went to the knees with shawl around her neck.

"I won't. Do you think that I'm going to wear a red tuxedo? That would make us look like we're getting married or something. That would give the press a field trip," said Kenshin.

Kaoru sighed.

"Honey, Darling! I didn't see you two," said Kamatari as he rushed over to them. He was 

wearing a black and green France designer like clothing, he even had the red and black hat to match it.

"We're looking for a dress for Kaoru, and tux for me," said Kenshin.

"We're going to the Sakura Ball next week," said Kaoru.

"Yes, on Saturday, August 25," said Kamatari with a smile, as he clapped his hands and looked at the two. He made them spin around and take off their sunglasses.

"Hm....... Ken darling, you should go with a dark color to match your hair. Midnight blue would match your features very well; or black... Hm..." Said Kamatari shifted his lips to the left so that he looked like he was in deep thought.

Kenshin just rolled his eyes.

"Midnight blue with a rose in your left pocket. Yes, I'll go work on it right away. But for now..." said Kamatari with a great wide grin as he clapped his hands together and looked at Kaoru, who backed away a bit.

"Kamatari, do you want us to change?" asked the girl with the chocolate hair, who was still in her black dress.

"You can go now Ayame. Tell your sister Suzumi that she can go too," said Kamatari with a wave of a hand, as he spun Kaoru around.

The two girls nodded and got off the stage.

"So who are they?" asked Kenshin once the girls were in the back.

"They're new models. Ayame and Suzumi are going to be models for M.R.S. this month, along with Miss Kamiya here, and the other two. Spin around one more time honey," said Kamatari as he looked at Kaoru's body, and tried to determine what type of dress would best match her. 

Then again, with her body, she would fit into any style and still look good. He so envied her nonetheless. 

"Oh," said Kenshin.

"Can I stop spinning now Kamatari? I'm getting dizzy," said Kaoru.

"Sorry dear, I was thinking of a dress for you. But I don't know which one. You'd be able to go in any of them and look good, but I want you to look great," said Kamatari as he stopped spinning her.

Kaoru felt dizzy and nearly fell on the floor if Kenshin hadn't caught her in time. She was helped 

to her feet, as she held her head, trying to stop the room from spinning around in circles. Kaoru shook her head, trying to clear her vision again.

"So why did you take so little time in deciding what I should wear?" demanded Kenshin, as he held Kaoru to him, who seemed to have been like a drunk.

"Well men are easier to dress up. You guys only have so many dress clothes," stated Kamatari.

Kenshin glared at the man.

Kaoru grabbed her head, but her body was still rocking back and forth as if she were on a ship at sea.

Kenshin wrapped an arm around Kaoru's waist and put an arm around her stomach as he brought her to stand straight up next to him, as if to completely stop her from moving.

"If she gets sick, it's all your fault," said Kenshin, with deadly amber eyes as he looked at Kamatari who was grinning ear to ear.

"You two look like such a cute couple," said Kamatari, as he squealed in delight and clapped his hands.

Kenshin's face faltered, as his eyes became a steely blue once Kaoru turned around to face him, after she stopped seeing the world go around in circles.

"Thank you," said Kaoru with a blush, Kamatari's comment was getting to her. But that wasn't what caused her to blush furiously and look at the floor, it was the way Kenshin was holding her and his blue eyes. They were so beautiful, and she swore that he could have drowned her in them. Though she seemed to have gotten used to the amber ones that were always so cold and distant, and didn't expect Kenshin to do such a nice thing.

Come to think of it, she was sure that whenever Kenshin did show some sort of emotion, his eyes changed to a blue or an amethyst color. It was strange that someone could change their natural eye color.

"Enough of you two lovebirds. I'm going to need you to try out a new dress Kaoru, I know you'll look exquisite in it. Kenshin darling, please keep that eye color for the Sakura Ball. It'll match your outfit," said Kamatari once he pushed Kaoru into the changing room, and threw a dress in with her that was on a separate hanger.

Kenshin rolled his sapphire orbs, as he sat on a make-up box and waited for Kaoru to come out. He had his face in his elbows on his knees. She sure liked to take her time in putting on a dress.

"Well bye Kamatari," said the one name Suzumi, once they came out in regular clothing. They both had on a purple tank top, and purple jeans.

"See you tomorrow Ayame," said Kamatari kissed her cheek.

"Bye Suzumi," said Kamatari as he did the same for her. They kissed him back, and were about 

to leave through the two doors when Kaoru stepped out in a very beautiful black dress 

All that the outfit was missing were a few extra accessories, a bit of rouge, a French Pedicure for her nails and toes, better shoes, a shoulder cloak, and of course her hair.

"You're Kaoru Kamiya. Oh my god! I didn't recognize you at first. You're like the coolest model out there right now," said Ayame, her face lit up and she was all smiles just like her sister.

Kaoru blushed another shade of red, if that were possible.

"You're going in that dress. We just need a few extra things," said Kenshin as he looked at Kamatari who nodded anxiously after taking out a pen and a notepad.

"Come on down here," said Kenshin, as he stood up.

Kaoru glared at him, but quickly followed orders.

Kenshin looked at her, and walked around her as he examined her outfit with his sapphire depths. Kaoru had to keep herself standing, the intense look that he was giving her, was enough to make any girl faint of melt away into a bile of goop.

"Make the dress longer, the slits longer as well. We need something to keep her dress from falling off, why not make it with straps? The center looks a bit empty. You should add something there that won't clash with the dress. Her shoes too, we need to get her something not so plain, something different. We'll need to talk to Tae about all of the other stuff," said 

Kenshin as he spun Kaoru around once and then stopped her. His hands were on her hips as he looked over her dress.

Kaoru felt all her blood go up to her face. She hated his eyes. His evil, sexy, beautiful eyes; curse him! He was going to be the end of her. 

Kaoru could only sigh and live with it. She could only hope that his eyes wouldn't end up making her go soft on him.

Kamatari nodded and began to write down the new instructions.

Kenshin looked at her chest area and looked at the spot hard. Kaoru was just about to slap him when she realized what he was looking at.

"Do you think you can get something that would fill up her neck area?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes, necklaces always makes the outfit complete," said Suzumi with a smile to Kaoru, who decided against it to slap the red head before her. He was only trying to make her look grand for the ball.

"All right. Now if you'll give me three days tops, I can get it all done for you. Though I think that you two need to go find the other accessories," said Kamatari as he put away his notepad. 

"Now get out of that dress so I can work on it," said Kamatari as he pushed Kaoru back into the changing room again, and made her change back to her normal clothes.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew her?" pouted Ayame angrily at Kamatari.

"Kamiya will be modeling with you two soon enough, to be exact, she's going to be at the same photo shoot as you two in two weeks for the magazine. Now if you don't want to make total fools out of yourselves on the big day, then get home, and practice walking perfectly for that photo shoot. I want perfection," said Kamatari as he turned them around and smacked their behinds so they would get on out.

They wrinkled their nose at him before walking out.

Kaoru came back out; her face still blushed.

"Now you two get along as well. I have much to do you know. They've made me in charge of decorating the ball and I can't afford to fail," said Kamatari sharply.

He pushed them out and slammed the doors behind them.

Kaoru just blinked at her companion.

"What's wrong? You didn't like the dress?" asked Kenshin as they walked slowly toward the garage.

"No, I liked it. It's just that I had expected it to take longer to find a dress," said Kaoru. It was true, she had expected to get stuck in there all day looking for a dress.

"Between you and me, I think Kamatari prepared this already," said Kenshin with a grin, once they made it to the elevator to the parking garage.

Kaoru looked at him confused.

"Didn't you notice the bag under his eyes, and how that dress wasn't on the hanger with all of his other models' clothing? It was on its own hanger, and had a bag over it," said Kenshin calmly, as the elevator door opened and the two stepped out.

Kaoru thought about and made an 'oh' shape with her mouth.

"Even if he doesn't fix up that dress in time, you'd still look better than all of the others that are going to the Sakura Ball. Except for me of course. I'm going to look better than everyone," said 

Kenshin with a conceded smile to her, once they walked over to his red Ferrari.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she put back on her sunglasses, and sat in the passenger seat.

Kenshin only grinned and got in too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao waited by her cousin long after Shougo got out of the restroom, and went to the cafeteria to get them something to eat. 

He sure is taking his time. Shougo should have been back by now. What's taking him so long? Thought Misao. She was bored and needed to someone to talk to before she bored herself to death.

Her thoughts then came to three people.

Aoshi Shinomori. Soujiro Seta. Shougo Amakusa Myojin. All three are great guys, and I've had a crush on each of them at least once in my lifetime. Though who do I choose. Aoshi really hasn't taken light to me, Soujiro's real kind to me, but Shougo knows practically everything about me. Oh Megumi, what do I do? Asked Misao, as she looked at Megumi's pale skin as if it would give her the answer to her problem.

Misao sighed.

Then the door suddenly opened.

"Took you long enough," said Misao as she turned to the door, expecting Shougo to be their with one of his grins on his face. But her eyes went wide when she saw Soujiro, in a navy blue suit, standing there with his hands behind his back and had a rather forced smile on. 

"Hello Misao," said Soujiro, his voice as happy as ever. But Misao couldn't help but feel a chill from his words.

"Hello Sou. I wasn't expecting you, I thought you were a friend of mine. What are you doing here?" asked Misao as she stood up to greet him.

"I heard that you had the day off and was looking after your cousin. I thought that I'd come and see how you and her were doing," said Soujiro with a smile on, as he walked over to Misao and looked at Megumi.

Misao followed him over to Megumi's bedside.

"Thanks," said Misao a bit lamely, she wasn't at all expecting Soujiro to come here.

"These are for you," said Soujiro, as he suddenly popped out with a dozen roses, that were hidden behind his back the whole time.

Misao's eyes sparkled in surprise, they were so beautiful and gorgeous too.

"Huh! Thank you so much Soujiro," said Misao as she took the flowers and hugged him; he happily hugged her back.

He looked at her with a smile that actually matched his eyes.

Misao busily looked at the batch with a smile plastered on her face.

"I took the day off as well. Do you think that you can go with me to pick out our outfits?" asked Soujiro.

"But..." began Misao. She looked over at Megumi, she didn't want to leave her cousin here all alone.

"It's better to go now, so that all of the best dresses aren't taken. It'll only take a little while ," said Soujiro.

Misao bit her lower lip, she wasn't sure.

"Just go," said a weak voice.

Misao looked up and saw that Megumi was finally awake. She placed the roses on the counter by the fruit basket that a nurse had brought in earlier. Misao smiled back at her, as she pushed back a lock of stray hair from Megumi's face. She rushed over to Megumi, who had a small smile on her face once Misao held her cousin's hand in her warm ones.

"I'll be all right. You two go," said Megumi, she had seen the whole scene. It wasn't what she expected to see when she woke up, but it was sweet nonetheless.

Though, like the others, Megumi had no clue that Misao ever went out with Shougo, so seeing her with Soujiro was no problem at all. She had seen him eyeing her for a while, and the two had a lot in common.

"Thanks," said Misao with a bright smile, as she kissed Megumi on the forehead, as Megumi closed her eyes again.

She smiled up at Soujiro, who returned it. 

The two then quickly headed out of the room and into the elevator, they didn't bother to look back, or they would have seen a pair of very saddened chocolate eyes who saw the whole scene as well from outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So where do you want to go to lunch at?" asked Kenshin, once they were on the road again.

"I don't care," said Kaoru with a shrug.

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow at her.

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence, until Kenshin finally broke it. He couldn't stand things to be so quiet.

"Something wrong?" asked Kenshin finally as he looked over at her.

Kaoru shook her head.

"Something is wrong. What is it?" asked Kenshin knowingly.

She never fell this quiet unless she was deep in thought, doing serious work, or something was wrong.

"How am I suppose to learn how to dance the Waltz in less than a week?" asked Kaoru as she adjusted in her seat to face him.

Kenshin only chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Kaoru angrily; she was being serious and here he was laughing.

"Is that what you're worried about? Don't worry, I'll teach you personally. Though we're going to have to go back to my place. I think that it's big enough for us to practice the Waltz. There's like a ball area in the estate, and if you practice in there. The surroundings at the Sakura Ball won't feel so awkward," said Kenshin calmly, as he focused on the road again.

"Your house is the size of the ball? But that place and its property are like an acre," said Kaoru amazed. She knew his house was huge, but not that huge.

"Estate," corrected Kenshin as he grinned at her.

"You know what I mean," said Kaoru.

"Actually, we added a new east Wing when you first worked for me. So now our estate is like what, 10 acres huge or more. They could have had the ball at our place, but it's been tradition to put the Sakura Ball in the Ballroom in downtown," said Kenshin calmly.

(A/N: 1 acre=4,840 yards squared, which is 23,425,600 yards, which is13,310 miles. In the metric system, one acre is pretty close to over 24,000,000 meters, and exactly 21415.79 kilometers, but it still concludes that 1 acre is huge, so 3 of them is very gigantic and very big, but it's the **area**! You can blame MATH for this part. **An acre is basically the same size as five normal houses, for those who don't want to imagine what I wrote earlier. **I just wanted you all to know exactly how huge his estate is.)

Kaoru gaped at him. She couldn't believer her ears.

"So where do you want to eat?" asked Kenshin calmly as if what he said didn't really matter.

"So how big exactly is your property?" asked Kaoru curiously.

"I don't know, we've been buying more land as the years went by. Though about four years ago, our property was about 60 acres. Though I know that we've bought at least 10 more acres or so. I really don't know. My uncle was the one that bought it. He kept saying that the more space the better," said Kenshin as he tried to remember.

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. Over 50 acres? No wonder the guy was so rich. Even if he did go down in business, which she highly doubted, the government would pay millions for all of that land.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to go mall?" asked Kenshin as he looked at her.

Kaoru shut her mouth and nodded. She hadn't been to the mall in a while.

"We can go look for a necklace and other things there," said Kenshin with a smile, as he turned to her.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile too, he looked so innocent with those eyes.

Looking at Kaoru, he realized that she had relaxed. Relaxing himself, he decided to loosen up a bit today, and have a fun time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's it. This was the longest chapter that I've done so far; it's to make up for the long wait. I know the shopping isn't done yet, but any more and this chapter would never end. Anyways, next time they all go shopping again, and Kaoru learns a few dancing steps.


	14. Shopping and Past Reflections

Chapter Fourteen: **Shopping and Past Reflections **

Don't these phone calls ever stop coming in? Who in the world does the rooster head know that would call him? Thought Shura as she answered the 20th call that day. She was still trying to type of Sano's paper, which he had handed to her to draft.

Scratching down the caller's number and name, Shura hung up and went back to typing, she still had 15 pages to go.

My college work wasn't even this long. Thought Shura with a moan, and the fact that it was all in 10 point made it worse.

"You really shouldn't work so hard," came Tsubame's worried voice, as she noticed Shura rubbing her temples in frustration.

Shura looked up to the younger co-worker and nodded.

Tsubame came over in a blue skirt-like suit and gave Shura another folder of papers. She felt a bit guilty when Shura groaned in exasperation.

I should have stayed a journalist. Thought Shura as she looked through the folder.

"So who're you going to the Sakura Ball with?" Asked Tsubame, hoping to get Shura's mind off of all the work. Too much work was bad for a person's health.

"I don't know. At this rate, I'll still be working on his paperwork for him during the Ball," said Shura annoyed, as she went back to typing and looking to make sure that she typed it right.

Her neck was cramping from looking down at the paper and back up at the screen. She wanted to just shut her eyes from the annoying computer screen. Sleep threatened to envelop her whole.

"What are you going to wear?" Asked Tsubame, as she sat on the edge of Shura's desk.

"I'm busy," snapped Shura, as she continued to write.

"Fine! I just don't think that you should work so hard, you'll only make things worse for yourself," said Tsubame angrily, as she jumped off the desk and stormed off to the lounge.

Shura sighed as she rubbed her temples. _What am I going to wear at the Ball? _Thought Shura. _Great. Another thing to worry about._

As she finished off the last paragraph on her paper, her cell phone rang. 

Picking up her small red rotation cell phone, Shura answered.

"Hello? Shura speaking."

"Shura! Did you really quit your job?" Asked a high-shrilled voice.

"Tomoe?" Asked Shura in shock, she quickly went into a whisper. Not many people here liked Tomoe, because of what happened to their boss with her.

"Why did you quit Beauty Magazines?" Demanded her older sister angrily.

"I do get paid more here, and I don't think that I could... handle two jobs. You know that I'm not good at multi-tasking," stated Shura.

"Just give me the information on that Kamiya girl" ordered Tomoe.

"Why?" Asked Shura finally. She had always wanted to know the real truth to this.

"To make her pay for making me look bad" said Tomoe angrily.

"She was doing her job as a lawyer. The public didn't find out," stated Shura.

"It doesn't matter. I want her to pay for that."

Shura didn't answer.

"Listen. I'm your older sister, and as siblings you must help me. Think of your niece or nephew," said Tomoe.

"I'll think about it," said Shura, as she hung up.

She relaxed back in her chair, and closed her eyes. _What am I going to do?_

~*~*~*~*~

"Hurry up Sou," said Misao's chirpy voice, as she pulled him along into the mall.

The place was huge, and so many places to go. Her eyes seemed to twinkle with all of the lights there. Stores were glistening with toys, clothes, artwork, shoes, and much more. It was like a dream come true. The place was so enchanting.

Fountains spilled their crystal water as they walked passed it to a designers.

Soujiro couldn't help but smile at Misao's sudden childish behavior. She seemed so adorable.

They walked into a shop and Misao went off in her own direction to find something to wear.

Letting his eyes wander, Soujiro looked around the store. Dresses of all shapes and sizes filled the store from top to bottom. Small ones, sparkly ones, large ones, patterned ones, any thing you could think have was here. Despite the variety, none of them caught his eye.

"Hey Sou does this one look nice?" Came Misao's voice from one of the dressing rooms.

When did she get into one? Thought Soujiro, as he followed her voice.

"Does this one make me look fat?" Asked Misao, as she came out in a green dress.

Its straps were a dark green, as the dress fell to her ankles. The material was silk, and it had a green flower to the left shoulder, and the dress had slits up to her knees, so that her milky white skin showed as she walked.

She turned around to let him see, and he noticed that the front had a green collar type cover.

"Doesn't it remind of you those traditional clothes?" Asked Misao.

Soujiro was so lost in her beauty, that he didn't comprehend her question.

"Earth to Soujiro," came Misao's voice, as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"You should get it," said Soujiro with a smile.

"I don't know, it seems like it's missing something," said Misao, as she placed her forefinger to her chin to think of something.

"Wait right here," said Soujiro, as a thought came to mind.

Confused, Misao waited as Soujiro left.

Misao looked in the mirror, and smiled as she saw how the dress matched her eyes.

"Maybe if I put my hair up in a bun" suggested Misao out loud.

"In a traditional bun," came Soujiro's voice.

Misao clutched her rapidly beating heart as she glared at him.

"Don't do that! That was fast," said Misao, as she looked at him.

"I was in track. Here," said Soujiro as he handed her a green box with a smile.

Looking at her companion confused, Misao slowly opened the package. Her eyes went wide when she saw a white fan with green feathers at the end. It matched her outfit perfectly.

"There's something else in there too," said Soujiro.

Smiling at him, she dug deeper into the package and found a pair of emerald earrings.

"Oh thank you," said Misao, as she hugged him.

The earrings were on a long silver string that was the size of her pinky. It seemed to glow radiantly when put in the light.

"Well now our only problem is... I don't think that wearing those old shoes would really go well to the Ball," said Soujiro, as he looked down at her old worn out blue high heels that covered up her whole foot.

Misao scrunched her nose at him, and stuck out her tongue. She looked back at the earrings and then placed it back in the box with the fan.

Soujiro only chuckled.

"I better go pay for this," said Misao, as she handed him the box and went to go change back into her old clothes.

The 28-year-old smiled, and looked toward the rest of the mall, when Misao came back out a bit saddened.

"What's the matter?" Asked Soujiro concerned that she didn't like the dress.

"It's $2000(USD)," said Misao.

"No problem, I'll pay for it," said Soujiro smiling, as he took the folded dress from her hands, and handed back the package to her.

Before Misao could argue, he gave her a stern look.

"I'll take care of it. Then we can go get you shoes," said Soujiro smiling, as he went to the cash register.

Misao frowned. _He sure is hard headed. _Misao only shook her head.

~*~*~*~*~

The Jewelry Shop was filled with rows and rows of cases and cases of valuable gems, gold and silver necklaces, rubies, pearls, diamonds, and a lot more. 

With a total of millions of dollars worth of goods, the place was one of the best places to shop for jewelry.

The whole shop was practically shining and glowing luminously with beautiful colors, which seemed that it would never fade like the stars you see at night.

Kaoru's eyes were dazzlingly dancing from the beautiful sight before her. She had never seen so many beautiful craftsmanship on jewelry before. It astonished her.

Kenshin and Kaoru had entered the mall, and had walked straight here. The boss, seemingly to know Kenshin quite well, led them to the back of the store where the more enhanced work was done.

They were seated in the corner until the female clerk with brown hair showed them both sets of gorgeous necklaces and bracelets.

"We're looking for something simple, yet elegant. It has to be able to cover the front well, without taking too much attention to the face and gown," said Kenshin. It seemed like he had done this before.

The clerk nodded as she looked at Kaoru's face, and tried to picture her with different sets of jewelry.

"Do you want earrings as well?" Asked the clerk, as she looked through all of the sets in the cases.

"Long ones, not the small circle ones," said Kenshin.

"Do you have a certain theme?" Asked the clerk, as she looked up at the two.

"Night," said Kaoru.

"Ah. I see, I think we might have something in the back," said the clerk as she left.

"What do you mean night?" Asked Kenshin confused, as he looked at his lawyer.

"I am wearing black, and you're wearing midnight blue. I just thought that I could have a night theme," said Kaoru, as she looked at the other jewelry cases.

"After this we'll look for a pair of shoes for you. Then we're going to have to go back to my place and teach you how to waltz," said Kenshin with a grin.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, but then looked away toward the other cases behind them.

"We don't have a bracelet for this one though," came the clerk's voice, as she came out with a black square shaped box, that was the size of her hand.

The two looked closely as she opened it.

"It's beautiful," said Kaoru as her eyes brightened.

"Want to try it on?" Asked the clerk.

"May I?" Asked Kaoru happily, as she took the necklace.

The necklace was a silver then one; it had a silver straight string that hung down off the edge of the silver. At the end of the straight string, was as sapphire that was in the shape of a stare. It glistened in the light, and it really did look like a star.

Kenshin took the necklace and put it on for Kaoru, as she looked into the mirror to see how the necklace looked. It was gorgeous, and absolutely stunning.

Kaoru used a finger to touch the watery like silver around her neck. Her fingers went to the sapphire, and she smiled at the two of them.

"Try the earrings," said the clerk.

The earrings were silver, and went down into a circle, where silver hearts were in the center of the circles. They were long, and looked beautiful; a diamond was in the center of each of the silver hearts, making them twinkle in the light.

Kaoru placed those on herself.

She smiled as she looked at her reflection.

"We'll take it," said Kenshin, as he looked at Kaoru's glittering eyes at him.

"That'll be $17,000. Check or credit card?" Asked the clerk with the smile.

Kaoru's eyes went wide; she was shocked that she had all that money on her right at this very instant.

"Bill it to me," said Kenshin calmly.

"Yes Mr. Himura" said the clerk with a nod.

Kaoru took off the jewelry and placed it carefully in a box, as the clerk began to take out wrapping paper for it.

"That's a lot of money," said Kaoru; still in shock.

"It's not that much" said Kenshin, as he took the bag from the clerk, and they left the Jewelry Shop together.

"Not much?! That's worth as much as my paycheck," stated Kaoru.

"No it isn't. You get bonuses remember?" Kenshin looked over his shoulder at her.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, as they continued to walk.

"Well that's only right. But it's still a whole paycheck," said Kaoru.

Kenshin sighed, but kept walking.

Kaoru followed, and kept looking at the bag that Kenshin was so mindlessly walking around with. He acted like it was just an ordinary bag, which didn't have a $17,000 necklace and earrings in it.

"Now where to go for shoes?" asked Kenshin, though it seemed more to himself.

Kaoru had to stop, when Kenshin suddenly paused in the middle of a stride.

"Do you mind warning people before stopping?" asked Kaoru annoyed.

Kenshin tapped his chin as he tried to remember which shop had the best shoes.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Kaoru, as she walked in front of him.

"I remember now. Let's go," said Kenshin, as he grabbed the startled lawyer's hand and dragged her half across the mall to a shoe shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"This place is huge," said Misao, as she walked into a store that had nothing but shoes, shoes, and more shoes.

Everywhere you turned there were shoes. Tall ones, short ones, ones with heels that were half a foot, ones that looked gorgeous, odd, squared, long, and all sorts of shoes there. They were all of different colors. The place was defiantly a girl's paradise.

The two walked in, and immediately they noticed that there were many girls in the shop, either in groups, or with a boyfriend that had his hands in his pockets and looked bored to death. It was amazing how a girl could get all psyched over something so little, and the man turned into something like a cold icicle.

Soujiro had the dress wrapped up neatly, and was neatly folded in his hands, as Misao hung onto her Tommy Hilfiger purse and walked around happily.

"Shall we go look for a green ones?" asked Soujiro with a smile, he seemed to be the only male in the whole shop that was smiling.

Misao smiled brightly at him, before grabbing his hand and leading him deep within a woman's world of heaven.

"So many to choose from," said Misao, as they were surrounded by the color green of all different shades.

"Do you want to go with the traditional shoes? Or the more fashion modern?" asked Soujiro, as he looked at the high shelves that held nothing but shoes.

Misao tapped her lip with her forefinger thoughtfully, as she thought about it, and how it would look with her dress.

Suddenly; a familiar voice called over to them.

"Soujiro," came Kenshin's voice as he dragged Kaoru with him.

Kaoru saw Misao and a smile crossed her face, as she rushed toward her friend. The two smiled and hugged each other, as the two guys nodded at each other.

"So what are you two doing here together?" asked Kaoru, as she looked at Soujiro and then at the blushing Misao.

"We're going to the Sakura Ball together this Saturday," said Misao.

Kaoru and Kenshin exchanged looks, before looking back at them with a grin that caused them both to blush furiously.

"Didn't think you had it in you," said Kenshin, as he nudged Soujiro in the gut.

Soujiro only smiled nervously and then scratched the back of his head.

"You got a dress?" asked Kaoru, as she saw what Soujiro was holding, the green box was on top of it.

"Yes, it's a wonderful green dress," said Misao happily.

"I got a black one. So, you're looking for shoes too?" asked Kaoru.

"Why else would we be in here?" asked Misao with a grin.

"Well then, let's go look. You two guys stay here while us girls go look for shoes," said Kaoru with a bright smile as she and Misao walked toward another aisle of shoes like little girls.

Kenshin only rolled his eyes, before facing his friend.

"So. When did you begin to like the weasel girl?" asked Kenshin.

Soujiro glared at him, as his smile faded.

"All right! Then don't tell me," said Kenshin, as he moved the bag over a shoulder, and placed his other hand in his pocket.

"Sorry. But did you know that Amakusa use to go out with Misao? For four years?" asked Soujiro in a whisper, as he looked at the ground.

"Really? I always knew he was with someone in high school. Maybe she's the reason why I got Valedictorian in college and not him?" asked Kenshin, as he thought about it.

Soujiro, head still bowed, nodded.

"I see. Four years? Dang, the longest relationship I've ever had lasted... what? Four weeks? Wonder what happened. I mean, four years is a long time, and people who last that long usually end up together. Though people can move on," added Kenshin quickly, as he notice his friend's saddened features.

"It's okay," said Soujiro as he looked up to meet steel blue eyes with his sad azure ones.

"We've all been friends for a long time. I think that Amakusa really would want you to be happy," said Kenshin sincerely as he placed a hand on his childhood friend's shoulder.

"Thanks. So when did you learn to show so much emotion?" asked Soujiro with a grin.

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders as he put his hand back in his pockets.

"I think we should go find them before they buy the whole store," said Soujiro as he gave out a true life, as the two friends went off to find their escorts.

~*~*~*~*~

The hospital seemed deprived of all life; the whole place was cold and silent, as if no one had been there for a long time. It was the type of silence that no one would dare to break, the one that gets to you the most.

Shougo looked at his sister, who was improving rapidly, and the doctor had reassured him that she was going to be all right and could most likely leave today.

The news brought a smile to his face, but he surely didn't feel that way. He had lost something just as dear to him as his sister was. But he knew he had lost his gem when he left four years ago. They had lost track of each other since he was 24 and she 20.

She must have wanted to leave, when she left to Harvard in the middle of two years of college and he was on his sixth year. Just so that she could leave him. **(A/N: This part is saying that they broke up when Misao was out of high school, but they still went to the same college, that's why they still saw each other. Though in her second year of college, Misao went to Harvard with Megumi. Now that she's 24 and he 28, they meet again. I wanted to clear that up, so you people don't get confused.)**

"Something wrong?" came a week voice that shattered Shougo's concentration, as he looked up to see his pale sister looking concerned at him.

Shougo shook his head and smiled at her, before helping her sit up right on a pile of pillows that the nurse brought in.

"Tell me," said Magdaria, her voice a bit weak and hoarse.

"It's nothing," said Shougo, as he found a cup and went to the faucet to get her come water.

"You don't have to lie," said Magdaria, as she nodded in thanks as he helped her drink the water. She was still a bit weak from the operation last night.

Shougo only sighed, as he looked at his sister with a frown.

"Nothing gets passed you, does it?" he asked playfully, when he placed the cup on the tray table to the right of her bed.

Magdaria glared at him, it was the only thing she could do in her state.

"It's about Misao," said Shougo in a whisper.

Magdaria frowned, and then touched her brother's left cheek with her cold one. He grabbed her hand in both of his as he tried to warm them for her.

"It's been four years," said Magdaria, as she looked at her big brother in the eyes. Her charcoal ones looking at his chocolate ones in reassurance.

"I know. I know," said Shougo as he patted the back of her hand.

Magdaria could only smile sadly at him. She was the only one, apart from Misao and himself, that knew about the two's relationship all this time. As his sister, and Misao's friend, she knew how deep their love was. It tore at her when the two had to part. A sad love story that wasn't meant to be, but is meant to be.

It was like William Shakespeare once said, "To be or not to be, that is the question." What Magdaria wished, was that their love was to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"No! No, no, no! That's all wrong. This place has to be the bright colors of autumn. It's the Sakura Ball people, not Christmas. We need to plant Sakura trees, so that it's a path to the entrance. You're doing it all wrong, hand the streamers on the walls. We can't have anything in the center," yelled Kamatari in frustration. He had been working all day for the perfection of this Ball, and now these idiot crewmembers were ruining it. They weren't doing the decorations right.

Ugh. Can't they do anything? Though Kamatari, as he walked across the marble floor that needed to be polished, to help a girl that was hanging up the streamers, in an ugly design.

"We've barely got a week to do this. Work with me people, work! The only time success comes before work is in the dictionary! This has to be perfect, if we want to have a successful Ball. It can't be like last years, and by god I'm not going to allow it to," yelled Kamatari, as he stormed toward the workers, who quickly got off their break and went on working.

Please let this year's Ball a success. If there really is a god out there, please help me now lord. Begged Kamatari, as he closed his eyes before going back to ordering the workers around. One week wasn't going to be enough, but Kamatari was known as a miracle worker.

~*~*~*~*~

"Are you done yet?" came Sano's voice, as he walked over to Shura's desk with an apple in hand.

Shura's eye twitched as he sat at the corner of her desk eating. _I work my ass off, and he's eating! The stupid rooster head._

"I'm not paying you to slack off," said Sano, as he threw the apple in her garbage can.

"You! I'm doing this as fast as I can. I only have to hands, and I need to take your calls too buddy. You try doing all of this at once," yelled Shura.

"Damn girl, calm down. Take your time then. Oh yeah, who're you going to the Sakura Ball with?" asked Sano, as he jumped to his feet.

"I have too much work," said Shura, as she ignored the question and went back to typing.

"I know someone you can go with," said Sano with a grin.

Shura glared at him, the last thing she wanted was for her boss to hook her up with some lame bastard like himself.

"This guy is Shougo Myojin," said Sano, he was about to go on when Shura jumped to her feet.

"You can actually hook me up with Shougo Amakusa Myojin, as his escort to the Sakura Ball?" asked Shura, her eyes twinkling at him.

Sano backed away a bit. She looked scary like that.

"The guy is a genius. How do you know him?" asked Shura.

"We went to the same high school and college," said Sano calmly.

"What!? How did an idiot like you get into that type of university?" asked Shura in shock, she understood Soujiro, Takasugi, and Kenshin going, but not a rooster head like Sano.

"Hey! I'll let you know that I'm quite knowledgeable," defended Sano, as he towered over her.

Shura snorted.

"You sure don't like it," said Shura, as she sat back down.

"Look here you evil pirate woman..." began Sanosuke, as he jabbed a finger at her.

"Don't point at me! Why do people call me a pirate?" asked Shura angrily.

"Because you're just as ugly, mean, disgusting, and smelly like one," answered Sanosuke with a grin.

"You..." began Shura as she stood up as well so that their eyes met, and a loathing connection formed.

"Sano! Do you want to go to the hospital with me? I'm going to go check on Megumi," said Takasugi, as he came out of his office with his keys in hand.

"Sure. I want to see Magdaria," said Sano, as he ignored the twitching Shura.

"Isn't Shougo there?" asked Shura suddenly.

"Yeah, he should be leaving with his sis today though," said Takasugi, as he made his way to the elevator.

"I'm coming too then," said Shura, as she grabbed her jacket.

"What? You have work to do," stated Sano.

"I'll do it later. Weren't you the one that wanted me to go to the Sakura Ball with Shougo in the first place?" asked Shura, as she rushed into the elevator after Takasugi.

Sano froze, and couldn't find the voice to speak.

Suddenly the elevator door began to close, and Shura waved at him with a grin before the doors closed.

Running to catch the door, Sano rushed forward, but then tripped on a briefcase of an employer.

Shura was seen pointing and laughing at the rooster head, as the tall man began to fall. But it would have been better if she was able to really go up to him and laugh.

Sano glared after them both, before going toward the stairs. _That Shura girl is going to pay. _Thought Sano coldly, as he ran down the flights of stairs to the garage to meet them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin leaned against a wall, as Soujiro stood and watch the girls try pair after pair of shoes. At this rate, they were never going to leave the shop in time for the Ball. The only good thing about this was, the guys were getting to know their escorts better. Girls sure do talk a lot when shopping; it had to be a known fact.

"We might as well just buy the whole store," said Kenshin as he pushed himself off the wall, and stood by Soujiro.

He was tired of waiting, and they had been watching the two try on every shoe in the store for two hours already.

"Its way passed lunch," said Kenshin, his stomach made a growling noise.

Soujiro only laughed at his old friend.

"Are you done yet?" asked Kenshin annoyed.

Kaoru looked up at him and frowned.

"We'll pay for the shoes. You two boys can go check out the game shop, but in your case, the food court," said Kaoru; the two girls began to giggle.

Blushing, Kenshin dragged Soujiro with him, once they left what they bought earlier with the two girls.

"So where would your stomach like to eat at?" asked Soujiro with a grin.

"Shut up Sou. About what they were talking about, didn't you use to live in Kyoto as well?" asked Kenshin, as he looked at his old friend who had his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know what you mean," said Soujiro, as he looked at his shoes.

"Don't play dumb with me Soujiro Seta. I know that you were listening just like me," accused Kenshin.

Soujiro bowed his head from the fact.

"So did you use to know Misao and Kaoru?" asked Kenshin finally.

"We went to the same elementary school, until I met Master Shishio and the whole issue thing came up," said Soujiro, as he looked forward as if remembering.

"So you've liked her that long eh?" asked Kenshin, eyeing the 28-year-old.

Blushing a slight pink of embarrassment, Soujiro could only nod. 

"I knew it. Why else would you have all of a sudden liked her? I'm sure that you had to have met her in high school too," said Kenshin.

"Yes, she was usually with Megumi and Kaoru," said Soujiro remembering.

"They must have stuck to their lower class then, because I really don't remember seeing them," said Kenshin, as he tapped his chin thoughtfully as he tried to remember any of them.

"They were never that rich in status," said Soujiro in a low voice.

"Yeah. Do you think you can help me hook Shougo up with someone for the Ball? He's a new employee," said Kenshin.

Soujiro stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" asked Kenshin confused, as he looked around for something that might have caught his eye.

"It's nothing," said Soujiro, as he continued to walk on.

"Look Sou. Shougo and Misao broke up, that means they're both single again. Knowing people who have long term relationship and break up, they don't ever want to see the other person again. It's just a known fact. I mean, four years and suddenly you break up. It had to be something major," said Kenshin reassuringly; he didn't want his friend to feel jealous or unsure of his relationship with Misao.

"I know. It's not like we're going out though," said Soujiro, as he looked at the checker patterned tiles on the floor, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Kenshin rolled his eyes, and had to fight down the urge to hit the kid upside the head.

"If you've liked her this long, more than four years, I say that it has to work. I mean, how long have you liked her. Since you were what? 10? Let's go back up to now, that's 18 years man," said Kenshin, as he stopped and turned to Soujiro.

"19 if you include now, and when we knew each other before she went to school," stated Soujiro.

"That's nearly two decades man! That goes way more than four simple years. You should just tell how you feel and get it over with. The Sakura Ball will be the perfect time," said Kenshin; he really wanted to help his poor pal out.

Soujiro only fell silent.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, how's Soujiro?" asked Kaoru once the two left, she wanted to talk to her friend in secret for a while now.

"He's okay," said Misao, as she tried on a glass slipper, but decided better on it.

"Uh huh," said Kaoru knowingly, as she tried on a square type black shoe.

Misao only rolled her eyes.

"Kaoru, do you think that Megumi and I can get ready for the Ball at your place? So we can help each other out?" asked Misao.

"Sure, it'll be great," said Kaoru with a smile.

Smiling, Misao went back to looking at the shelves.

"*Gasp* This is perfect," said Kaoru suddenly.

"What?" asked Misao, as she rushed back over to Kaoru.

In Kaoru's hands were a pair of dark green shoes, that was more traditional. It has a rose shape design on it, and white hot super glue drops made it look like the dew on the morning plants. 

Misao fell to her knees and took the shoe into her hands. It was perfect.

"Well now I need to find shoes," said Kaoru pouting.

Misao smiled before putting the box under one hand and helping Kaoru find a pair of black dress shoes.

"Excuse me Miss," said the clerk suddenly.

The two looked at the man.

"You're Kaoru Kamiya of the M.R.S. Magazines right?" asked the man, he suddenly reminded Kaoru of Kamatari as she forced a smile and nodded.

"I knew it. Kamatari always talks about you. I can see why he loves working with you. Now, he had me make a pair of black shoes for you," said the man with a smile. He wore those French designer type clothing, he had the hat, scarf, and everything.

Kaoru's smiled became a real one.

"Wait right here," said the man smiling as he rushed into the back of the store.

"Who's Kamatari?" asked Misao, a she looked at her old friend.

"He's my designer, and the photographer and designer of M.R.S. Magazines," said Kaoru.

Misao mouthed an 'oh' and nodded.

The man quickly came back out with a long black box.

He opened it, and smiled at the two's reaction to his masterpiece.

The shoe was black, and was made of leather strings, that was to be tied all the way to the calves. But that wasn't what caught there eye, small star shaped diamonds were spread apart on the stings. The shoe showed the person's toes, and the heel was luckily only 2 1/2 inches high. It was something that Kaoru could actually walk in.

Kaoru took the box and rolled up her pant legs as she tried it on. It looked stunning, and the diamonds were reflecting the store's light on its smooth hardness.

"It's perfect! How much?" asked Kaoru, as she carefully took them off.

"$5000, but don't worry. Kamatari took care of it," said the man with a smile.

Kaoru and Misao looked at the pair of shoes in awe.

Kaoru safely got the shoes wrapped up, and so did Misao, before they went toward the food court with all of their items in hand. The two girls chatted away, their shoes being the center of their topic.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That's it for now!


	15. The Return

Chapter Fifteen: **The Return **

"Hey!" came Sano's happy voice, as Takasugi, Shura, and himself entered the hospital room 626.

Shougo looked up from talking to his sister and looked at his old friends with a smile on his face, as he turned to greet them.

Sano grinned and walked over to Magdaria and bowed.

"My name is Sanosuke Sagara, and it would be an honor if you would allow me the honor to take you to the Sakura Ball," said Sano with a smile at the confused woman before him.

The girl only blinked at him, and the others all faltered.

"Really, you could have waited," said Shura.

"Say no Magdaria, the rooster head isn't worth the time to dress up," came Megumi's cold voice.

Sano whirled around and glared at the other patient, who was calmly leaning against a pile of pillows just like Magdaria, with a grin of her own. He could swear that he saw fox ears popping out of her ears.

"I wasn't asking you," shouted back Sano, as he stomped over to her and looked her in the face with a glare good enough to kill.

Megumi returned the glare and stared right into his eyes.

"At least I didn't take advantage of her ill state and tried to go to the Ball with her," yelled back Megumi.

"You fox of a ...." began Sano, but Takasugi pulled him back from around the waist before the taller man could touch the smirking patient.

"Calm down man! She's my escort," stated Takasugi.

"What? With this thing?" asked Sano in shock as he stopped and turned to look at Takasugi.

"I am not a thing!" yelled Megumi as she threw an empty cup at him, and landed a direct hit on his left temple, causing him to twitch.

The two went back to arguing.

Takasugi sweat dropped and Magdaria began to giggle.

As everyone was watching, Shura made her way over to Shougo smoothly, her coat folded in her left arm.

"Hello! My name is Shura. You must be Shougo Amakusa," said Shura with a smile, as she calmly walked up to Shougo and shook his hand.

Feeling awkward, the man only smiled and shook the extended hand.

"You must be the secretary Sano was talking about," said Shougo with a smile.

Shura smiled at him too, causing both occupants at the time to feel a bit odd.

"Hey what are you two doing? Oh I see," said Takasugi with a grin to the two, causing the two unsuspected victims to blush.

Sano and Megumi froze and looked at the two; Sano turned and grinned too.

"Since you both need someone to go to the Sakura Ball with..." began Sano, as he walked over to them and ignoring the fox behind him.

"You should go together," finished Megumi with a smile at them; making Shura blush another shade of red.

"That's my line," protested Sano angrily as he whirled around and glared at Megumi; hate was growing in the room making the other occupants uneasy.

"I'll go with you, if Shougo will go with Shura," said Magdaria as she looked at her brother.

Sano turned around, and nearly fell from the sheer excitement of her saying she would go with him.

Shougo looked into his sister's brown eyes and smiled before nodding. He wanted his sister to have some fun after her recovery, and to see her smile was worth going to the Ball with someone he didn't love.

"YES!" yelled Sano with a smile on his face, as he jumped up with a fist in the air.

"Stupid rooster head," said Megumi as she rubbed her temples. 

The others only shook their heads.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"A cheeseburger," said Kenshin with a grin as he ate his double cheeseburger with large fries and a coke. He was happy to be able to eat something that you could use your hands with.

Soujiro only laughed as his friend devoured the food in a few gulps.

"Slow down before you choke Kenshin Himura," came a feminine voice.

Kenshin jumped and nearly chocked on the burger, he began to cough madly to try and swallow the food before it clogged his windpipe.

Frowning, Soujiro padded his back to help him out.

"Kenshin, are you all right?" asked Kaoru as she raced over to his side, and put the shopping items on a seat next to her, and handed him his coke.

Taking in deep breaths, Kenshin glared at her.

Misao only laughed as she sat beside Soujiro, who nodded at her in greeting.

"Tsked. Tsked. You know that these fast food isn't good for you. It's all full of grease," said Kaoru, as she looked at his half devoured order on the table.

"You... Don't... need to sneak up on people like that," breathed out Kenshin, as he held his chest to try and control his breathing.

"I only told you about your manners, and how you should slow down. So what, I'm not allowed to say your name?" asked Kaoru innocently as she patted his back to help him out.

"I hate lawyers," said Kenshin through gritted teeth and an angry amber glare.

"Yes, but it was this lawyer that saved you from losing money to begin with," stated Kaoru with a grin.

Kenshin's left eye twitched as he glared at her. _Damn her. Why is she always right?_

"Because I'm a lawyer," said Kaoru with a grin as if she read his mind.

"What?" Asked Kenshin incredulously. _Did she just read my mind?_

"I said, I'm right because I'm a lawyer," said Kaoru slowly as if he had mental problems.

Kenshin took in a deep breath, and began to breathe in and out to try and calm himself from lashing out at her.

Misao's face faltered before she looked up.

"Oh it's already 4:00, I better get back to Megumi," said Misao, as she looked at the court clock that hung overhead.

"I'll drive you back," said Soujiro as he stood and gathered all of her things.

"Wait, we didn't find you a suit to go in," said Misao as she finally realized that they had yet to shop for him; she was so busy with herself.

"I have my designer working on it," said Soujiro with a smile.

Returning the smile, Misao said good bye to the other two and the couple quickly left.

"Why so happy?" asked Kenshin as he finished his food, and crumbled it all together. He managed to make a basket from his seat; smiling as the food waste made its way in.

Kaoru looked at him with a smile, but then frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Kenshin as he sat up and looked at her saddened sapphire orbs.

"I'm happy about the Sakura Ball and all, but then again I'm not too thrilled about it," said Kaoru, as she put her face in the palms of her hands and her elbows on the table.

"Why?" asked Kenshin confused, as he folded his hands on the table so that his fingers intertwined.

Kaoru looked up at him with a frown, and only shook her head as she folded her hands in her lap and straightened up. It wasn't polite to place elbows on the table.

"Oh yeah. You're afraid of dancing," said Kenshin with a grin as he looked at her.

Kaoru didn't look up at him; she looked at the checker patterned tiles as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"No worries. I told you I'd teach you, and trust me, I will," said Kenshin sincerely.

She looked up at him hopefully.

"If you want to learn it, then we'd better get started now," said Kenshin as he took her items and then extended his right hand to her.

Smiling, Kaoru took the hand and the two left the mall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The limo came to a stop, as a man in a white trench coat stepped out of the limo. A man in a blue suit followed him, as a man with violet robes tagged along behind them into the large building ahead of them.

It had been a while since they returned to Japan. Now they were back, and were ready to take on the world of the business life. This time they were going to be ahead and prepared to take down any opponent and squash them like the flies that they are.

Employees rushed about them, as the three men walked toward the elevator. All of them were sure to steer clear of the three. Something was different about them, something that made everyone uneasy. It was like their presence had gotten stronger, their demand of respect growing, and their eyes were cold and enough to chill you to the bone.

"So you three finally decided to come back again I see," came a deep rich voice before they got to the elevator door on the main floor.

Turning around, they were faced with a serious and angry looking Hiko.

"Of course we've returned, and we came back with new information. With this knowledge, we can advance our computers and software. No one will be able to beat us. We'll be the number one sellers in all of Japan," said Shishio with a grin; his voice had gotten deeper.

"We already are," said Hiko calmly as he walked toward them. His form seemed to glide over to them; every step filled with controlled power.

Aoshi and Saitoh exchanged a glance before grinning.

"That is obvious, but with this, they're will be no competition," said Aoshi, his voice as cold as ever.

"Yes, we'll be undefeatable," said Saitoh.

"Very well. Then let's go into my office and hear your idea," said Hiko, as he walked ahead of them and into the opening elevator door.

"We need to talk to the real boss," said Shishio darkly.

"He's busy today," said Hiko calmly, as he faced them.

"Very well then," said Aoshi, as the three followed him into the elevator and up to the top floor.

~*~*~*~*~

A sudden chill went down Misao's spine, as they entered the hospital building. 

Soujiro had just helped her place her dress and items in her own car in the garage before going up to room 626 with her. She had a bad feeling for some reason.

Laughing could be heard as the two approached the room.

Exchanging odd glances, the two quickly entered the room, and were surprised to see Megumi up and laughing and an injured Sano on the ground.

"What's going on here?" asked Misao as she stepped in and carefully over the unmoving body.

"Misao! You made it back just in time. I was talking to Takasugi with my dress, when the rooster head said that I was too big for anything... and..." began Megumi, but she was too busy laughing to continue.

Sweat dropping, Misao looked at the only person who wasn't laughing who just happened to be her ex.

"Megumi glared at him and he backed up a ways. She threw a banana at him but he dodged it, but when he turned around to walk away he slipped on it and fell face first on the floor," said Shougo as he held in his laughter.

Misao and Soujiro looked a bit confused.

"You just had to be there," said Shura cracking up as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Oh, I see. So what are you guys doing here for?" asked Misao as she looked around.

Sano suddenly came to his feet, but his face was red from hitting the tile floor from before.

"I'm going to the Ball with Magdaria, and Shura here is going with Shougo," said Sano calmly, as he straightened out his suit; a grin plastered to his face.

Misao froze; the whole room seemed to freeze as they looked toward her reaction.

Calm down Misao, you two broke up. There's nothing to get mad about. Take deep breaths. Her conscience was speaking to her slowly as if it were a counselor.

Taking in a deep breath, she managed to place on one of her smiles before facing the two.

"That's good to hear," said Misao, in what seemed like a forced smile and happy reaction.

"Then it's settled. Everyone's set for the Sakura Ball," said Sano with a huge grin on his face as he suddenly appeared beside Magdaria and was looking her straight in the eyes.

He grabbed to her delicate pale hands and smiled lovingly at her; making Megumi want to gag.

Magdaria only laughed nervously as she scooted back.

"Sano," said Shougo dangerously; his eyes a darker shade of brown making them almost look black. Going to the Ball with his sister was one thing, but connection was another story.

Taking the hint, the other man only smiled and slowly backed away.

"Sorry," said Sano as he placed Magdaria's hands down and stood beside Takasugi who only shook his head at the man.

"Well I think that I should be getting back to the office," said Shura a bit awkward. For some reason she felt that she didn't quite fit in with them.

"Yeah, it would be better if the patients got their rest," said Takasugi; trying to calm the tension in the room.

"What? We just got here though," complained Sano.

"Come on rooster head," said Takasugi, as he grabbed the man by the collar and practically dragged him out of the room. The other man kicked his feet as he tried to get back to his confused escort.

"Call me!" yelled Sano to Magdaria, he extended his thumb and pinky to signal for her to call him, before the door slammed shut after the three.

Megumi only shook her head.

"That moron," said Megumi under her breath.

Misao only laughed at the comment.

"I better report back in," said Soujiro as he moved to leave to the door.

"I thought you had the day off," said Misao as she turned to look up at him. Her green eyes moved to meet his cerulean ones.

"I did, but I think that I must be getting back. Master Shishio should be back by now. He should be returning to Japan now. I don't want to leave him confused with my notes," said Soujiro with a smile to her.

Misao nodded. 

Soujiro bowed to the other three who nodded in return, before leaving the room as well.

Misao watched him leave the room. She suddenly felt awkward. It wasn't like she didn't like being alone with her cousin, it was just that she felt so bad for what happened in the past. Knowing that Shougo never really wanted to leave, had a major effect on her.

Sighing, she looked at Megumi and sat down beside her.

"So how was the date?" asked Megumi suddenly with a grin.

Misao flushed crimson, and the smile on Magdaria's face faded. She looked toward her brother, who had his head bent down. Sayo wanted so badly to just hug and hold her brother in comfort, but that would cause too much suspicion, and she had promised the two that she'd never tell a soul about their love life.

"It wasn't a date. I'm only his escort," corrected Misao as she glared at Megumi.

"Come on, he gave you flowers," said Megumi as she looked at the dozen roses in the vase that was gleaming by the window; dew drops still on the red pedals.

"It wasn't. Kaoru and Mr. Himura were with us too, so nothing happened. We only went to go shopping for our dresses," stated Misao, as she stood up to defend herself.

"Why in the world would Himura be with Kaoru?" asked Megumi confused, as she looked up at her. She had no clue why Kenshin and Kaoru would be at the mall when they had work to do at the office.

"They're going to the Ball together that's why," said Misao as she sat back down in annoyance.

"Wow! Kaoru got with him that fast?" questioned Megumi thoughtfully, as she placed a finger on her temple and tried to recall a time that the two actually got along like that.

Misao nearly fell out of her seat.

"So what dress did you get?" asked Magdaria from behind.

Misao turned around and saw the two gloomy siblings, but Magdaria still held a smile on her pale face. Her stomach began to turn. She felt so bad.

Forcing a smile in return, she answered, "It's a green one. More like the traditional ones with a hint of modern day to it too. Kaoru helped me pick out the shoes."

"You went shoe shopping without me?" asked Megumi appalled.

"You were unable to move at the time," protested Misao, as she turned back to her cousin who glared at her.

"Well you could have waited," replied Megumi as she crossed her hands over her chest and pouted.

"We'll go shopping with you later. No wait, you have to go shopping with Takasugi. He is your escort," stated Misao with an evil grin.

Megumi blushed three shades of reds before glaring at her cousin. She turned to look out the window in a huff.

Smiling to have her cousin back to normal, Misao looked at the roses and sighed. She didn't know what to do. To go back to the past, stay in the present, or look forward to her future? 

Why does my heart have to be torn so many ways? A lone tear fell down her cheek, as the salt landed on her dry lips.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Megumi concerned, as her voice became softer and she moved a hand to her shoulder in comfort.

Shougo and Sayo straightened at that, and looked at her.

Misao only shook her head, before hugging her beloved cousin.

"I'm just happy your back," said Misao; it was at least half the truth. 

Megumi returned the hug.

I'm so confused. Why me, lord? Why did you choose to mess with my life? Give me a sign on what do. She looked up into the ceiling as if it held the answers to her questions. _At least it can't get any worse than this._

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A scream could be heard through the thirty foot ceiling.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to step on your foot again!" said Kaoru through his screams, as Kenshin hopped around on one foot and held the other in his hands.

"At least you weren't wearing your high heels! You would have pocked a hole through my foot," yelled Kenshin, as he fell on his bottom and rubbed the injure foot.

Kaoru rushed to his side, and tried to help him, but being the arrogant person he was, he only turned away and messaged his foot.

"I'm sorry," said Kaoru.

She only got a glare from Kenshin.

"You're the one that said you'd teach me," stated Kaoru in a huff.

"Yes, but I never said anything about stepping on my foot," yelled back Kenshin.

"I said I was sorry. I told you that I can't dance," said Kaoru as she sat down and bowed her head.

He immediately felt bad and stood up.

"Why don't we dance to the music? Just follow the rhythm of the music, and go with the flow," said Kenshin, as he snapped his fingers and classical music began to play.

Kaoru smiled and took his offered hand.

The room was large and had wooden flooring. Windows were the shapes of arcs with beautiful peach laced curtains. The room was white and had a huge chandelier in the center as the room came to a dome circle.

Kenshin placed a hand on Kaoru's back and one in her hand as their fingers intertwined as Kaoru did the same to him.

"Just relax and let the music flow over you," said Kenshin in a gentle voice.

Taking in a deep breath, Kaoru tried her best to follow him.

"No! Don't try Kaoru. Just do it. Just dance. Don't try to be perfect in this. You've got to let loose and let your instincts guide you," said Kenshin, as he stopped and looked at her.

Kaoru looked into his steel blue depths and nodded.

"All right," said Kenshin, as he snapped his fingers for the song to be replayed.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the music to wash over her as her feet began to have its own life to it as they followed Kenshin's. She opened her eyes and noticed that she hadn't tripped, stepped on Kenshin's foot, or rammed into him.

A smile came on her face as Kenshin grinned at her from above.

It seemed like her body really was flowing in the music.

She was pretty disappointed when the music stopped.

"That was excellent. See? It wasn't too bad. You could have not stepped on my feet, but it was okay for three hours of practice," said Kenshin.

Kaoru frowned at him, as he grinned down at her.

Their faces suddenly got closer and closer until...

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Kaoru pulled back a meter blushing, as Kenshin grit his teeth before picking up his cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Kenshin a bit angrily.

"Baka deshi, your employees have returned," came Hiko's voice.

"Now they decide to come?" asked Kenshin annoyed, just when things were really looking bright too.

"We need you and Kamiya down here now."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just come down here."

*Cling*

Kenshin looked at the humming cell phone and then pocketed it. He then walked toward the door.

"Sorry," said Kaoru in a low voice as he went passed her.

"Don't be," said Kenshin gently, when he stopped before walking on.

Kaoru just stood their dumbfounded for a while.

"Are you coming or what?" yelled Kenshin from the door.

"Coming," answered Kaoru with a smile as she caught up to him.

The two walked quickly through the estate. Walls seemed to loom over them with their height, they were much taller than the walls at the office building.

Paintings, sculptures, weapons, and artifacts covered the wall and the nooks made for them. The whole place seemed like glass, as if a single touch would shatter the place. It was as if it was a dream and making a single mistake would wake you up from the gorgeous castle.

Every step that they took echoed through the estate, it was so huge that even the dropping of a pin would awaken those in the house.

Kaoru walked in awe as she stared around the house, and this was only the front of the house too; she could only dream what the rest of the place looked like. It was like her wish come true, that one day she'd be in a castle. Though she preferred this place, it wasn't as dark and gloomy as a castle of stone would be. It had a brightness to it that made her insides smile.

Servants bowed to them as they passed, and quickly went back to their duty.

"So how many servants do you have?" asked Kaoru curiously.

"Let's see..." began Kenshin as he suddenly stopped and thought about it.

Kaoru looked at him and waited for a reply.

"I really have no clue," said Kenshin truthfully.

Kaoru faltered a bit and sighed before walking ahead of him.

"Hey, I'm suppose to be leading," said Kenshin as he walked ahead.

Rolling her eyes, she allowed him to go in front of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What in the seven hells?" roared Hiko, his deep voice rumbling through the whole building.

"What's wrong?" asked Nakamura as she rushed through the office door to Hiko's work area. The way he was yelling was as if someone had died on him.

She looked and noticed that Shishio, Aoshi, and Saitoh were calmly seated in front of him as the tall man shadowed over them.

"Do you know what would happen if we put that into the plan? This corporation has been doing just fine without those English men interfering," stated Hiko angrily as he sat down behind his desk.

"Britain has agreed to help us, if we give them 1/32 of our profit. We've looked it over, and it is perfectly safe," said Saitoh.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"You can't trust them," roared Hiko standing now.

Nakamura placed a hand on his shoulder, and calmly sat him down.

"We should really wait for the young master to come back," said Nakamura calmly. She didn't like the tension in the room at all. It was chilling to the bone.

"Well their ideas work. We'll be making money, and we can cancel the deal whenever we choose," stated Shishio.

"That's still not enough. We've already become partners with Katsura's Choasu Corporations, and that's enough," said Hiko.

"We're getting their data..." began Aoshi.

"And they're getting ours. They can't be doing all too well if we're beating them," retorted Hiko.

"We were there for a month, and have figured out that they know just as much as we do, and a bit more. They're willing to share with us," said Shishio.

"You should think it over," said Saitoh.

Hiko glared at them all, as Nakamura moved to his left.

"You called?" came Kenshin's annoyed voice as he busted open the door. 

Kaoru was right behind him in her normal indigo suit as Kenshin was in his black one.

"You're an hour late! It's already 8:00," said Hiko angrily as he glared at him.

"Well we had to change from our normal clothing, and it takes a while to get here. Hey! What's up Aoshi? Have a fun time in Britain with those cold people like you?" joked Kenshin, as the two shook hands and patted each other's backs in welcoming.

Kenshin only nodded to the other two.

"So what's up?" asked Kenshin, as he stood in front of Hiko, Kaoru to his right.

"These three over here want to ask you to share 1/32 of your profit to the Britain Company called White Corporation that belongs to Yamagata White," said Hiko.

"Yamagata White? You mean that foreign exchange student we got in senior year?" asked Kenshin as he looked at Aoshi who grinned.

Hiko glared at his nephew.

"Look, me and him got along just fine. I didn't know that he moved back to Britain though. I guess that's why I haven't heard from him," said Kenshin.

"It doesn't matter that you know him, it matters if the company is good enough," stated Hiko.

"How much would 1/32 to be each year?" asked Kenshin as he looked at Kaoru.

"Let me see... We make a profit of 1 million dollars a month with tax taken out. So we make 12 million a year, and 12 million divided by 32 is $375,000 each year for them. That's doesn't include the tax that will be deducted," said Kaoru.

"See. Even Kaoru makes more money than that each year," stated Kenshin.

Aoshi, Shishio, and Saitoh all stared at Kaoru who shrunk back behind Kenshin to avoid any eye contact. There was something about them that totally freaked her out.

"So you'll do it?" asked Shishio.

Hiko glared at them all, and gave a death warning to Kenshin with his eyes. But his defiant nephew only smiled and returned the gaze.

"Do as you wish. This is your company after all," said Hiko as he straightened his papers on his desk.

"Tell him to meet me at the Sakura Ball and we'll discuss it then with him," said Kenshin.

"Whose we?" questioned Aoshi.

"Ah yes, you've been gone. I'm going to the Sakura Ball with Kaoru," said Kenshin with a grin; as his lawyer blushed furiously and looked at the floor.

The other three only nodded.

"Who're you going with Aoshi? You're the only one in my faculty without an escort. Even Hiko has one," said Kenshin as he grinned at the glaring Hiko and blushing employee beside the man.

"I really don't plan to go," said Aoshi.

"Come now! You're a major part of my court, you need to come," said Kenshin as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I..." began Aoshi.

"I insist that you go," said Kenshin as his grip tightened and his voice got deeper, though the smile never faltered.

"I guess I can," said Aoshi as he forced himself to smile.

Kenshin let go and smiled before walking toward the door with Kaoru in pursuit.

"If you don't mind, me and Miss Kaoru have to work to do," said Kenshin, and suddenly the two left from view.

Aoshi, Shishio, and Saitoh bowed to Hiko before leaving.

"That stubborn nephew of mine is going to..." began Hiko as he rubbed his temples.

"Kenshin isn't young any more. I'm sure that he knows what he's doing," said Nakamura with a smile to him.

Smiling in return, Hiko nodded.

"Shall we leave and get you a dress? I think that arrogant nephew of mine has everything under control," said Hiko with a grin.

Blushing, Nakamura nodded.

"Then let's go," said Hiko as he led the way out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That's about it.


	16. The Sakura Ball

Chapter Sixteen: **The Sakura ball**

"That's my hair!" yelled Misao, as Kaoru combed her long, braided hair out.

"Sorry, but your hair won't get untangled." said Kaoru apologetically to Misao, then yelling to Megumi. "Megumi, we're going to need to do some major conditioning if we're going to get her ready for tonight," yelled Kaoru, as she sat on her bed and combed out Misao's hair as she sat on the floor; her legs crossed.

Misao glared up at her, as Kaoru tugged on a knot in her hair. 

Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru were at Kaoru's apartment and were working on each other's hair before they got into their dresses. It was already noon, and they only had so many hours until the Sakura ball.

There was suddenly a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in. The door isn't locked," yelled Megumi's voice from the bathroom, she had gone in there to do her own hair.

Tae stepped in with a huge suitcase in her hands. She looked at the three and frowned. 

The apartment was neat, but the bathroom area and the junk food on the bed said otherwise. Brushes, conditioners, nail polish, and their dresses were all over the place.

"I'm glad Himura told me to come here and help you three out. Now why don't I get started with you Misao, you seem to be having the worse problem," said Tae as she placed her suitcase on the coffee table and opened it.

The other three crowded around and noticed that her suitcase was like a miniature beauty parlor.

Tae took hold of a pair of scissors and began to snip them open and closed and grinned at Misao.

"Oh no! There is no way I'm going to cut my hair," said Misao as she backed away and held her hair in her hands protectively as she glared at Tae.

"Your hair is too long. Just a few inches," said Tae, as she advanced on the other female.

"NO!" yelled Misao, as she raced away.

"I see we'll have to do this the hard way. Kaoru, you go to the left, I'll go to the right. Megumi," began Tae as she looked at the grinning kitsune.

"I'm on it," said Megumi as the three crowded around Misao in a dead end.

Misao stared at them in shock, as Tae came with the snipping scissors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think white really goes with me?" asked Sano, admiring himself in the mirror, as he and the others waited for Kenshin at the Kirei Blossom Studio. Kamatari was fixing him up with his suit.

Soujiro, Takasugi, and Sanosuke were all waiting outside in the photo area; they're were all laced in their suits and were ready to go pick up their dates.

"Shouldn't you be getting Magdaria. The ball is going to begin in an hour," said Takasugi as he tapped his foot on the tile floor annoyed.

"I'm waiting for you guys," said Sano, as he smoothed his hand over his white new suit.

Soujiro only smiled in his ocean blue suit. His designer said that the color brought out his eyes. He even had black shoes to match. It wasn't exactly his first choice, but he had to admit that the suit did look nice.

Takasugi rolled his eyes, and looked down at his black suit that had just been made the day before. It really did pay to know the right people when you needed something done quickly.

"Are you done yet?" complained Sano in a loud voice

"I'm done! hold on to your shorts," yelled back Kenshin as he walked out in a crisp, new, midnight blue tuxedo.

"Now that you're done, can we go pick up the girls now?" asked Takasugi slightly annoyed at having to wait so long.

"You try going back their with a complaining Kamatari! He's absolutely going crazy over the idea that people won't like his designs on the Sakura ball," said Kenshin as he raised his hands in the air in irritation, as he made his way to the twin red oak doors.

The other three only followed the annoyed red-head back to the gold and white limo waiting outside.

"What about Kamatari? Isn't he coming with us?" asked Soujiro.

"The man has to go there before us, we need to get going to Kaoru's apartment," said Kenshin as his limo driver walked around and opened the door for them to enter.

"Well see you guys later. I got to get Magdaria," said Sano grinning, as he waved at them before getting into a smaller black limo.

"See you at the ball!" said Takasugi as he got into the long limo and the driver closed the door and quickly got into the driver's seat and drove off.

~*~*~*~*~

Megumi twirled around in her new wine colored dress that reached just a few inches under her knees. She had her hair up in a heart shaped bun as her midnight locks fell to her shoulders. Her platforms were a few inches high, and sparkled as she moved around in them.

She had wore a pair of small, circular matching earrings, and a violet silk scarf around her v-shaped cut dress. The spaghetti straps rested on her shoulders, leaving the rest of her creamy skin exposed

Misao had let her hair fall down and it went to her waist. It had originally went down to her knees, so the other three had to force her down and cut off almost a foot of hair. She didn't looked too pleased. 

"Come on Misao. It's only hair. It'll grow back. The point is that you look marvelous," said Tae as she came out of the bathroom in a yellow dress that looked more like a business suit, but was just one layered.

Misao smiled at that, and joined her cousin in dancing around the room.

The two were laughing and enjoying themselves when there was a knock at the door.

"They're here," said Misao as she opened the door and saw Soujiro standing there with a box in hand. She smiled and led him and the others in.

"Kaoru," said Tae.

"Coming," yelled Kaoru from the bathroom.

Kenshin smiled at her when he saw her; making the poor girl blush scarlet under his heated gaze.

Kaoru had on a black dress and had a v-cut in front, black string crisscrossed in back. Thin black straps kept the dress up, as it fell to her ankles with slits running up to her thighs. She had a thin silver belt that ran around her waist that hung down her to her thigh. Her hair was in glossy waves that ran down to her shoulder, and was parted mostly to one side so that it covered one of her eyes. 

She smiled at them shyly and tucked the hair behind her ear.

Kaoru wore her new jewelry, an exquisite necklace made from a simple silver chain and an intricate, silver-white pendant resting against her chest, and had a silver bracelet with dolphin, stars, crescent moons, and doves encircling her right hand.

"What do you have there boys?" asked Tae knowingly, as she snapped them out of starring at their flushing escorts.

"Oh yes! It's tradition to give the girl that we go with a Sakura Blossom bracelet," said Soujiro, as the three slowly opened their boxes.

Each flower was a light pink color, with a gem inside the center.

"I got you a sapphire," said Kenshin as he grabbed Kaoru's left hand and placed on the Sakura bracelet around her wrist; he could only smile at her sparkling eyes.

"To you, I give you an emerald," said Soujiro with a smile as Misao blushed when he held her hand to place it on.

"You, my beautiful escort, get an amethyst," said Takasugi with a grin to the pink Megumi.

"Oh, so they get something and I don't," said Tae a bit jokingly.

Kenshin chuckled and produced another box.

"For you, my fair lady, you get an amber sphere," said Kenshin, as he put it on for her.

"You shouldn't have," said Tae with a smile.

"If you don't want it..." teased Kenshin.

"Give me that," said Tae as she snatched it from his hand and put it on herself.

The others all began to laugh.

"The Sakura ball should begin in less than 30 minutes. We better get going," reminded Takasugi.

Soujiro opened the door for them as they all walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you really want to go, dear? You are over three moths pregnant now," came Akira's concerned voice as he looked at his fiancee, that sat to his left in the white limo.

"Akira, I'm fine," said Tomoe, as she patted her hardening stomach that was hardly visible.

"The child might not be mine, but I care for you both," said Akira sincerely, as he took her hand in his and squeezed on it.

Tomoe only smiled at him as she rubbed her stomach.

She was clad in a white dress that reached the floor. It was made of silk and had more of the traditional look to it as well. Only her thin arms were seen as a fur shoulder cloak covered her shoulders. She had pearl white earrings, bracelet, and necklace. In her left hand was a Sakura Blossom with a precious white moon stone in the center.

Akira smiled when they finally reached the Sakura ball. He helped her out of the limo when the driver came to open the door for them. His black tuxedo blended in well with the clear night sky.

Tomoe smiled as cameras rushed all around them to take pictures. The two only smiled when they reached the crowd and the guards quickly made a path for them in the center.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The ballroom was huge. A crystal diamond shaped chandelier hung over head where the room became a dome and angel paintings were above.

White streamers with traditional red spheres hung along the walls. As the windows were open to let the scenery of the night show and the full moon shine upon them. Peach curtains made of cotton made the border of the windows, as the room over looked all of Tokyo. Tokyo's lights making another display for the audience.

The tile floor was made of fine white marble and was so clear that you could see your reflection in it. Not a single piece of dust touched the floor, and looked enchanting. It seemed like the slightest mistake would crack the wonderful floor.

Tables were placed all along the ballroom with punch bowls, appetizers, and wine. A three-foot ice swan was at the very center of the ball. Sakura's were piled in where the body was, as the bird has its wings tucked underneath its body.

Though the one that caught almost everyone's eye, was the mountain of wine glasses that was placed on top of one another to look like a waterfall as the golden wine was poured down from the first cup and spilled to the others. It had to be one of Kamatari's best ideas.

The orchestra was in the back as they played the original masterpieces of the talented composers of the past.

A balcony overlooked to the garden where there was a maze, a huge flower field, and a magnificent angel water fountain in the center. Lights were placed all around the outside, and were all facing the fountain.

There was an alley to the left of the glorious garden and ball so that the waiters and waitresses could take out the trash, and the guests to go take a puff of smoke if they chose.

Not a single item was out of place, and the ballroom was filled with life, noise, laughter, and smiles. It was a day of happiness, and a day that will forever be sketched in the people's minds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello Mr. Himura! How are you?" came a familiar sound from behind them.

Kenshin and Kaoru had gotten into the ball the quickest so that their pictures weren't taken. Not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Kaoru, she had asked Kenshin to use his speed to allow them to get in without getting seen.

"Katsura! Who's your escort?" asked Kenshin, as Kaoru smiled to the man in a black suit.

"Well I decided to come alone. Now where is your uncle, son?" asked Katsura with a smile on his face.

"I have no clue whatsoever. He had left before me," said Kenshin as he looked around the ball for a certain tall man.

"Well I'll find him," said Katsura, as he nodded to them and quickly left.

"Remember our little plan?" whispered Kenshin to Kaoru, as she walked beside him.

"What plan?" asked Kaoru in a whisper as she smiled to a few others.

Kenshin only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You know what I'm talking about. Our deal on my uncle and Nakamura," said Kenshin as he looked for his uncle.

"Can't we just enjoy ourselves?" asked Kaoru. She really didn't want to interfere.

"We had a deal," said Kenshin as he turned to her.

"Well I say that they're doing just fine," said Kaoru as she looked over his right shoulder.

Confused, the youth turned around and noticed his uncle laughing with a few old friends in a gray suit. Beside him was Nakamura in violet, who was smiling and seemingly to have a good time. Their laughter was heard throughout the ballroom.

"See? Now can we just have fun like we're suppose to?" asked Kaoru.

Sighing, he followed her to go find the others.

"Well well, look at what we've got here? Long time no see Kamiya," came a cold voice from behind them.

Kaoru froze and turned around.

To her dismay, it was her old boss, Takeda Kanryu.

The man was in a white suit, and had on white gloves that had diamonds all around it. In his left hand was a cane that he leaned on; it was made of gold and silver.

His glasses were rimmed with gold, and his shoe sparkles with gems.

"Hello," said Kenshin bitterly, as he shook the man's hand.

"Hello to you too Himura," said Kanryu with a fake phony smile.

The two looked into each other's and began their own glaring contest.

"I'm thirsty. Let's get going Kenshin," said Kaoru, as she intertwined her hand in his and practically pushed him away from Takeda.

"That creep," said Kenshin under his breath as he looked down at his purple hand.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru, as she grabbed hold of his hand; small circular imprints were in them.

"Well you try shaking hands with a man with gloves with one of the hardest substance on Earth, that's trying to squeeze your hand to death," said Kenshin through gritted teeth as he held his right hand with his left.

"You mean he had real diamonds on the front of his gloves?" asked Kaoru as they neared the table.

"Yes. His fingers too," said Kenshin as he looked at his own.

"So how are you doing darling," came the familiar voice of Kamatari. The man was in a light green dress and suit, and was smiling a mile a minute.

"Hey! I take it that you're in a great mood," said Kenshin.

"Of course. This has got to be the best project that I've done so far. Oh! You two just looked splendid together. Did you see Hiko and Nakamura? My designs have made them look absolutely perfect together," said Kamatari gloating, his smile never wavering.

Kaoru only smiled nervously.

"Well I best be off," said Kamatari with a smile to them as he went to talk to another group of people, who smiled and backed up a bit. Kamatari was known to have that effect on people when he was really happy.

Kenshin only shook his head pocketed his right hand in his pocket. It was pulsing from the lack of circulation that Takeda had caused earlier.

"Hey Kenshin!" came the familiar voice of Sano.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked up to see a smiling Sano waving at them.

The two only smiled at him, and nodded to Magdaria who was in a magenta dress that came down to her calves, and had a oval-cut front. She had on see through shoes that showed her manicured toenails. Her hair was held up in a bun with beautiful golden hairpins, around her wrist was a magenta colored sphere inside her Sakura Blossom.

She smiled at them before nodding.

To her left was Shougo in a charcoal colored suit, and Shura was to his left in a blood red dress that went two inches above her knees. She had her hair down as she bowed lightly to them in her three-inch heels that showed her red painted toenails. Around her wrist was a Sakura Blossom with a sapphire in it. 

"You look splendid," said Kaoru with a smile, as they joined together.

"Thank you," said Magdaria with a slight blush.

"Let's dance," said Shura as she pulled Shougo along to the center floor.

"Shall we?" asked Kenshin with a smile as he extended Kaoru a hand.

Kaoru giggled at him and locked eye contact with his blue eyes before taking his offered hand and stepping onto the dance floor with him.

"Will you give me the honor of this dance?" asked Sanosuke with a grin and low bow to Magdaria.

Before she could answer, Tae walked over to them.

"Well hello there you two," said Tae with a smile as she looked at them happily.

Magdaria's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at the older woman with familiarity.

"Tae! Where's Sae?" asked Magdaria with a smile.

"You two know each other?" asked Sano shocked.

"Of course rooster head. We lived back in Kyoto together. Want to go find my cousin with me?" asked Tae with an inviting smile.

Magdaria looked at Sano, who could only sigh and nod. He wanted to make her happy, and well seeing old friends would definitely make her day. It was better to have her smile after being in the hospital so long for tests. It was a shame that she only got out of the hospital two days ago. He didn't get a chance to really know her.

She smiled apologetically at him before kissing him on the cheek and racing off after Tae.

Sano grinned as he touched his left cheek and made his way over to the punch bowl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I never knew that you could dance so well," complemented Soujiro, as he and Misao took the floor together.

"I had a few lessons," said Misao with a smile.

Soujiro only chuckled.

"Why doesn't Megumi dance?" asked Soujiro, as he saw Megumi walking toward the punch bowl alone. _Where's Takasugi?_

"Well Takasugi went to the restroom, and I don't think she'd feel all too comfortable," said Misao with a frown; it was if she read his mind.

He nodded before resuming to follow the flow of the crowd and dance with the beauty before him that he adored for so long.

Suddenly Soujiro bumped into somebody.

"I'm so sorry..." began the two men at once as they turned around to face each other.

"Shougo? Shura?" asked Misao as the four stopped.

"Hey!" said Shura with a smile to them as they all stopped and looked at each other.

"You two look... great," said Misao with what seemed like a forced smile as she looked at them.

"Thank you. You two do too," said Shura politely.

Misao locked eye contact with Shougo, who looked toward Shura to release their battle.

"I'm suddenly thirsty," said Misao uncomfortably, as she bowed before walking toward another table.

She rushed toward an exit to the other side of the garden as quickly as her dress would allow her; picking up her dress she raced out.

Soujiro looked confused before bowing to the other two and following her outside.

Shougo stared after her, but when Shura began to poke at him to continue. He smiled weakly at her and finished the dance.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Out of all the time to go to the restroom. Thought Megumi angrily as she watched the other couples dance to the music._ He's been in there for how long? I need a watch._

She slowly walked to the punch bowl as she looked at the waxed tiles on the floor, and not paying too much attention on where she was going.

Megumi took a cup and was about to pour herself a drink when someone bumped into her.

"Sorry," began Megumi as she looked up, but glared when she met brown eyes.

The two locked eyes before the rooster head before her spoke up.

"Watch where you're going kitsune," said Sano.

Megumi's blood began to boil. The nerve of some people these days.

"Me? You watch where you're going rooster head," snapped back Megumi angrily as she clenched her fists to her side. She wasn't having a good day. The fact that she was just let out of the hospital today after tests and waiting, only made the day seem longer. All she wanted to do was sleep, but Misao and Kaoru had to drag her along.

I'm going to get those two. Thought Megumi bitterly.

The two glared at each other.

Megumi looked away first annoyed, before going back to looking around the ballroom.

"Hey! What time is it?" asked Megumi suddenly.

Sano looked at her confused. _Weren't we just arguing?_

"8:30, why?" asked Sano curiously, after he put the Rolex to his side on his right hand.

"I was just wondering. Two more hours and thirty minutes to go," said Megumi more to herself as she sighed and walked away, with the red punch and cup in her hands.

Sano cocked an eyebrow after her as he watched her leave. Shrugging, he walked toward the back door and into the alley.

The night air felt cool and refreshing against his warm skin, as he stepped outside. Stars twinkled at him as if in greeting.

He took in a deep breath of the night air, and smiled. 

Tapping the case of his cigarettes, he opened a new pack and took out a single white stick before taking a lighter out of his back pocket and lighting it. He slowly took in a deep breath before letting it go.

Just two more hours and a half. Thought Sano as he let go of his breath. A cloud of smoke formed as a white star glistened from above.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe I actually didn't trip once during the whole dance," said Kaoru with a smile, as she led the way out into the garden.

She twirled around as she redid her steps in the dance before sitting down with a smile upon her face.

This was like a dream come true. First the gown, then the ride, the dance, now all she needed was a prince charming and the fairy tale was complete. (Battousai: ^_^ That's me! I wonder where I can get a white stallion?)

"Well I am a great teacher," said Kenshin with an arrogant grin, as they walked over to a marble bench by the fountain and sat down.

The water seemed to sparkle under the moon's rays, as the water sometimes sprinkled onto them as they watched the water flow downward upon them.

"I don't think I've ever had that much fun," said Kaoru with a huge smile on her face, her eyes twinkling like a two-year-old after tasting candy for the first time.

Kenshin couldn't help but smile at her innocence. If only he could gain his again. How wonderful that would be.

"Thank you," said Kaoru suddenly.

"What for?" asked Kenshin as he moved one leg under him so that he faced her.

"For showing me a good time," said Kaoru as she looked at her hands.

"I should be thanking you," said Kenshin.

"Why?" asked Kaoru as her sapphire orbs moved to look into his amethyst ones.

"For allowing me the honor to be with you tonight," said Kenshin with a grin.

Kaoru blushed and then looked at him angrily before smiling.

"You're so wonderful. A perfect doll in a perfect frame," said Kenshin as he tucked the hair that had fallen over her left eye behind her ear.

Blushing furiously, she looked away.

Kenshin held her chin to him with his thumb and forefinger so that she looked into his eyes. Her pale skin looked magically as the moon reflected behind her form. Kaoru's long ebony locks falling down her shoulders like a silky liquid. How he wanted to rush his hands through her hair.

Kaoru closed her eyes and bent closer to him.

She gasped when she felt his breath teasingly brushing against her red lips.

Kenshin leaned in for the kiss...

*BAM*

The sound was deafening and sent a horrid chill down the couple's spine.

Kaoru's head jerked up and Kenshin stared wide-eyed at the alleyway where the noise had come from. Exchanging glances the two quickly got up and raced to the noise.

Why is it when I come so close, I never get to get what I want? Thought Kenshin bitterly as he raced ahead toward the sound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Misao! Wait up," cried Soujiro after her when she ran into the maze out in the garden. He had no clue why she ran off like that, they were having such a wonderful time until Shougo showed up. His hands clenched together as he moved faster.

She suddenly froze when she reached the middle, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists to her side. Tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't allow them. _Why am I crying? I'm stronger than this damn it. Why do I still feel for him.?_

"What's wrong?" asked Soujiro concerned as he looked at her in the face, his own confused.

"I-I don't know. I really don't. I'm so sorry. It's just that..." Began Misao but she bit her lower lip and looked up into the sky as if wishing for them to tell her what she meant herself.

"It's because of Shougo, isn't it?" asked Soujiro with his head bent, his bangs covering his sapphire orbs.

"Soujiro," said Misao, as she looked at him. She felt terrible, she didn't even understand what she was feeling. But she knew that he felt hurt, it was just too clear in his voice.

"It really doesn't matter," said Soujiro as he looked up at her with a smile, but his eyes told differently. They were hurt and filled with pain.

Misao took a step toward him, feeling even worse by the second.

"It's not him. It's not you. I'm just really confused right now. I don't understand what my heart is saying. It's just... I just need time. The wise once said, that time heals wounds, but not scars. Just give me time please," said Misao with a weak smile, as she place a hand on his shoulder.

Soujiro looked up and stared into her shining jade eyes with newfound hope.

Misao smiled and reached up to peck him on the cheek before bending her head to try and conceive her blush.

Soujiro blushed lightly, but quickly tried to cover it up; he was failing miserable.

"I-I... Misao... There's something that I-I've been wanting to tell you," said Soujiro stuttering for the first time.

"Anything," said Misao with a sincere smile.

"We've know each other for a while, right?"

"Right."

"Well when we were small, I use to... I mean... I really..." began Soujiro but became tongue-tied. He wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Yes?" Asked Misao expectedly.

Soujiro closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I've always, and still ..." began Soujiro, but a piercing sound was heard. *BAM*

Misao looked utterly shocked, as the two looked toward where the noise came from.

"What happened?" asked Soujiro in shock. _Just when I was about to tell her my feelings._

Something twisted in Misao's stomach. That noise was just too familiar.

"I think that it was gunshot. Let's go," said Misao, as she dragged him toward the sound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin and Kaoru froze at the sight that they saw before them.

Kaoru stepped back, and shook her head as she saw the red liquid ooze its way toward them.

Tomoe suddenly came from around the corner with Takeda to her right and chatting to her. 

She screamed and raced toward the frozen body that lied on the ground of the alley. The pregnant woman began to cry as she realized that the body belonged to Akira. 

Blood was oozing out of his stomach from a stab in his gut, and his head seemed to have been blown by a gun as parts of his skull remained on the floor.

Kaoru was having trouble breathing as she backed away and shook her head. _ This isn't happening. This isn't happening. Oh god, not again. Please someone tell me this isn't happening. _She kept repeating the words in her head, and shook her head furiously as if to get the vision out of her head.

"Kaoru," said Kenshin as he held her to his chest, she was shaking her head as tears fell onto his shoulder. 

Kenshin turned his head from the scene, and to the shocked man that was on the floor.

"Sano, what happened?" demanded Kenshin as a crowd formed.

The man just sat there his eyes wide. He had a dagger in his hand, as he backed up into a wall and tried to stand up.

"What the hell happened?" asked Aoshi's cold voice as he came to the front of the scene in a blue suit. His eyes went wide as he whipped out his cell phone and called the police.

"We heard a booming sound," said Soujiro as he rushed to the front, but froze at the sight.

Misao was right behind Soujiro, but turned around and vomited on the spot in the back of the crowd as she saw the scene. She was one of those people that couldn't stand to see blood. Let alone a body that was practically oozing out organs.

Suddenly sirens were heard and a cop came to the front.

"You have the right to remain silent. You have a right to an attorney. All words said can and will be used against you," said the police as he looked at Sano and the blade in his hand. 

Out of shock, Sano dropped the blade into the puddle of Akira's blood and dropped to his knees in shock. He began to shake his head violently as he closed his eyes.

Sirens became louder as paramedics came to take away the body.

"AKIRA!" yelled Tomoe as tears streamed down her face.

The scene became to get dark as the voices began to fade around Kaoru. She was confused as her vision went blurry, and everything seemed to spin.

"Kaoru," yelled Kenshin, as he shook her.

Everything went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That's the end of this chapter!


	17. Evidence?

Chapter Eighteen: **Evidence?**

_Her world seemed dark and she felt cold. It seemed like cold water was poured on her and she could never get warm; the place had no light. The area was dark; no one but her was there._

_Street lamps were out, not a soul in sight._

_She bundled herself in her black trench coat as she walked on aimlessly. As she walked on, she stared at the empty sky, only a single white star was out in the dark sky. She smiled at it, it was her light in this dark world._

_Suddenly a loud deafening sound was heard not far away. Letting curiosity take over, the woman ran toward the noise. _

_She gasped and fell to her knees at what she saw. There was so much, so much blood, it filled the whole alley._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru woke up screaming as she felt completely cold. She closed her eyes as a the sharp white light seared through her optical. Immediately closing her eyes, she realized that she was in a cold sweat.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" asked a familiar worried voice as someone held her shoulders.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Kenshin and wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug.

Kenshin stared down at her shocked, but quickly wrapped his arms around her when he realized that she was crying. He rocked her back and forth comfortingly.

"It's all right Kaoru. We're in a hospital," said Kenshin soothingly, he didn't want to see her like this.

Kaoru slowly nodded and pulled away. She finally looked around at her surroundings.

She was in a white room like the one that Megumi and Magdaria were in, but this one only had one bed, and she was lying on it with Kenshin on the edge.

Her eyes looked toward the door and along the wall were Misao, Soujiro, Megumi, Takasugi, Shura, Magdaria, Shougo, Tae, and Kamatari all still in their outfits. Yahiko in a black suit was there, with Tsubame who had her hair neatly placed up in a bun was in a pink silky dress that fell a few inches over her knees. 

They were all seated in separate chairs and looked as if they were suddenly woken up by a fire alarm.

"What happened?" asked Misao concerned, as she walked over to Kaoru.

"I had a nightmare," said Kaoru truthfully, she looked at the clock that hung above the door. She gasped when she realized it was already passed midnight.

"What happened?" asked Kaoru confused as she looked around at the gloomy faces.

"You don't remember?" asked Tae softly.

"I only remember seeing... blood and I-I blacked out I think," said Kaoru as she tried to remember last night's affairs.

"Sano was found shocked in an alley about two feet from Akira's body that was shot in the head and stabbed in the stomach. The man lost too much blood, he was already dead by the time the police came to take Sano away," said Magdaria sadly.

"But Sano's not that type of person! I mean, he's innocent until proven guilty," said Kaoru frantically. She knew Sano, he had grown to be like a brother to her, he wouldn't have killed someone and just stayed there looking shocked. Sano wouldn't kill period.

"We know, but the police found him holding a dagger, and there were witnesses. Sano had the dagger in his hand, and dropped it into the two inch puddle of blood made by Akira's wounds. The whole blade is dripping with Akira's blood.

"No one saw that the dagger was clean before it was dropped, so he's...." began Misao, who couldn't bare to finish it.

"But what about his suit, and the gun?" Asked Kaoru.

"The gun has yet to be found, and his suit has blood patches around his knees, and his shoes are covered in blood too. Akira lost three liters of blood before the ambulance came," said Megumi.

"He's not in jail for murder is he?" asked Kaoru as she looked around at the saddened faces.

"No he isn't, they just have him under custody for a while until we have court," said Kenshin in a low voice, it was barely a whisper.

"What type of court is it?" asked Kaoru.

"Both. Tomoe wants both types of courts. Takeda says that the American way is better, and Tomoe wants the Japanese way, so they're doing both," said Soujiro.

"Why would Takeda matter?" asked Kaoru angrily.

"Takeda became Akira's business partner a week before the incident," stated Takasugi.

Something was wrong, Kaoru knew it. There was something fishy about this.

Suddenly the doors opened and in walked Aoshi, who was with Okon. She was in a black dress that covered her whole body except for her elbows and down. Okon had her hair up and smiled at them all as Aoshi walked over to Kenshin.

Standing, Kenshin faced his employee.

"What did you get?" asked Kenshin anxiously.

"The doctors said that Akira was most likely stabbed before he was killed, since he wouldn't have bled if he was shot to the head and died first and then stabbed. Akira's body was found to stop working at 8:45 PM on Saturday, on the 25th of August; the night of the Sakura Ball," said Aoshi; there was no emotion present in his voice.

The others all fell silent as they took all the information in.

"You never got a chance to see Yamagata White yesterday," reminded Aoshi.

"Ah yes, the contract. Kaoru," said Kenshin as he looked at his escort, who snapped out of her concentration and looked up at him.

"Do you think you're well enough to go to the meeting with me tomorrow?" asked Kenshin, as he walked over to her.

"... Yes. I feel better," lied Kaoru.

Kenshin frowned at her, he knew she was lying. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it seemed like Kaoru looked as if she really wanted to figure out the case. It were as if it were personal somehow.

Shaking off the feeling, he smiled at her as he helped her get off the bed.

"We better all get home," said Shougo as he stood up.

The others nodded and followed.

"I'll stay here," said Megumi after a while.

"Why?" asked Misao concerned as she looked at her cousin.

"I want to get my test results from earlier this week," said Megumi with a smile.

Misao smiled weakly before following the others out of the room. They left Megumi to find Dr. Katsu for her tests on her leukemia. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Something wrong?" asked Kenshin as he looked at Kaoru who sat beside him in the limo.

"No," said Kaoru, as she tried desperately not to falter. She didn't want him to worry.

"What's wrong?" demanded Kenshin, though his voice was still soft.

"I-I just don't understand. Something is wrong about all of this. Sano didn't do it. If I could just... Stop and think about it, get the information... I know that he's innocent," said Kaoru as tears threatened to fall as she looked into his steel blue eyes.

"I know he. I've known Sano for a long time, and I know he'd never kill Akira," said Kenshin as he looked deep into her eyes in reassurance.

"But... The jury won't believe it. There's no solid evidence, and they'll think that he killed Akira because the blade is full of blood. No one saw if it had blood on it in the first place," said Kaoru as she allowed the tears to fall freely.

Kenshin smiled down at her comfortingly as he pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth as if she were a child. He rubbed her back and faced her when he felt that she had relaxed.

"Don't think about it too much. We'll get his name back, don't worry. All you can do now, is stand tall and show courage. Sano wouldn't want you to cry," said Kenshin as he cupped her face with both hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

Kaoru nodded and stopped crying as she smiled weakly up at him. _He's right, _**they **_wouldn't want me to cry._

~*~*~*~*~

Megumi couldn't help but smile as she took the cab home. She was so happy, yet sad that Sano should be in such a predicament. But she had gotten a donor. She would be all right. 

Only two more days and I won't have to worry. Thought Megumi as she smiled.

She looked out the window and smiled to the bright colors. Looking up she saw a star that was more than beautiful from where she was at, it was gorgeous. She smiled before sitting up straight and looking dead ahead, not noticing the white light.

*BAM*

A blinding light was seen from her side of the car, before she could scream or gasp the car swerved and made a 360.

The yellow cab flipped over two cars and landed on its side. Glass was spilled all along the ground as cars stopped and people got out. There were screaming as people quickly took out their cell phones and called for paramedics.

A small man in his late 30s walked over to the cab carefully. He slowly walked over and hoped that the people inside were all right.

Suddenly a hand came out as the ambulance was heard a few blocks down. The taxi driver looked pale as a ghost as the man in his 30s helped the other man out of the taxi cab.

He smiled to see that the other man wasn't injured at all, just shocked.

But upon looking down, on the side that the vehicle landed on, the man's eyes went wide as he saw blood streaming out of the car where the glass laid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That's about it.


	18. More Evidence

Chapter Nineteen: **More Evidence**

Running, she was running through the dark. The night was completely dark yet she made her way through the streets easy enough. Her feet guiding her by the practice of running down these same streets her whole 18 years of life.

She ran faster until her lungs felt as if they were on fire with each painful breath that she took. Her knees falling underneath her as she clutched the blown out lamp street above her.

Hot burning tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head. It couldn't be real. None of it was real; she begged to the lords that none of it happened.

Closing her eyes, she snapped them back open when she saw red. Red. Blood. The liquid of life that had been taken away from the one that she loved the most. She kept her eyes open, she would rather greet the darkness then the red that would forever stain her.

Why me? What have I done to you? Questioned the teenager as she rocked back and forth and looked into the night sky. 

A white twinkle shined out amidst the blackness that covered her very soul.

Fresh tears came to her eyes as the memory came back to her. She had seen the white pearl in the sky, had smiled at it, welcomed its presence. But then... All was lost as the deafening roar filled the sky.

*BAM*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao sat up in bed abruptly in a cold sweat. She began to breathe uncontrollably as she calmed herself to take in one breath at a time.

"Get a grip on yourself Misao. It's only a memory. Just a bad dream," she told herself out loud as she wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked herself back and forth.

She looked at her digital clock that flashed 2:00 A.M.. Suddenly as if someone had stabbed her with a knife, her stomach began to become tighter. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. She could feel it.

Shakily lifting her covers she walked over to her cell phone and automatically dialed in her cousin's cell phone number.

She slowly rocked herself back and forth as she waited for Megumi to answer.

There was only silence.

She must be busy. Thought Misao as she waited longer.

Her stomach began to turn as each painful ring came and wasn't answered. Suddenly Misao smiled when Megumi's voice came, but frowned when she realized that it was the voice mail message.

Something wrong. Thought Misao as she grabbed her coat and car keys before rushing out of the apartment building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes when her alarm clock went off to tell her that it was 6:30 in the morning.

Yawning she got up and changed before getting breakfast ready.

Grabbing a box of cereal she grabbed the remote and flipped on the television that was on the table.

She flipped to the news in hopes of finding more about what happened last night, she wasn't sure what time it was when the gun shot was heard, she too lost in the moment. 

Kaoru blushed as she remembered and quickly went on with her search. Finding a news channel she waited for the early morning anchor to come back on with the major events that happened in Tokyo.

"Last night at exactly 8:55 P.M. a gun shot was heard. A man named Akira Kiyosato was stabbed and had a shot to the head. Investigators have yet to tell us what happened, but doctors have confirmed that the man lost half his blood at 8:45 that night of the annual Sakura Ball. They have said that the body was found right outside in an alley," said the anchorwoman.

"I heard that the man had cotton parts in his mouth not allowing the man to scream. I do believe that whoever killed this man did a great job in trying to keep it covered," said the anchorman as he ruffled through his papers.

"What do you mean?" asked the anchorwoman, it seemed like everyone was fixated on the man now.

"Sanosuke Sagara of M.R.S. was found near Mr. Kiyosato with a dagger in hand," said the anchorman.

Kaoru glared at the television before quickly changing it.

The nerve of some people. They don't even know all the facts yet. Thought Kaoru angrily. _Poor Sano._

Finding another news channel she began to eat her frosted flakes as she watched the screen that seemed to be like a recent car accident.

A women in a yellow coat was hosting the scene.

"Last night at around 1:00 A.M. a woman in her early ages was in a car accident just near the hospital. The woman has lost one quart of blood and was rushed back to the hospital again. Her cousin had come down and notified the police that the young woman was Megumi Takani. Misao Takani, the victim's cousin, had gone along with Megumi to the hospital. We have yet to find out how the cab had been hit. Witnesses are still being gathered," said the woman.

Kaoru's eyes went wide as she nearly tipped the table over when she stood up. _Megumi, this can't be_. Thought Kaoru as she quickly turned off the television and grabbed her coat.

Getting her keys she rushed out of her room when she bumped into something hard yet soft, looking up she blushed when she saw Kenshin who seemed pale.

"Did you see the news?" asked Kenshin in a quick breath, it seemed like he had been running.

"Yes, Megumi got into an accident," said Kaoru.

"Not that. Those bastards think that Sano did it just because he was there. I know Sano, he wouldn't do something like that. They don't even have enough evidence against him, and now they want to take him to an American style court. Takeda was interviewed on the radio and he said that the American way will make it fair so that Sano will have a harsher punishment if found guilty," said Kenshin; his blood was boiling with anger.

Kaoru froze and looked at him shock.

"I know what Takeda's planning," said Kaoru as he mind registered everything that she had learned.

Kenshin looked at her curiously for a moment.

"The American way gives Sano and Takeda a fair trial. That means that if Sano is found guilty, then that'll prove that Sano is a killer and they'll most like give him a punishment that money can't get him out of," said Kaoru. The more she thought about it, the more sense that it made. If Sano is convicted then that would give M.R.S. a bad name and it would most likely bring the corporation down and bring Takeda's up.

"There's still not enough evidence to convict him," said Kenshin trying to get his friend out of the mess.

Kaoru looked down the halls before pulling Kenshin into her room.

"We need to talk," said Kaoru before shutting the door behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao rushed beside Megumi's bed stretch as they entered the hospital. She held her hand as they rushed her to the ER to try and save her.

"Miss, you'll have to go now," said a nurse when they reached the ER's entrance.

Reluctantly Misao let go as she watched the stroller move through the two white doors.

Misao fell back as she waited in the halls for her cousin, she could feel herself at the tender age of 18 again.

~*~*~*~*~

The room was white, everything was white. Doctors in white outfits and masks rushed in and out as they raced passed her to the victim on the bed that was loosing her only connection to life.

She saw the very substance flow out of her as the doctors tried to bring her back to reality.

Salty spheres fell down her cheek as she stared at the body.

Red. That color that haunted her dropped to the floor drenching it with its evil; staining the pure white with its dark colors of crimson. It was leaking out, dropping one sphere at a time to the ground before everything stopped.

There was no sound as the doctors fell silent, only the beeping and then buzz of the monitor was heard.

Rushing over to the body that was being zipped into the black bag, the girl began to cry on the female's lifeless body. Her eyes stared at the vacant ones before shutting them with one hand.

Tears of sadness, sorrow, grief, and anger all spilled out of her eyes.

Why did you leave me? You promised you wouldn't leave me. Why did you break your promise? Why did you leave me behind? Asked the girl as the doctors pried her away from the body.

"Momma!" yelled the girl as the body was moved out of the ER..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao held her arms to herself as she waited for the doctors to come out. Tears filled her eyes again. She didn't know what to do. It was like that hurtful night all over again.

What do I tell Grandpa Genzai? What about Suzume? Who's going to take care of her if Megumi leaves? No, don't think like that. Megumi is strong, she'll pull through. Scolded Misao, to herself. She had to have hope, and for right now that wasn't enough.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked down the white and quiet halls. A shiver went down her spine. She hated the ER, something always bad happened here.

Her eyes fell close as she remembered every incident that she was in that caused her to end up in the ER.

Suddenly the doors to the room opened. Misao quickly stood and noticed the doctor at once.

"Dr. Katsu! How's my cousin?" asked Misao.

The doctor merely took off his gloves and mask first before facing her seriously.

"She has leukemia as we both know. She's lost a lot of blood; one and one half a quart. Because of her diagnoses, she's going to be in a coma for a long time. From her state we're not sure if she'll be able to continue. I'm sorry, there's nothing more that I can do. The rest is up to her and her will to live," said Katsu with a frown before a nurse called him over.

Misao stared at him in her spot shocked, before she fell to her knees. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists as hot tears rolled down her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you mean talk?" asked Kenshin once Kaoru had paced back and forth in her apartment for the fifth time since they had entered and fell in silence.

He was seated in a chair by the table as Kaoru moved around before her bed biting her thumb nail, an old habit that she had when she was thinking too hard or nervous.

"I've worked with Takeda for two years," began Kaoru as she froze and looked at Kenshin who looked at her expectantly for more information.

Taking in a deep breath, she told him, "Takeda is smarter than he looks. The man had went to Harvard as well, and had some of the top grades. He'll find a way to convict Sano, and from all that I've heard there are three ways that he can do so, and use it as evidence. Being lawyers we think alike in some odd and twisted way, we all do.

"Let's go over the facts. Sano has blood of Akira Kiyosato on his suit, that if using the correct way to lure the jury to believe Sano had gotten the blood from Akira, is one evidence," Said Kaoru.

"But the blood was only on his knees and shoes. He had been stepping in the blood from his distance and had dropped to his knees. He has witnesses," said Kenshin standing.

"You don't get it Kenshin! This is not all over witnesses, it's if you can persuade the jury that the defendant is guilty or not. Unless we have a witness that saw the action take place, there is no real witness that can notify those blood stains. It was too dark to see if the blood was there before or after the time Akira died," said Kaoru as she looked into Kenshin's burning depths.

"Are you trying to reason to me that Sano did it?" asked Kenshin looking at her suspiciously.

"No! Of course not, Sano is like a brother to me. I'm stating the facts," said Kaoru appalled that Kenshin would even think such a thing.

Nodding Kenshin sat back down.

"Another is the very fact that Sano was the only one in the alley at that time. We were one of the first ones to arrive at the scene before Tomoe and Takeda came over," said Kaoru.

Kenshin clenched his fists angrily together.

"The last piece that Kanryu can use, that I know of so far, is that Sano had a dagger in his hand at the time and everyone there saw as clear as day. No one saw if the dagger had blood on it before it dropped into the Akira's blood. So even if it didn't, there's no way to prove that Sano hadn't used it before on Akira. The jury will see the dagger and see blood of Akira Kiyosato on it. That's another point against Sano," said Kaoru as she sat down on the edge of her bed and shut her eyes.

"Then what can we use to defend Sano?" asked Kenshin as he looked to her for the answers.

Kaoru smiled weakly at that.

"There was a gun shot at 8:55 P.M., and Akira had died at 8:45 P.M. that night. Meaning that Sano, if he were the killer, had to have had a gun in his hands not a dagger. Another, is the very fact that you can't get through the security of the Sakura Ball without getting checked for weapons and Sano had indeed passed the inspection. The last evidence was that Sano was in shock, but there's no way to prove that to the jury. So we're going to have to get the last evidence from Sano so that we can at least stand a chance against Takeda," said Kaoru as she stood.

Kenshin nodded before he opened the door so they could leave.

"Wait! I want to go to the hospital first! Megumi was in a car accident," said Kaoru as she finally remembered.

Kenshin nodded before adding, "We can go to the city jail and ask Sano what happened that night."

Kaoru smiled before walking out; there was hope after all. _Maybe this time it'll be different. _Thought Kaoru as determination sparkled in her sapphire orbs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her legs felt weak as she entered the white room; her breathing became deep as she heard every intake of her own breath. She slowly held the wall as she entered the room at which her cousin was placed in.

As she saw Megumi's midnight terraces neatly placed behind her head and her breathing slower than ever, she felt the burning tears return to her eyes. She forced herself to remain strong as she took a step forward. With each step she felt stronger as she managed to get off the wall for support and walk over to the unmoving body that only lifted and fell when the machine helped it to breathe.

"Megumi," whispered Misao as she touched the glass that imprisoned her cousin's body, making the person inside look like a glass doll that wasn't meant to be touched.

For a few minutes only the movements of the machines were heard as Misao stood before her childhood friend and watched her breathe, letting her know that her cousin was still alive. A smile crossed her features as she noticed that even in this state she still looked like a fox; a precious fox that was kept in display so the cruel world couldn't touch it.

"You better hang in there Megumi. What will grandpa say, huh? Suzume's started school, and she needs her older sister to help her with her school work. You've got to pull through, we all need you," said Misao; trying separately to get her to open her eyes or stir.

"Wake up Megumi! Please wake up," said Misao as tears filled her eyes as she slid to the ground in tears. "Please don't leave me," begged Misao as she pulled her knees to her chest as she began to sob. She'd never felt so alone before. She always had someone to go to, but now the one person that had shared all her pain was going to leave her. 

Misao shook the thought from her head. Megumi was too strong and stubborn to die now, she wasn't going to leave. But she couldn't stop but feel the pain in her heart every time she looked at Megumi in this state.

Suddenly a pair of comforting arms encircled her small form. She looked up as the person rocked her and clung to the being that held as she sobbed in Kaoru's shoulder. 

"It's all right Misao, it's going to be ok. Megumi wouldn't want to see you like this, please don't cry," said Kaoru soothingly as she rubbed Misao's back in comfort.

"I don't want her to go," sobbed Misao as she hugged Kaoru tighter as if she were her lifeline.

"Me either, but for now we must hold onto our hope," said Kaoru as she pulled her back and smiled down at her encouragingly.

Misao nodded and wiped her tears away with the back of my hand.

"You can come with us to see Sano if you want," said Kenshin from the shadows; startling the 24-year-old.

Misao looked at Megumi and nodded as Kaoru helped her to stand.

"I don't know if I can stay here without crying anymore. I need a bit of fresh air anyways, the hospital smell always makes me dizzy," said Misao as she walked on out ahead after looked back at Megumi one last time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The prison was a dark and shadowed place. Its walls were filthy, the stench foul, and the condition unbearable. Not a single place was not didn't or marked on. It was a place that one didn't like going, let alone stay at.

Kaoru and Misao stayed close as they walked along the corridors, Kenshin walking calmly ahead. You'd have thought he would have been disgusted from the way things were to his status of living. But instead he walked on as if it were the normal everyday thing for him.

They walked into a room where an officer waited with Sano on the other side of a glass frame. 

The normal happy Sano looked a bit out of it, it seemed as if he had just seen a ghost. But he smiled in hope as he saw them.

"Sano," said Kaoru with a smile as she sat down on one of the seats before his glass.

"Hey Missy, Kenshin," said Sano as he nodded to his old friend who returned the gesture.

Misao looked at Sano and sat down in another chair that was apart from the group. She didn't really know him well, and she felt a bit out of place. Though she had enough on her mind to think about as the three talked.

"Can you get me out of here?" asked Sano through the little hole so that they could communicate.

"They should let you go because they have yet to call you to trial, or at least set up a date. Though we can't get you out because Takeda has already talked to the judge about you being a threat to society," said Kaoru grimly.

"What? That bastard! He just wants Akira's business money," hissed Sano angrily.

"We know, but we can't do anything about it. The judge won't give you a bail," said Kenshin, just as mad.

"The creep," said Sano furiously.

"Listen Sano, we only have so much time on this. Tell me what you did that night," said Kaoru.

"Let's see. I was with Magdaria before she left with Tae. Then I met up with Megumi who asked what time it was and I answered her that it was 8:30. After that I left to smoke, and I got two done before I heard a cry. I ran toward it and saw a man in all black over somebody's body. There was a blade on the ground and walked over suspiciously. The guy turned around and grinned under this ski mask before quickly drawing out a gun. I attacked the man first so he couldn't get me, but then while I was moving the man took out another dagger and stabbed me in the knee. He shot the body which I learned was Akira and then ran off while I was down," said Sano as he closed his eyes and tried to remember last night.

"That would mean that Akira was still alive after he was stabbed," said Kenshin as he realized it.

Kaoru suddenly smiled brightly.

"I think I there's a way to prove that you are innocent Sano," said Kaoru with a grin.

The other two listened it.

"It may be a few pieces of evidence, but it'll be enough to get you off the hook," said Kaoru smiling from ear to ear.

Sano and Kenshin quickly gathered together closely as Kaoru began to explain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Don't you guys just love cliff hangers?


	19. The Light

Chapter Twenty: **The Light**

The streets were deserted; not a single car was on the Tokyo streets as the red Porsche that raced down the road toward the Sakura Ball.

A silence loomed in the car as the three occupants each stared out the window.

"I don't see why it wouldn't work," said Kenshin finally, breaking the queer silence. He moved his head toward the passenger seat where Kaoru sat, biting her right thumbnail.

"Or why we have to go back to the scene of the crime. I mean, don't people always say that the guilty always shows back up at the scene of the crime?" Spoke Misao from behind.

"I know that it sounds weird, but to prove my theory accurate, we're going to have to find those two buds of cigars in that alley," said Kaoru.

"Tell me again what your theory was," said Kenshin as he kept an eye on the road and his personal assistant who had just decided to become Sano's lawyer but half an hour ago.

"Well we all know that Sano didn't do it. As he said, he came out at 8:30, and Akira was dead at 8:45 P.M. that night and lost three liters of blood. The times themselves should prove Sano was innocent because it takes about 30 minutes to lose that much blood, and with Sano smoking two cigars, it would take more time away from that 15 minute interval, giving Sano's innocence. Plus, why would Sano stab himself in the knee in the first place? He didn't even have a motive to kill the guy," said Kaoru seriously.

"So that's why you said that we only need a few pieces of information to prove that Sano was innocent," said Misao with a smile; it was her first one that day.

"Yes, but we'll have to find those cigar buds. But there's still one problem," said Kaoru, the smile leaving her face.

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow at her, as Misao held the back of Kaoru's seat and scooted up so that her head was between the two front seats. Her emeralds looked at Kaoru expectantly.

"Megumi's in a coma," said Kaoru in a whisper.

"So?" Asked Kenshin.

"She was the only one that can confirm that Sano had indeed been with her at 8:30, and we need that as solid evidence before any of our theory to save Sano can work properly," said Kaoru with a frown.

Misao gasped and Kenshin tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"We mustn't give up hope though. I'm sure she'll be back to normal in no time," said Kaoru, trying to look at the brighter side of the situation.

Misao leaned back in her chair and fell into silence again, as Kenshin focused on the road.

I hope we find something useful. Thought Kaoru as she went back to biting her thumbnail, but forced herself to stop. _Stupid old habits._

~*~*~*~

"The moron's case is going to cause trouble with our deal," said Saitoh as he leaned back in his large black seat at the conference table.

"And our company reputation" said Shishio; sitting to the right of Saitoh, the man was none to happy about it either.

Hiko stood from his spot at the head of the conference table, and looked at the men that sat around him. They were the most valuable people of this company apart from his baka deshi and the boy's personal assistant.

Aoshi sat across from the other two, and to Hiko's right. The man was younger than the others were, but just as smart and cunning. Behind those cold mask of theirs were brilliant minds and clever thoughts of making life better for themselves. 

They had been here since 8 in the morning, and it was barely noon. Their conversation about the deal with Yamagata and Sano's case seemed like it was going to go on forever.

The old tired man waited until the two men went silent.

"I must say that this is quite the predicament. Katsura should be here before we making any decisions," said Hiko before her sat down.

"What about Himura?" Asked Saitoh, it was custom to have the older boss, and always with the younger one present when dealing with such arguments when wanting to make or discuss a deal.

"He's busy with the rooster-head's case; he'll be back later. But for now we must get this order of business over with," said Hiko irritated.

"We need his signature," stated Shishio.

"I know that you numbskull, we need to get going with your new technology issue, and then we can busy ourselves with making sure that the other knucklehead doesn't get placed into jail," said Hiko exasperated. It was annoying to have to deal with so many things that were none of his concern.

"Very well," spoke Aoshi finally.

"Now what is it exactly?" Asked Hiko curiously. The piece of equipment had to be something very impressive if it caught the three pickiest people's attention, and they had only been out of the country for such a short business trip.

"It has the ability to make the computer go faster than they usually are. Our computers are nothing computer to the ones that Yamagata have created. It also has the ability to store up to five times more memory than our computers, the reason behind its speed," said Saitoh calmly.

"What? No computer can hold that much memory, yet alone a computer chip," said Hiko; the thought was absurd. Their own computers were the fastest ones created in the country and most of Asia; so thinking of a computer faster than it would mean that they weren't the best, and he would have it no other way than them being at the top of the ranks.

"Ah! That's what we thought as well, until we got to try one of the computers ourselves. They didn't use computer chips to make the memory, in fact they placed the memory on a disc so that you can add it to the computer manually, and you can only do it once. So that we don't get ripped off," said Shishio with a grin.

Hiko cocked an eyebrow to the man, and then looked at the other two grinning men before him.

"Tell me more about it," said Hiko as he leaned back as they continued on.

~*~*~*~

The alley was dark even in the noon light. There was nothing around but shadows and a long yellow stretch tape that said 'Do Not Cross-' was around the area in which Akira lied dead just yesterday night.

Large black spots showed where the blood once laid in its liquid form as it spilled out from its owner.

Misao and Kaoru held each other's arms as they walked on behind Kenshin. They were searching for any signs of cigars that were lying on the ground.

Taking in deep breaths, Kaoru forced herself to look around and forget about last night all together. But the place wreaked of blood, and she couldn't stand it. She hated the smell; it was repulsive and just disgusting.

The sight sickened yet enraged her inner most dreadful state of mind; revenge. It was something that lawyers weren't suppose to feel, it would mess up their cases, and when their feelings of their own justice mixed up with a clients case, things seemed to get cluttered and they'd lose the case. A reason why lawyers were known to be cold, and not care if their client was guilty or not, as long as they were paid. Their lessons were the cause of it.

"Come quick!" Yelled Kenshin, his voice bringing Kaoru back from her muses.

The two girls rushed over to their boss, and saw that there were ashes but no cigar buds there.

"Do you think that it could have blown away?" Asked Misao as she looked around for it.

"Not likely," said Kenshin grimly.

"What?" Asked Misao as she looked up at him.

"Nothing. We better go look for something else," said Kenshin as he stood from his crouched position at examining the ashes.

Kaoru sighed and then looked up into the gleaming sun. She immediately shut them when a bright light struck her eyes, making her pupils shrink due to the light.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Kenshin as he looked at her.

"Something just caught my eye," said Kaoru as she rubbed her orbs with her palms.

Kenshin looked up and squinted as well, and cursed when a beam of light reflected into his sensitive pupils as well.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Kenshin as he shielded his eyes and walked toward where he thought the source was coming from.

"Look up there! On the red brick," said Misao as she pointed to white glowing light that was coming from the very top of the wall made of bricks. It looked more like it was up in the sky than on just a wall.

Before Kenshin could go and try and get it, Kaoru grabbed hold oh his arm.

"What is it?" Asked Kenshin as he froze and looked into her horrified eyes.

"Don't touch it, you'll get your fingerprints on it. It could be evidence," said Kaoru as her body began to quiver and her legs nearly gave way below her if Kenshin hadn't held her arm.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kenshin concerned as he steadied her.

"Yeah, just a bit queasy. I think that I didn't get too much sleep" said Kaoru with a forced smile.

Kenshin didn't buy the story for a minute, he knew that something was up, but decided to think nothing of it. He would just have to ask about it later.

"Call the cops; tell them that Himura wants to speak with them. Order them to come down here right away," said Kenshin as he helped Kaoru lean against a wall far from the scene of the crime.

Misao quickly nodded before digging into her green purse and taking out her cell phone. Dialing for the cops, she quickly did as she was instructed.

"Tell me what's wrong Kaoru," said Kenshin when Misao was busy and turned around. He placed his arms on his shoulders and made Kaoru look into his steely blue depths.

"I told you I'm fine," said Kaoru angrily, as she glared back at him.

"Don't lie to me, I know that there is something on your mind," stated Kenshin, returning her glare.

Kaoru forced herself to look away and droop her head; she couldn't look at him. Those eyes, they were so trustful, reliable, concerned, and she wanted no more than to tell him everything. But something inside her didn't want her to; it wanted her to keep her burdens and to be the only one to remember.

"You're only hurting yourself; you know that?" Questioned Kenshin, his face growing soft as he loosened his grip on her shoulders.

Kaoru looked up at him confused, unsure at what her boss meant.

"By keeping your feelings all bottled up, you'll go made and then shout it all out at the wrong place and time. If you slowly let it out, it'll do wonders for you. Your pain will subside better," said Kenshin with a weak smile before turning away from her.

Before Kaoru could reply to that, they saw the police sirens from afar as Misao rushed over to them.

"They're coming," said Misao with a smile, she was glad to be able to do something to help the rooster head out.

Kenshin nodded, and went to go see the police.

"Misao" said Kaoru silently.

"Yes?" Asked Misao as she turned to her old friend.

"Why would someone frame Sano?" Questioned Kaoru more to herself than to her.

"I don't know, but as long as you're on the case, nothing will go wrong! You've never lost before," said Misao with a smile.

"There's always a first for everything," said Kaoru solemnly.

"Weren't you the one that told us to have hope in the first place? I know you can do it Kaoru. Don't give up," said Misao with a smile as she placed a comforting hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

Smiling back weakly, Kaoru took her hand and squeezed in thanks.

"Hey! Come over here you two!" Yelled Kenshin, from where the item was found.

The two looked at each other before racing over, and looking into the cops gloved hands, and gasped.

In the man's hand's was a gun. It had a diamond hilt and from the tip to the hilt was made of white metal. The gun was glimmering in the sunlight.

"It's most likely the gun that caused the shot that were heard last night," said Kenshin coldly.

"This gun was fired, and there seems to be no more bullets in here," said the police officer as he looked down at the item.

Kaoru took in every detail, but her eyes fell on the diamond part. Narrowing her eyes so that she could see clearer, she noticed that the diamond seemed to be scratched on both sides when the officer placed the gun in a bag.

"I think we better get back to M.R.S. Kaoru, we still have that deal to talk about," said Kenshin as he watched the officer get into his car and radio someone and then drive away.

"Kaoru?" Questioned Misao when she didn't answer; she was curious as to why her friend looked like she was in deep thought.

"Huh?" Asked Kaoru confused at what was going on. She knew that there was something important about that gun that she was forgetting, something that had to do with the diamond hilt. The thought was on the tip of her head, but she couldn't figure it out.

"I said that we should get back to M.R.S.," said Kenshin, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh yes! That deal with Mr. White," said Kaoru.

"Yes, now let's get going," said Kenshin as he walked back toward his red car.

He waited as the two women slowly walked into the car.

Kenshin sighed. They traveled all this way, and they still couldn't prove Sano was innocent. That was unless the gun had fingerprints of the real killer, then the case would be solved. Then again, they'd also need Megumi as a witness.

The 28-year-old placed his forehead on the steering wheel; all of this thinking and worrying for his friend was giving him a headache.

"Are you okay Mr. Himura?" Asked Misao when she got into the back of the car.

"Yeah, just a headache," said Kenshin as he sat up straight when Kaoru got into the passenger seat.

"If you have a headache, I'll drive," said Kaoru concerned as she looked at his pale face.

"I'll get us there faster," said Kenshin with a good-natured grin to his personal assistant.

It was Kaoru's turn to grow pale as she quickly closed the door and pulled the seat belt over her form.

"You better buckle up Misao," warned Kaoru, as she looked at Misao in the rearview mirror.

Misao raised a brow in confusion, Kenshin had drove them here safely, and the thought that he boss drove quickly didn't occur to her.

Kaoru only shook her head, as she braced herself for another one of Kenshin's 'hurried' rides.

~*~*~*~

Magdaria's hands shook as she brought her cup of coffee to her lips. She nearly dropped it when she heard the door to their back yard open.

"Whoa! Careful Sayo" said Shougo as he caught the cup before the cup plummeted to the ground.

He straightened up and frowned. Carefully placed the cup on the table, he sat across from her trembling form.

"I've got to go to work soon," said Shougo; he was suppose to be gone by now but he didn't feel right at leaving his sister at home all alone, she seemed so fragile.

Magdaria looked up at her older brother and nodded, before clasping her hands together on the table and looked down at the black coffee.

"Come on Shougo! We need to at least get there before the boss, or we're going to get in deep trouble," said Yahiko as he came out in a blue suit with his backpack hanging over one shoulder.

Taking one look at his brother, who was in a black suit, he nearly sighed in relief if he didn't see his sister with such a tormented look on her face.

"Do you want Yahiko or me to stay?" Asked Shougo concerned.

"It's all right. You two get going to work. I have to get going too," said Magdaria with a forced smile as she stood up.

"No! You're going to stay here. I don't think that you should go to work until you feel better," said Shougo commandingly.

"I do feel better" lied Magdaria, fooling no one but herself.

"Sayo," said Shougo coldly, as his eyes met her own.

Casting her head down, Magdaria sat back down in her seat at the kitchen table. She knew better than to go against her brother when he was serious like this.

"Let's go Yahiko. Call us if you need anything," said Shougo as he stood up with suitcase in hand and looked back at his sister who nodded.

Yahiko smiled warily at his sister before following his older brother out to the garage.

Standing, she walked over to the front of the house and looked out the window. She sat down on the couch as she watched her siblings leaving.

A lone sphere dropped down into her folded hands in her lap.

~*~*~*~

"I don't think that you should mention anything about last night to Sayo, Yahiko," said Shougo seriously as he focused on the road in his black Celica.

"Why would I? I know how she feels about all of this, and the stupid rooster head had to go get himself caught at the scene of the crime. Magdaria would never be in this state of worry if it wasn't for the baka! What if she gets sick again?" Asked Yahiko angrily.

"That's why you can't mention anything that you find out in front of her," said Shougo.

"I know," said Yahiko with a sigh. He hated to see his sister like this, he knew that she was crying when they went home last night. She was sad because Sano was placed in jail, and she could have been going out with a murderer.

"Yahiko" said Shougo, as the car stopped.

"What?" Asked Yahiko, as he snapped back to reality.

"We're here," said Shougo as he got out of the car and grabbed his suitcase from the back seat.

"Oh," said Yahiko as he quickly jumped out of the car and got his backpack.

Just as he was about to walk toward the elevator, a pair of bright lights came straight toward him.

He stood rooted to his spot in fear and shock, as the light got brighter.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That's all! I know it was short, but I wanted to just get this out. I'll do a longer and better one next time!


	20. The Letter

Chapter Twenty-One: **The Letter**

"Yahiko!" Shouted Shougo, as he tried to reach his brother, but the light was coming too fast and too close.

The screeching of tires were heard as the car jerked on its breaks; Yahiko stood there in shock as the car ever came closer. As if someone loosened up his muscles, Yahiko went toward the ground in a ball.

The red car turned and did made a 180 degree turn and barely came an inch away from the small body on the other side. As if the car was breathing, you could see that the car was going up and down because of the tires.

"Are you all right kid?" Asked a familiar voice as a certain red hair stepped out of the car, Kaoru was kneeling beside the boy in no time.

"I'm not a kid," shot back a trembling voice, but it seemed to grow back in courage.

"Yahiko! Are you okay?" Asked Shougo as he raced over to him.

"You really shouldn't have been out in the middle of the driveway," said Kenshin looking down at the two kneeling people.

"Him! I told you that I should have driven us here, but no you had to be your crazy self and nearly run one of your employees over," Shouted Kaoru to Kenshin angrily, as she jabbed him in the chest making her boss back off and raise his hands in defense.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Came a voice as the door opened and out stepped Misao holding a hand to her mouth. She was pale, and the abrupt turn didn't help her, she was already queasy from when Kenshin was driving on the road.

Nearly falling forward onto the cement, two warm arms caught her fall. Trembling, she looked up when she heard Kaoru gasp.

Slowly lifting her eyes, her eyes went wide as she met gray-blues ones that sent her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

~*~*~*~

Walking over to her desk, Shura noticed a letter on her desk. The letter was placed inside a blue envelope, and on top was her name written in a golden cursive. A blue and white ribbon was placed around her name, and the brims of the letter were decorated with golden colored flowers.

Quirking an eyebrow, she slowly opened the envelope with a delicate finger. Careful not to crumple or damage the letter, she took it out and opened it. The note reading:

Dear Shura,

There is something that you need to see and hear. Go to Star Buck at noon, and don't be late. You might be the last one who can save him.

Signed,

Anonymous

Shura furrowed her brows before placing the letter back in its cover and sliding it into her desk neatly. She sat down and began to ponder who could send her such an expensive letter, and what was waiting for her at Star Bucks?

Let the thought slid, she looked at her watch, it was already 11 in the after noon, she still had an hour.

Tapping her desk with her manicured nails, she looked at the empty calls and there were no memos for her to do for Sano because of what happened last night.

She had remembered seeing him with Magdaria before going toward Megumi and leaving the ballroom, but she swore that the man made no suspicious move that night. If she remembered correctly, the man never came close to Akira.

Shaking her head from thinking too much, Shura let out a sigh. She shouldn't worry about such a jerk of a rooster, but a part of her felt that something was terribly wrong about the man getting blamed. A part of her was sure that he would never do such an act; not when there was no cause to do so. Why would a already rich man go after another rich man, that even if the man did kill the other guy what would the killer get? It made no sense, and the her thoughts were causing her brain to go to overdrive in her thinking

Rubbing her temples out of frustration, Shura sighed. Her eyes fell on the draw that she had placed the letter in.

Well I didn't have my coffee this morning, and I really to want a cappuccino right about now. Thought Shura, before standing and getting her coat. She really needed to get something in her system.

"Where are you going Shura?" Asked a fellow employee, who had her hands full with files, as she looked at Shura over the brim of her glasses.

"I'm going to get a drink, I forgot before I came here," said Shura before leaving.

"What about the coffee that we have..." Began the worker, but Shura had long since left.

Shrugging, the woman walked down to the filing room.

~*~*~*~

"So what do you say?" Asked Shishio with a grin, after they had spent the last hour explaining to Hiko why it was such a great deal.

"It sounds good enough," said Hiko, as if the deal was nothing of importance, and that it didn't happen to be able to boost up their chances of being the wealthiest corporation in all of Asia.

"We'll have to have the boss's signature though," said Saitoh gloomily, he hated to wait, and he had a suspicion that Kenshin was going to take his time.

"He's coming," came Aoshi's voice, he had been standing by the window that over looked the entire city of Tokyo.

The others raised eyebrows at him.

"He's speeding down the road as we speak," said Aoshi, as we walked toward the door.

"Going to fetch him?" Asked Hiko, when Aoshi moved to turn the doorknob.

Not looking back, Aoshi quickly left the room.

"So, now for the moron's case. How do we make sure that he doesn't bring the great name of M.R.S. down?" Questioned Saitoh.

"That's where we'll have to wait for Katsura and Okita," said Hiko as he intertwined his long fingers.

Sighing out of annoyance of having to wait, Saitoh and Shishio leaned back and looked out the window toward Tokyo.

~*~*~*~*~

Misao stayed in the two warm arms that had caught her, willingly falling into them as her knees melted from the eyes that she met.

"Are you okay Misao?" Questioned Kaoru as she rushed forward, and watched as the least likely being helped Misao up on her feet.

"What is it Aoshi?" Asked Kenshin when Aoshi faced him seriously.

Misao was blushing crimson at her clumsiness and how she stared at him.

"We need you and Kamiya to go up to the top floor and check out a deal; Hiko has already approved. We just need your signature," said Aoshi calmly.

"The deal with Mr. White?" Asked Kaoru after she was sure that Misao was okay, and not about to hurl from the intense ride of Kenshin's joyride back to the office. She had on a worried face, Misao's red face seemed as if she were getting a fever.

"Yes," Answered Aoshi.

"We were on our way up," said Kenshin with a nervous smile when Kaoru glared at him for putting her friend in such a state.

Aoshi didn't reply in any manner, he looked at Misao and then walked toward the elevator, Kenshin and Kaoru right behind him.

Misao, Shougo, and Yahiko took another elevator, and waited in an uncomfortable silence for a while. The air was tense, and Yahiko was sure that his brother would break the handle of his briefcase under the pressure he was applying. He wasn't quite sure what made his brother so angry, but it must have been something big.

Shifting in uneasiness, Yahiko could only wish that the elevator would just go faster so he could get out of his brother's reach and be with Tsubame as they filed papers and ran errands.

~*~*~*~*~

Shura ran out from the alleyway, and ran as fast as she could toward her car, fumbling with her keys she finally got the door open and jumped in. Starting the engine, she quickly got away. Away from what she saw, away from the bad thought that were forming within her mind.

She couldn't, and wouldn't believe it. How could she believe such a horrendous thing? The very idea was incredulous. There was no way that what she saw and heard was true. It was all a lie.

Why did I ever come early? Why did I ever think that I saw her? Why didn't I just waited at my seat until noon? Questioned Shura to herself as she road on.

Her fingers trembled as she held onto the steering wheel, and she seemed as if the only thing that was driving the car was instinct. The instinct that told her that she had to get away, had to leave behind what she saw. No, what she thought she saw. She refused to believe it.

She parked in a vacant area, and just stopped. Closing her eyes to think things over. This had happened too fast, and her brain was refusing to believe what it saw, but her instincts told her that it was only reasonable.

The ringing of her cell phone brought her back to reality.

Taking in a deep breath, she answered the phone with a weak 'hello'.

"I knew you'd go early. How did you enjoy getting the information that you wanted my little pirate?" Questioned a deep, dark, and masculine voice.

Shura's hand around the cell phone trembled and she dropped the cell phone, and maniac laugh following as cell phone fell to the floor by her foot.

~*~*~*~

A/N: That's about it for this time. I know it was short, but I'm working on my other fics and I wanted to get this out! Also because I promised to get the fic out a very great friend of mine, so here it was. 


	21. The Trial

Chapter Twenty-Two: **The Trial**

Kaoru bit her lower lip as she sat in her seat beside Kenshin at the head of the table, directly across from Hiko.

"It's about time you got here baka deshi," said Hiko, annoyance in his baritone voice.

"We were busy. Now where are Mr. White and Katsura?" Questioned Kenshin as he looked around the room and noticed that the two people that needed to be here weren't here.

"They shall be here shortly. Now we need to go over this deal so we can get going," said Hiko obviously annoyed for some reason.

Kaoru and Kenshin nodded as they each got a copy of the contract and began to read it over.

"What do you think so far?" Asked Saitou as he watched their eyes scan the paper.

"Sounds good to me," said Kenshin as he read on.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to that smart lawyer of yours," said Saitou, and his eyes never left its place in watching Kaoru's facial expressions change as she read on.

Kenshin looked up and rolled his eyes, but looked a bit worry as he saw Kaoru's face pale as she read on the second page.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Kenshin concerned; something wasn't right.

"Read something that you don't like?" Suggested Shishio as he raised an eyebrow at Kaoru; she didn't look too well.

"I don't think that you read the second or third page Mr. Seijiro," said Kaoru, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why would you say that Kamiya?" Questioned Hiko as he looked at her a bit perplexed.

"Well if you did, then I don't think that you would have wanted to join the company," said Kaoru as she finally looked up from her reading.

The men all looked at her confused.

"Mr. White has had dealings with some of the best corporations out there," said Kaoru.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Asked Kenshin.

"Well they _were _the best; each one has gone bankrupt," said Kaoru as she looked at Hiko seriously.

The other four men only stared at her.

"And he has a partnership with Takeda and Akira. Meaning that since Akira died; one third of his company's profit has gone to Mr. White, the other to Mr. Kanryu, and the other to his family," said Kaoru; her voice had a spark of darkness to it as she mentioned Kanryu.

Hiko exchanged a glance to his nephew and then at the other men, who obviously didn't know about that extra detail.

~*~*~*~*~

Yahiko raced out of the elevator once it opened; relief washing over him once he got out of the high tensioned closed elevator.

Misao walked out as she could in front of Shougo, whom seemed to have grown a dark aura. She didn't like how his eyes darkened after she had fallen into Aoshi's arms.

But before she got to her desk, the door to the conference room swung open and Shishio and Saitoh came out scowling as they moved to their own offices.

Aoshi followed behind them and as he met Misao's emerald eyes he stopped.

"Do you need anything Mr. Shinomori?" Asked Misao, out of respect for him having caught her before she fell, she bowed to him.

"Take my calls and get me a cup of dark coffee. Bring it to my office," said Aoshi as he walked passed Shougo, but he seemed to stop a bit and look at the other man before continuing his way to his office.

Misao quickly went toward the lounge, anything was better than being around an angry ex-boyfriend. But she couldn't figure out why the guy was angry. She kept her distance as she raced toward the lounge to do as she was told.

Shougo walked over to his office, which was close by to the conference, he looked up when Kenshin came storming out with a silent Kaoru behind him.

"Someone call Katsura and tell him he's not needed. I want Mr. White in my office once he gets here," Ordered Kenshin; the way he was scowling warned the others not to bother him.

"What happened?" Asked Soujiro when Kenshin passed him. He had just arrived from the elevator and was greeted by an outraged voice.

Kenshin ignored him though, apparently busy muttering every incoherent word he knew, under his breath as he moved into his office.

Kaoru shot him an apologetic look and signaled to him that she'd explain later, as she raced into the room and closed it behind her.

Soujiro only blinked and smiled when he saw Shougo.

"Where's Shura?" Asked Soujiro suddenly.

Shougo only shrugged as he moved into his office.

"Is it I, or are people angry today?" Questioned the employee to himself as he looked perplexed at what just happened.

Sighing, Soujiro went to Shishio's office to get to work, hoping to find out why most of the people were angry. In fact, it seemed that everyone was acting strange today.

~*~*~*~

Trembling from the experience, she grabbed the side of the elevator and began to rub her temples. She could still hear that threatening laugh ringing in her ears. Shutting her eyes, she straightened herself up. She couldn't allow the others to be suspicious, but the laughing wouldn't stop.

Pull yourself together, Shura! You were just imagining things back there. That letter was from an admirer. Yeah, that's it! From a harmless crush. How was he to know that I'd go early? No one knows me. Heck, not even my own sister knows me. Just calm down, and everything will be all right. Thought Shura. But who was she kidding, the man sounded too familiar and he knew her phone number and where she worked too! 

Slowly stepping out of the elevator, she placed a smile on her face as she walked over to her seat and sat down. Taking in a deep breath, she took out the letter and reread it word for word. Her eyes began to look at the letters and how the person wrote. Maybe she could recognize the way the person wrote, to someone she knew.

"What are you reading Miss Shura?" Came a familiar voice from behind her; turning she was greeted by a smile.

"Oh! Hello Sou! Shouldn't you be helping Mr. Shishio?" Questioned Shura as she smiled at him and hid the letter behind her back.

Soujiro only sighed and shook his head before he strolled to the front of her desk.

"He's not happy at the moment, apparently something happened at the conference," said Soujiro, though the smile never left his face.

Does this guy ever frown? Thought Shura as she smiled back at him weakly.

"Are you okay?" Questioned Soujiro looking past her barrier of smiles; he knew that something was troubling her.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Questioned Shura, plastering on a fake smile, but she knew that he knew better.

"You don't look too well," Replied Soujiro as he looked at her pale expression despite the smile on her lips.

"I just... I mean... It's been a rough week, you know? With all that happened," said Shura as she bowed her head, not wanting to be seen by his piercing sapphire depths.

"It has," Agreed Soujiro; his face solemn as he remembered what had happened.

Shura let out a relieved sigh.

"Well I better get the files Mr. Shishio wanted," said Soujiro as he straightened up.

"Okay," said Shura; inwardly smiling that he was leaving her alone.

Smiling one last time at her, Soujiro left to the filing room.

~*~*~*~

Kenshin's eyes were burning amber once Mr. White left the office with a polite bow and an apologetic look towards Kaoru, who smiled weakly at him.

Yamagata had apologized, saying that he didn't know that M.R.S. and Takeda/Akira Corp. were enemies and was only doing business. Kaoru nodded in understanding, but Kenshin wasn't like that, the man was pissed off at the remembrance of what the death of Akira had caused his friend. It was only natural that he was mad that Mr. White had gained so much money from the downfall of other corporations, and angry that he probably wanted M.R.S. to fall so he could get more money.

Kaoru placed a hand on Kenshin left shoulder from behind and applied a bit of pressure until Kenshin's breathing became calm.

Kenshin moved and hand over her own and squeezed in silent gesture of thanks.

"The man was only trying to do business. How was he to know that the corporations would all fall?" Pointed out Kaoru.

"Then again he could have been the cause of it," Lashed out Kenshin angrily.

"Kenshin, you've known the guy since high school, and you two were great friends. I'm sure that he wouldn't do anything like that to you," stated Kaoru.

Her boss only sighed as he stood up.

"I know, but with everything happening... I just don't know anymore. Akira's death has made me realize that plenty of people would want me dead; some would gain money, and others lose a large threat," said Kenshin gravely.

"Don't think like that!" said Kaoru angrily; she couldn't believe her ears. Kenshin was always on the bright side and never thought this darkly about his own death.

Kenshin looked at her and smiled warily, before walking toward the window and looking down at Tokyo.

"When's the case?" Questioned Kenshin; his eyes never leaving Tokyo.

"Next week at 9:30 in the morning," said Kaoru.

"You're going to be Sano's lawyer until the case is over," said Kenshin, his voice left no room for argument.

"I know that," answered Kaoru, she would have been even if he didn't ask.

"You should go home and get ready for the case," said Kenshin; he never turned to face her.

Kaoru only bowed before exiting the office. She turned to face Kenshin once last time, concern on her face, before shutting the door closed.

"What would you do Anji?" Questioned Kenshin as he looked into the clouds.

Shutting his eyes he forced himself to forget about the past and move on. There was only one direction that a person to go, and that was straightforward.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru began to fidget as she walked into the courtroom. She was even more nervous than Sano was, and the man was the one that was on the trial.

The courtroom was just like any other courtroom. When you just walked in you'd see: stands to the right for the jury, a large wooden chair towards the front for the judge, a smaller one closer to the jury for the testimonies, two tables a few meters from the judge for the lawyers, and two rows of benches behind them for those who were connected to the defendant or the other side. 

Upon walking in, you'd see Sano and Kaoru sat on the left and Kanryu and his lawyer to right.

Get yourself together Kaoru! You've done this before, just breathe in and out and calm yourself down. You can do this, just believe in yourself. Thought Kaoru as she tapped the papers on the table so that they were even.

Sano sat at the end of the table, Misao in the center, and Kaoru at the other end. Misao had decided to be Kaoru's assistant and was going to help her friend out of this mess. She had been working nonstop with Kaoru for the past week to get ready, and she was going to make sure that they get Sano out this mess.

"Please rise," said a guard once everyone had arrived and the judge walked out.

Everyone stood up in respect and only sat down when the judge sat down and slammed down his hammer and telling them that they may all sit.

The judge was short and had a long graybeard and was in black robes, he was bald and seemed in his sixties and had piercing charcoal eyes that demanded respect.

"The case of the murder of Akira Kiyosota is now in session," said the judge as he slammed his hammer down again.

"Mr. Kanryu wants to place Sanosuke Sagara into custody for the murder of Akira Kiyosota," said the guard out loud so everyone would hear.

"You may go first," said the judge as he looked at Kanryu's lawyer.

Kanryu's lawyer had short black hair that was neatly combed back, his eyes a deep hue of green that was behind glasses with golden rims, and the man was wearing a black suit. He was taller than Kanryu and had a most respectful appearance, proving to others that he was very experienced in this line of work. Though no one was surprised that Kanryu would hire one of the best lawyers in Tokyo so he could get rid of Sano and ruin M.R.S.'s name in public.

"I am Derek Cora, and I am here to make sure that Mr. Sagara is placed in jail so that he should not be allowed in public killing other respectable men," said the lawyer as he stood and looked at Sano who would have pounded his face in if Misao hadn't taken a hold of his shoulder.

"Go on," said the judge.

"We have many witnesses that can prove that Mr. Sagara was before Mr. Kiyosota's body at the Sakura Ball on the 25th of August. There were also witnesses there that saw a dagger in his hand with the blood of Akira on it, and Mr. Kiyosota's body was clearly investigated that he was lashed at the stomach and other parts of his body with a dagger. It was also clear that Mr. Sagara had blood on most of his suit," said Derek Cora as he faced the jury before grinning toward Kanryu.

"I object your honor," said Kaoru as she stood up a bit angrily.

"Proceed," said the judge as Mr. Cora sat down.

Kaoru straightened up as her co-workers all looked at her hopefully.

"There was indeed blood on Mr. Sagara's suit, but _only_ on his knees. The witnesses that were there and prove that Mr. Sagara had fallen to his knees in shock, and it is a known fact that after slashing at a human then the blood would splatter all over the place. It was also too dark that night to be able to see if the blade had blood on it before it had_ fallen _into a puddle of Mr. Kiyosota's body," Corrected Kaoru as she looked at the jury and the judge who was agreeing with her.

Sano was nodding in agreement as Derek glared at Kaoru.

"There was also the fact of the gun that was found near the scene of the crime. It had a diamond made hilt that was that scratched. From logical reasoning, diamond is the hardest crystal on Earth and can only be scratched by other diamonds. There are witnesses that can prove that Mr. Sagara wasn't wearing anything that had diamonds on it. That night there was only one person who wore diamond made gloves, and that was Mr. Kanryu," said Kaoru as she narrowed her eyes at Takeda.

The courtroom was filled with whispers and the jury began to nod and shake their heads.

"Order in the court," shouted the judge as he banged the hammer on the stand.

Kaoru smiled as she sat down, gaining approving smiles from the others.

"Though what you say is correct, but keep in mind that this is about Mr. Sagara being the killer not my client. Yes, the gun was made of diamond and scratched, but it was found on a very tall wall, and Mr. Sagara if he wanted to hide it then he wouldn't have had enough to time to stash it up there. I am trying to say that this gun wasn't the one that was used to kill Mr. Kiyosota," said Derek as he stood up.

"But..." Began Misao.

"Silence! Go on Mr. Cora," said the judge as he nodded to Derek. 

Misao slowly sat down angrily.

"Therefore this had to be a trap so that people would think that my client was the killer. But we all know that he was with the soon to be Mrs. Kiyosota. To prove this, I would like Mrs. Kiyosota to come to the stand," said Mr. Cora as Takeda nodded to him.

The courtroom waited for Tomoe to enter, but she never did. There was a bustle of whispers as Derek began to shift nervously. Kaoru, Sano, and Misao exchanged odd glances. Tomoe was Akira's future wife, she should be here to see that his death was justified.

"Since Mrs. Kiyosota is not here, I would like to make another statement," said Kaoru as she stood up, more confident than before.

"Continue," said the judge as he nodded to her, and Derek sat down whispering to Kanryu.

"It's known from the police that Mr. Kiyosota had lots nearly half of his blood. Mr. Sagara was had come out at 8:30 that night, and Mr. Kiyosota had lost three liters of blood at 8:45; it takes about 30 minutes for that much blood to flow out of one's body. The difference between these two times don't allow enough time for Mr. Kiyosota to lose that much blood. Concluding to me that Mr. Sagara was indeed framed," said Kaoru as she looked seriously at the jury who began to nod in approval at the statement.

"But, Miss Kamiya, blood can flow faster depending on the circumstances," said Derek as he stood up again.

The man was given raised eyes brows and perplexed stares.

"What do you mean Mr. Cora?" Questioned the judge.

"Mr. Kiyosota's body had lost most of his internal organs and those carried blood. Meaning that when they were slashed at, the blood within the organs didn't flow out slowly from the body, it had gashed out quickly. Also that night, it was at least 75 degrees Fahrenheit or more and when the temperature is warm liquids tend to flow more quickly. Blood being a liquid, would flow faster. So due to the veins that were cut, organs that were slashed, also the shot to the head, and the temperature, it's quite possible that three liters of blood would flow out in half the time it was suppose to. There were also two shots found in Mr. Kiyosota's body, one in the chest and the head, so that would cause the blood to flow quicker.

"Also, it took the police a while to get there so even more blood could have streamed out when investigators said that three liters of blood was found. Also there is no one to witness that Mr. Sagara had indeed came out of the Sakura Ball at 8:30," stated Derek.

More whispers were heard, and the people on Sano's side were growing angry.

Damn him! Thought Misao and a few others. The man was just too smart for his own good.

Kaoru calmly faced Derek before continuing her own analysis about this case.

"You are correct about that Mr. Cora, but why would Mr. Sagara have a dagger in the first place, or a gun for that matter? There was strict security at the Sakura Ball, meaning that there were no weapons found on anyone by the guards there. What I am trying to say is, that someone had to have placed that dagger on the ground and have Sano pick it up when he heard a cry so that he would be framed. Mr. Sagara is a kind man, and it wouldn't be odd that he should want to go and help someone or investigate should he hear something was wrong.

"Another thing is, whoever heard of a killer stabbing himself in the knee? There was obviously a fight there, because investigators have found more than two pairs of footprints there due to the spreading of Mr. Kiyosota's blood. Meaning that the killer had gotten away after Mr. Kiyosota was shot in the head. A killer wouldn't leave a weapon behind, so it is possible that the killer had taken the gun and explains why there was no gun near Mr. Sagara or the scene of the crime.

"But, then again there could have been two people working together to kill Mr. Kiyosota. The gun with the diamond handle was placed as you said Mr. Derek, on a high wall of a building near the alley. So it is possible that the partner of the killer could have shot Mr. Kiyosota as well from his position and have people go toward the alley on which the body was found, since both places were close. Another piece of evidence is that the gun was indeed fired in a short period before it was found," said Kaoru calmly as she looked at the jury who were taking all the information in.

Kaoru bowed to the judge before sitting down.

"Way to go Missy," said Sano as he clapped her on the back.

"We're not out of it yet," said Kaoru as she looked at him solemnly, causing her friend to frown.

"The first half of the trial will now come to an end," said the judge as he hammered on the stand and got up.

There was a ruffle of chairs as people stood up and walked out for a little break.

~*~*~*~

"Next time they're going to ask you questions Sano. You're going to have to tell the truth of what happened, and all will go well," said Misao as they walked into a room for themselves.

"I know," said Sano as he sighed and relaxed into a chair.

"If all goes well then we'll be able to get you off the hook and place the real killer in jail," said Kaoru darkly as she sat in front of the two.

"You think that Kanryu did it too?" Asked Misao.

"It's a possibility," said Kaoru.

There was knock at the door and in walked Hiko and Kenshin.

"We want to talk to Sano alone," said Kenshin; his expression emotionless.

Kaoru and Misao nodded before getting up and leaving.

"I'm going to get a coke, want one?" Asked Misao once they left.

Kaoru only nodded as she walked over to a payphone.

Grandpa would want to know how I was doing. Thought Kaoru as she placed money in the slot and was about to push in a few digits when she saw Shura walking toward the exit.

She raised an eyebrow when she noticed a person cloaked in black pull at her arm harshly and whisper something into her ear. Straining to hear, Kaoru listened as closely as she could.

"Your sister is going through with his plan, she's going through mine. Make sure that you keep your trap shut," hissed a dark voice, though Kaoru could barely hear it.

She saw nod her head, and was about to go over and question them when a hand went toward her shoulder. Jumping from shock, she turned and saw Misao with two cokes in her hand.

"Thank you," said Kaoru as she looked back toward Shura, but she and the cloaked figure were gone.

"Something wrong?" Questioned Misao as she opened her coke and gulped down her soft drink.

"Uh... It was nothing," said Kaoru as she walked back toward the room where Sano was, but she couldn't help but feel suspicious about that conversation that she heard, or more like the sentence she overheard.

Knocking on the door, she only frowned when she saw that Kenshin and Hiko were looking grim as they passed her. She wanted to ask Kenshin what happened but the signal for the second half of the trial was beginning made her go back to the courtroom and help Sano.

Misao ordered the papers as Kaoru finished her pop and Sano began to fidget more than ever.

"What is it?" Asked Kaoru once his movements became annoying, she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You need to win this case for me Kaoru," said Sano almost pleading.

"Of course I will! What are friends for?" Questioned Kaoru, she thought that he'd already known that she wouldn't back down until his name was cleared.

"Good, because if you don't... I'm going to lose my job," said Sano in a whisper as he looked down at his hands and clenched them into fists.

Kaoru looked at him shocked. Kenshin would actually fire his friend just so that his corporation wouldn't fall? She began to boil in rage at the thought, but Sano placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"I'm going to quit if you lose," explained Sano.

"What?" Questioned Kaoru bewildered, but she didn't get her answer for the judge had signaled the room to go into silence.

"I call the defendant to the stand," said Derek as he stood up.

Sano moved a hand toward Kaoru's shoulder before walking limply up to the stand and raising his right hand.

"Do you swear to the tell the truth and nothing but the truth or so help you God?" Questioned the guard.

"I do," said Sano as he sat down.

"All right Mr. Sagara. Can you tell the court what happened at 8:30 on Saturday, August 25th?" Asked Derek as he walked up to Sano calmly.

"Well I was with Megumi at 8:30, and then I decided to go outside as I waited for my escort to find her friend. I had finished two cigars by the time that I heard a scream from the alley. Not wanting to go unprepared should a killer meet me, I saw a dagger on the ground and picked it up. 

"When I arrived I had saw a man in all black behind a ski mask. He was standing over a body that I learned was Akira's, and was grinning as he pulled out a gun. I attacked the man before he could aim the gun at me, and as we fought he pulled out his own dagger and managed to stab me in the knee. He then shot Akira in the chest and raced off as I was done, and I had fallen to my knees in shock when I realized that another shot had been shot at the exact same time. I don't know if the other shot was going for the killer or not, but it ended up hitting Akira's skull. I couldn't see, it was too dark. In my shock of realizing that I was before a dead body, I sank to my knees, and it was also because my wound wouldn't allow me to stand," said Sano as he tried to recall what had happened that night.

"I see. So do you remember if there was blood already around Akira by the time that you saw him?" Questioned Derek.

"Yes, there was already a lot but more came out as he was shot twice," said Sano.

"So he was still alive by the time he was shot?" Asked Derek again.

"I'm not sure," said Sano truthfully as he looked at the man right in the eyes seriously.

"The jury, I advice you to listen and remember this well. Blood does not flow out unless the person is alive. Meaning that Akira had died right on the spot once he was hit in the chest and the bullet had most likely hit his lungs, stopping him from breathing. So that would conclude that the blood had stopped flowing right when he had died, and it means that only bits of blood had flowed out of Akira's body due to the heat of the night. So unless you have a witness to prove that you were indeed inside the Sakura Ball at 8:30, then it is possible that you had been outside longer than that to allow Akira to die slowly so that the blood would come out; once the shots were fired then he would die and the blood would seize. Making it seem that there was no time between your made up time to the time Akira died to kill him, and getting you off the hook. 

"But you have failed to realize that we know that 15 minutes can allow three liters of blood to flow out of one's body. What I am trying to say my dear jury members, is that this was all planned out by Mr. Sagara so that he would seemed to be framed and get off the hook, but he had really killed Mr. Kiyosota to begin with," said Derek.

Almost everyone's head was spinning, and they hadn't really gotten what Derek had meant but the fact that he thought that Sano was trying to get off the hook from being the real killer, when he really was the murderer.

"Mr. Derek, are you trying to say that unless someone can be a witness that Mr. Sagara was indeed inside at 8:30, then he was the killer, and that even if there were then he's still the killer because the three liters of blood can come out in 15 minutes?" Asked Kaoru as she stood up calmly, yet she was boiling with rage. This man was trying to block all her escape routes, and he was doing a damn good job too.

"Exactly," said Derek with a mock-grin on his face.

"You left one detail out Mr. Cora," said Kaoru with her own grin.

"What is that?" Asked the judge curiously.

"Mr. Sagara had smoked two cigars while he was there, and through evidence and time looking at the scene of the crime, we had found ashes on the floor near the only exit near the Sakura Ball. There is indeed enough to last two cigars with. Each one was older than the next by a few minutes, meaning that if Sano had indeed came out at 8:30 to kill Akira, then it would be less than 15 minutes, it would have been around five to seven minutes, and the police arrived and gave the statistic on how much blood had come out in five minutes. So if we add the seven minutes that Sano had to fight the killer after he smoked, and the five it took the police to come, that leads to 12 minutes. You said it took 15 for that much blood to come out, so what about the three minutes missing Mr. Cora?

"It would be more reasonable if the killer had begun at 8:15," said Kaoru in her lawyer tone of seriousness.

The people in the courtroom began to nod and agree with her reasoning.

"But this man has no proof that he was out at 8:30," said Derek smoothly.

"Oh but he does," came a masculine voice from outside.

The doors opened and in walked Dr. Katsu, he was pushing a wheelchair with a smiling Megumi in the courtroom.

"We're sorry for being late, but I just woke up from my marrow transplant for my leukemia," said Megumi with her usual fox-like smile on.

Kaoru smiled as Megumi was strolled toward the front. Sano and Misao let out a relieved sigh as they looked at her.

"I've never been so glad to see you kitsune," said Sano as he walked down from the bench and walked toward her. 

Megumi only rolled her eyes as she was about to get out of her wheelchair and take Sano's place.

"Stay there, you are still weak," said the judge when he saw Megumi's strained face when she was about to move.

"Thank you, your honor," said Megumi with a slight bow.

"Do you sweat to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, or so help you God?" Questioned the guard to Megumi.

"I do," said Megumi with a nod.

"Miss Takani, can you prove that Mr. Sagara was with you at 8:30 on the night of the Sakura Ball?" Questioned Kaoru with a smile as she walked over to her long old friend.

"Yes I can. I was waiting for my date to come back from the restroom when Mr. Sagara walked over to me. I had asked what time it was because I wasn't really enjoying myself there. He told me that it was 8:30 and I sighed because it was still a long time before the ball would end. I left to find my date when I saw that Mr. Sagara leave the ballroom a few minutes later," said Megumi truthfully.

"A few minutes after he said 8:30?" Asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Megumi.

"Now if we delete another two minutes from the 12 minutes that we had concluded before, it would be 10 minutes total, and that is not enough time for three liters of blood to leave a person's body. Since Mr. Sagara didn't wear diamonds that night, he couldn't have scratched the handle of the gun; concluding that someone else had to have killed Mr. Kiyosota and he had to have been working for someone else. This person had to have worn diamond gloves, and as I said earlier Mr. Kanryu was the only one wearing diamond gloves," said Kaoru with a smile as she walked over to her seat and sat down coolly.

"I would like to call Tomoe Kiyosota to the stand before you conclude anything to prove to you all that my client was not the killer of Mr. Kiyosota," said Derek.

Tomoe suddenly walked into the room, her stomach had grown a ways, but was still small enough so that she would be able to wear a white silk dress that wasn't too different from the dress she wore to the Sakura Ball.

She had said I do to the guard once he had asked her the same question that all witnesses had to when called upon.

Katsu moved Megumi toward the others once Tomoe had entered.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier, I had other businesses to take care of," said Tomoe with a polite bow.

The judge nodded in understanding.

"Mrs. Kiyosota, can you tell the court that Mr. Kanryu was with you the whole time between 8:15 and 8:45, on Saturday at the Sakura Ball," said Derek calmly.

"No I can not," said Tomoe.

Kanryu glared at her as Derek looked at her puzzling.

"Why not?" Asked Kaoru for her stricken opponent.

"For I was neither with him or Akira at that time. The two had left to talk business, and I had gone outside for fresh air at around 8:44, and he had come toward me after I heard a loud sound. I had thought that it were fireworks since that's what always happened at the Sakura Ball each year. So we talked calmly and I screamed when I saw my beloved's body on the ground when I turned the corner," said Tomoe as tears began to come to her eyes and she sniffled as the judge handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

Kanryu glared at her with the deepest loathing.

"I knew that you didn't like my future husband, but you didn't have to kill him!" Shouted Tomoe toward Kanryu angrily.

"You little lying wench..." Began Kanryu as he stood up angrily.

"I should have known that you'd kill him, so that you could get to me! You've been looking at me since the day that we met at the last Sakura Ball," said Tomoe as she pointed an accusing finger at Takeda who was growing red with rage now.

The entire courtroom gasped and stared.

"You traitor! I should have killed you when I knew that you were to have my child," Roared Kanryu before he could stop himself.

"I knew you that you were the one that raped me!" Shouted Tomoe as she began to cry harder as she moved her face to her hands.

Everyone stared in shock at the scene.

"Guards take this mad man and rapist away," ordered the judge.

The guards began to rush in and struggled to get Kanryu behind bars as he kicked and scream.

"I didn't kill the bastard! I didn't kill him! Kamiya you know that I didn't. Look at the contract! Look at my damn gloves. I didn't kill the fool! You're smart, I know that you can help me! Just look at the damn wench, she doesn't have my child! Damn it! I didn't kill him! Look at my gloves!" Yelled Kanryu as he looked at Kaoru as they dragged him out.

But his words were lost to the whispering crowd, but Kaoru heard his words and her face became serious as her brain began to try and piece things together.

"Order in the court! The jury needs to come to a decision," said the judge as he pounded his hammer on the stand and the jury scurried to the next room to decide Sano's fate.

~*~*~*~*~

The courtroom fell silent as they waited for the jury to decide.

Derek was pale as he began to drink jug after jug of water. He couldn't believe that his client had done such a thing, though he refused to believe that the man had killed Akira. Kanryu had no reason, he had made more money than Akira, and the man could have had any woman that he wanted, why would he go for a woman that was already engaged?

Sano was still nervous, even though he knew that they had to say he was innocent. Though with the fight that Derek gave, and the wavering thought that Kanryu could have or could not have killed Akira still lingered. After all Takeda only went to jail for raping Tomoe, not killing Akira. There was always a possibility that he could still go to prison.

Kaoru was the quietest and she kept her head down as her brain tried to sort things out. Her past and present were mixing, she wasn't sure which was which.

The door opened and the jury came out of the room.

She looked up and suddenly her eyes met Shura, and something came back to her. Her thoughts were coming together. There were only a few things that were a bit fuzzy, but that would be cleared once she got the evidence that she needed. Her brain began to work faster and she was sure that Shura knew something that she didn't and needed to know.

Her eyes met Shura's blank ones, the eyes of a guilty conscience. She would have rushed over and asked her something, but she couldn't for the jury's spokesman had stood up and Sano was holding her hand and Misao's in hopes that he would get freed.

"The jury has come to a conclusion. We find the defendant...."

~*~*~*~

A/N: That's it! Whew! I thought that this would never come. Well can anyone guess who the real killer is after all the information you got?


	22. Innocent?

Chapter Twenty-Three: **Innocent?**

Sano began to tremble as he heard the jury's decision. The defendant collapsed into his chair in shock. The noises from behind him becoming deafening as he moved his hands to his forehead; salty tears falling down his cheeks as he the word's of the jury rang in his ears like church bells on a Sunday. He just couldn't believe it.

"Sanosuke Sagara," came the familiar warm voice as someone touched his shaking shoulder, the voice soothing and strong.

Looking up he met warm charcoal eyes and hugged the occupant of the wheelchair closely to him as he moved his head into her hair, tears falling freely now.

"What are you crying for rooster head? You won! You're innocent," snapped Megumi angrily, angry that he should cry, but nonetheless she patted his back soothingly.

"I'm not crying! I'm just so happy," lied Sano as he quickly wiped his tears so she wouldn't see them.

He let go of her when he heard a cry from behind him and saw Magdaria run straight into his arms as tears brimmed her eyes.

Suddenly he was being engulfed in hugs and pats, and the noise level began to rise. He could feel his old self-coming back. Could now smile after all those days in prison worrying about the trial that he had just won. He couldn't helping laughing and crying, it didn't matter who saw him, he was just too happy to care.

Kaoru watched a crowd gathered around Sano with a smile on her face, but inside she wasn't happy at all. She didn't understand why, she should be happy that her friend was found innocent, that she had helped save him! But still, something ate away from the inside out; Kanryu's words flooding through her mind.

She turned to go call her grandpa, and saw Shura sitting alone in the back as Tomoe came up to her. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as Tomoe grinned and left the courtroom with her sister. There was something wrong, but she didn't know what. She only shook her head. She had done her part today, there was nothing left to do. Sano was innocent, and that was all that mattered.

Walking out of the courtroom, she made her way to the payphone. Looking through her purse for loose change, she accidentally dropped a coin. Sighing, she went to pick it up before it rolled into a corner. Upon looking up, she realized where she was. She was at the same spot that Shura and the cloaked figure were at. Something snapped in her head as ideas began to flow through her mind like electrical currents from lightning.

Her mind began to swirl as memories began to pour through her mind like a flash flood through a town. Memories of the past, memories of her parent's death, memories of her as a witness, memories of her studying crime scenes, and most importantly the memory of her younger brother Yutarou.

She held herself against the wall weakly, trying to stand.

Why are these memories coming back now? I thought I moved on. Why are they plaguing me now? Thought Kaoru as she closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She had promised herself not to cry; to remain strong from them. But she couldn't help it, the memories were coming back and her mended wounds began to bleed again. They began to bleed with pain and sorrow, reminding her of her injured past.

Kaoru held her arms and began to take deep breaths. She was going to be strong no matter what. There was no way she was going to cry over something that has already happened. She can't change the past, and there was no use remembering it. Closing her eyes she began to calm down.

A warm hand touched her shoulder in comfort, looking up she saw Misao smiling weakly at her.

"I guess we both have to get over our pasts, don't we?" Asked Misao with a weary smile as she applied pressure to Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru only nodded as she remembered Misao's own experience with something similar to this. They had both lost someone, and they were both happy to have helped Sano. Even if they couldn't save the others, the were able to help another victim.

Misao and Kaoru embraced to help calm each other, giving one another each other's warmth and strength to move on. Feeding on each other for power to withstand their memories, to heal themselves of their past sorrows and losses.

The two slowly parted and smiled at each other, their eyes promising never to cry over the past to move on toward their futures.

"Hey Missy, weasel girl! I wanted to thank you two," cried a familiar voice from behind them.

Sano came to a halt as he saw them, he was wearing his old grin again.

Kaoru only smile as Misao whacked Sano upside the head for using the old familiar nickname. Her heart began to warm as Misao chased Sano around and them calling each other names; this was her family now. They were her friends, her family, and her sanity. She didn't know what she'd do without them.

"I guess things are back to normal," came a deep rich voice from behind her.

Turning around her sapphire eyes met with molten golden ones that seemed to bore into her very soul as she drowned in its lava pits. Her eyes began to seek his for any sign of emotion but it was blank as usual, but this time they began to sparkle, began to glow with an internal flame as they watched her own azure orbs dance.

She felt her breath catch as he moved closer and moved a hand on her shoulder, their eyes locked onto each other.

"Thank you for everything," said Kenshin as he smiled at her.

Her eyes began to seek his in hopes of finding out his intentions. As if sensing her uneasiness, Kenshin's eyes softened a bit.

"So are you two going to kiss or what?" Asked Sano with a grin, Misao smiling right beside him.

Kaoru and Kenshin blushed crimson as they broke apart and looked some where else.

Sano and Misao only began to laugh out loud at the scene, causing the others who were waiting in the courtroom to come out.

"What's going on?" Asked Hiko confused as he saw his nephew fidget and his best lawyer blush a nice tinge of pink.

Before Sano and Misao could answer him, Kaoru whacked Sano and began to chase the two outside and into the parking lot, screaming names at them as the two laughed.

Kenshin only chuckled at the scene and relaxed. Things were going back to the way they were, and he felt his own burdens lift as he looked into the cerulean sky and its fluffy white clouds.

"It's time to move on," came the deep voice of Hiko as he patted his nephew on the back and walked out towards the waiting limo.

Yes. It's time to move on. Thought Kenshin as he walked out of the court hall.

~*~*~*~

The building of M.R.S. was silent apart from the constant scratches of a pencil writing down notes. It was a Saturday, and most was either at lunch or at court to hear Kanryu's hearing. Each one hoping the man would get into jail.

Kaoru wrote down notes as she read a contract over and over. Each time looking at the signatures that were signed upon it, and each time rereading a paragraph to make sure that she hadn't skipped anything. It was odd that she should be doing this when she didn't have to. The case was closed, and due to double jeopardy she wouldn't be able to do the case over if she wanted. Though why would she? Sano was innocent. But maybe she'd be able to do another trial to find out who the real killer was.

She sat there all morning looking at all the contracts that were ever made by Akira, Kanryu, and Mr. White together.

The ringing of her cell phone made her put down the contract and answer.

"Hello. Kamiya speaking," said Kaoru as she placed the paper and pencil down on the table that was placed before the black sofa that she was on.

"Kaoru? Where are you?" Came the voice of Megumi.

"I'm at the office. I'm just reading a few contracts," said Kaoru, at least she wasn't lying.

"I thought that you'd be at the trial. Well it's still good then. Do you mind going to the hospital with me? I have to do a check up, and later we can grab a drink and both go back to the office. I missed a lot while I was my coma," said Megumi.

"Sure thing. Just let me get my stuff organized," said Kaoru.

"Thank you," said Megumi as she hung up after a quick goodbye.

Sighing, Kaoru flipped her phone closed and went to get her things. Quickly placing her items within purse and shoulder bag, she walked out of the office.

Telling the clerk at the front door that she was leaving she left the building.

~*~*~*~

"It's nice to see you again Kamiya. How have you been Megumi? Are you feeling better after the operation?" asked Katsu as he walked over to them in a his doctor robes.

Kaoru shook his hand as Megumi nodded to him.

"Well let's get you on a bed and see if your injection of bone marrow is doing what it's suppose to. Becky! Can you lead Miss Takani to a separate room and do a few scans?" Ordered Katsu to a blonde that was a few meters away.

Nodding the nurse walked over to Megumi.

"This way please," said the nurse as she walked Megumi towards an empty room.

"I'll be waiting," said Kaoru as she waved to her friend goodbye.

Katsu smiled after her and then looked at Kaoru with a friendly expression.

"Do you wish to come to my office and wait?" Asked Katsu.

Kaoru only nodded as the man led the way to a white tiled room. The room had shelves upon shelves with patient information, bottles of medicine, and many test tubes each one with its own unique label. There was a small table with a newer computer on it and two simple chairs before it. The room was about 3/4 of Kenshin's office.

"Sit down," said Katsu as he walked around and sat down at his tidy desk.

Kaoru silently obeyed and waited for him to talk. She knew that he wanted to tell her something.

"You're a smart person Kamiya, and I know that. Though there was something that puzzled me about the crime scene. To tell you the truth, I use to work as an investigator for the police, so I was able to get some inside information on the evidence. I managed to get something that might interest you," said Katsu seriously as he opened a drawer to his right and handed her a bag that held glimmering diamonds.

Taking the bag she gasped at what she saw.

"But this is Kanryu's gloves," said Kaoru as she looked at it.

"Look at it more closely," Ordered Katsu.

Squinting her eyes to see the design better, she noticed that the diamonds were all still sparkling and it seemed brand new. There were no scratches, no dullness, not a single thread was out of place. Kaoru furrowed her brow and looked up at Katsu.

The doctor took out two test tubes full of blood and showed them to her.

"This one was a sample of Akira's blood before he died," said Katsu as he showed her the light red in his left hand.

Kaoru nodded as she stared at it.

"And this one, is from when he was found at the crime scene," said Katsu as he showed her the dark maroon tube.

She nodded, it was natural for blood to turn darken when it was out of the body for a certain amount of time.

"The tubes are vacuumed pack right when the blood is placed within them," said Katsu.

Kaoru lifted an eyebrow as she followed his eyes to the other test tubes. Each one ranging to very light red to a dark red color. She looked back at him.

"Then again this blood was collected a few minutes after he died and blood tends to change once it's out of the body and once a person dies," said Katsu as he stared at the tube in his right hand.

The nurse Becky came in before Kaoru could say anything.

"The results are ready," said the nurse with a polite bow for interrupting them.

"Alright then. Do you mind placing this back on the shelf Becky?" Asked Katsu as he stood and handed her the tubes before walking out of the room.

Kaoru stood and was at the door when she heard a crash. Turning around she saw the two test tubes on the ground and spilling out its contents.

"I'm so clumsy," scolded Becky to herself as she looked at the mess. She quickly raced out of the room to get gloves and material to clean the mess.

Kaoru looked at the mixed blood, her eyes began to squint as she looked at what was happening. The blood seemed to split apart, one color this way and the other another way. She rubbed her eyes as she watched the blood slowly progress; her eyes went wide in horror.

She quickly turned and saw Becky who apologized for nearly knocking her over, and walked into the room, gloves in hand.

The Harvard law student quickly made her way to the room that she saw Katsu go into not that long ago, and saw him picking up the equipment and Megumi putting on her coat.

"Ready to go?" Asked Megumi with a smile.

"Yeah. We better get back to the office. I need to get these papers done," said Kaoru as calmly as she could, she was surprised at how calmly that came out. She patted her shoulder pack to show her that she needed to get her work done.

Megumi nodded and thanked Dr. Katsu before leading the way out.

Kaoru bowed to the doctor before quickly rushing out to catch up with Megumi.

"Let's get some coffee first," said Megumi as they walked out of the white hospital building and went to find Kaoru's midnight blue Porsche.

"Okay," said Kaoru, not really paying attention to what she was saying. Her brain was too busy processing what she had just learned and witnessed, and it was trying to remember something but she wouldn't allow it. Remembering wasn't a good thing, remembering only made things worse. She wanted to know why it was that she was so shaken up at what she saw, yet she didn't want to risk remembering something that should remain in the past and not looked upon in the present.

She drove quickly to the shop, terrifying Megumi who had never known Kaoru to pass street lights when they were about to turn red. The girl usually would slow down and stop, but today she just went right through. Her turns were even dangerous, it felt more like a roller coaster ride than a normal car ride.

"You should learn to slow down Kaoru, and learn how to drive like normal people," said Megumi as she moved her hand to her chest as they got out of the car and went towards the coffee shop.

"If you thought that was bad, you should ride with Kenshin when he's in a hurry," said Kaoru with a mischievous smirk that made her friend cock an eyebrow at her.

Walking in the restaurant they ordered their drinks and waited at a table, Megumi nibbling on a blue berry muffin.

Sitting down Kaoru began to think things over, her brain trying to process what was going on and what could have really happened that night of the Sakura Ball. Her brain cells beginning to work faster as she came up with more ideas, it worked quickly and began to form pieces together. But there was still something that was missing, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Kaoru!" Yelled Megumi in her ear, two cups of coffee in her hands.

Jumping from the sudden noise, Kaoru looked up at her friend.

"Are you daydreaming about a certain guy?" Asked Megumi with a smug grin on her face.

Kaoru only rolled her eyes in exasperation as she stood up and took her cup of coffee.

"You were, weren't you?" Asked Megumi, hoping to get some juicy information.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Kaoru in irritation as she turned and faced her friend.

"I called your name like ten times, and you seemed like you were looking at something really interesting," said Megumi with a mock grin as they got into Kaoru's car.

Kaoru only sighed and shook her head as she got in. She took another drink of her coffee before placing it in the cup holder and backed out of the lot.

"Hold on! Let me put on my seat belt," said Megumi as she quickly put her coffee down and placed on her seat belt.

Grinning, Kaoru stepped on the gas after backing out.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru finished her coffee as they got onto the elevator, smiling as she saw Megumi try to calm her breathing after her little 'joy ride' back to the office. She never thought that she'd be thanking Kenshin for teaching her to get use to such rides, and teaching her a few tricks as well when wanting to get somewhere quickly. It also never hurt to be able to learn a few narrow short cuts either.

"I-I am never, and I mean never going to let you drive with me anymore unless I'm behind the wheel!" Shouted Megumi as she placed a hand on her chest, the other one holding her Star Bucks cup.

The lawyer only shrugged as the elevator door opened. Stepping out, they were surprised to see Shura packing her things.

"You're leaving?" Asked Megumi as the two walked over to her.

"Yeah. I'm leaving with my family after Kanryu's trial," said Shura as she went back to placing her items into her box.

"Where to? And why do you have to wait?" Asked Megumi.

"They're at the trial, and we're leaving to the States," said Shura absent mindedly as she gathered her things.

Kaoru blinked at her. _They_ were at the trial? She never knew that Shura had any family members, let alone know that they would have something to do with Kanryu, since only relatives and friends of the defendant or the other side could appear in the courtroom.

"Want any help?" Asked Megumi.

"It's alright, I can handle it," said Shura as she placed her photos into the box.

The two only nodded and left to their own work areas.

Remembering that she still had the empty coffee cup in her hand, she went back out towards the trashcan. 

Walking into the lounge where the trashcan was, she saw a blue envelope in the inside. It looked brand new and the letters written on it seemed fit for royalty. Letting curiosity take over, she took out the blue envelope, the letters sparking something from her memory. When she had bent down to look at the envelope, the contract signed by Kanryu, Akira, and Mr. White floated out and landed on the floor. Picking up the paper and the envelope her eyes went wide.

Kaoru raced out of the lounge and looked around for Shura.

"Megumi! Where's Shura?" Questioned Kaoru frantically.

"She just left," said Megumi as she stared at her friend.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Yelled Kaoru as she raced over to the elevator and pressed the button.

She began to bang on the elevator but knew that it would be hopeless. Seeing the fire escape, she raced down the stairs. She had to find Shura; she was the only one that could testify her conclusions.

Running faster than she had ever before, she nearly rammed into a wall from her speed of coming down the stairs so quickly. She placed her palms out in front of her so she could bounce back and quickly ran down the steps.

I have to catch her! Thought Kaoru breathlessly.

~*~*~*~

Shura carried her heavy box out of the building after giving the clerk her ID. She stepped out and walked over to a waiting white Lexus. The trunk popped open and she placed her box inside as she waited for the person in the passenger seat to get out so she could get in.

A person in white clothes and black sunglasses stepped out, she smiled at her family member as she touched her fully shaped abs and let her through.

Shura silently sat in the back as she looked forward.

"Let's go anata. The plane leaves in an hour," said the passenger as she kissed the driver on the lips.

The man with his black sunglasses on smirked into the rear view mirror as he saw his silent sister-in-law, before stepping on the gas and leaving behind Tokyo.

"Wait!" Shouted Kaoru, but the car has long since left.

She moved her hands to her thighs and began to breath in and out. Kaoru wanted no more than to collapse right then and there. 

All that running and for nothing. Thought Kaoru with an inward growl.

A limo pulled up and before she could faint someone grabbed her limp body.

Looking up, she saw worried violet eyes that began to drown her in its depths. She moved a hand to the scarred cheek and slowly rubbed it with a smile.

"Kaoru! What happened?" Questioned Kenshin as he grabbed her hand that touched his left cheek, and squeezed it tightly.

"The killer.... The killer... It was..." Began Kaoru but she was losing consciousness.

"What? Who? Who was the killer?" Asked Kenshin as he shook her, ignoring the fact that a crowd was forming.

"What happened to Missy?" Asked Sano as he broke the wall of humans that were surrounding them, and knelt down beside her.

"Tell me Kaoru! Who?" Asked Kenshin as he shook her, trying to make her tell him.

"It was... It was..." Kaoru couldn't finish her sentence, she blacked out from exhaustion.

"KAORU!" Yelled Kenshin as an ambulance was heard, someone in the crowd was smart enough to call one.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: THE END???


	23. Remembering

**Author's Note: Finally managed to get to writing this, but don't expect many updates since I'm an exchange student in France now, and it's going to take a while for me to fall into routine and get enough time to write this; let alone my other fics!  I'm just going to continue it, since making a whole new fic would really be meaningless.  Just know that I'm going to be editing the fic!  If you want to know who the killer is, then I advise that you all read chapter 23 again and think about what Kaoru saw and realized.  More clues from now so that it'll be more and more obvious who the killer really is.**

Here's a new summary so you guys get an idea about what's going to happen.

**New Summary: One's mind tends to forget things that are the most important, and tends to remember things that weren't suppose to be remembered.  Now that Kaoru knows who the killer is, now that the killer knows that she knows their secret, he/she wants to keep her knowledge a secret.  Secrets are safe between two people…if there's only one alive….**

Thank you all for the reviews!  Vous êtes tous si merveilleux !

**To Fannie-dono: Joyeux Anniversaire !**

Chapter Twenty-Four: **_Remembering_**

"You're kidding right?" asked Sanosuke for the tenth time that day as he and his boss sat in the waiting room at the hospital.  They had rushed over to the hospital in the limo once the ambulance came to pick Kaoru up and drive her back to the emergency room.

"That's what she said.  She was muttering about the killer, and….  I'm just as confused as you are Sano," said Kenshin as he rubbed his temples.

"You need to relax man, she only fainted," stated Sano as he threw his suit over his right shoulder and stood up.

Kenshin only sighed as he played with his hands, his sleeves folded up and his suit behind his chair as they waited in the empty room.

"Hate hospitals," muttered Sano as he looked around the white room and the noise of the machines from the rooms ringing in his ear.

"You've been here more than anyone else," noted Kenshin as he looked up at his friend.

"Sure I've been here plenty of times for my fists when I got into fights, but this place still creeps me out.  It's... too quiet and white," said Sano as he internally shivered.

"That's how all hospitals are like," said Kenshin as he stood up beside his friend.

"That's why I hate them!" said Sano as he glared at his boss.

"Then you can go home if you hate them so much," snapped back Kenshin, he wasn't in a very good mood today.

"I'm here because Missy is here, and she needs moral support," said Sano with dignity.

"You just said that she only fainted," pointed out Kenshin mockingly.

"Doesn't mean that I can't worry about her," said the employee.

Kenshin only rolled his eyes and slouched into a nearby seat, but quickly stood when Kaoru's doctor came in, and smiled when he saw that it was Katsu.

"Hello Himura, Sano," said Katsu as he looked at them in his white coat and took off his gloves.

"What's up with the gloves man?  She just went unconscious," said Sano; now worried for Kaoru.

"It's required that all doctors where gloves and masks when handling their patients in this hospital, so that we don't catch anything or give anything," explained Katsu as he pulled off his mask.

"So how is she Katsu?" asked Kenshin anxiously.

"It seems that she must have just run too fast and when one runs their heart beat increases, and it seems that her heart beat went faster than a heart attack.  Though she easily recovered from that, it was something else that worries us," said Katsu solemnly.

"What is it?" asked Sano for the silent redhead beside him.

"We're giving her a CAT scan to try and see if we can confirm our theory," said Katsu.

"That theory would be?" asked Sano, growing impatient.

"That she has amnesia, but we don't exactly know the cause of it," said Katsu in a low voice so that only they could hear.

"WHAT?" asked Sanosuke; he couldn't believe his ears, since when did running and fainting ever cause anyone to temporarily lose their memory?

"Do you guys know anything about what might have happened before she fainted?" asked Katsu as he looked at the grave Kenshin for an answer, instead of the enraged Sano.

"She kept repeating that she knew who the killer was," said Kenshin, his voice barely above a whisper.

"The sudden knowledge might have placed her in such a shock that she could have resulted in her having amnesia.  It's happened before; emotional trauma can result in amnesia as well," stated Katsu as he rubbed his chin, acknowledging that he now understood the reason his patient was the way she was.

"Is she awake?" asked Kenshin.

"She woke up a few minutes ago; you are free to see her in room 411.  I'll go cancel the CAT scan since we already know the reason for her memory loss.  Have you called her relatives?" asked Katsu before they left in a rush to see Harvard graduate.

"She has a grandpa, but we don't know his number," said Sano when he and Kenshin got their coats, quickly placing them on before reorganizing themselves so that they'd look proper when they saw Kaoru.

"I'll have my nurse look up her medical records for the phone number," said Katsu as he bowed to them and allowed them to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao waited outside of Starbucks, her back on the brick building with her black braid bouncing in the wind as she waited for a certain smiling man to come out of the store with their cups of coffee.  Sighing impatiently, she quickly looked at her watch that read 3:00 P.M. and pushed back a lock of hair that managed to escape its prison from her hair tie.

"You could have just come in," said Soujiro when he came out in his blue suit with two cups of cappuccino.

"Well I don't like it in there, it's way too crowded; I'd rather be out here in the nice clean air than suffocate in there," said Misao as she smiled and grabbed her own cup.

"Clean air in Tokyo?  Well at least in there you'd be surrounded by the aroma of coffee than the polluted air out here," said Soujiro as he flipped out his car keys to his new blue BMW.

"But in there you get all hot and sweaty," protested Misao as she hoped inside the car once Soujiro pressed the unlock button.

Rolling his eyes, Soujiro got in the driver's seat and placed his own drink in the cup holder before starting the engine.

Misao only sipped her coffee as she looked out into the road, watched as she saw a white Lexus pass them with three occupants within.  But before Soujiro pulled out, Misao's cell phone rang.

"Makimachi Misao here!" cried the girl once she placed her cup in the cup holder behind Soujiro's.

"Misao, get your weasel butt down here now!" cried a loud and angry voice of a certain kitsune.

"What is it Megumi?  Where are you?" asked Misao now worried once she heard the concern in her cousin's voice.

"I'm at the office, and Kaoru was acting all weird before she left the building.  Then when I raced down after her I saw that she was placed in a lift in an ambulance, and when I asked the people near by they only said that she fainted in the middle of the road!  We've got to get to the hospital, you have to pick me up!" said Megumi; it was obvious that she had been over her head in apprehension for the tanuki.

"I'll be right there, just relax.  I'm sure that Kaoru will be alright.  You just got out of your coma, you need to calm down," said Misao as she worried about her cousin's health.

"Just hurry Misao," said Megumi, her voice barely above a whisper as she hung up.

"Back to M.R.S. and quick," ordered Misao as she looked at Soujiro seriously, and thanked the heavens that he had heard her whole conversation so that she didn't have to explain.

_You better be alright Kaoru.  Thought Misao as Soujiro went in the other direction that the Lexus had come; the coffee completely forgotten._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin walked through the halls looking for the room labeled 411, his pace quickening as he grew more anxious to find the certain sapphire orbed girl.  He couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for her being in the hospital, even though he kept repeating that there was no reason that it would be his fault.  But when his mind kept going to back what she kept repeating before she blacked out, he felt the guilt threaten to drown him.  If he hadn't brought her to the ball and let her see the body, then she wouldn't have blanked out the first time and be so determined to do Sano's case, and she wouldn't have lost her memory for suddenly realizing who the killer was.  He knew that it was wrong to think like that, but he didn't know what he'd do if anything seriously bad happened to her, because she was the best thing that had happened to him in his life.

"Slow down man!" shouted Sanosuke from behind him as he ran to catch up with the amber eyed man, who seemed to be running faster than lightning.

"SHHHH!" hissed a nurse that Sano had passed when he was yelling.

Quickly apologizing, he quickly caught up to the redhead who had suddenly stopped before a door.  Looking at the door, he realized why the shorter man stopped, it was room 411.

Kenshin brought a shaky hand to the door knob and slowly turned it before entering the dim lit room.  He could hear his heart beat in his ears as he walked deeper into the room, his eyes scanning the room and taking in every detail, from the location of the machines, the position of the T.V. in the left corner, and the bed just across from it.

"Whose there?" asked a frightened voice from the right, it were as if the girl on the bed had just come out from a traumatizing experience.

"It's me….  Himura Kenshin, your b-b….  Your friend," said Kenshin as he walked in closer until he was face to face with the pale looking woman.

His eyes took in every curve, positioning of her hair, and description of her profile.  Her lavender locks spilling over her shoulders and covering some of her face, the white gown of the hospital pulled tightly together to her with her hands near her chest, and her sapphire depths were glazed over in confusion as he looked at her.  He forced himself to look at her, to restrain himself from hugging her in relief, even if he knew that she was going to be alright, it was just comforting to know that she really was.

"M-my friend?" whispered the girl as she met his eyes, the innocence reflecting from them.

"Yeah, and I'm your friend too; Sagara Sanosuke," said Sano when he managed to get closer so that she could make out his outline in the faint light.

"Y-you are?" questioned the girl as the hold on her blanket around her loosened and she looked at the two with a small polite smile.

"Yes…  Yes we are.  You can trust us," said Kenshin as he moved closer to her as if she were a scared kitten that would scratch out at any moment if she felt threatened.

Kaoru only nodded as Kenshin sat on the bed with her so that they were a few inches apart and Sano was able to sit at the edge of the bed so that he could see them both.

"Do you remembering anything?" asked Kenshin as he gently moved her violet locks out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Kenshin only smiled at Kaoru's innocence as he saw her shake her head and turn a tinge of pink in embarrassment from the attention that he was giving her.  Even if the man said that he was her friend, she couldn't help but feel shy in front of him.  It was as if they were meeting each other all over again.

"That's alright; you'll get back your memory soon enough Missy.  But until then every one of your friends are going to help you.  They should be coming soon," said Sanosuke with his trademark grin, causing the helpless girl to blush another shade of pink.

"They?" asked Kaoru in a mere whisper as she looked at the man confused.

"You have tons of friends, and fans too," added Sano with a great big grin.

Kaoru cocked her head to the right, causing her ebony terraces to cascade towards the bed in layers, her ocean depths staring at him for an answer, as if asking him why she had fans and who all her friends were.  Her innocence was in a way, very scary towards the older man who quickly fell silent and looked towards his boss for an answer.

"It's a long story, and you don't have to worry about anything anymore.  You just need to relax and enjoy yourself until your memory returns," said Kenshin with an encouraging smile.

"I lost my memory?  How?" asked Kaoru as she turned to indigo eyes to meet startled amber ones that she had caught off guard.

"That doesn't matter anymore!  Just don't worry about that Missy, you just sit back and let us worry about that.  You just woke up, you need to rest," covered Sano as he stood up.

"Oh," said Kaoru as she nodded, although she was still a bit lost.

"I'll just leave you two alone," said Sano as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kaoru; her voice still held uncertainty as if she were still deciding whether or not they were her friends.

"To get some food, we came here just before we were going to go to lunch you know," said Sano with a grin as he closed the door silently behind him.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and felt her fidget uncomfortably from his gaze, realizing that she was still judging him; he decided to get himself a cup of water out of the sink.

"Don't," said Kaoru as she grabbed his elbow and turned to him with pleading eyes.

"I'm just going to get some water," said Kenshin comfortingly as he patted her hand coaxingly.

Kaoru only shook her head and tugged onto his hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Kenshin as he turned around and looked at her for an answer.

"He's there," said Kaoru as trembling fingers wrapped around his elbow; her eyes falling towards the darkness.

"Who's there?" asked Kenshin as he tried to get her to talk to him, there was obviously something bothering her from the way that she was shivering.

"Him, _he's in the shadows.  Lurking in the night," said Kaoru, her voice small and terrified as if she were reliving a nightmare._

"Kaoru, tell me who he is," said Kenshin, his eyes scanning her face for an answer but was only given a glazed over stare in return.

"I don't know….  But whenever he's near, it's really dark….  Then there's a big white light, and he takes away their soul," said Kaoru as she looked straight through him and beyond; her voice barely above a murmur.

Kenshin's brain began to think about her words, trying to link what she said to all that has happened.  Like a crack of a firecracker, he realized that she was thinking about the murderer of Akira, and couldn't remember who the killer was because she had forgotten.  But her own mind was slowly piecing the puzzle back together in her brain, but she couldn't figure it out completely because something was missing in the back of her mind.

"Tell me what else you remember Kaoru," ordered Kenshin as he moved away her hand from his elbow and squeezed her hand tightly.

Kaoru only shook her head as she shut her eyes tightly, her mind mystifying her further as she thought about it.

The girl screamed and threw her arms around the man before her as the loud bam of the door slamming open rang threw the room.  She shook her head as tears flowed out of her eyes, the noise bringing back horrific images before her.

"Where's Kaoru?" asked a loud voice from the door as a few figures came into view at the door.

"For the love of…." Began Kenshin as he glared at the ebony haired girl at the door and massaged Kaoru's back with his hand; trying to calm her down.

"Sorry," whispered the girl as she walked in with two others behind her, her long braid swaying with her body as she walked in.

"What happened to Kaoru?" asked the man behind the women, the usual smile gone from his features.

Looking at the scene before them, the three knew that something was obviously up.  They all stared at the shivering girl in the arms of the amber eyed man; concerned filled them as they saw that the 24-year-old was crying in Kenshin's shoulder for some reason that they had missed.  Guilt flooded them as they realized that they were the cause of Kaoru screaming.

"She has amnesia, and she was just about to tell me something important, when someone banged the door open," seethed Kenshin as he glared at the apologetic Misao.

"What?  How did she get amnesia if she just fainted?" asked Soujiro as he pulled up a chair next to Misao, who sat before the board of the bed so that they could see Kaoru and Kenshin.

"I'll tell you guys later," said Kenshin, as he nodded towards Kaoru, indicating that he didn't want to tell them in front of her.

"Does she remember you?" asked Megumi from the way that Kaoru was clinging to him.

"No, but she knows that I'm her friend," said Kenshin as he managed to get the girl to stop shaking and settle down into his arms.

The others nodded in understanding.

"Did the doctor say that she could go home today?" asked Misao in a whisper so as not to bother Kaoru again.

"I didn't ask him yet," said Kenshin as he eased Kaoru off of him, but only managed to get the girl to wrap her arms around his waist tighter.

"I'll go ask…since you seem to be caught up in something," said Megumi with a grin as she quickly got out of the room before the guy could fire her.

"Kaoru….  It's me, Misao.  Do you remember me?" asked the 24-year-old as she got up from her chair and sat to the left of the couple.

The scared girl only shook her head in Kenshin's shoulder, not wanting to look at anyone.  It was as if the sound had shaken her up too much to trust anyone else from that point on.  Her mind was only able to register the ones that told her to trust them with their smiles as friends and everyone else as enemies; everyone that came from the dark where she couldn't see them were her enemies, she hated the dark.

"She's in a fragile state Misao," comforted Soujiro when he realized that the other girl was going to cry as well from the thought that her best friend had forgotten her.

"I know," said Misao, her voice cracking as she turned away and walked towards the window, trying not to show anyone her tears.  She knew that she shouldn't be crying, that Kaoru's memory loss was just temporary, but they had been through so much and the thought of being forgotten was painful.

"She's going to be alright," said Soujiro as he got up and moved a hand on her shoulder.

Misao only nodded as she moved her own hand over Soujiro's and squeezed it in a silent thanks.

"I got the food….  Whoa, did I miss something?" asked Sano as he opened the door with his hands holding a bag full of food from the hospital kitchen.

"A little help?" asked Kenshin when Sano placed the food down on the table beside the bed and looked around tense room.

"Sure," said Sano as he moved a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, persuading her to let go of Kenshin and rest on her bed again.

Kaoru only shook her head as her grip on Kenshin tightened.

"It's me Missy, Sanosuke.  You can trust me.  There, you see, it's Sano from before.  Now let me help you get off of Kenshin before you suffocate the guy to death," teased Sano as he slowly got her to loosen her grip enough to allow him to lift her off Kenshin and back onto the bed.

"Thanks," said Kenshin as he moved a blanket over her lithe form and moved the stray hair from her face, and whispered her to go to sleep.

Nodding, the little girl closed her eyes and gradually went into a deep slumber.

"Did you get anything out of her?" whispered Sanosuke when he quietly opened the bag of food.

"She kept repeating what I told you she was before she blacked out, just that this time she kept saying something about someone being in the shadows.  I'm not sure, but I think that a part of her mind is still thinking about what she was last thinking, if you know what I mean," said Kenshin as he sat down near the table, and nodded a thanks to Sano who gave him a box filled with a burger and fries.

Misao turned to face Kenshin and then looked back at the sleeping form on the bed.  She had a feeling that Kaoru knew something important, but had just forgotten.

"What else did she say?" asked Misao as she walked towards Kenshin.

"She didn't get a chance to tell me anything else," said Kenshin as he narrowed his eyes at her, causing the girl to go red with guilt and embarrassment.

"Kenshin," warned Soujiro in a low voice to his friend and boss from behind Misao, he was being too judgmental and insensitive about Misao's feeling, and Soujiro knew that Misao was already drowning in an emotional turbine.

"What I meant was that she doesn't know what exactly she was talking about," corrected Kenshin when he got the grim look of friend; one thing that he learned from his time with the man before him was that you never wanted to get him angry.

Misao only mouthed an 'oh' as she turned to face Kaoru again.

"Just eat weasel girl, you look like you're about to collapse from exhaustion.  It's not good for a girl to look ten years older than her age you know," mocked Sano as he shoved an order in her face with a grin.

The 16-year-old look alike only glared at the man, but took the order anyways.

"Your welcome," said Sano sarcastically when she didn't say thank you, but he knew better than to shove it in her face to say it, and that her glare was as good enough a thank you as he was going to get from her.

A knock at the door took the attention of the occupants of the room, and they all stood when someone that they didn't expect entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kenshin as he walked over to his uncle.

"Well there was a crowd in front of the building that I happen to work for, and our best lawyer was all over the news," said Hiko as he looked over his nephew and to the girl on the bed, his deep voice echoing through the room and his aura demanding respect.

"Kaoru has amnesia," said Kenshin seriously as he looked into his uncle's eyes.

"Amnesia?" questioned Hiko as he raised a brow.

"Temporary memory loss," explained Sano as he walked up behind Kenshin.

"I know what it means rooster head, I was asking how she got it," said Hiko with a smirk as he gained a glare from the other man.

"The shock of knowing who the real killer was got to her," clarified Kenshin.

"What?" asked Hiko out loud, getting the attention of the others.

"She kept repeating that she knew who the killer was before she blacked out, and she was most likely talking about that when she was awake just now," said Kenshin as he turned to look at his personal assistant and lawyer.

Hiko rubbed his chin as he thought about what he had just heard.

"What are you going to do about her?" asked Hiko suddenly, causing his student and nephew to face him with a bewildered look.

"What are you talking about old man?" asked Sano.

"For one, I'm not an old man, I'll still be living and breathing and kicking your butt at fighting by the time you retire.  And second, I wanted to ask what my baka deshi was going to do about Kaoru in this state; she obviously can't take care of herself and she can't go to work," began Hiko but was interrupted by Kenshin.

"I'm not firing her if that's what you're asking," said Kenshin, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Never said that you were going to; we'll need her expertise when she gets her memory back.  Do you plan to take care of her is the real question here Kenshin.  She's earned enough money to last the rest of her life if she never gets her memory back she can start over fresh without any trouble.  So are you going to help her get back on her feet, or are you going to leave it to her grandfather?  Which I do believe should be flying from Kyoto right about now," pointed out Hiko calmly; all eyes fell on him.

"You knew about her grandfather getting a phone call?" asked Sanosuke as he looked at the man perplexed at how the guy always seemed two steps ahead of him.

"I know?  I paid for Okina's trip over here," said Hiko with a grin to his nephew who merely rolled his eyes.

"You, being nice?" asked Sano a bit taken aback.

"Kaoru has saved our company a few times, and I think that it's only best that I repay the debt.  She saved you rooster head, from giving M.R.S. a bad name," said Hiko, smirking inwardly as he saw Sano's left eye twitch.

"And yourself," whispered Sano to himself.

"What did you say rooster head?" asked Hiko, knowing full well that Sano wouldn't dare answer that question truthfully.

"Nothing," said Sano as he threw up his hands in defense.

"I can take care of her and her grandfather," offered Misao from behind them all, a bit shy from talking head on with the originally creator of M.R.S..

"She's not use to you; I'll take care of her," stated Kenshin, his voice leaving no room whatsoever to argue.

"The media is going to have a field day," said Soujiro as he moved the blinds out of the way and looked out the hospital window and saw the cars upon cars of reporters trying to get into the building to see what's going on.

"I could care less about them, what matters is that Kaoru gets back her health," said Kenshin, being the stubborn person that he was, everyone there knew that he didn't care about what others thought about him; it was his life and he had enough money to cover up anything that he wanted.

"Then she'll stay at our estate then?" asked Hiko.

"No, I have another place in mind," said Kenshin as he gave his uncle a grin.

A tap on the door stopped the older man from questioning his nephew further, and made him move out of the way as the doctor and Megumi stepped in.  The two bowing to the man out of respect as Dr. Katsu closed the door behind him.

"I didn't expect my patient to have so many guests," said Katsu as he faced them all with a smile before walking over to Kaoru's bed and taking a look at the clipboard at the front of her bed and looked at the contents and graphs.

"Will she be able to leave the hospital today?" asked Misao restlessly.

"Well there doesn't seem anything else that is wrong from her than her temporary memory loss, so she's free to go today.  Though if anything else happens that concerns you or any unsuspected memory loss, then please bring her back here as quickly as you can," said Katsu as he smiled at the occupants of the room.

"Do you suggest that we do anything to help her in this condition?" asked Kenshin as he walked towards Kaoru's body, and then turned to face the doctor.

"You can help her get orientated back into her normal surroundings, and give her a boost in her memory by showing her familiar pictures of herself, familiar music, or objects.  There is also the choice of just telling her about her past.  I think that since her grandfather is coming, he should be able to help her in that category," said Katsu.

"I can get her some college pictures!" stated Misao; happy that she could do something to help her friend.

"Her mind is in a delicate stage right now, and I advice to you all not to rush into anything and be very patient with her.  She can get permanent memory loss if anything else happens to her, like a hit on the head or anything in that sort.  Just be careful what you say around her, because some things might trigger bad memories and cause to forget some things when her memory returns," warned Katsu seriously, and smiled when everyone in the room nodded.

"Well I'll leave you all alone to decide things," said Katsu as he moved to leave, but Hiko stopped him by grabbing his elbow.

"Put the medical bill under my name," whispered Hiko so that only the doctor could hear.

Nodding, the doctor quietly closed the door behind him.

"So how do we get out of here with all those reporters down there?" asked Soujiro as he returned from his position by the window.

"Kaoru isn't use to strangers, she freaked out when she saw me.  I fear what she's going to do when she's before a crowd of strangers asking her questions," said Misao concerned.

Kenshin looked towards Sano who understood and flipped out his cell phone and quickly punched in a few numbers.

"We'll all go out through the front except Kenshin, Sano, and of course Kaoru.  We can easily stall for enough time for them to get out to the back and leave the area," said Hiko as he realized what his nephew was thinking.

"Then let's get going," said Megumi as she led the way out once Sano gave the okay signal with his thumb and forefinger and turned off his cell.

"Make sure that wherever it is that you're going to take her, you take her now.  Send me an email when you get there to tell me your location so I can send her grandfather there, if the public allows him to leave," said Hiko once the others left.

Kenshin only nodded and watched as his uncle left before turning towards the sleeping form before him.

"Wake up Kaoru," said Kenshin as he lightly touched her hand and moved it a bit to get her to wake up.

The girl only wrinkled her nose before opening up her tired eyes to meet happy amber ones, upon seeing who it was she smiled.

"We're leaving," said Kenshin as he helped her to sit up.

"Where?" asked the girl as she cocked her head at him.

"To my….  We're going home," said Kenshin as he helped her to her feet, careful to hold her tightly just in case her footing wasn't correct.

"You're going to need to change Missy," said Sano as he handed Kenshin her clothes.

"Do you think that you can change yourself?" asked Kenshin as he led her towards the bathroom.

When the girl nodded, he gave her the clothes and waited.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's about it for now, the real action should be coming along in the next chapter and the next one will be loads better!  If you guys liked this fic, then read Forbidden Memories, you guys should enjoy that one!  ^_~  So expect an update when I remember to do it, and that will happen when my homework stops coming in so quickly!  Though I'll try my best to update this at least once a month!  Thank you all for reading!


	24. A New Relationship

**Chapter 25: A New Relationship**

* * *

Reporters swarmed towards the entrance of the hospital as Hiko, Megumi, Misao, and Soujiro exited the building, questions swarming at the four as they asked where Kamiya Kaoru was. The group managed to reach the limo but not without getting stopped by another group that were working for Beauty Magazines and wanted the inside scope on what happened.

"Mr. Seijiro, what has become of your nephew and Miss Kamiya? Why aren't they out of the hospital yet?" asked a woman in a gray skirt like business suit, a recorder shoved in front of the taller man's face.

"Miss Kamiya has yet to wake up and Mr. Himura has volunteered to look after her," answered Soujiro for Hiko as he tried to push away all the people so that they could get to the waiting limo.

"Then are the rumors true that Mr. Himura and Miss Kamiya are a couple?" asked another reporter to their left, trying to push his way towards the group as a few police from the hospital came out to help escort the four to the limo.

"Are you saying that Mr. Himura is beginning to have feelings for the model of M.R.S. Magazines?" asked someone else just before the limo door closed with the four relieved occupants inside.

"I'm glad that's over with," said Megumi as she dusted herself and watched as people raced after the limo until they turned a corner.

"Those people just don't know when to give up," said Misao as she shook her head.

"I hope that the other three get out of there alive," said Soujiro as he sighed and sat back in his seat.

"Which reminds me, we need to pick up Kamiya's grandfather," said Hiko as he ordered the driver to take them to the airport.

"Sir, do you really think that it's going to be okay to send Mr. Kamiya to the location of the others? I mean, the reporters are going to follow the man once they find out who he is," stated Megumi uncertainly.

"You're right about that.... Soujiro, I want you to called up Amakusa and tell his sister to pick the old man up. The public doesn't really know the girl, so it won't be as suspicious. Driver, turn the car around, we're going back to the office," ordered Hiko.

"Yes sir," said the driver as Soujiro dialed in Magdaria's cell phone number.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sanosuke pocked his head out of the back of the hospital, making sure that no one was around and if their get away car had arrived. Spotting a silver 2000 Acura with its car keys in the key hole, Sano motioned for Kenshin to help bring Kaoru. Rushing towards the car, he turned the car keys and quickly got into the driver's seat as he watched Kenshin hold Kaoru's hand and run towards the car.

"Where are we going?" asked Sano when Kenshin and Kaoru got into the back seats; Kaoru as confused as ever at why they were leaving the building so secretively.

"Go to the airport, we're going to Las Vegas," said Kenshin as he took out his cell phone after he helped buckle Kaoru and himself in.

"You mean we're staying at your private mansion? Well I'm all for it," said Sanosuke grinning as he thought about all the gambling that he could do once they arrived in Nevada.

"Just get us to the airport Sanosuke," said Kenshin as he waited for someone to pick up, they needed to get a private jet and fast, there were definitely advantages to being the richest man in Japan.

"Hold onto your seat belt Missy," warned Sano as he turned to face the wheel and step on the gas, causing the car to screech as they raced down the roads.

"Where's Las Vegas, why are we going there?" asked Kaoru once Sano's driving became stabled.

"It's the place in the United States that we're going to stay until you get back your memory Kaoru," said Kenshin as he moved a hand over the receiver so that the other person wouldn't hear what he was saying.

"Why can't we stay here?" asked Kaoru as she cocked her head at the redhead.

"Because Missy, you need to go somewhere where you won't be bothered by the public or the annoying media, and leaving Japan will allow you to see the rest of the world," said Sano as he looked at the girl from the rear view mirror.

"Watch the road Sano," said Kenshin as he noticed that the car was beginning to swerve.

"Sorry," said Sanosuke as he went back to paying attention to what was in front of him.

Kaoru watched as the two men that claimed to be her friends went about their own business, tired and uncertain, she sat back in her seat and leisurely closed her eyes.

"It took some talking with the manager, but I got us a jet. We'll be able to get there sometime tomorrow, and I can make arrangements with Kamatari to get us clothes as well, though I think that it'd be better if we choose our own from the stores there," said Kenshin as he hung up his cell phone.

"I'd rather pick out my own clothes than let that guy do the choosing," said Sano.

Kenshin only chuckled and nearly jumped out of his skin when something landed on his shoulder. Smiling at the raven haired girl that was using his shoulder as a pillow, he moved a hand over hers and felt a swarm of relief flow through him when he felt her squeeze his hand.

Laughing silently to himself at the scene in the back of the car, Sanosuke drove towards the awaiting airport.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The airport was filled with people rushing to catch their flights, people laughing and hugging those that were away from them for such a long time as they were met off the plane. As the shouts and screamed filled the airport, a girl in a pair of khaki tan pants, a white tank top, and a nice white unzipped jacket with her shoulder length brown hair neatly curled outward.

Chocolate depths scanned the crowd that was coming out of the airplane trying to find an old man out of the many hundreds that were coming from Kyoto to Tokyo. Standing on her tip toes she looked around with her Fellini White Satin Purse held closely under her left shoulder. Biting her lower lip anxiously, she tried to look for the old man that she was suppose to escort back to M.R.S. but she wasn't quite sure what the old man looked like just that he was well...old.

"Soujiro could have at least told me what he what he'd be wearing," said Magdaria to herself as she squinted her eyes. 

"What's a cute little girl like you standing here all alone?" asked a ruff voice from behind her, spinning around she nearly slammed herself into a large chest.

Stepping back from the man in combat boots, a leather jacket and pants, and a smug grin on his face; your typical punk wannabe.

"I'm actually here waiting for someone," said Magdaria truthfully as she instinctively took a step backwards.

"Really, well where is he or she? Everyone's already off the airplane miss, why don't come with us and wait for your friend," said the man with a grin to the other two men behind him who were snickering.

"I'd rather not," said Magdaria politely as she held her purse closer to her and turned around but was abruptly swung back to as the man grabbed her elbows.

"You don't have a choice," said the man in a tantalizing tone.

"Let go of me!" shouted the girl as she struggled to get away but to no prevail as the three men laughed at her pathetic attempt.

"Let the young lady go," said a low threatening voice from behind them.

"What do you want old man?" asked the skinnier of the two goons.

A man that seemed as if he should be in retirement stepped out of the shadows, his white beard, mustache, and hair curling outward as he gave them a disappointed look.

"You shouldn't pick on young ladies," said the man, his hands calmly behind his back, his luggage placed on the ground to his right.

"What's it to you?" asked the larger man as he ignored the crowd that was forming.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in manners," said the man as he got into a stance, his hands daring the men to attacking.

"We don't fight old geezers, but we'll make an exception for you," said the leader as he let Magdaria go and got ready to punch the living daylights out of the old man.

"Don't hurt him!" yelled the girl but no one paid attention to her, but to the fight that was beginning.

Before any of the three men could throw a punch towards the older man, they all froze as the old man suddenly appeared before them and punched their faces and guts sending them skidding towards the benches of unoccupied chairs.

"Kids these days, no manners whatsoever to their elders," said the man as he dusted off his hands and picked up his luggage after the security guards came and took the three men away.

"Thank you sir," said Magdaria in a nervous voice as she bowed to the man in respect.

"That's okay young lady; just be careful next time and be sure to carry pepper spray or some type of weapon of defense on you," said the man with a serious look at the girl as she nodded.

"Thank you sir. Oh, you were on the Kyoto flight to Tokyo correct?" asked Magdaria before the man left.

"Yes, why do you ask?" questioned the man, hoping that he could be of service to her.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but did you see another old man on the flight by the name of Kamiya Okina?" asked Magdaria.

"You're not a bother, and... OH! You must be the girl that Mr. Seijiro sent to pick me up to go see my granddaughter," said the man as he smiled when he saw her face light up.

"Then we better get the rest of your other suitcases and be on our way, Mr. Seijiro isn't one to be very patient," said Magdaria as she rushed over to him happily as the man chuckled at her statement.

"Well you're right about that, so let's get going shall we?" asked Okina as he picked up his luggage that he was allowed to carry on the plane and headed towards one of the exits.

"Aren't you going to pick up the rest of your items Mr. Kamiya?" asked Magdaria as she trailed behind the man until she walking side by side to him.

"I do have all my items," said the older man as he looked at his suitcase.

"That's it?" asked Magdaria a bit confused, for when she planned to travel for a while she tended to bring more than just a single suitcase.

"I only plan to stay until Kaoru gets better, not for the rest of my life," said Okina.

"Oh," said Magdaria as she quickened her pace to catch up with the old man, for a man of his age he seemed healthier than herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"With Himura gone, we're going to have to work as if he's still here and nothing's wrong. The media is going to get suspicious if we hand anything out that doesn't have Kenshin's signature, so from now on try keeping the dealing underhand," said Hiko as he stood in front of the filled conference room with the other major employees of the company which included: Katsura, Saitou, Shishio, and Aoshi, Okita, Shougo, and Soujiro standing to the side.

"Where has our boss gone? We can't make any major business dealings without his signature," stated Shishio as he sat up straight in his seat.

"The baka has decided to take a vacation for a little while from all that's happened," said Hiko half truthfully, anyone being able to leave the country in leisure was considered on a vacation to him.

"A vacation at this time?" asked Saitou with a raised brow, it was usually when after a company got back on its feet they kept working until they were back to normal standards so that they wouldn't go back down.

"What about Kamiya?" asked Aoshi as he looked at Hiko for an answer.

"Kamiya is Kenshin's lawyer and personal assistant, she's suppose to be with him at all times," said Hiko calmly.

"It would have been better if she stayed, the public knows that she has just as big an opinion in our decision as our boss does," said Saitou.

"It's actually been most of her decisions and persuading that got us where we are today, the top of the charts even after what that moron put us through," said Shishio annoyed.

"Where had Himura gone to stay?" interrupted Katsura before any of the other men could open their mouths about the previous situation that they were in.

"He hasn't contacted me on where he's staying," said Hiko truthfully.

The other men all looked at the man suspiciously but kept silent.

"Well you're all dismissed," said Hiko as he waved his hand and quickly left the conference room.

"It seems that he's leaving something out," said Saitou once Hiko, Katsura, Okita, and Shougo left the room.

"Indeed. Something obviously happened at that hospital or Miss Kamiya would have left it with him and the others along with Himura," said Shishio as all eyes fell on Soujiro.

"What happened?" asked Aoshi as he looked at the man.

"Miss Kamiya was still asleep and Mr. Himura wanted to stay behind to watch after her," said Soujiro with his usual smile in place.

"And when she woke up he immediately left for a vacation?" asked Saitou almost sarcastically.

"I left with Mr. Seijiro before Miss Kamiya woke up," said Soujiro truthfully.

"Stop questioning my right hand man; Soujiro isn't one to lie to me," said Shishio as he dismissed Saitou's questions.

"Well if Miss Kamiya was in a bad condition then I doubt that Himura would have allowed her to leave the hospital at all," said Aoshi calmly.

"What are you getting at?" asked Saitou as he looked at the icy blue eyed man across from him.

"I know that you know what he's getting at; Himura wouldn't deny that girl anything," said Shishio straight out as he tapped his fingers on the table irritated.

"To put it plain and simple the guy is in love with the girl and doesn't even know it," said Aoshi calmly.

"That was obvious, the only question now is if we can persuade her to help us," said Saitou as he sat back in his seat.

The other two occupants in the room just turned and looked at him as if he were insane, they all knew that Kaoru hardly spoke to anyone in the company except her friends and Kenshin himself, and they were in no connection whatsoever with her two friends.

"There's always a way to persuade someone to help us by getting to another person that they're close with. Kamiya won't deny her friends anything and will help them to her power like Kenshin does her. If we can get one of her closer friends to ask her for something or at least mention it, then it'll be in our favor. The girl has a higher position than we do when it comes to doing anything for our company, so getting her on our side will benefit us all," explained Saitou.

"And how do you plan to persuade her loyal friends?" asked Shishio, who knew that loyalty went very deep.

"Whoever said anything about her friends?" asked Saitou with a devious grin.

The occupants of the room moved in so that they could hear what the man had to say.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Whoa man! You out did yourself this time," said Sanosuke as he whistled at the sight of private plane when they drove up to the plane area, the plane was one of the most expensive ones that you could get.

"Sano, it's only a twin-jet Gulfstream V," said Kenshin as he took a hold of Kaoru's hand and led her up the steps and into the jet.

"Yeah! But this thing costs up to $40 million and can fly 600 mph!" yelled Sano after them as he rushed up into the plane in long strides after he threw his car keys to one of the men that had been waiting for them.

Kaoru's eyes grew wide as she looked inside the beautiful plane; Italian leather chairs aligned the right wall of the plane, violet velvet curtains separating the different areas, it even had its own kitchen area, along with two comfortable queen size beds covered in silk bed sheets with the most comfortable comforter and blankets. The plane was customized to hold only four instead of the normal 14 people, therefore had enough room to create a place where they could dine and be able to face each other, along with a part of the plane that had an arcade. A metal door separating the pilots from the jet's occupants.

"Like it?" asked Kenshin he sat her down in one of the most comfortable chairs on the plane so that she could see out of the window.

"I adore it," said Kaoru and shocked herself when she sank into the comfortable chair causing the redhead to laugh good heartedly.

"Well this is just the beginning of your well earned vacation," said Kenshin as he sat across from her.

Sano sat on a couch that faced the two of them, but the man was busy jumping up and down in excitement as if he'd never been in such a fine plane before, and indeed he hadn't. He'd been in expensive ones but not this expensive, and private ones but not ones that were completely customized against its normal design.

"Stop fidgeting, you act like you've always lived the life of a poor man," said Kenshin as he looked at his old friend.

"But when you compare my life to this it's like I was poor my whole life! I bet you anything that your mansion in Las Vegas is going to be even better than your estate!" said Sano excitedly.

"My mansion in Las Vegas was made for fun and actually I've never been there myself, I just built the place so that I could have a place to go when I got bored to Japan. Obviously it's a good thing that I did. Place your seat belt on we're about to go into the sky," said Kenshin as he helped Kaoru put on her safety belt.

"This thing probably flies smoothly, no need to," said Sano as he moved his hands behind his neck and closed his eyes as Kenshin buckled himself in.

A scream was heard as Sanosuke flew off his seat and slid from their current room right into the beds, lucky for him the only things that separated the areas were the velvet curtains.

"You have to buckle yourself in every plane Sanosuke, the fact that we're defying gravity as we speak says it all as to why you have to," said Kenshin as he shook his head and listened to Kaoru's voice lighten in laughter as she watched the taller man crawl back into the room.

"Could have said that earlier," said Sano as he grabbed onto his chair and struggled to put on his seat belt before he fell back down into the bedroom area again.

"I thought that it was common sense," said Kenshin smugly, earning a glare and laughter from either of his two companions.

"Look! That creature is flying!" said Kaoru as she looked out of her window and saw a flock of birds flying side by side with the private plane in fascination.

"Those are birds Kaoru. Wait? She forgot so much that she doesn't know the name of animals?" asked Sanosuke shock as he looked at Kaoru and then at his silent boss.

"Animals? Is that what you call creatures that don't look like us?" asked Kaoru as she turned towards Kenshin and Sano.

"Yes Kaoru," said Kenshin with a small smile trying to get her to get use to them.

"Oh man, we're going to have to teach her from the beginning. I can only hope that she has knows what's good or what's bad for her," said Sano he moved a hand over his face in frustration.

"We have plenty of time to teach her, and she'll slowly gain her memories back," said Kenshin reassuringly to Sanosuke and Kaoru.

"Am I being a bother?" asked Kaoru as she realized that Sano wasn't all too happy about something that had to do with her.

"Of course not," said Kenshin as glared at Sanosuke.

"You're never a bother Missy! I was just a bit tired from worrying so about you," said Sanosuke as he got the hint from his boss.

"Why?" asked Kaoru almost child like.

"Because friends care and worry about each other," explained Kenshin; he wanted her to be happy and if shutting off all the bad things in the world from her would do that, then so be it. He had enough power and money to protect her from the rest of the world and the rest of her life, he could teach her true happiness and never have her suffer again.

Nodding in somewhat of understanding, Kaoru went back to watching as they flew past clouds.

"Man, do you really think that she's okay with this? I mean, we did just make her come with us without explaining everything, and I think that Missy deserves to know the truth," whispered Sanosuke as he leaned towards Kenshin.

"I know, but for now let's just let her have fun. She deserves it," said Kenshin as his eyes remained fixated on the woman before him.

"If you say so man, but...." began Sanosuke as he sat back in his seat.

"But what?" asked Kaoru as she looked over at the two.

"Sano only wanted to know if the house was going to have maids or butlers, but because we're going on a vacation we're not going to have any of that. Right Sano?" asked Kenshin as he narrowed his eyes at the man who smiled nervously and nodded.

"Why would there be other people on our vacation in the first place?" asked Kaoru as she looked at the men for an answer.

"Well you see..." began Kenshin, but was interrupted by Sanosuke

"We usually have people who do things for us because that's their job, though now that we don't want anyone around us while we're on a private vacation we don't want anyone there except us," explained Sano.

Nodding, the girl quickly fell silent.

"You know, you don't have to stay in your seat the whole time. Do you want to have a bit of fun?" asked Kenshin as he took off his seat belt and stood up, nearly falling over when Kaoru tugged him onto his arm.

"You're not suppose to get up while the plane is moving!" said Kaoru as she tried to move to sit him down, but was stopped when Kenshin placed a gentle hand on her own.

"You don't have to wear it once the plane is in the sky," comforted Kenshin as he took her seat belt up and allowed her to stand up.

Trembling in fear, Kaoru held onto Kenshin's arm when she stood up right, still not sure if it was safe.

"I told you that it was okay, just relax," said Kenshin as he held her hand and moved her towards the room to their left, the girl running to stay close to the man.

Sanosuke only rolled his eyes, he knew what was going through Kenshin's mind, even if they guy didn't know it himself. Suddenly an idea went through his head, grinning as the magnificent scheme began to mold within his mind Sano quickly got up out of his and followed the couple.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, thank you for reading!


	25. Grandpa Okina's Return

Chapter 26: Grandpa Okina's Return

* * *

"So you're Myojin Magdaria, Kaoru's friend?" questioned the old man once they were on the road in Magdaria's white Mitsubishi Eclipse.   
  
"Yes, but I'm not very close to her," answered Sayo as she sat in the driver's seat and looked towards the man.   
  
"Keep your eyes on the road, you don't want to get into an accident," warned Okina in the passenger's seat, causing the 24-year-old to blush as she refocused her attention back to the busy highway.   
  
Okina watched as he reentered the city of Tokyo, it'd be years since he'd been here and he had a bad feeling about coming back. He knew the stories about the killer from the newspaper articles, and had a strange feeling that the killer was still out there. From the information that Mr. Seijiro had told him, the killer was still alive from Kaoru's words before she lost her memory. If the killer was out there and Kaoru knew who the killer was, then her life was in terrible danger. He had to find his granddaughter and protect her at all costs.   
  
"Mr. Kamiya, why didn't you come to Tokyo with Kaoru when she asked you? I mean she did and still has enough money to support the both of you and she had been complaining about you not wanting to come back here," said Magdaria shyly, as she looked at the man from the corner of her eye.   
  
The older man only sighed as he looked at the younger girl with hurt and old tired eyes, making her regretting what she had just asked.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." began Sayo, but Okina only shook his head.   
  
"Some memories are just hard to forget," said Okina as he looked at her and beyond.   
  
Magdaria only cocked an eyebrow at him confused and didn't dare ask any further questions as not to make the man uncomfortable.   
  
"If only Tokyo didn't hold so many memories," whispered Okina out loud to himself as he looked out towards the horizon

~*~*~*~*~*~

The building seemed more calm and quiet since Kaoru and Kenshin weren't around to order others to get back to work and get them papers or the bickering of the loud mouth Sanosuke there to bother people while they worked. It was as if someone had shut off the sound and replaced it with an uncomfortable silence.   
  
"Man, I'm even beginning to miss Shura. Hey, do any of you have any idea why she suddenly decided to quit?" asked a man in a blue suit as he walked over to a female friend's desk.   
  
"I have no idea, she just one day decided that she wanted to leave. I don't even know where she went," said the girl.   
  
"Then where's the boss and his personal assistant?" asked another girl who had overheard their conversation as more people joined them.   
  
"I heard on the news that Kamiya just fainted on the streets," said another man.   
  
This caused more whispers as the people tried to combine together what they heard and thoughts about what could have happened.   
  
"They act like Mr. Himura and Miss Kamiya aren't coming back anytime soon," said Tsubame a bit worried and annoyed as she walked over to her two friends whom were sitting in front of each other at Megumi's desk.   
  
"They're not far from the truth, and I'm curious as to why Shura left too and why Kaoru wanted to see her so much before she... Well you know Misao," said Megumi as she looked at her silent friend who seemed to be too quiet for her own good.   
  
"Know what?" asked Misao as she looked up from her own world of thoughts.   
  
"Misao, I think that you should take the rest of the day off, you seem more out of it than I thought," said Megumi as she moved a comforting hand onto her cousin's. She knew that Misao was thinking about Kaoru.   
  
"She's right Misao, you're not usually so...quiet," said Tsubame with a blush when she received a glare from the older girl.   
  
"Misao!" shouted out Soujiro's voice as he raced over to them.   
  
"What is it?" asked Misao as she stood up and faced her friend who seemed almost out of breath.   
  
"We can't talk here," said Soujiro seriously as he grabbed her left hand and dragged her towards the elevator.   
  
"Tell me if Mr. Seijiro gets the email!" yelled back Misao towards Megumi who only nodded as the two vanished behind the elevator doors.   
  
"Did my brother just hold Misao's hand?" asked Tsubame as she blinked at the elevator and then turned towards Megumi who only shrugged.   
  
"Those two have become closer, I'll have to admit," said Megumi as she straightened a stack of papers for Hajime and faced her computer screen.   
  
"Wow, I never knew Sou to be so straightforward," said Tsubame as she tapped her left forefinger on her chin thoughtfully as she thought about what had just happened.   
  
"What are you two ladies talking about?" asked the calm voice as a black figure walked over to them after overhearing their words.   
  
"Shougo! What a nice surprise! How long have you been here?" asked Megumi with a weak smile as she turned around in her swivel chair and met grim dark eyes.   
  
"Long enough to hear what I needed to know," said Shougo a bit darkly as he narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
Laughing nervously, Megumi only gulped when the older man left the two alone.   
  
"Is it me, or is everyone acting weird lately?" asked Tsubame as her eyes followed Shougo's back.   
  
"Who knows?" asked Megumi with a shrug as she avoided the teenagers eyes.   
  
"Something is definitely going on," said Tsubame to herself as she walked away from Megumi's desk.   
  
"Hey Tsubame, do you know what's gotten into my older brother?" asked the voice of Yahiko as he rushed over to her after an encounter with Shougo.   
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," said Tsubame in determination as she headed towards the elevator.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Yahiko as he followed her perplexed.   
  
"I told you, to find out. Are you coming or not?" asked Tsubame as she pressed the garage button.   
  
"Wait up for me!" cried Yahiko when the doors began to close. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is it me, or does this place seem bigger than it was the last time we went here?" asked Sanosuke voice as the three stepped out of the limo that had just driven them from the airport to the large mansion.   
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw the front of the house with the grand front porch. She couldn't believe that this was the only house for miles upon miles. Around the house on the hill was lush green grass, a meadow of flowers and a group of trees that seemed more like the woods was surrounded the whole land. Then, behind the house she could see a lake that seemed to take up over an acre of land, and could feel the breeze from the water caress her cheeks as the wind blew towards them. She marveled at the way that the house was circular so that it fit the roundness of the hill's top part, and how there were two roads that you could use to get into the front of the house. Her eyes could go on and still couldn't see the end of Himura's property.   
  
"Whatever you see, belongs to me," said Kenshin with a smile to her as the limo drove off and left them at the front porch of the large mansion.   
  
"I knew it! You added an extension, what are you using for that new area on the second floor of the East Wing?" asked Sanosuke as he looked up at the tall house that was the size of about half an acre of land all on a very tall and gigantic hill.   
  
"If you weren't so blind you'd realize that I built a tower," said Kenshin as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"How much did you spend on the whole house?" asked Sano as he looked back at his friend.   
  
"It cost a bit over 3 million just to get this standing and that doesn't include what I placed inside the house and the land," said Kenshin calmly as his friend's jaw dropped open.   
  
"I thought that you'd have spent less.... Man, you spent this much money on a private house? What else did you put in this? Last time this place barely had anything and look, they even added a tear shaped pond in the center of the front area, and this flooring isn't just concrete anymore, it's pure white stone too," said Sanosuke as he stopped on the ground of emphasis.   
  
"My real estate in Japan is much larger than this," stated Kenshin, confused as to why he'd become so shocked.   
  
"But look at this place man! It's like paradise! That lake was man made wasn't it?" asked Sanosuke as he finally realized that there weren't just large lakes in Nevada.   
  
"Sanosuke, the last time we were here was close to over eight years ago," said Kenshin.   
  
"And it's changed for the better," said Sanosuke with a grin to his friend.   
  
"This is Las Vegas?" asked Kaoru a bit confused.   
  
"No, this is an area far away from Las Vegas but we're still within the area," said Kenshin as he smiled at her when she nodded.   
  
"Why are we staying out here for, let's go in! We both have a lot to see Missy," said Sanosuke as he grabbed her wrist and moved to open the marble stoned twin doors that was just under a huge balcony that caused Kaoru to look up.   
  
"You might want to use the key to the house before you set off the alarm system," said Kenshin as he walked over to them, causing his friend to sweat drop and let go of Kaoru's hand as he caught the keys.   
  
"Nearly forgot from all the excitement," said Sano as he turned the key in the key hole, and stepped back when the doors suddenly began to swing in on its own.   
  
Kaoru stepped back and jumped when she bumped into Kenshin who held her elbows, she didn't know that inanimate objects could do things without someone else moving to do it.   
  
"It's done automatically, almost everything is here. Don't be afraid, I'll show you around the house. Once you've got it memorized you can go anywhere in the house by yourself," said Kenshin comfortingly, as he led her in with her arm holding onto his elbow.   
  
Nodding, the 24-year-old followed the two older men into the house. 

~*~*~*~*~*

"What is it Sou?" asked Misao once the elevator doors opened and allowed them to enter the garage parking.   
  
"Not here," said Soujiro as he grabbed her hand and led her towards his car.   
  
"Why not?" asked Misao when they entered the blue BMW.   
  
Starting the vehicle, Soujiro quickly pulled out and sped out of the garage opening after showing his ID card to the scanner that allowed people in and out.   
  
"Now can you tell me what's going on?" asked Misao as the man beside her sped towards who knows where.   
  
"Yes," said Soujiro as he turned towards her with a smile.   
  
"Why couldn't you just tell me in the office?" asked Misao as she remembered to seatbelt herself.   
  
"Because we'd have been overheard and the parking lot has cameras all over, I can't afford for our conversation to be heard," said Soujiro as he focused on the road, the grip on his hand tightening.   
  
"Then hurry up and tell me already," said Misao as she shifted in her seat so that she could come face to face with her.   
  
"Master Shishio, Hajime, and Shinomori all have a plan to get more power over the company," whispered Soujiro.   
  
"What does that have to do with me?" asked Misao confused.   
  
"It has to do with Kamiya; that's why I wanted to talk to you. Those three want to get to Kamiya, to get to Himura. You know that in the state that she's in now, Kenshin won't deny her anything," said Soujiro seriously, as he looked at her with hardened azure eyes.   
  
"But those three don't know about it, in fact no one does but you, Megumi, Mr. Seijiro, Dr. Katsu, and me. Plus, now she doesn't even trust anyone but Kenshin and that dumb rooster head," said Misao as she clutched her fists.   
  
"Yes, but once she begins to remember she'll remember those that are closest to her for the longest and that person is..." began Soujiro.   
  
"They want to brainwash Grandpa Okina to hint to Kaoru about something, and then she'll tell Himura who'll do as she wishes.? But Grandpa Okina won't listen to them!" protested Misao as she sat up straight.   
  
"Ever heard of sweet talk, or that old saying you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar? They haven't completely finished their plans, but I know for sure that they're going to try and make it seem that it'll be for Kamiya's best interest that whatever they want be done," said Soujiro as his hands tightened around the steering wheel.   
  
"Then let's get going to the airport!" shouted Misao as she looked ahead on the road.   
  
"Magdaria has probably already picked up Okina, we have to get to her first," said Soujiro.   
  
"So where are they?" asked Misao as she looked at him, afraid that something bad might happen should the other three men get to Grandpa Okina first.   
  
"Her house," said Soujiro.   
  
"How do you know?" questioned Misao with a raised brow.   
  
"Because, that's where Hiko told her to bring him until he got the e-mail from Himura," said Soujiro.   
  
"If Himura used a jet then he should be there in a few hours," said Misao as she grew anxious for him to hurry up and get there.   
  
"Not if he used his most expensive jet; he should be there by now. Let's just hope that he's taking his time," said Soujiro as he sped up.   
  
"How long do we have before Hiko goes to her house?" asked Misao.   
  
"Thirty minutes, Hiko should be leaving the building by now since his cell phone can check email, but Shinomori has already released someone to pick him up a few minutes before we left," said Soujiro.   
  
"Magdaria lives an hour away though!" said Misao, thinking about what could happen if the others got there before they did.   
  
"Not if we crank it up a notch," said Soujiro with a grin at her and stepped on the gas pedal.

* * *

A/N: That's about it, I hope that you all liked it!


	26. The Race

Author's Note: This is going to be my main focus point until I finish this fic, which should hopefully be wrapped up in five long chapters...or more and Law Crazy should be finished some where in summer. I'm going to have to do the pasts of most of the characters and that's going to take a while, so don't expect me to update any other fic except for this one.

Oh yeah, and every thing in this fic is real except for the company and the characters. The jet is real and the mansion that Hiko and Kenshin share is real; the one in Nevada is real as well, just that it's not located there. The one that's supposed to be Kenshin's private mansion is based on my uncle's house. So I'm doing this out of memory and pictures that I've taken over the years when I went to visit him. The house is over 22,000 square feet so it's going to be quite the task to detail the house for you guys, but it should be fun to decorate the house! If you guys have any ideas, then please review them! ^_~

_**Chapter 27: The Race**_

"Dang, this place just keeps getting bigger and bigger! If I had known that this place was so huge I'd have asked you to add a theater in here!" said Sanosuke as he led the group on their tour of the huge mansion that seemed more like a maze than a home. 

"There is one, it's on the second floor, in the second grand room," said Kenshin with a grin as he watched his childhood friend stare at him in disbelief.

"What other rooms are there?" Kaoru asked as she looked up at the redhead who was standing beside her.

Kenshin stopped the group when they walked up a few marble steps into the foyer and pointed to the cherry oak twin doors on their right and left.

"To your left is the library; and then to your right is the dining room," said Kenshin as he then walked a little farther from the center of the foyer and pointed to the two set of stairs on either side of him.

Each set of stairs went up on both sides so that the stairs came together to make a semicircle and were covered in red carpet. The one on the left side led up to the fourth room and the other semicircle staircase led to the fifth room.

"The room deeper into the house is the grand room, on this floor, and right above it, on the second floor, is the second grand room," said Kenshin as he turned his back to them and led them towards two doors that were made of glass and covered with green velvet curtains.

Opening the doors, Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw the large bar that was located at the far end of the room and a huge circular leather couch, stretched out on the left wall, and a large screen TV covered the right wall. Within the center of the room was a huge circular poker table, like those in casinos. A large stained glass window in the shape of the face of a rose was placed above the bar and gave the room a colorful look along with the dim lights on the walls.

"It's...just wow," said Sanosuke as he stared at the room and the various paintings on the walls.

"There are plenty of other rooms around here, like a hexagon shaped kitchen, a separate place to eat your breakfast, besides the dining room, and the master suite, my room, is down here as well," said Kenshin with a smug smirk as Sanosuke rolled his eyes.

"So...that means that I share the upstairs with Missy then?" asked Sano with grin towards Kaoru who only cocked her head in his direction.

"Sano," warned Kenshin dangerously low.

"I was only joking!" said Sanosuke as he raised his hands in defense with a nervous laugh.

"Joking? About what?" Kaoru asked as she blinked at the two.

"Never mind him, let's go upstairs to the theater before heading towards the third floor, to the bay. It has a nice view of the country side," said Kenshin with a smile as he led them out of the grand room and up the steps on their right, which led to the fourth room.

"Do you have a computer somewhere?" Sanosuke asked as he trailed after the shorter man.

"Yes, it's in the West Tower's second floor; the study," said Kenshin when they reached the top.

"Internet?" asked Sanosuke when he stood next to his friend.

"Yeah. Oh yeah... I forgot that I promised to call Uncle Hiko when we got here. You two can look around, I'll go write him an e-mail. Thanks for reminded Sano," said Kenshin as he patted the taller man on the back before heading down a hallway on the other side and vanishing behind a white wall.

Looking back at Kaoru who was merely blinking after Kenshin's figure, Sanosuke coughed loud enough to get her attention. He smiled when she blushed.

"Well, we might as well go choose our rooms. If you get lost, just whistle," said Sano with a grin as he walked into the closest room to their left.

Sighing, Kaoru only followed did as he said and went to explore the home in which she'd be staying for a while.

~*~

"Anata! Wake up quick! One of your men has just called about Kamiya Kaoru..."

"What about the wench? There's no need to worry koishii, she's out of our lives as well as her new boyfriend."

"But dear, one of your men said that she fainted at the exact same time that we left Tokyo! What if she saw you?"

"There's no possible way that she could have seen me.... She doesn't know that I planned that whole...."

"Listen to me! You know that man...the blind one?"

"Yes...Uonuma Usui. I hired him because due to his lack of eyesight; his hearing is marvelous."

"He was the one that called! He said that he heard that Kamiya girl telling Himura who the killer was, before she suddenly fainted, and was driven to the hospital. But luckily, she didn't get the name out to Himura."

"Impossible! The whole thing was perfectly set up, there's no way that she could have found out."

"Well obviously she did!"

"Your sister must have..."

"My sister has been loyal to us. She wouldn't have told and risk having her future nephew or niece living a cruel life without a father."

"We'll have no choice but to return to Tokyo then."

"I've already called the airport."

"Koishii, you're so brilliant. That's why I love you so much."

"Yes, but we have to make sure that the Kamiya girl is out of our hair."

"I know just the men call for."

"It'd be better if you called my brother."

"Your brother? I thought he was in the states."

"Yes, but the blind man that you hired has gotten more information than the media does."

"What other information has he told you?"

"Apparently the Kamiya girl has lost her memory and Himura is trying to bring it back. He brought her to the states to relax and remember again. We have to get rid of her before she goes squealing to the police."

"Where is she?"

"He doesn't know yet, but he's having other men get the data that we need."

"So why'd you get plane tickets back to Tokyo if she's not there?"

"Because darling, she's going to have to go back to Tokyo some day, and we'll be there waiting for her if my brother fails."

"I love you koibito."

"Kiss?"

"Mmmm...."

~*~

"You can stay here, Mr. Kamiya, until Mr. Seijiro comes to pick you up," said the warm voice of Magdaria as she opened the door to her home and allowed the older man to step in with his luggage in hand.

"This is a nice home," said Okina as he smiled at the blushing girl who quickly locked the door behind her.

Scolding herself for being so messy, the 24-year-old went about fixing the magazines that littered the coffee table that was placed inside the family room, which just happened to be to the right of the front door. She had been in such a rush to pick up Kaoru's grandfather that she didn't have enough time to tidy the house and organize her brothers' papers that lay scrawled across the kitchen table and living room floor.

"I'm sorry that the place is such a mess," Magdaria apologized, a blush forming on her cheeks as she straightened the room and offered the man to sit down on one of the couches near the window beside the door.

"I'll admit that this isn't exactly the neatest place that I've been in, but you're a lot neater than Kaoru was when she was younger," said Okina with a whole hearted chuckle as his eyes took in the house.

Smiling at the man's words, Magdaria wiped her hands together before heading for the kitchen that was separated by a swinging door to the front door's left.

"Shall I make green tea for you, Mr. Kamiya?" asked Magdaria as she turned around to face Okina.

"Yes, please. One more thing Magdaria, just call me Okina; Mr. Kamiya makes me sound old," said Kaoru's grandfather with a grin, causing the girl to blush and nod before entering the kitchen.

Looking around the house, Okina noticed that the narrow hallway that was only a few meters from the entrance led to three rooms and a single bathroom in the back. Eyes scanning the living room, he saw that the small TV in the oak wood stand was one of the older versions and smiled as he saw the flowers that were decorated around on the shelves just above the built-in DVD holder. As his eyes roamed the room, he stopped when they fell on a picture that was placed right over the mantle of the fireplace straight in front of him. His breath caught as he saw a golden cross necklace that was placed over the small frame.

Standing up slowly, Okina walked over to the mantle and stared at the photo. With a shaky hand, he lifted the golden cross with his index and middle finger of his right hand and allowed the last of the sun light to touch the gold. The light shimmered and reflected against the room in a cascade of yellow and sparkled as brightly as the sun's rays.

"That was Mama's favorite photo; Shougo told my brother and me that we should have buried it with her, but I think that it wards off the evil spirits out of the house," Magdaria's voice floated in from the kitchen doorway, causing the older man to turn and face her.

Okina looked at her holding the tray of tea and smiled at how similar she was to her mother. He only chuckled as he mentally slapped himself for not realizing why she looked so familiar when he saw her at the airport.

"You're just like mother," commented Okina when the girl walked over and placed the tray on the coffee table.

"You knew my mother Mr. Okina?" asked Magdaria as she stood up straight and looked at him through widened eyes.

"Knew your mother? You'd be my granddaughter if things had worked out like I first planned it."

~*~

"Where are we going again?" asked Yahiko for the umpteenth time that day as he sat to the right of Tsubame in the taxi that they had pulled over and gotten into. He wasn't able to hear where Tsubame had asked the man to go to.

"We're going to your house," said Tsubame calmly as she sat back with a smile to her friend.

"What? Why?" Yahiko asked confused as he shifted in his seat so that he met her eyes.

"That's where Mr. Kamiya is going to be," stated Tsubame.

"Wait...I'm confused..." said Yahiko as he looked at her perplexed.

"You know that Kaoru was taken to the hospital today, right?" inquired Tsubame, looking deep into his eyes seriously.

"What about it? Why would her grandfather be at my house for?" demanded Yahiko.

"Well you know that I sometimes do errands for Mr. Seijiro, and today I heard him talking to Mr. Kamiya before he left to go to the hospital. Apparently Kaoru's lost her memory and they want to bring her grandfather to help her remember again, but Mr. Makoto and a few others want him as well for other reasons. Your sister was sent to pick him up, and now it's a race to see who gets to him first," said Tsubame as her bangs covered her eyes, giving the teenager a grim look.

"Hold up! I thought that we were going to find out why our brothers are acting so weird for," said Yahiko.

"Do you know Makimachi Misao, Mr. Shinomori's secretary?" asked Tsubame.

"That weasel girl?" snorted Yahiko as he turned around and leaned back against his seat before crossing his hands over his chest in a huff.

"So I guess that you know her? From what I've caught from Mr. Sagara talking to Shura before, I learned that..."

"They went out for four years in secrecy."

"Exactly, and from living with my brother I have also learned that..."

"He likes Misao as well; so now that Misao is worried about her best friend...they're both affected."

"Yes, and it all comes down to Kaoru losing her memory, which means that whoever gets to her grandfather wins the overall 'war'."

"This is all too confusing...but in a strange way it makes sense. Strange how the workers at M.R.U. are connected," Yahiko joked with a chuckle.

Tsubame moved a hand over her mouth and giggled at his words.

Sighing, Yahiko only leaned up towards the cab driver and patted him on the shoulder until he looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Do you mind going a bit faster?" asked Yahiko as he grasped the man's shoulder and slipped a bill into the man's front pocket.

Grinning, the man stepped on the gas.

~*~

Misao stared at the house as when they arrived at their destination. She was so busy getting over the fact that she'd be going to into her ex's house that she didn't realize Soujiro getting out of the car and looking around to see if anyone else arrived before them.

"Good, they haven't arrived yet," said Soujiro with a smile and was about to walk up to the front door when he realized that his friend was still in the car.

Confused, Soujiro leaned on the passenger door and stared at the person within the car who still had their seatbelt on. He reached in through the window that was rolled down earlier and moved a stray lock of hair behind the 24-year-old's ear.

"Are you okay?" asked Soujiro with a smile as he opened the door for her.

"Yes," whispered Misao as she quickly unbuckled herself.

Giving her his hand, Soujiro helped her out of the car before slamming the door shot.

"He's not inside if that's what you're afraid of," said Soujiro knowingly as they walked up the steps towards the white door.

"I'm not afraid! It's just that...I haven't seen Mr. Kamiya in a while, and I'm...a bit excited," said Misao as she gave the 28-year-old a smile.

Soujiro only nodded before ringing the doorbell.

No one answered.

Knocking on the door the two stared at each other when again no one opened the door.

"I'm sure that they'd have come home by now...you don't think that..." began Misao as she looked at Soujiro with fear in her eyes.

"They couldn't have gotten here before us..." started Soujiro, but stopped when he saw a yellow sticky sticking out of the bottom of the door mat.

"What does it say?" asked Misao as she looked at the piece of paper.

"Dear Mr. Seijiro, I have taken Miss Myojin out to see something of great importance. We should be back in an hour at the least. Signed Kamiya Okina," read Soujiro out loud as he turned the paper back in case he left a not about where they had gone.

"I'm confused.... Does Mr. Kamiya know Magdaria?" asked Misao as she looked up at Soujiro for an answer.

"I don't know, but we better get going before anyone else arrives," said Soujiro as he pocketed the note and raced back towards his car.

Confused, Misao had no choice to get back into the car, but not without looking back at the house one last time.

~*~

Megumi stared out at her computer screen as thoughts of Kaoru and the last words that she said plagued her mind.

"How did Kaoru find out who the killer was? She only knew as much as everyone else...yet she still found out who the killer was. Unless..." voiced Megumi in a low whisper to no one in particular.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" mocked a voice from behind her that caused her to jump and turn around to glare at Takasugi's amused stare.

"What are you doing here Shinsaku?" demanded Megumi as she formed her lips into a thin line; she was still mad at him for leaving her at the Sakura Ball alone for so long.

"I just came to apologize for not giving you a fun time at the Sakura Ball; gomen. It's just that my stomach wasn't cooperating with me that night. So...do I get a chance to make it up to you?" Takasugi asked, as he stood up and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Why should I?" Megumi asked, as she jutted out her chin and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because, I feel really bad for ruining your night, and I don't want you to hate me anymore?" Takasugi asked innocently.

Megumi only looked at him suspiciously, before smiling.

"Great! Let's go!" Takasugi said with a smile on his face, as he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the elevator.

"Wait! I'm not even ready yet, and where are we going?" Megumi asked as she stopped.

"Out to dinner! I had gotten a reservation at _Winter Paradise_ just this morning," said Takasugi, with a grin, as he turned around to look at her.

"So, you knew that I'd give in?" Megumi demanded as she narrowed her eyes at him when he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well... I knew that someone as kind as yourself would be gracious enough to join me," said Takasugi as he laughed, nervously.

Megumi only shook her head before sighing, letting the older man drag her into the elevator.

~*~

A/N: That's all for now, I hope that you all liked it! ^^ 

Beta-ed by Bob-san.


	27. Redo?

Chapter 28: Redo?   
The breeze blew through her long ebony terraces as it combed through her hair. A smile touched her rosy colored lips as she looked down at the lake before her and leaned against the rail of the balcony that was just outside her room.   
  
Kaoru had wanted the room that was to the left of the Theatre, but Sanosuke had insisted on having the room that was connected to the East Tower. So settling for the next best room that overlooked the lake and the grand scenery, Kaoru took the room at the far left.   
  
The 24-year-old was so caught up in the beauty of her new room and outside, that she nearly jumped when there was a knock at her door. She had almost forgotten that she was sharing the house with two others.   
  
"May I come in?"   
  
Kaoru smiled at the familiar baritone voice before answering, "Come in."   
  
"So, you want to stay in here?" asked the red head as he walked outside towards the balcony as well.   
  
He only smiled as he saw his lawyer and personal assistant blush and nod at his words; she'd always looked pretty when she blushed.   
  
"I e-mailed my uncle and he says that he's on his way to get your grandfather. It'll probably be a few days before they arrive," informed Kenshin as leaned his back against the rail so that he could face her.   
  
Kaoru only stared at him in confusion.   
  
"I'm sorry if that was too much information for you to process, I keep forgetting that I have to take things slowly with you since you don't remember." Kenshin scratched the back of his neck as he smiled apologetically at her as he saw the rage in her eyes.

"I am not an idiot! I know that I don't remember...but all that I can remember...is him...." She whispered the last two words so it was only possible for her to hear. Kaoru shuddered at the forming shadows inside her mind, and rubbed her hands on her arms trying to keep warm.

"Say again?" Kenshin suddenly asked alarmed. He swore he heard Kaoru say that she remembered… him? Maybe it was the killer. He wasn't sure though.

"Oh, nothing." Kaoru then felt uneasy. Upon seeing her behavior, Kenshin decided to change the topic.  
  
"Come on; let's get you downstairs where it's warm. I'll cook you something hot to eat; miso soup? Or would you rather have junk food? I stocked this place up a few weeks ago; I was planning to stay here before but I didn't realized you and Sanosuke would join me," explained Kenshin as he motioned for her to enter the room.   
  
He went to open her room door when he realized that she wasn't moving from her spot, but instead just staring at him.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked concerned as he saw the far away look in Kaoru's innocent blue eyes.   
  
"Am I a bother?" Kaoru whispered as she shifted on her feet uncomfortably and looked at the ground.   
  
"Of course not, why would you be? I'm your friend, and friends help each other through thick and thin. You'll catch a cold out there," said Kenshin as he walked back towards her and placed his hands on her shoulder.   
  
Kaoru smiled up at him at that and allowed him to lead her down the swirling stairs and into the hexagonal-shaped kitchen that was to the right of the grand room on the first floor.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Myojin Sayo smiled warmly as the sun's last rays touched her glowing cheeks and giggled as she felt the cooling sand between her toes. Throwing her head back to catch all of the sun's heat, Sayo closed her eyes happily. She couldn't help but smile at the elderly man that sat on a boulder just a few steps to her right.   
  
"This place is wonderful.... So only you and my grandmother knew about it?" asked Magdaria curiously as she cocked her head and stared at Okina.   
  
Kamiya Okina stared out onto the sunset before facing the 24-year-old with a broad grin on his face. He had been so busy remembering how he had first met Sayo's grandmother by accident on this secluded part of the beach that he didn't notice she was even there. They were after all near one of the many edges of Japan that touched the Pacific Ocean.   
  
"Yes, right here was our secret place. This place can fit a nice comfortable home for three and still have enough room for the group to play around in...." Okina trailed off as he let out a long sigh.   
  
"If you had gotten together with grandmother, then you two would have lived here, wouldn't you?" asked Magdaria as she looked up at the older man with a sparkle in her eyes.   
  
Okina smiled as he saw the resemblance between grandmother and granddaughter; blinking quickly to get rid of the forming tears, Okina stood up and faced the small hill behind them that would have held a wondme this close," Okina moved his right thumb and forefinger close together for emphasis, "to running away together and living here for the rest of our days.... But we all had too much honor and knew that we had to face our families sooner or later. I shall not regret those times though; some of my best memories were of your grandmother."   
  
Sayo could feel a sob getting stuck in her throat as she saw the dreamy look in Okina's eyes and felt her heart cry out for him.   
  
"W-why d-didn't you face your families together; you two weren't allowed together?" asked Magdaria once she found her voice and could feel her face warm up.   
  
She bit her lower lip when she realized that her face was probably as red as a tomato when she heard Okina chuckle from her question and appearance.   
  
"You could say that one of us wasn't suppose to be checking out the other," said Okina with a grin; the meaning of his words causing Sayo to become a darker red when realization dawned on her.   
  
"Grandmother had an arranged marriage with Grandpa?" asked Sayo as she got to her feet and rushed over to him.   
  
She immediately regretted her question when she saw Okina frown.   
  
"You're quite bright young lady; yes that was the case. It would have dishonored her completely if we went through with our plan. Despite our love for one another, we held our honor and pride before it. So then we just...went our separate ways," said Okina as his eyes glazed over from the memory.   
  
"I-I'm so sorry," whispered Sayo as she bit her lower lip.   
  
"It's quite alright dear! There's no reason for lurking around in the past when we can enjoy the present!" said Okina as his mood switched from sober to happiness in a split second.   
  
Sayo only blinked at the man's sudden mood change, but smiled as she said, "Yes...we must all move on."   
  
"Talking about moving on, don't I have to move on to find my granddaughter? We better get back to your house," said Okina as he realized how long they've been at the secluded beach.   
  
"Oh right! I almost forgot!" yelled Sayo as she grabbed on her shoes that were still in the sand.   
  
Laughing at the young girl, Okina quickly helped her get back her items before they left to go back to her home.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤   
  
Yahiko raced up the steps of his house and pounded on the doors as Tsubame stayed by the cab that had brought them to there. Banging on the door, the teenager began to panic when once again no one answered.   
  
"Magdaria had to have gotten home already with Mr. Kamiya…" whispered Yahiko to himself as he shoved his hands in his pant pocket and searched for his house key.   
  
"They're not in there?" shouted Tsubame from the yellow car when she realized that the 16-year-old was beginning to stress out.   
  
"I'm going in; wait out here!" ordered Yahiko when he finally managed to get the golden key into the hole and turned.   
  
Tsubame could only look after as her friend began to search the house.   
  
"Hey, Miss! Are you two going to go anywhere after this?" asked the driver as he poked his head out of the window and looked up at Tsubame for an answer.   
  
"I'm not sure…. Do you mind staying here for a few more minutes?"   
  
"Alright, but only because you two pay heartily."   
  
Tsubame turned back when she heard Yahiko shouting a few choice words as he stormed out of the house and locked the door behind him.   
  
"Do you have any idea where they went?" asked Tsubame when Yahiko made it clear that no one was at home.   
  
"They didn't even leave a note! This isn't like Sayo…she would have left me some clue… as to where she goes if she leaves the house," said Yahiko as he began to worry and walked over to the other teenager.   
  
Tsubame bit her lower lip; where could the two have gone?   
  
"We better just get back to the office before someone suspects anything," said Yahiko as he opened the cab door for her.   
  
Sighing, Tsubame nodded and entered the car.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤   
  
"Did you find anything?"   
  
"Yes ma'am, they're in Las Vegas."   
  
"They left the country?"   
  
"Well, the only Las Vegas I know is located in California, so yeah they left the country."   
  
"I know that, you imprudent scoundrel! I was making my facts clear! Why would they leave the country for? They know that they're not supposed to leave the country when a court case isn't finished…."   
  
"I guess that they didn't get the message from the court about Akira's death case. The court was so shocked about Kanryu's outburst that they failed to complete the trial. Those fools went right to the judgment."   
  
"No one ever said that the Law was intelligent. If we could pull off that scheme, then we can do anything. We'll be back in Tokyo in a few hours. I guess we won't need my brother after all, since they'll have no choice but to come back to Japan to finish the case."   
  
"Yes, and with Kamiya without her memory this case is as good as won. But what about Kanryu; he isn't stupid enough to admit that he did it? We need to place the blame on someone and Sagara was cleared last time."   
  
"Don't you worry about that, Usui, we have it all planned out."   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤   
  
Seijiro Hiko wasn't really one to get stressed out of nothing in particular, but when one wasn't used to how a certain system worked, it was quite easy to lose your cool if they call you back saying that you have to go through the entire system again.   
  
Only a few minutes after he had received an email from his nephew, he had been called by the Judge himself saying that he was sorry to bother him, but he couldn't reach Sanosuke and had to have Sano back in court to finish the Akira Death Case correctly. It meant that Kaoru would have to be there as well, and with her memory temporarily gone, it wouldn't look so good for the rooster head.   
  
Damn the Law and its rules! Why couldn't they do it correctly the first time when Kaoru was normal? Hiko thought angrily as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.   
  
"Is something wrong, sir?" asked his limo driver as the man saw Hiko's face twist into a frown in the rearview mirror, as they drove towards the Myojin household.   
  
"Nothing; just get me to Kamiya," said Hiko with a sigh.   
  
Of all the places to go, the baka just had to leave the country! It'll make them sound suspicious if the Law found out…. I better email them to come back home. Hiko quickly flipped out his cell phone and began vigorously typing back a response.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤   
  
Beep Bleep Beep Bleep   
  
Megumi looked down at her pager as she walked up towards the entrance of Winter Paradise, arm in arm with Takasugi. The two had been talking merrily when her pager decided to interrupt their conversation. Giving her escort an apologetic smile, Megumi checked the number on her pager and took out her cell phone from her purse.   
  
"It'll only be a minute," reassured Megumi as she dialed in Misao's cell phone number.   
  
"It's alright. I had you waiting most of the night, I think I can wait a few minutes for you," said Takasugi with a grin as the two walked towards the shade of a tree nearby the five-star restaurant.   
  
Megumi only rolled her eyes at his comment before moving the phone towards her right ear and waiting for her cousin to pick up.   
  
"Hello?" Megumi nearly jumped when she heard a male voice on the other line.   
  
"Seta-san, is that you?" asked Megumi incredulously.   
  
"Hai, I'm holding Misao's cell phone for her while she goes to the restroom at M.R.S.," explained Soujiro.   
  
"You two are back at the building already?" asked Megumi.   
  
"Hai; we were hoping to find Kamiya-san but he wasn't at Yahiko-chan's…." Megumi cringed and pulled the cell phone away from her ear as she heard a yell in the background over something about being called chan.   
  
"Hello?" asked Megumi uncertain as Takasugi blinked at her; apparently the scream was so loud that he had heard it too.   
  
"Megumi; I'm so glad that you called back!" shouted another familiar chirpy voice.   
  
"Misao, what's going on?" demanded Megumi.   
  
"Well, first of all, Soujiro and I came back to the office building when we realized that Kaoru's grandfather and Magdaria had left. I called you while I was going up the elevator and apparently my stomach wasn't really cooperating with me, so I left all my stuff with Sou to hold while I took care of my own business. At that same time you called Sou and before he could explain, Yahiko and Tsubame returned and Yahiko started yelling at Soujiro for calling him chan and then you asked me…."   
  
"Misao, that's enough! I get it! What about Okina-san?"   
  
"Well…um I can't really tell you here…. But all I'm saying is that we must find Okina."   
  
"What? Why can't you tell me now?"   
  
"Just listen to me Megumi! I know that this is all complicated, but you need to trust and listen to me. A lot has happened and…. You just need to get back to the office," said Misao seriously.   
  
"I was just about to eat dinner with Shinsaku-san…" complained Megumi.   
  
"It's alright, if it's important and has to do with Kaoru, then our dinner can wait," answered Takasugi for her with a smile.   
  
"Really?" asked Megumi as she looked up at the older man.   
  
"Yes, really," repeated Takasugi.   
  
"Alright; now get your behind back here kitsune!" yelled Misao on the other line.   
  
Without saying good-bye, Megumi clicked her cell phone and started mumbling about stupid weasels.   
  
"I guess we better get going then," said Takasugi with a chuckle as he led them back to their ride to M.R.S...   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤   
  
The kitchen was completely furnished with the color silver, the refrigerator, dish washer, stove, table, chairs and even the utensils were all the color silver. Not an item was out place and everything looked brand new as if it'd just been placed in there this morning.   
  
Seated around the circular table, Kaoru and Sanosuke waited for Kenshin to cook them up something from the large flame stove that was placed on the island in the center of the overly large kitchen.   
  
"If someone had told me that my boss would be cooking me lunch a few years back, I would have thought it was a pretty funny joke," teased Sano as he watched Kenshin stir the miso soup, and ignored the deadly glare that he earned from the red head.   
  
Kaoru only smiled at Sanosuke's words and stared blankly when the man's cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" asked Sanosuke as he flipped open his cell phone.   
  
"Something the matter?" asked Kaoru when she saw Sano's happy face turned suddenly pale.   
  
"You look like you just saw a ghost," commented Kenshin as he walked over to them with three bowls of soup on a tray; a spoon lying next to each one.   
  
Sano moved a finger to his lips in a silent way to get them to keep quiet.   
  
"No sir! Of course I'll be there tomorrow! My lawyer? She'll be there...I just need to contact her again. It's no problem! Not at all…. Kanryu? Why would he be there? He's what? Going to justify my innocence?! What about…. Different case, yeah I understand now. Is Yukishiro….? Yes, I understand. Thank you for taking your time to tell me, sir," said Sanosuke as he tried his best to keep his cool.   
  
"What was that about?" asked Kenshin from his seat beside Kaoru as they both stared at the rooster head.   
  
"Remember that case that I had? Where they took Takeda away?" asked Sano as Kenshin passed around their soup.   
  
"What about it?" Kenshin asked as he made sure that Kaoru was holding her spoon correctly.   
  
"Well they said that they didn't go through the entire process that you need to go through to finish a case. The Judge called and said that the jury was just overwhelmed by Takeda's outburst, and they were supposed to postpone the trial, not tell me that I was innocent," Sano growled angrily.   
  
Kenshin could only blink as he looked up from his task of feeding Kaoru.   
  
"That means that we have to go back to Japan before tomorrow? Why so quickly? You can't go to court without your lawyer! There's no way that Kaoru can defend you," stated Kenshin unbelievingly.   
  
"Yeah, well that's not the half of it! Kanryu said that he wanted to justify my innocence, or whatever that means," said Sano as he clenched his fists, completely ignoring the soup set before him.   
  
"Justifying a person's innocence means to prove that the person is innocent and has absolutely nothing to do with what the person was accused of doing," stated Kaoru as she smiled innocently at the two gawking men.   
  
"Wait…you remember?" asked Sano in complete utter shock.   
  
"Dr. Katsu did say that she would start remembering things once she's introduced to something that might trigger her memory. That means that if we take her to the trial she's bound to remember!" said Kenshin with a grin on his face.   
  
"Are you telling me that actually you want her to go to defend me in her state?" Sano could only look at his boss incredulously; he had thought that Kenshin would just get him another lawyer.   
  
"Yes…I mean, before Kaoru forgot she knew who the killer was. If she goes to court then she's bound to remember with all the evidence at hand," said Kenshin excitedly as he stood up.   
  
"Excuse me! But I'm right here, you know," reminded Kaoru as she glared at the two for acting like she was no where in sight.   
  
"Quiet, Missy! We're trying to find a way to save my behind and get you to remember," shushed Sanosuke as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as he thought the plan over.   
  
Kaoru only sighed as she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Okay then! I'll call another jet and we'll leave as soon as possible," said Kenshin as he moved to get up but was stopped by Sano shaking his head.   
  
"We eat, and then leave as soon as possible," said Sanosuke with a grin as he rubbed his hands together and began to slurp down his soup.   
  
Kenshin only sighed as he sat back down.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N: Yes, it seems unrealistic that they'd have to go back to court so quickly, they usually space it out between months, but I have a reason for that. You'll just have to wait for the next, and last, chapter to find out. It'll be very long since I really don't want to rush it.


	28. Case Closed

** Author's Note:** It's about time that I ended this fic! So here's the last and final chapter; the revealing of the murder shall occur. It would be wise to look back at chapter 16 and 23 if anyone wants to keep track of how Kaoru solved the case.

Chapter 29: **Case Closed**

The chiming of the elevator notified the occupants on the top floor of M.R.S. that someone had arrived.

"Megumi, I'm so glad that you're back. The four of us have been talking and…" started the 24-year-old secretary, but stopped when her cousin raised a hand to stop her.

"What do you mean you four were talking? Oh never mind, just tell me why you interrupted my dinner," demanded Megumi as Takasugi followed her towards the four that were crowded around a table.

Misao rolled her eyes at Megumi's straightforwardness.

"I think that it would be best if we spoke in the lounge," said Soujiro as he noticed that most of the other workers were staring at them.

Tsubame and Yahiko led the adults into the lounge and when they realized that no one was inside, they locked the door.

"Okay, you have me here, so now tell me what the heck is going on!" said Megumi as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at her cousin expectantly.

"When we arrived at my house, Kamiya-san and my sister weren't there," said Yahiko as he sat down at one of the chairs that were placed around the large table in the center of the room.

"Let's start from the beginning," insisted Soujiro as he leaned against one of the counters.

"Alright, then start," said Megumi in irritation.

"Remember when Soujiro dragged me out of the building after the meeting? Well let's just say that Shinomori, Hajime, and Makoto have other plans for Okina-san. They want to find Okina-san for their own plans, and that's why Soujiro and I were trying to find him before they did. But when we arrived at the house, like Yahiko said, he wasn't there," informed Misao seriously.

"What are you doing back here then? Why aren't you looking for him?" demanded Megumi when the information sank in.

"The problem is we don't know where they are. This was the only thing that they left behind," said Soujiro as he handed Megumi the note that they had found.

"We all came back so we wouldn't seem suspicious," said Tsubame while Megumi read the piece of paper.

Megumi pursed her lips as she refolded the note and handed it back to Soujiro. She was about to retort when she noticed that her date was kneeling beside the trashcan.

"What are you doing?" asked Yahiko as he walked over to inspect the letter and contract in Takasugi's hands.

"I found it on the floor. I doubt that these were supposed to be outside of the trashcan," said Takasugi as he looked at what he picked up.

"Then throw it away," said Misao in disgust.

Shrugging, Takasugi was about to do as he was told when Megumi snatched it out of his hands.

"You could have just asked for it," mumbled Takasugi as he scratched the back of his head out of reflex.

"What's so interesting about a blue letter and a contract?" asked Yahiko as Megumi scanned its contents.

"Shinsaku-san, do you mind giving us a bit of privacy?" Megumi looked up at Takasugi with pleading eyes once she finished reading.

"Okay…" Takasugi merely shrugged as he left the lounge and closed the door behind him.

"What's so important that you didn't want your date to hear about it?" asked Misao curiously as she looked at her cousin who went to lock the door.

"You all probably know that Kaoru lost her memory, right?" questioned Megumi instead as she twirled on her heels to look at the other four people in the room.

Exchanging looks, they all nodded and could only stare dumbfounded as Megumi smiled.

"Then you all should know that Kaoru figured out who the killer was before she got amnesia," added Megumi, but waved a hand to stop any questions that the younger pair might ask.

"What are you getting at?" asked Misao as her cousin sat down at one of the seats and motioned for the rest of them to do the same.

"Kaoru was exposed to the exact same evidence, probably a bit more, like the rest of us and still figured out who the killer is. I'm sure that she came through the lounge before she raced after Shura…" started Megumi.

"And she found these two pieces of evidence," finished Soujiro as he realized just how they landed outside of the trashcan.

"Exactly, and there must have been another piece of evidence that reassured her just who the real murderer was," stated Megumi when the others took the paper from her grasp and looked at them carefully.

"I still don't get how this is evidence," said Yahiko as he leaned back in his seat once he looked over the items and found nothing suspicious.

"You have to think like an investigator, Yahiko-chan," said Misao with a smug grin at the boy's glare.

Soujiro tapped his chin thoughtfully as he thought over Megumi's words. "You were with Kaoru this morning, weren't you Megumi?"

"Hai."

"Where did you two go?" asked Soujiro.

"We went to the hospital for my check-up and then to Star Bucks before returning here," remembered Megumi.

Before Soujiro could ask anything else, he was cut short by a shocked voice.

"Look! This can't be right!" shouted Tsubame suddenly as she pointed to the blue letter.

"Nani?" asked Yahiko as he stared at the letter.

"The date on the letter was after Kiyosato's death and the writing is the exact same as the signature on the contract," said Tsubame as she placed the signatures of Mr. White, Kanryu, Akira right next to the letter's contents.

"Impossible…. That would mean…" began Misao incredulously as she looked at the writings closely.

"We'll have to back track and redo the day in Kaoru's footsteps. I'm sure that there had to be something else that led her to the conclusion of what really happened on the night of the Sakura Ball. Kaoru would have never said that she knew who the killer was unless she had all of the evidence or at least a good amount," said Soujiro.

"But we can't possibly figure out all of the conversations that she could have had," said Tsubame as she looked at her brother.

"There had to be something…. Wait a minute. Kaoru wanted to see Shura and even raced after her before she lost her memory. Do you think that there was something about Shura, which could have had something to do with the case?" asked Megumi as she looked at her cousin and the 28-year-old.

"I'm not sure…" started Soujiro as he rubbed his temples; how had Kaoru figured everything out so easily? They were missing a piece of evidence and more, but the question was how much more?

"Come on, let's go," said Misao as she walked over to the lounge's door and opened it up.

"Where to?" asked Tsubame and Yahiko in unison as they both stood up.

"We're going to be detectives for a day and retrace Kaoru's movements. Also, it's been about an hour since we got Okina-san's note. The real matter at hand is finding him, remember?" reminded Misao before stepping out of the room.

Nodding, the other four followed the 24-year-old out of the lounge.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The limousine pulled to a stop in front of the empty house just as a white Mitsubishi Eclipse appeared around the corner.

Stepping out of the black vehicle, Seijiro Hiko sighed as he saw an old man and young lady step out of the other car and walked over to them.

"Seijiro-sama," greeted the 24-year-old with a polite bow.

"Myojin-san, Kamiya-san; I'm glad that I caught you right on time," said Hiko when the older man gave him a nod.

"Where is my granddaughter?" asked Okina as the three came together.

"She should be returning as we speak," informed Hiko, his face expression quickly turning serious.

"I thought that…" started Okina but fell silent when Hiko shook his head.

"Something has come up and she's needed back in Japan. Even if she doesn't quite remember, she herself has to appear before the court. They were supposed to extend the trial for a few months but a certain man with a lot of money requested that it be done tomorrow," explained Hiko.

"It'd be a miracle if she remembered everything by then. She's only lost her memory this morning, correct?" asked Kaoru's grandfather with a frown.

"Couldn't you just 'ask' the court to postpone the trial?" asked Magdaria as she realized just what was going on.

"Money isn't an issue, but Takeda is stuck on revenge. He's willing to pay any amount to get his revenge on Yukishiro. You've heard about that case, Myojin-san? He's so caught up that he's actually willingly going to help the rooster head prove himself innocent a second time; just that this time it'll be final. I'm positive that he has something else in mind as well. This whole case is about more than Sanosuke's innocence, it's about who killed Kiyosato-san," replied Hiko solemnly.

Just as Magdaria was about to place her input, Okina gave a cough.

"We really should talk inside," said Okina, his eyes looking over at a black car parked a few meters away from them before looking back at Hiko and Sayo.

Hiko stiffened as he felt eyes on him before quickly masking his surprise and suspicion with a smile.

"I believe you're the only one with a key, Myojin-san," said Hiko as he motioned for Sayo to lead the way.

"Oh yes," said Sayo with a blush before she rummaged through her purse for the key, all the while walking up the steps of her porch.

"Do you know them?" whispered Okina as he walked beside the multi-billionaire.

Hiko only shook his head, "They can't be spies; they were too easy to spot."

"I guess that they didn't want to do anything in your presence. I have a funny feeling that a few people want to find me," said Okina as he looked at the ground and noticed that a certain article of paper was missing.

"Really now?" asked Hiko amused as they stepped into the house.

"Let's just call it a hunch," said Okina with a smile on his face as he closed the door behind them; deliberately ignoring the extra set of footprints that were left in the carpet.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Do you remember anything?" asked Sanosuke for the umpteenth time as he sat across from his lawyer and last hope of getting cleared.

The 28-year-old suppressed the twitching of his eyebrows when Kaoru shook her head and tightened her grip on her armrest; it was pretty obvious that the girl didn't like flying.

"I give up! I guess the only person that can save me now is Takeda," Sanosuke sighed as he leaned back into his seat.

"Just give her a break, Sano. She only needs time to remember. You have to realize that amnesia can last from a few minutes to a few years," reminded Kenshin as he got up from his seat and walked over next to Kaoru.

Kneeling down, the redhead placed comforting hands on Kaoru's trembling white ones.

"Nothing's going to happen," reassured Kenshin as he stood up and tugged at her hands to get her to stand up.

Sanosuke raised a brow in his friend's direction when Kaoru cautiously stood up. A grin plastered across his face as he watched his boss maneuver around the plane towards one of the many game machines on the plane. It was too good of an opportunity to give up.

Getting up, Sano followed Kaoru who was holding onto Kenshin's hand like there was no tomorrow. He smirked at how close the two were.

_If this doesn't get her to remember, then nothing will. _ Sanosuke thought mischievously as he quickened his pace until he was right behind the Harvard graduate.

"Turbulence!" The moment that the words left his mouth, the jet jerked to the right causing the occupants in the plane to fall to the ground from the sudden movement.

"What the…?" began Sano as he scrambled to get off his bum, but was thrown to the left when he got on his knees again.

Groaning, the 28-year-old kept to the floor of the private plane just in case their ride decided to make another movement. Carefully lifting his head when the aircraft remained still for a while, Sanosuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight before him.

Just a few meters away laid Kenshin on his back with Kaoru's spooned against him; their lips had somehow made contact during the commotion. As realization dawned on the couple, they quickly pulled apart with faces as red as Kenshin's hair.

Sanosuke couldn't help but laugh as the pilot told them about the sudden shift in the wind over of the intercom.

"Oh shut up, rooster head," Kaoru blushed as she threw one of the pillows on a vacant chair at the laughing man.

"I-I can't help it! How long were you two…" started Sano but was cut off when another pillow made contact with his head.

"Good one," commented Kaoru as she smiled at Kenshin.

"Thanks," said Kenshin as he made his way to her side again.

The two only sighed when Sano's laughter echoed through the plane, and glared at the man when he asked, "So are you two a couple now?"

"I'm seriously beginning to doubt if I should help you claim your innocence at court," said Kaoru as she narrowed her eyes at Sano.

"Whoa! Do you mean to tell me that you remember now?" asked Sano with hopeful eyes as he scurried to stand up again.

"I guess the quick movement of the twin-jet Gulfstream V helped me recover," said Kaoru with a shrug.

"Are you sure? Or was it the kiss…" Sanosuke never had the chance to finish as two fists connected with his head.

"Can't you just accept that I got my memory back, you baka?" asked Kaoru in annoyance as she rubbed her throbbing temples with her hands.

"Kaoru?" asked Kenshin seriously as he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Yes?" Kaoru blushed at how close they were but became somber when he asked his next question.

"Who is the killer?"

"I had a feeling that you'd ask me that. Sit down; it's going to take a while for me to explain and I still don't have all my facts straightened out. I have enough evidence to prove that Sanosuke is innocent and enough to prove who the killer is, but it's going to take longer than one day to gather it all," said Kaoru as she motioned for Kenshin and Sanosuke to sit down.

"So who is the killer?" asked Sano once he straightened himself out and managed to get into a chair.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru answered his question.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Megumi, you have to try and remember what it was that Shura told you and Kaoru today," Soujiro practically pleaded as he drove their little 'detective group' back towards the Myojin household.

The doctor in training bit her lower lip as she racked her brain for the conversation that occurred just this afternoon. She felt herself get nervous as three pairs of eyes stared at her from the back seat as she tried desperately to remember what had happened at the office earlier.

"There has to be something about Shura that triggered something in Kaoru's brain and helped her figure out who the killer was. Since she obviously met Shura before she saw the paperwork, then that must mean that something that Shura told her helped her piece the puzzle together; the letter and contract probably confirmed it," added Misao.

The other four occupants in the car stared at the passenger seat as Megumi snapped her fingers.

"I remember now! Shura was packing her things and when we asked why, she said that she was going to leave to the States with her family! She was waiting until after Kanryu's case because her family had attended it," said Megumi as she moved her seatbelt so she could face those in the backseats easily.

"What the heck, Soujiro?" cursed Yahiko when the car abruptly came to a halt; sending the three without their seatbelts forward.

"Sorry, red light and sudden realization," Soujiro apologized with a sheepish grin in the rearview mirror.

"Hurry up and tell us your theory," said Tsubame as she quickly composed herself and made sure to buckle in.

The driver only tapped his fingers on the steering wheel thoughtfully before pressing on the gas when the street light turned green again.

"Tell me this, do any of you recognize Shura's last name?" asked Soujiro with a smile.

The others blinked at each other before shouting in unison, "Yukishiro!"

"Exactly, which means that her family would have to be…?" Soujiro grinned as he allowed the others to finish his sentence.

"Tomoe!" replied the other four.

"Yes, and since Shura said that her family would be there then that would also mean that someone other than Tomoe was at that hearing as well," stated Soujiro as he took his time on a turn when he noticed that no one else was on this road.

"Who else would go to Kanryu's trial? Do you think she could have possibly meant her future niece or nephew?" inquired Tsubame as she held onto the back of her brother's headrest.

"Or her brother-in-law," Yahiko bit out coldly.

"Wait…. Tomoe wasn't married!" said Misao as she looked at everyone else bewildered; apparently her mind hadn't register something.

"Think about it, weasel girl. Do you really think that if Akira managed to live that he wouldn't marry the woman that he impregnated?" asked Yahiko as he rolled his eyes and moved crossed his hands over his chest.

"How do you know that Akira was the one that slept with Tomoe? I thought that Kanryu…" started Misao, but Megumi interrupted.

"Misao…would you really talk to someone happily if they raped you just months before? Tomoe and Kanryu were talking like a couple at the Sakura Ball _after_ the gun shot was heard. Don't you think that's a bit suspicious?" Megumi reasoned as she met her cousin's sea green eyes with her dark ones.

"I'm so confused," admitted Misao as she clutched her head as her brain tried to figure out the case.

"I'll lay it out for you, okay? Comparing the letter to Akira's signature on the contract, it tells us that Akira obviously isn't dead if he was able to write a letter after his death. Both have the same style of writing and we all know that no one writes exactly the same. We can safely assume, from the dates on both items, that Akira wasn't killed because he never died.

"We all know that Tomoe had to go to Kanryu's hearing to declare that the man raped her, but we all know that that's not possible since she was acting so happy and relaxed around him at the Sakura Ball. When someone goes through such a dramatic experience with someone, they don't really act so calm around them afterwards. The fact that they were still chit chatting after the firing of the gun also declares that the two were either deaf or knew that it was going to happen. In that case, it means that Kanryu must have been in on the little secret and is now out for revenge after Tomoe accused him of raping her," explained Yahiko with his index finger in the air as if he really were a detective.

"Wow. I would have never known that you were so perspective, Yahiko-chan," teased Misao as the young boy glared at her.

"I think that it's safe to say that Akira was at Kanryu's hearing as well since Shura left for America right after the case. The only way for her and her entire family to do so was if Akira was there as well. I'm quite positive that when Kaoru chased after Shura, there were more than two grown adults in the car that picked Shura up," assumed Soujiro, smiling when he saw the familiar house just a few blocks ahead.

"None of this explains what happened that night at the Sakura Ball. Someone died that night and we still aren't sure who the real killer is. Also since it takes a while to decipher DNA, no one is going to know that it really wasn't Akira who died, and with him out of the country, it'll be a slim chance the officials will find him when they do find out a few weeks from now," Megumi sighed.

"But the man that died looked just like Akira!" stated Tsubame as she remembered the pictures in the news and what she witnessed that night.

"You'd surprised what surgery and a bit of makeup can do to a person," mumbled Yahiko.

"There has to be a reason why someone would want to look at Akira though…. Money was probably involved," said Megumi with disgust.

"Is that a limo up there?" Misao question interrupted the thoughts of the other riders.

Looking ahead they all stared at the long black vehicle before Yahiko's house.

"That's Mr. Seijiro's personal limo; I recognize the license plate," confirmed Tsubame as she pointed at the limousine when Soujiro parked across the street from it.

"And that's my sister's car! They must be home and Mr. Seijiro's inside," said Yahiko as they all got out of the car and raced up the steps towards the house's entrance.

"Go ahead and open the door already," urged Misao as she pushed Yahiko forward towards the door.

Before the teen could get his keys from his pant pocket, the door swung open to reveal a very happy old man. He grabbed Yahiko and pulled him into the house before motioning with his head for the others to quickly enter.

Being the last to come in, Tsubame locked the door behind her before removing her shoes like the others ahead of her.

"Kamiya-san!" smiled Misao as she threw her arms around the old man happily.

"Misao-chan, Megumi-chan; oh it's so nice to see you two girls again," greeted Okina as the two girls embraced him.

"Nice to finally meet busu's gramps," gasped Yahiko as loosened his collar to get some much needed air; the man didn't look it but he was quite the strong old geezer.

"Let's just skip the introductions and get down to business," Hiko's commanding voice caught the attention of everyone in the room as they stared at the tall man.

Soujiro nodded. "I think that we might have found something that will help Kaoru get her memory back. Don't worry, these two already know about Kaoru losing her memory," he reassured.

Hiko gave a nod in return before motioning them all to sit down as he stood up before them all like in most of his meetings.

"My baka deshi is returning back to Japan with the others as we speak. The court has decided that they needed to redo the trial since they never really got to finish it," began Hiko gravely.

"But I thought they concluded that the rooster head was innocent!" complained Megumi as she stood up, but sat back down when Misao tugged at her shirt.

"Well it seems that all cases must be done properly," replied Hiko darkly.

"That means that Tomoe has to return as well…" Misao suddenly grinned when she realized just what that meant.

"Oh yes, Yukishiro-san has to be there since it was her fiancée that died," said Magdaria as she finally came into the living area with a set of tea and extra cups for her guests.

"Exactly," said Soujiro as if he had just been given a present.

"Anyways, the case is tomorrow," informed Hiko.

"What? Why so soon? We need more time for the investigators to figure out that the two sets of blood don't match!" protested Misao, but covered her mouth when she realized just what she had said.

"What do you know that we don't?" demanded Hiko as he looked at Misao through narrowed eyes and took intimidating steps towards her.

"Well sir, you might want to sit down and prepare a large sum of cash to try and convince the Judge to prolong the trial," answered Soujiro.

Hiko clenched his fists before complying.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Okay, recap for me what the heck you just said," demanded Sanosuke as he paced back and forth before the now sitting lawyer.

"We've been through this three times already," said Kenshin as he rubbed his aching temples in his seat beside Kaoru's.

"I need to make sure that what Kaoru told us is completely memorized in my head so that just in case she loses her memory during court, I can easily defend myself," insisted Sanosuke as he stopped his pacing and looked at his boss before sitting down before Kaoru.

"One, Akira isn't dead. Two, the whole murder was staged. Three, you're definitely innocent and Takeda is somewhat innocent too," said Kaoru calmly with her eyes closed.

"I get the whole thing about Akira still being alive, but how was the whole thing staged? I still don't get that part," admitted Sanosuke.

"Easy. I kept thinking about what you said happened that night at the Sakura Ball and it finally dawned on me about what happened. You said that you found a dagger on the ground, ne? Well why would a killer leave a dagger on the ground when he knew that there could be people around? Of course he could have lost it while attempting to kill 'Akira', but no real killer would have allowed such evidence to be left behind. Also, you said that you found 'Akira' lying on the ground when you arrived. This means that the killer could have easily moved to grab back the dagger to finish his victim off while he was down. When you arrived, the murderer made no such movement to grab the dagger, right?" asked Kaoru positively.

"So?" asked Sano; still a bit out of the loop.

"It means that the killer left the dagger there purposely because they knew that someone would come once they heard the victim's scream. The murderer knew that the person that came would grab the dagger in the instinct to protect themselves, and you fell right into the person's trap," explained Kenshin.

Sanosuke paled at his boss's words before he looked at Kaoru to continue.

"Then there was also the issue with the diamond hilted gun; it was set up there purposely to take us off track and think that Kanryu was the killer. In the end, the man's gloves weren't scratched like the gun, which means that he couldn't have held the gun at any time of the night. This confirmed my thoughts of this murder being planned out. There were obviously two or more people working on this murder and I'm positive that they knew that if you got off the hook Sano, then they'd be able to lay the blame on someone else. That someone else being Kanryu," said Kaoru with a frown.

"Well most of this is what you had said in the last trial," said Kenshin with a sigh of exasperation.

"Ah, but this time we have Kanryu to back us up as well as the fact that Akira himself isn't dead," reminded Kaoru smugly.

"The only person that could have been the killer is Akira. We all know that he left the Sakura Ball in order to fake that he was going to get killed, so therefore he makes the perfect suspect. But then who shot the gun on the brick wall?" asked Kenshin.

"Kanryu," was Kaoru's simple answer.

"What?" the other two asked in confusion.

"But you just said that he didn't!" yelled Sanosuke as he stood up.

"I know; let me explain. The two murderers weren't working together when they killed the same man. I've worked for Takeda and I know how that man's brain functions. He had purposely worn diamond gloves and had purposely marked his gun with scratches but was sure that his own gloves wouldn't have scratched when he held the gun. It takes a lot of force or friction for diamonds to scratch each other. The gun had to have been grinded against another diamond source. This act would have reassured his clearing and he knew that I would have accused him. Once a man is accused and proven innocent, he's never accused again," clarified Kaoru.

"Then why did you say that someone set Kanryu up?" asked Sanosuke baffled as he sat back down.

"He set himself up," pointed out Kaoru.

Sanosuke sweat dropped at her answer and sighed.

"So why would Kanryu want Akira dead, and why would Akira want to kill…'himself'?" asked Kenshin after a long pause.

"Kanryu knew that Tomoe's child wasn't his, and he was pissed off that she betrayed him when she was supposed to be betraying Akira. The reason I know about their affair is because Kanryu and Tomoe have been a bit too close before the murder. Don't you think that it's weird that Akira and Kanryu suddenly teamed up so quickly? Those two companies weren't that close before.

"Now back to the matter at hand. Kanryu knew that if he killed Akira, then Tomoe would sooner or later go back to him and when she did he wouldn't have to worry about her betraying him. He knew that Tomoe wanted money, and knew that she would go to him so that she'd be backed up with two-thirds of the profit made by all three companies. So that's the reason why Kanryu wanted Akira dead," Kaoru elucidated as she intertwined her fingers.

"What about Akira? Why would he want to fake his own death?" asked Kenshin as he cocked his head at her.

Kaoru smiled before answering his question, "It all has to do with money. The contract signed by all three men stated that if one of them should die then the stock would be split up to the care of the other two remaining men, but the money earned from the stock would go to the family of the deceased. This way, the one that died can be reassured that his family was taken care of. Akira didn't have any living relatives, so therefore the money would automatically transfer to his fiancé. He of course would lose two-thirds of his company profit to Mr. White and Kanryu, but the money from the stock would make up for that. We all know that the three companies were growing. This was the reason why your men, Kenshin, even considered joining Mr. White in the first place."

"Oh! So that's why Akira wanted to fake his death! He knew that if he died then Tomoe would get all the money, and since they were making so much money, they would be able to live the rest of their life on that profit while Kanryu and Mr. White did all the work. Akira could live in America with his wife and child without questions since the money would be transferred to Tomoe's bank account no matter where she was in the world. He would never have to face his co-workers. Clever," admitted Sanosuke with a nod of his head.

"Which is why Akira paid someone to become like him; it was a small price to pay considering what he'd gain in the end. I'm guessing that the man offered to help the real victim's family after he was killed," said Kaoru with a frustrated sigh.

"Then we're all set! Since Tomoe has to show up in court, then that means that we can catch Akira at the court or in Japan too since without her he doesn't have any money," said Sanosuke as he stood up and raised a fist in the air in a victorious gesture.

"Yes, but we're going to need the blood samples of Akira before he died and after he died cleared first. The results have yet to come and we're going to need that as evidence to prove that Akira didn't really die," reminded Kaoru.

"How long do you need to gather the needed evidence?" Kenshin asked.

"A week?" Kaoru was quite sure how long it'd take.

"That won't be a problem," said Sanosuke with a knowing grin to Kenshin.

"The case is tomorrow though," protested Kaoru; it was her turn to get confused.

"What speaks every language but has never gone to school?" teased Sanosuke with a grin when Kaoru still didn't understand.

"Hard cold cash," answered Kenshin as he pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

Kaoru only rolled her eyes as she leaned back into her seat comfortably. All she had to do was repeat her story in front of the judge and jury and they'd be good. She just hoped that things would go as easily as it had while she was explaining things to Kenshin and Sanosuke.

_Who am I kidding? Court is never that simple._ Kaoru chided herself as she closed her eyes. There was one good thing about going back to Japan; she'd be able to see her grandfather again.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We shall be landing shortly," boomed the voice of the pilot over the intercom.

Not wanting to experience another bad ramming against the jet's interior, Kaoru quickly secured herself into her seat.

¤¤¤¤¤**One Week Later**¤¤¤¤¤

"I never want anything to do with court cases ever again! I'm getting too old for this; I'm retiring the moment I take my money out of my savings account!" bellowed the former owner of M.R.S. as he opened the doors of the courtroom and stormed out of it relieved out of his mind.

"Finally, I can do whatever I want without being watched like a kid," cheered Kenshin sarcastically as the redhead walked out beside his uncle with collar loose and hands behind his head.

"Just because I'm leaving the company in your care doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you alone," snorted Hiko as he slowed down so that Kenshin was right beside him.

"Is this just a scheme so that you and Nakamura can finally get together alone without the prying eyes of the paparazzi?" asked Kenshin with a smirk as he saw his uncle's left eye twitch.

"Baka deshi," whispered Hiko as he strolled on ahead, leaving Kenshin to shake his head behind him.

"Well at least that's over with. I think that we should get back to your house in Nevada, Kenshin. We never got a chance to enjoy Las Vegas!" Sanosuke smiled a mile a minute as he practically skipped out of the courtroom; for a minute he thought that he'd never be able to leave the place a free man again.

"I, for one, am really surprised at what really happened," confessed the chirpy voice of Misao as she walked side by side Soujiro, who was smiling at Sanosuke's behavior.

"I'm a bit shocked that Shura came forward and helped Kaoru's reasoning," said Megumi as she, Tsubame, and Yahiko caught up with the others.

"I'm not. I was sure that she'd help us; her conscience was probably eating at her," Kaoru pitied as she made her way to her place beside her boss.

"Oh cheer up! Akira and Kanryu are behind bars like they were meant to be and Tomoe will be joining them the moment that that brat of hers is born," Sanosuke grinned as he opened the doors that led to the parking lot with enthusiasm.

The others couldn't help but laugh at Sanosuke's personality as he jumped out the doors and began twirling around like a drunken idiot. It seemed that the burden that had been on his shoulders was finally lifted with the conclusion of his case.

"Dinner at any place that you guys want; my treat!" shouted Sanosuke over his shoulder as he raced into the awaiting limo outside.

"Did he just say he was going to pay for us all?" asked Megumi incredulously.

"I think he might have a fever," commented Misao as everyone stared after the rooster head's figure before letting out a whole hearted laugh.

"Well come on, he said he was going to pay and I'm not about to give up this opportunity to make him go broke," called Yahiko as he bounded towards the limo.

The others only followed at their own paces.

"Since you girls did so well, I think that a promotion is in order," Kenshin smirked as he looked at Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru who were now beaming at him.

"Really?" asked the girls at once.

"I thought that some of you might need the extra cash," winked Kenshin at the blushing cousins.

Kaoru only nudged him in the ribs as she passed him by. The owner of M.R.S. only growled at his personal assistant before racing up after her, followed by Hiko, Soujiro, Tsubame, and the Takani cousins.

"I really think that you should drop the bomb on Shougo and go after Sou, Misao," whispered Megumi as they fell behind the Setas.

The lawyer only gulped before forcing herself to nod; she knew that she had to do it some day and she didn't want to lead him on anymore. It was about time that they both moved on.

"What about you and Shinsaku-san, Megumi?" Misao smiled mischievously as she moved her last thought to the back of her head.

"Oh please. I knew that it'd never work in the first place. He's a good friend to have but he isn't exactly the prince charming I've been looking for. Anyways, I'm sure that I can do better." Misao could have sworn that she saw fox ears pop out of her cousin's head when Megumi laughed.

"What's so amusing?" asked Tsubame as she heard Megumi laugh.

"Nothing," chorused the two as they followed the teenager into the limo with innocent smiles on their face.

"So what do you guys want?" asked Sanosuke once everyone was inside the large vehicle and the driver drove off.

Everyone looked thoughtful for a while before speaking as one, "Ice cream!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The sky burned with an intense fire as it slowly began to diminish and make way for the mixing lavender and black that was gradually becoming visible.

Taking in the wonderful clean scent of the sunset and her Oreo blizzard, Kamiya Kaoru took a mouthful of her favorite ice cream. She smiled as she remembered how her grandfather had bought her one just last night before he left to return to Kyoto. He had felt that he wasn't needed now that everyone was sure that her memory had returned.

"It's getting dark, you really should join the others inside," suggested a low and comforting voice as a wave of hot air caressed her neck.

Kaoru leaned her elbows against the rail that separated her from the waters before eyeing the 28-year-old beside her, who was now eyeing the beautiful canvas of the Heavens.

"I wanted to witness the sun go down. Did you finish your ice cream already?" asked Kaoru when she noticed that Kenshin's hands were empty.

"I'm a major fan of vanilla," said Kenshin with a grin as he copied her position against the railing and watched her finish her blizzard.

"Just vanilla?" asked Kaoru as she raised a brow to him.

"I like things plain and natural," smirked Kenshin.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she looked back at the horizon and took in the scent of the salty waters before her.

"You know, about everything that's happened to us, do you think that we can both pretend to have amnesia about all the bad things that happened?" asked Kenshin after a long silence.

Kaoru quirked a brow as she finished the last of her dessert.

"To tell you the truth, I want to start out fresh," admitted Kenshin as he looked at his lawyer.

"Kenshin, you've given me a job, gave me a raise on the first day, and bought me cars, cell phones, clothes, dinner, helped me get my memory back and so much more. Why would I want to forget?" asked Kaoru she couldn't help but smile as she looked at his Kenshin's adorable yet completely puzzled face.

Throwing away her finished ice cream cup in the closest trashcan, Kaoru walked back towards the ice cream shop.

"Wait up." Kaoru stopped and turned around to face an amethyst eyed redhead.

"Yes?"

"I want you to forget the bad things in your past so that you'd have room to remember," started Kenshin as he interlaced Kaoru's hands with his own, "I want you to have room to remember everything good that's going to happen to you, your friends, and us."

Kaoru felt her cheeks grow warm as Kenshin's hands left her own and wrap themselves around her waist. Sighing, Kaoru leaned her head against Kenshin's waiting shoulders with a content smile on her face. Her eyes slowly began to flutter close as they watched the death of the day and the birth of the night.

"Aw, look how cute they look!" The couple quickly turned around to find their friends staring at them with grins on their faces.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Sanosuke impishly as he licked at his tenth ice cream cone that night.

"Have you had a brain freeze yet?" Kaoru asked instead as she stepped out of Kenshin's embrace and walked up to Sanosuke.

"No, but what does that…" Sanosuke didn't have the chance to finish as Kaoru grabbed the cone out of his hand and stuck it to his forward, causing him to shiver from the cold.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to eat too much ice cream at once?" asked Kaoru as she feigned innocence and smirked when the others pointed and laughed at the glaring rooster head.

"You know, I think that things at the office are going to get a lot more interesting," predicted Soujiro as he smiled at the sight of Sanosuke chasing Kaoru with the rest of his ice cream while Kenshin tried to stop them.

"Amen to that," agreed the others happily.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

** THE END!**

_ This story is dedicated to Cynthia, my late friend. May your spirit forever live on._

Please review what you thought of this fic!


End file.
